Adventures and Romance on board the Dawn Treader
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Susan ends up on board the Dawn Treader and she's not alone.  Encountering with dangers, dilemmas and decisions will she be able to finally find her happily ever after with a certain King? SusanxCaspian    movie-based. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Squirt? I'm a King! I have fought wars and have led armies!" Edmund Pevensie exclaimed annoyed as he helped his younger sister, Lucy, load the groceries on her bicycle. He had been just told off by a boy barely two years older than him. Edmund envied his two eldest siblings, Susan and Peter. Peter was off at college, living another kind of adventure and doing what he loved most; studying politics and history.

Susan on the other hand, was off to America with their parents and was having her own adventure, meeting new people, going to social parties that he knew were fun in their own way. And both elder ones had one more advantage; they were away from England, away from the worries the war caused and most especially away from their hideous cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

However, he and Lucy were forced to live with him and his weird family until the war ended. Which might take forever!

"Not in this world." Lucy knocked him out of his thoughts. Sadness and nostalgia were the elements that characterized her once cheerful, girlish voice, before they returned from the second journey in Narnia, one year ago. Now, she had started growing up, and becoming more mature and serious, and not only physically. Her replies always reminded him of the strong woman she once was, when they were Kings and Queens in Narnia for fifteen years. Wisdom had always been a trait she had been blessed with but her childish happiness had never left her, even as an adult. She always looked at the bright side of things, always the optimist of the family. But leaving Narnia for the second time had absolutely crashed her and Edmund couldn't blame her. She had to leave behind new friends, loyal friends, the kind of friends you cannot find in our world and she had to do it knowing that it was perhaps the last time she ever saw them. After all, a year in their world was equal to 1300 narnian years.

"Yes, instead I am stuck in this one living with Eustace Clarence Scrubb!" he complained for the hundredth time about the fact he was staying with his annoying cousin. No one of his family liked Eustace and the feeling was mutual. At least, they didn't have to pretend they liked one another.

Lucy listened to her brother complaining again about Eustace and she couldn't disagree. The boy, who happened to be her age, a fact that never stopped annoying her, never stopped teasing them, especially after the night he had overheard them talking of Narnia. After that, he kept mocking them for believing fairytales. Sighing, she looked away from Ed's aggravated gaze, wanting to distract her mind since remembering Narnia in any way hurt her, remembering what she had lost when she had left both times.

Her blue eyes fell on a young couple of adolescents that must have been barely a year older than Edmund. They were flirting provocatively but the girl tried her best to look innocent and sweet. As the boy told her something that made her giggle, she tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and Lucy couldn't help but notice that innocent, small move was more flirting and inviting the boy to be with her than any other.

Was that what made girls look prettier and boys be attracted to them? Lucy envied those girls so much. She wanted badly to look anything like them, especially to Susan. Susan always gained the attention of many handsome men and boys, including the current King of Narnia, Caspian the Tenth. Oh, Lucy would give anything to look like her. Anything.

Unconsciously, she mimicked the girls movement, and tried to look cute and flirty as she tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear, a movement that did not go unnoticed by her brother. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She answered as fast as a thunder. "Come on. Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold must be waiting for us and I don't want to be grounded again for arriving thirty minutes later."

Edmund nodded lightly and helped Lucy move the overloaded with groceries bicycle.

* * *

"Hey, Ed! A letter from Susan!"

* * *

Lucy held up a letter, her face overflowing excitement and glee. Every month, their elder sister would send them a letter, narrating all her adventures in America with every little detail and always saying how she missed all three of them and how she wanted to return to England. She, too, missed Narnia very much and wished she could go back. She and Peter had been forbidden to ever return to Narnia since they were too old for it and had learned all they could, according to Aslan and that had crashed their siblings, especially the once Gentle Queen of Narnia. Her siblings knew she also missed the Narnian King Caspian as well. In their last visit in Narnia, it had been pretty obvious those two had a thing going on and the day they left Narnia, Susan had said goodbye to him with her own and very unique way; by kissing him. They all knew that was her first kiss, thus the one she would remember her entire life and they felt sorry for her because she would have to live with painfully beautiful memories of a place that she couldn't be again.

That last letter declared, once more, her sorrowful feelings but also said how a naval officer of the British Counsel had invited her at a tea party and that she was sure he fancied her. It was clear she was very excited and she said that she felt she might like him too. The one thing the younger siblings didn't like about that letter was that Susan informed they had to stay another few months with their cousin. Lucy sighed and stood up walking towards her room's mirror. Once again, Susan had won another man's attention while she had no one's. Back in Narnia, she had many suitors but never as many as her sister. She felt wronged, that she had to share a part of Susan's beauty.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" she asked her brother as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. However, he only heaved in nuisance and put the letter aside, aggravated. She hated he ignored her question but didn't mean to pressure him into giving her an answer.

"Have you seen this ship before?" he said after a while and walked towards the painting of a ship next to her mirror. Looking at it, she had to agree; it was very familiar to her and apparently to her brother.

"Yes, it's very narnian looking, isn't it?" she agreed with a smile. "It resembles to the Splendour Hyaline, doesn't it?"

Edmund smiled at her expression knowing very well she was remembering their beautiful times aboard their royal ship. That ship was a beauty and was actually one of the fastest ships in whole of Narnia. "Yes, it does, only this one looks smaller and probably was constructed for sea battles and such."

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in narnian nursery stories." Eustace's annoying voice made Lucy jump startled and Edmund move to hit him. However, Lucy stopped him saying he was not worth it at which Edmund agreed.

"What's so fascinating about this picture anyway? It's hideous!" Scrubb exclaimed sitting arm-crossed on Lucy's bed. Edmund rolled his eyes but Lucy paid no attention to him. She was really fascinated by the painting and the fact that it looked to be real.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door!" Edmund suggested hoping his words worked on their cousin. Eustace only huffed and remained silent.

"Ed the water looks as if it were actually moving…" Lucy informed, uncertainty lingering on her voice. Edmund took a step closer to the picture wanting to see what his sister meant by that. And he was amazed that she was actually telling the truth. He could see the waves going up and down, rocking the ship as they did so.

"What rubbish! See that's what happens when you read all these fairytales of yours, instead of books about historical facts!"

Eustace didn't lose the chance to annoy and try to tell them off with a scolding, stuck-up manner. However, this time neither of the siblings looked at him in annoyance or even rolled their eyes. Just Edmund replied to him with a rhyme of his own causing Lucy chuckle a little. "There once was a boy called Eustace who read books about facts that were useless!"

Lucy's eyes never left the painting examining every little detail of it. She ignored her brother and cousin that had started fighting once again, completely entranced by how vivid and real it all looked. And then the strangest of all things happened; a single drop of sea water landed on her pink cheek before the furious yet gentle sea breeze caressed her face and started wiping and messing her hair. "Edmund, the painting…!" she exclaimed in shock and pure disbelief. She was extremely happy nonetheless since that could only mean that Aslan was calling for them once again. But Eustace was with them too…

"Do you really think…?" not even Edmund dared to voice his hopes of them going back to Narnia knowing there was a small chance that they were not. But when water started pouring out of the painting, filling up the room and the ship looked as if it was real and closing the distance between them, the two siblings laughed enthusiastically and held hands, like they had the other time.

"Stop this! What's going on? I'll tell mother!" Eustace screamed again and again before launching to the painting, grabbing it in his hands and trying to destroy it.

"No, Eustace, no!" Edmund grabbed his hands trying to make him drop the painting and finally succeeding as he banged the boy against the wall. Eustace cried in pain, dropping the painting on the floor. Instantly, the room was full of salty water and all the furniture were floating and swimming in the sea water. The three children kicked their legs as they tried to reach the surface, all of them slowly running out of breath.

Lucy was the first one whose head popped out of the water as she tried to fill her lungs with the salty, sea air. She called for the two boys to swim faster as the ship they had been previously admiring in the painting was sailing towards them and was about to drown them. She heard splashes as if somebody had fallen in the water and was relieved to see someone helping her.

"Caspian?" she tried to say not wanting to swallow more sea water. The young man looked to be as surprised as her at seeing her and eagerly helped her swim towards the ship. Behind her she heard Eustace screaming "I want to go back to England, let me go!" and the men helping him laughing and snorting at his reaction.

He handed her a warm blanket once they were safely on board and told her how happy he was to see her again. And then the two boys arrived as well and the two siblings and Caspian exchanged smiles and words of reunion. The young King informed them he was not the one who had called them, making all three of them exchange glances of puzzlement and confusion.

"Get this thing off me! Get it off me!" Eustace's agonized voice captured everyone's attention. He was lying on the ship's wooden deck and was struggling to free himself from something or actually someone. The mouse that was previously on top of him bolted away from him and tried to fix the spoiled feather on his head and to make his wet fur look more appropriate for a knight.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed in delight. She felt the urge to hug the big mouse but she knew that would only make him more embarrassed than ever before.

"Your Majesties!" he replied in delight as well, and bowed deeply to the two siblings. "Such a pleasure! But please tell me what to do with this…this…this hysterical interloper?" he asked pointing with his small thumb behind his shoulder towards Eustace, who was coughing the water out of his lungs.

"That giant rat just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace exclaimed once he was calmer and had found his breath. He pointed accusingly at the valiant mouse making everyone look at him in wonder. Reepicheep looked hurt.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir!" the mouse objected politely. Eustace jumped up in fright and backed away.

"It talked….it..it…it…did you just see that? It just talked!" he said still pointing at the mouse, causing a roar of laughter out of the crew. Eustace looked around him. "Well, at least tell me, where in the blazes am I?"

Lucy looked amused as Tavros, a Minotaur, approached him and told him "You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's Navy!" Eustace fainted just at the sight of the fearsome and majestic creature of Narnia causing once again the crew laugh hysterically. However, the Minotaur looked everyone puzzled and addressed his King. "Is it something I said?"

Caspian smirked at the Minotaur's ignorance and asked him to take care of the boy. He then said to the two siblings to follow him in his cabin. He gave them clean clothes and something to eat and drink before explaining to them the purpose of his journey. He wished to find the seven missing lords and close friends of his father's that had been banished from Narnia by Miraz during his reign.

The two young royalties were more than pleased to see that he had taken Peter, Susan and Lucy's gifts from Father Christmas.

"Peter's sword!" Edmund exclaimed in surprise and delight as he held it, admiring once more the long, heavy sword on which were engraved words about Aslan and Narnia. He remembered Peter holding it and his shield as he lead their army in battles, always looking magnificent just like his title.

"Yes, I looked after it as promised." Caspian smiled kindly. "Have it if you wish."

Edmund, however, shook his head in refusal reminding him that his brother had given it to Caspian not to him. So the King did not insist but showed Lucy her healing cordial and her dagger which she gladly took and then he surprised Edmund by giving him his torch he had left behind during his previous visit in Narnia.

* * *

Lucy rested at the head of the ship, which was actually a dragon's head, and enjoyed the spray of the sea cooling her warm, of the burning sun, face. She felt amazingly wonderful for returning in Narnia, she felt as if a lost part of hers was found once again. How wonderful it would have been if Susan and Peter were with them. She missed the adventures she once had with them. The jokes and teases between them. She missed her family together.

"I can see why you like so much up here. It's quite serene." a heavily accented voice made her eyes snap open. She smiled at Caspian who took a place next to her, offering her a sword. She had asked him to give her one so that she can defend herself should they ever found danger in their way. She mumbled a 'thanks' as she strapped it around her slender, small waist.

"No problem. So tell me how things are going back to your world? How are your…siblings?" he asked looking down at his palms and the girl smiled in comprehension.

"They are fine. Peter is off to college and has focused on his studies; he really loves what he does. He sometimes visits Professor Kirk too! –the one whose house hides the wardrobe!-" she informed with a giggle. "As for Susan, well, she has gone to America with mum and dad and she's having the time of her life there!" she said with a hint of sorrow.

"Oh, that's…great, that's really great." The young King said but Lucy knew better than that. She could see sadness in his dark, brown orbs and wanted to comfort him in some way but didn't know how. And she couldn't bring up his relationship with Susan because that would only hurt him and she hated hurting people.

"Yes. What about you? Have you found yourself a Queen yet?" she asked and she didn't know why she tucked her hair, that was pinned in a ponytail, behind her ear the way she had seen that girl in the market do. But Caspian didn't seem to notice and she didn't know if she felt relieved or hurt by that.

"No, no one that can be compared to your sister…!" he answered trying to make it sound as a joke so she faked a smile and lowered her head not knowing what to say. She was glad Edmund challenged him in a swordfight and Caspian eagerly accepted. She didn't understand why she was feeling that way, envious of her older sister and wanting badly some boy to fancy her. She tried to look flirty to Caspian, for God's sake! She didn't like it, not one bit but it was something that was unconsciously making her way in her heart and head, changing her and the girl didn't like that change at all. But she couldn't fight it. It almost looked as if she didn't want to.

A singing voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked before her only to see the noble mouse singing a little poem.

"What are you singing, Reep?" she asked kindly and suppressed a giggle when the mouse jumped up startled.

"Oh, Majesty, well, it is something I was once told by a dryad. I never understood what it meant but these words had never left my mind and I'm trying to figure out what they mean ever since." Lucy looked at him in comprehension. She knew how it feels to want to discover what something you don't understand means and how that will affect your life. The poem spoke of Aslan's Country which is said to be at the world's end, at the utter east, but no one's ever known or answered that question, the question if it really exists. Only the Great Aslan himself could give answers but Lucy knew best of all, the Great Lion always answered in riddles.

"Do you really believe there's such a place?" she asked after a moment, meaning Aslan's Country.

"Well, we have nothing if not belief!" the mouse advised wisely and Lucy was reminded of her siblings' faith in Aslan and in Narnia the two previous times. They had never immediately believed her neither when she had first told them of the wardrobe and of Narnia nor when she had told them she had seen Aslan. She only then, however, realized the importance of faith and belief. Reep was right. They had nothing if not belief.

* * *

"Land ho!"

The three royalties, Reepicheep, Eustace, Drinian and a part of the crew went ashore. They had finally reached the Lone Islands but were intrigued and concerned they didn't fly narnian flags and that the city Narrowhaven seemed completely abandoned and deserted. They all armed themselves apart from Eustace who refused to carry any kind of weapon as he insisted he was a pacifist. The children and Caspian walked further in the city hoping to meet someone to inform them of what had happened there but again no one was in sight.

"Should we enter?" Lucy asked her brother and Caspian as they stood at the half-open door of the island's church, or so it looked. Caspian nodded after exchanging a short approving glance with Edmund.

"Eustace want to come here and…guard…something?" Edmund suggested but both Caspian and Lucy knew, he tried not to sound commanding. The boy eagerly accepted, looking quite frightened and desperate, he wanted badly to leave that place and for the first time his cousins seemed to agree with him in a way. Neither was ever fond of such places and Lucy had an especially bad feeling about that particular one.

"Ah, yes! Good idea, cousin! Very…logical!" Caspian handed over to Eustace a dagger, knowing well that the chance of him knowing how to handle it was very little. But maybe, just maybe, he would be able to defend himself with it in some way. Well, maybe his biting tongue could also help him save himself; he couldn't think of one person who would ever be able to stand his nonstop complains and jabbering about incomprehensible things such as a British Counsel.

"I've got it, I've got it! Don't worry!" the boy said again the moment the three were about to enter the building. At his words, they all turned around and looked at him puzzled but he ignored them as he scanned the air for dangers.

The three royals entered cautiously the temple. Enormous bells were hanging from the ceiling of the huge building and one single table was at the middle of the gigantic room. It was pitch black and if it weren't for Edmund's torch they wouldn't have been able to see a thing in there. Caspian was the last to enter, holding up his crossbow cautious and suspicious of them not being alone in that place. Every time he held a crossbow, he remembered clearly the day Susan had taught him how to aim properly and that memory was bittersweet.

"Who are these people?"Lucy asked once they had reached the open book on the table. In it, names were written and actually crossed out and the ink looked fresh hence whoever had written it, he had done it quite recently.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Looks like some kind of…fee?" Lucy suggested uncertain.

"Slave traders." Caspian confirmed her suggestion. At that moment, all the bells started ringing simultaneously and looking up, they saw a bunch of men with knifes at their teeth and swords at their belts sliding down ropes, charging on them. Caspian started shooting them down with his crossbow, never missing once, but they were too many of them whose feet were already on the ground. So he unsheathed Rhindon, Peter's sword, and started swishing and cutting his way through them. Edmund and Lucy had also unsheathed their swords and daggers and were fighting them off. An agonized cry made them all stop and stare at the huge entrance where a filthy looking man had placed Eustace's own dagger at his throat and was threatening to kill him. So they had to surrender. Lucy and Caspian dropped violently their swords as the man ordered them in chains.

"Listen to me you insolent fool, I am your King!" Caspian shouted in fury but that only caused the man laugh wickedly as if he had said some kind of a joke.

"Send the girl and that…boy to the market and those two to the dungeon." He ordered and immediately a dozen of men grabbed all of them, separating them. Lucy screamed in fright and so did Eustace as they were being dragged out of the building, away from the two Kings.

* * *

"You all right, Ed?"

* * *

Edmund lied on his back in a filthy, dusty jail. He felt sore and there was pain all over his body. He was awoken by the violent banging of the dungeon's door as Caspian was hitting and kicking it with all his might hoping it would break open.

"Yeah…" he mumbled massaging his shoulder while Caspian kept on kicking the door.

"It's hopeless. You'll never get out…"a shaky voice was heard from the other side of the room. Caspian narrowed his eyes trying to see the man to whom belonged that voice but he was hidden in the shadows. He moved towards him and crouched a little after seeing he was sitting on the ground. The man was quite old and his face was covered in his silver beard and hair. However, that did not stop Caspian from recognizing him. "Lord Bern?"

The man looked puzzled and shocked at him. "I once was but I know longer deserve that title…"

Caspian introduced him to Edmund as one of the seven missing lords and the old man immediately recognized his face as he looked a lot like his father. So he immediately explained what was happening to the Islands before the shriek of a young woman cut through the air, making the two Kings clung on the small window's bars to see what was happening below them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eustace and Lucy were tied in chains against the wall of the dungeon alongside some other narnians and villagers. Lucy wanted to blame Eustace for being at that state but knew it wasn't his fault. They have never been able to defeat all of those men anyway. The slave traders were guarding them, but it was still impossible to escape the iron chains. And she couldn't stop thinking of Edmund and Caspian. She was really afraid and worried for them. She knew not what they would do with them. On the other side, Eustace never stopped complaining, saying he knew he shouldn't have come and that it was Caspian's fault for ordering them to do so. Lucy tried to change his mind but it was hopeless.

"Once I free myself of that blasted place I am going immediately to the British Counsel!" he kept saying causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Eustace, there is no such thing in Narnia. I, Ed and Caspian are Narnia's rulers and people obey to us. So shut up unless you want me to order someone to kill you!" she hissed under her breath and the both snorted ironically.

"Yes, you do that! You are in the same state as I am. We are both gonna be either dead or sold to some lunatic as slaves!"

"Well, I'm not sure someone would ever want to buy YOU! Nobody wants you, Eustace! You never shut up and you complain all the time traits that are remarkably ANNOYING!" she said emphasizing her last word, making him huff in frustration. He was about to say something when they heard a girl screaming and shouting as she was being dragged by the chains around her wrists towards them. No one could see her face but she was very dirty and her clothes were torn and covered in mud. Her dirty hair was falling in front of her face, hiding it from everyone. She looked miserable and hurt and Lucy felt terribly sorry for her. They bang her on the wall next to Lucy and the girl was looking up at them in horror as they put her in irons the way they had with her and Eustace.

"Let me go, you beast! You have no idea who I am!" her voice was shaky and cracked as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We know you're a pretty girl and that's enough. We don't give a witch's teat if you're a Queen or a witch or something! You and your friend are here and there's nothing you can do about it!" one of the men, probably the chief, spoke mockingly and held in his hand violently her chin, forcing her to look up at him while his other hand rested on her waist. She spat him in the face, earning a hard slap across the face by him. "And that will teach you to behave, wench! And as for your friend we'll take care of him!"

The girl fell on her knees with her head lowered, her hair used like a curtain blocking everyone from seeing her misery and her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed silently. Lucy bit her lower lip and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl was startled and shook it off, still not lifting her head up. So Lucy reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She had guessed her cheeks would be red and puffy and lines of the tears that had been flowing down would be seen. But what she had not guessed who she would see.

Red, full lips, sapphire blue eyes, small but delicate nose and puffy cheeks.

"Susan?"

* * *

**So I want to apologise because this chapter is very rash and has hardly many important details but I wanted to put Susan in the story at the first chapter. I promise the next chapters will be long as well and will have many details :) and of course Su/Cas!**

And I've got a little surprise for you! Whoever guesses who Su's friend is will get a big shoutout (if that's a bribe good enough for you!:P)

If you guys notice any typos or any kind of error I would be glad to know!

As you can see, the story is movie-based not book-based, so if the characters seem OOC blame the movie, not me! I have downloaded the film so it will be easier for me to stay true to the dialog and plot.

I will add lots of Suspian fluff, if that's what concerns you and that friend of Susan's will affect their relationship a lot (and that's me giving away a clue :P)

Anyway! I'll shut up and let you leave me a review if you want to (and you'd better want to! xD)

I hope you enjoyed this! Love, kate (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I forgot to say that I OWN NOTHING! ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO C. S. LEWIS AND SOME OTHERS TO THE WRITERS OF THE FILM! (wish I owned Caspian or Peter though :P)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Susan?_

A sweet, angelic voice was like hearing a forgotten melody to the young woman's ears. It was a voice she had wanted for months to hear again, and most importantly she wanted to hold in her arms the owner of that voice. Could it really be that Aslan had answered her prayers and just sent an angel to save her? Or did that voice really belong to her baby sister? She slowly turned her gaze to her left and wasn't surprised to meet a pair of grey-blue eyes staring at her intently full of hope. Her face broke into a gentle smile causing the younger girl return a toothy one.

"Lucy! Oh my god, it is you!" she exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to attract the attention of the slave traders. She moved her arms, wanting to wrap them around her beloved sister's waist and neck but a sharp pain at her wrists reminded her that she was chained against the wall. So she just extended her left hand as far as the chains allowed her to and so did Lucy and for a few minutes neither spoke nor whispered, they just held hands gazing in each other's eyes.

"Ah, hallo! What are you doing?" an annoying voice made Susan to break the eye contact with her sister and look over Lucy's shoulder.

"No! You've got to be joking!" she exclaimed as she stared in disbelief at her young cousin Eustace. "Him? In Narnia? Are you being serious?" Lucy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say to her sister. It was, indeed, unbelievable that Aslan had granted Eustace entrance in Narnia, but the Valiant Queen knew that there was a reason behind every action of the majestic Lion.

"You're here too? Oh, that's great! I hope we won't meet that annoying brother of yours as well! Two morons were already enough for me to bear and now you too! Not to mention that giant rat and that idiot who calls himself a King! I mean puh-lease!" Eustace started mumbling to himself causing the elder girl to arch a manicured eyebrow in question. It had been three years since she had last seen him and she had hoped he had improved his manners. But seeing that she had been mistaken, she rolled her eyes and begged Aslan to make him a better person.

"Eustace. He remains unchanged…" Lucy whispered to her sister. "Anyway, tell me how did you get here?"

Susan heaved heavily and supported her back against the wall again. "Well, do you remember that tea party I wrote to you about? Well, I did go; I was escorted by Jake that naval officer who had invited me. He agreed to return me home because mother and father had to attend a very important meeting for father's work (I still don't know where they had to go and what they had to do). So as we were driving in his car, somehow we got lost. We found ourselves in a narrow, very obscure alleyway. As we were driving slowly looking for the way back, a bright, white light at the end of the road appeared. At first, we thought it was another car and that it would turn or course to a stop at some point. But it never did. So before entering Narnia, the last thing I remember is being surrounded and totally blind by that light."

"So that friend of yours that man spoke of is the naval officer?" Lucy asked driven of curiosity.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, we entered Narnia three days ago. At first, I thought I was imagining it since Aslan forbade me to ever return in Narnia. Not to mention that He allowed Jake to enter too. Anyhow, we were wandering about this town while I was trying to explain Jake about us and about Narnia. Of course, he didn't believe me and he still doesn't. A slave trader found us, Pug was his name I think, and locked us in a room. I heard him asking someone –and I quote- 'should we sell them to the mist or to those idiots who surround this town?'. So we remained locked up in that filthy, musty room for three days! This morning we finally saw the daylight. But Jake tried to resist them and, of course, they…well, they… they hit him…so hard! And I don't know where he is and how he's doing!" her voice slightly broke at the remembrance of the events she had witnessed moments before.

Lucy patted the back of her hand comfortingly and gave her a sympathetic look. She couldn't help but wonder who that Jake was, what he looked like and what his relationship with Susan might be. And then Caspian popped in her head. She gasped a little, realising she had forgotten him for a second. Sorrow and sadness filled her heart thinking of how heartbroken he would be when he found out about Susan and that naval officer who had obviously won her heart. The young King still loved her, the little girl thought it was pretty obvious but what about Susan? Had she erased him from her heart?

"Run, dad, run!" the two girls and their cousin shot their heads up as a wagon full of people tied up passed them by. They screamed at the slave traders who were driving the wagon to let them go. But what really captured the attention of the three was the sight of a man running behind the cart followed by a shrieking girl. The man had extended his arms towards a woman in the wagon, trying hard to reach out for her.

"Rhince!" the woman cried in agony as one of the vile men punched him in the stomach, making him fall behind. Rhince doubled up in pain but he seemed he cared a little for the pain he must have been feeling. The little girl knelt next to him and he held her tightly in his arms as tears escaped his brown eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll find you!" he promised to his wife. The woman nodded a little, smiling faintly before giving up her fight to get off the cart.

* * *

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked the lord who didn't seem to be moved by the desperate cries and voices beneath them. On the other hand, the young King was terrified. How could these people separate families like that? Where was their humanity? Men like those made him sick. Fury was slowly boiling in him as he clung tightly on the iron bars of the small window, watching closely the same people –prisoners is actually a better definition- being forced to climb aboard a longboat.

"Keep watching!" the old man egged him on. He exchanged a rushed regard with the Just King, knowing exactly they were sharing the same thoughts. None of the slave traders got in the boat, they just pushed it in the sea. The boat started heading towards a small island next to the port of Narrowhaven. The two Kings' eyes widened in wonder and disbelief at the sight of a green but dark mist spreading on the sea's surface, approaching menacingly the boat. Everyone onboard shrieked in terror and looked around desperately for a way of salvation but they were all tied up with rope. The green mist surrounded the poor people before covering them completely, swallowing them. The mist disappeared as quickly as it showed up.

The two Kings were left astounded."What happened to them?" Edmund asked uncertain of what to think and afraid he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's a sacrifice. No one knows where they go. The mist was first seen at the east. Boats of fishermen and sailors disappeared at the sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of that devilish thing and destroy it. They set sail but none came back. You see, those that are not sold at the market, they are likely to be fed to the mist." The mysterious lord explained melancholically. Caspian and Edmund listened carefully, their minds both thinking of the worst. Were they to be fed to the mist as well? No, they couldn't, they were the Kings of Narnia, they had to defend themselves in order to protect their beloved country and people.

"And Lucy… we have to find her before it's too late!" Edmund said urgently, remembering his little sister that was chained in irons, ready to be sold to some vile man. He went again to the small window and scanned the area around. He had to find a safe way out of that place, once he and Caspian were out of that stinky dungeon. He had to protect his sister. He fully understood at that moment how Peter felt as the eldest, always trying to protect his three younger brother and sisters. He had never understood before how difficult that task is and how courageous and faithful to himself and to Aslan must one be to achieve it.

* * *

"Fifty!"

"One hundred!"

"One hundred and twenty!"

Lucy studied in fright the men beneath her that made their offers to have her as their slave. She was disgusted even thinking that she would have to be forced to work and do someone's wishes. But, no, she had to have faith, Aslan would save her, he always had and always would. After all, Caspian had ordered Reep to come in their quest in case they did not return and she knew the noble mouse would do everything and anything in his power to protect them.

She felt a warm hand in her palm and she turned around to meet her sister's comforting gaze. She tried to give her a small smile; he didn't want her to worry over her. She was enough troubled already. The things she had been through the last three days had crashed her but knowing her sister well, Lucy was certain that the Gentle Queen was only becoming more fierce and determined by being treated like she was nothing but a slave.

* * *

"Move, whelp!"

Caspian cursed the man pushing him under his breath. He was glad that he was at least lead out of that dump dungeon and into the morning bright light. He heard Edmund whispering his name and when he turned around to face him he met his, full of significance, eyes. He winked at him and a silent contract between them was made; a contract to escape the hideous slave traders and free the prisoners and Lucy.

Lord Bern, however, remained in the dungeon, hidden under the dark shadow. Caspian remembered well the promise he gave him to return for him and he would do anything not to break it and disappoint the old man.

Descending the stairs that lead to the market, battle cries and struggles replaced the haunting silence that was previously dominating the city. The two Kings walked faster and faster, until the battlefield of prisoners and slave traders was in sight. Seeing the rebellion, Caspian hit his guard on the face, using the heavy irons around his wrists. Edmund, mimicking him, knocked out two more guards and when they were given the opportunity, they bolted down the stairs, in search of the man who carried the keys to their freedom.

* * *

"One hundred and fifty for the little lady!" a man shouted triumphantly. The slave trader counted to three before placing a tag around her neck that read SOLD. She tried to shake his hands off as he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her behind with the slaves that had already been sold. He, then, pushed violently Susan to walk forward and stand on her place.

The Archer Queen kept her head held high and looked at those below her with pride and courage as the offers for her started. She noticed that among the villagers, there was a group of men in black cloaks. The fact that their faces were hidden behind their hoods scared her, thinking they might be even viler and crueler than her captors. Not wanting to be conquered by fear and panic, she looked away. She noticed people creeping behind walls and observing in fright the bargain for the slaves. She pitied them. Nobody knew for how long they had to hide in their houses, they had to have their eyes open for slave traders. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel like to live in terror, not being free to wander in the streets, being doomed to be either a slave or given to a mist.

"I'll take them off your hands!" a man shouted, making her jump a little startled. She searched for the owner of the voice and assumed it was one of the mysterious men in cloaks.

"I'll take them _all _off your hands!" the man shouted again before the men removed their cloaks, revealing their angered faces. She took a step backwards as the men unsheathed their swords and charged on the buyers and the traders. The first one she saw was a very familiar talking beast of Narnia. Reepicheep. Realising what was happening, she smiled a little and after kicking her captor where he hurt most, she jumped next to her sister.

"For Narnia!" those two words had been echoing in her mind ever since she had return to England and hearing them again brought back memories varied with all sorts of emotions. She only knew she was more than happy to hear them again.

* * *

Caspian noticed that his father's friend had also escaped the cell, apparently after hearing the sounds of rebellion. He rushed to his side and asked him to find the keys since he was the only one with his hands free. The old man easily spotted the carrier of the keys but not being as fast as Caspian, he showed the man to the youngest King and told him to fetch the keys.

Edmund grabbed a rope and swung around a column, landing right before the man. Catching him off guard, he grabbed his shirt and banged his head against the stony column, knocking him out. He unstrapped the keys off his belt and rubbed his injured wrists once he was free of his bonds.

Caspian, on the other hand, kept fighting and protecting the lord as he waited for Edmund to fetch the keys. He ran to the edge of the stairs and pushed off the wall those he couldn't fight off.

"My lord, are you all right?" he asked concerned the man who stood behind him. The wise man nodded with a smile and so the dark haired King charged on a weaponless man, pushing him off the stairs. As his dark eyes searched below him for Lucy and Eustace, he noticed a young woman next to the little Queen knocking down those who tried to even stand close to her. She fought fiercely and she looked to be a skilled warrior. He had no time to lose, however, wondering who she might be. Whoever she was, he was grateful she was protecting the girl.

* * *

"Queen Susan?"

The young woman turned around and saw the valiant mouse on her sister's shoulder looking at her in wonder. She nodded positively and smiled as the small but courageous knight bowed deeply at her. He then jumped on her shoulder and with his tiny but harmful blade, he unlocked her chains. "Thanks, Reep. I really missed you!"

"I'm honored, My Queen, but we have no time to lose. Captain, give Her Majesty a sword!" Instantly, a boldfaced man stood next to her and studied her with a suspicious look.

"Who's she?"he asked Reepicheep, his eyes scrutinising the elder Queen. Reepicheep gasped in shock by the way he looked and spoke to her. He bowed to Susan begging her to forgive Drinian. The man's eyes grew bigger as realisation hit him and he bowed as well apologising, before offering her a sword. The gentle brunette thanked and forgave him before launching on Pug, hers and Jake's captor. She hit him on the head with her sword's hilt and pointed her blade at his throat.

"Where is Jake? Answer me, you beast! What have you done to him?" she spat at him. When he gave her a rude, wicked smile, she pressed the blade harder in his neck and a single drop of dark red blood popped out and slowly made its way to his collarbone.

"He's with the other prisoners who are to be fed to the mist." he replied reluctantly, his face showing fear and shock he felt by the Queen's strength and might. Being the Gentle Queen, she could not take his life so she kicked him in the stomach and while he was doubled up in pain he knocked him out with her sword.

"Lucy! Will you help me find Jake?" she asked with pleading eyes that her sister couldn't resist. But at first the girl was reluctant. She kept stealing glances at the fortress behind Susan in desperation and expectation.

"But what about Ed and Caspian? We must help them!" she said after a few seconds. Susan's widen eyes and slightly parted lips told her that she shouldn't have let her sister know that the young King was with them as well in such an awkward manner.

"Caspian? He's here?" she shut and opened her full lips a couple of times before the words finally left her lips. Lucy took an apologetic expression and nodded violently her head.

* * *

The two Kings had now reached the ground and were looking for their swords. Caspian wanted badly to retrieve Peter's sword. He had promised the High King to look after it and he couldn't just lose it to a crazy and hideous slave trader.

"Hey, pretty boy, looking for something?"

He turned around with a jerk of his head at the voice, only to see the chief of the slave traders looking at him with a devilish, smug smirk. He was in a fighting position; body slightly crouched, knees apart but most importantly sword at hand. Peter's sword, Rhindon. Caspian let out a battle cry and jumped on the man who dared lay hands on such a valuable weapon. It wasn't just the material's value that was important to the young man but he was also sentimentally attached to it. The sword was his reminder of the past, of the days he had fought against his despicable uncle Miraz, of the Kings and Queens of Old…

He dodged to the right, as the man swung the long sword at his throat's level, and grabbed a piece of broken wooden that his hand accidentally found. Still with his back on the ground, he blocked the man's blow and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away and down on earth. The man found himself flat on his back and felt someone removing violently the sword he had found off his hand.

Caspian didn't like being violent and heartless and found no satisfaction in killing others but killing the man made him feel assured that no more innocent people would ever be sold as slaves or fed to the mist again.

"Caspian!" Edmund jogged next to him and supported himself on the King's shoulder trying to catch his breath. "I can't…find…Lucy!" he said among his pants, alerting Caspian. He had seen her moments ago with some woman he couldn't recognise. Had that woman not been worthy of his gratitude after all? He nodded to Edmund and the Kings split up in search of the young Queen.

He stood at the middle of the slave's court and scanned the area with his sharp eyes for Lucy. Hearing her reluctant voice somewhere to his left, he looked over his shoulder just to see the young woman dragging the Valiant Queen into a narrow alleyway. Cursing under his breath once more, he raised Rhindon as he jogged behind the two girls.

* * *

"That bastard I just knocked out said they keep the people who are meant to be sacrificed in…that house over there!" Lucy pointed at a wreck of a house with its door and windows barred. The girls unsheathed their sword and dagger and walked hurriedly towards the door. Susan tried to open but it being locked, she and Lucy kicked with all their might. The door slummed open suddenly causing Susan to fall on her sister's back, making them lose balance and fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Lu." She apologised as she coughed. The violent fall had stopped her breathing for just a fraction of seconds, making her breathless.

"Are you all right, pretty girl?" Susan would have sworn the girl who talked to her sounded just like an eight-year-old Lucy. With a quizzical look in their blue eyes, the sisters lifted their gazes off the ground only to see a dozen pair of eyes full of puzzlement and fear staring curiously at them. As they stood up, Susan caught the sound of heavy boots running so scared it was one of the slave traders she slummed the door shut. Lucy was already standing next to the little girl who had a dirty bear in her arms and was cuddling it with tenderness and love. She took a step back in fright when Lucy moved towards her but seeing Lucy's careful and sweet expression, she studied her curiously and walked a little closer to her.

"It's all right. We're not here to hurt you, we've come to save you." She said softly and extended her hand slowly towards the girl. The girl stared for a second at it before taking it reluctantly. Susan smiled and placed her palms and chin on Lucy's shoulders smiling kindly as the little girl's face broke in a toothy smile.

She was about to ask about Jake when someone bang the door open and stormed in the room, separating her from Lucy. She screamed in terror and closed her eyes as her arm slipped the man's strong grip and she landed with a great 'thud' on the ground. He then pulled her up and placed his blade at her throat ordering her to not hurt the Valiant Queen again. She had readied herself to protest when she felt the man's grip unclenching and she felt no longer the cold metal of his sword at the soft skin of her neck.

"Susan…?" the voice seemed familiar to her but she couldn't recall the face of the owner. His voice, thickly accented, was just above a whisper and sentiments of uncertainty and puzzlement lingered on. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a little and found herself gazing in a pair of dark, chocolate eyes, a pair of eyes that had been haunting her dreams and daydreams, a pair of eyes that was the reason she had never wanted to leave Narnia during her last visit there.

She heard her sword hitting the ground and felt her whole body trembling and shaking, not really knowing, however, why she reacted that way. After all, she had convinced herself –with difficulty- that Prince Caspian was nothing but a crush and that she had never been in love with him. And she was not about to spoil her finally dreamless and calm nights because of him. Not again. "Caspian. Surprised to see me?"

"I…er...well, yes. I thought you weren't…coming back…" he felt like a fool for stammering but it was impossible for him to hide his surprise and shock. He knew it was impossible for one to break Aslan's will, unintentionally or not. So how had she returned when the Great Lion had forbidden her to ever come back? Oh, well, he didn't care. He was just extremely happy to see her again, after three years.

"So did I, but here I am!" she joked, delighted by how sweet and sincere his smile was and surprised that it still made her knees start buckling and butterflies take flight in her stomach. But she tried to ignore that feeling, reminding herself all the pain she had gone through because of him. But she just couldn't help thinking that having grown into a man, he looked so mature, even more handsome than before. He was no more the young boy who had wanted desperately to avenge his father. He was a young man who was charting his own path in life, a man with hopes, dreams, who never looked at what had past but at what was to come; she had guessed he would become one the moment she had started knowing him.

But, of course, there was Jake. Speaking of whom…

"Oh, Lu, have you seen-" she started, wanting to distract herself but stopped when her eyes caught his wonderful smile again. "-Jake?". Lucy suppressed a giggle, something Susan was very grateful for, since it distracted her, and answered negatively. The eldest Queen picked carefully her sword up and after stealing one quick glance at the Telmarine, she rushed out of the door followed by Lucy.

"Wait, Su, a woman told me she saw Pug's minions carrying an unconscious man in there." She said as she caught up with her and pointed at a house's attic. "She said the man was very handsome but his clothes were weird."

Susan examined the attic on the outside before nodding and heading in the house. She climbed hastily the stairs and prayed to Aslan to find him safe and unharmed. The door was also  
locked but having found a hammer lying on a table nearby, she easily broke the lock and pushed the door open.

"Jake?" she called out, seeing the shadow of a man lying on the floor. She opened the window, to lighten the interior of the attic up. She gasped in shock and happiness seeing him resting on the floor not badly injured. She rushed to his side and took his face in her hands. He seemed to have just woken up for his eyes were half closed and he was blinking. He smiled faintly at seeing her.

"Hey, doll. You all right?"

"Are _you _all right? I'm fine! Can you walk?" she half laughed at the irony of the situation. She was just a girl and he was a naval officer and she had managed to escape and to hurt or, in the worst, kill her captors while he was unconscious in an attic waiting either for his doom or his salvation. He tried to stand up but Susan noticed a little blood painted his shirt at his back so she ordered him to remain still. She rushed to the window and popped her head out, looking for someone to help. Where was Lucy? There was Caspian but she didn't want him; she wanted to be away from him. But she had no other solution. She couldn't carry Jake all on her own downstairs and take him to Lucy, who hopefully had her cordial. Rolling her eyes, she called out for him and he was instantly by her side.

"Can you help me carry him to Lucy? She has her cordial, doesn't she?" she asked her voice full of hope.

The young King smiled reassuringly. "Yes, she does but the vial is on the Dawn Treader."

"What's that?" she asked arching her brows in question and was even more perplexed when he laughed a little. "My ship, of course. The finest in all of Narnia."

Susan let an enlightened 'oh' and asked him again whether he'd help her and of course he answered positively. "Who is he? Another cousin of yours?"

But this time, the officer was the one who gave him an answer, much to both Susan's and his dismay. "Cousin? Oh, please! I'm courting her!"

At his remark, the King's smile fell and he looked uncertain and disappointed at the ground. Susan mentally cursed Jake for being so open and 'friendly' with Caspian. Well, she knew it wasn't his fault; he couldn't have known about her and him but on the other hand he couldn't just announce to every single person he met that he was courting her. In fact, he was _not _courting her! They were just… how do you call it?... going out?

"That's great. You're a lucky man." Caspian tried to joke and looked at Susan sorrowfully. Susan avoided eye contact with him, not wanting to feel guilty for hurting him or to get lost in his chestnut eyes again. Because that was his problem; no one else's eyes attracted her at such a level that she could gaze in them forever, that she would want to get lost in them.

She mentally smacked herself. She had to resist him and the attraction she felt towards him. She was in love with Jake and she couldn't have such thoughts for another man. It was inappropriate and disgraceful. But was she really in love? Or was she just trying to convince herself so that she can finally get over Caspian?

Neither spoke as they helped Jake walk towards the longboat but they listened to him bragging and talking of how he made Susan fall for him and how lucky he was he had a girl like her, beautiful and stunning. Susan kept rolling her eyes; receiving so many compliments always made her sick. She had never been fond of soapy and fluffy relationships or men. They only made her feel like a doll and not like a human being. She liked receiving a compliment or two once in a while but so many adjectives and expressions meant for her were just annoying her.

"Yes, Jake, I'm perfect, we got it. Thank you very much!" she said interrupting him but she sounded neither flattered nor sweet. However, the young officer didn't seem to notice the slightly icy voice of the girl but thought she was actually flattered and started narrating to Caspian about the night at the tea party. Caspian, on the contrary, didn't seem to be listening to what he was saying. Even though, her eyes were admiring the sea from afar, she could sense his gaze burning holes in her body and she bit her lips not to lose control of her feelings. Anyway they had both concluded they wanted to move the injured man as fast as possible even though the way seemed endless.

* * *

**OMG aren't you lucky? :P I had time to spare so I sat in my very comfortable chair and wrote another chapter just for you! This time it's not as rush and fast like the first one as promised. And it's also Su and Cas first meeting!**

SO as you have seen, Su's friend is the naval officer and here's my shoutout to ODINE who guessed right ;) (or however it is done :P)

Anyway, I wanted to make the reunion a little soapy and hopefully I suceeded in doing so :P I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to get lost in Caspian's eyes? (yeah, this is my fangirl side. You won't be seeing it very often, you have my word :P)

I decided to keep Caspian's accent but I'm not sure yet about his looks. I liked him as the Prince but I love his King look. What do you think? Because I'll have to describe what he looks like some day! :P

I also thought of making both Susan and Lucy more fierce and strong and able to handle a sword. Even though, it was weird for me to see Lucy fighting like that in the movie...

* * *

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! They really encourage me to keep going! :D

_Kaci Knight_, _fAnAnImE101_, _Marksman Queen_, _dizprincess77 _thank you for liking and reviewing my story :)

_Lar of Luyeia _thanks for the tip! That's exactly what I meant by 'rush'.

_bluemermaid180592 _hey, missed me? :P I really wanted to write something for the new Narnia movie since VDT is my fave of the seven stories and I really dislike Ramandu's daughter! I know it seemed fast but I wanted to skip the parts that were somewhat obvious and I wanted to bring Susan in the story at the first chapter.

_obsessedchick15 _well, sorry you guessed wrong but it doesn't matter! I hope you were satisfied with the reunion and their reaction (: I did my best to make it look realistic and most importantly likeable and weird! :P

* * *

Hope you liked this! Comments please? (:


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I do NOT own any of those amazing characters and I never will! *sniff* **

* * *

Chapter 3

After what seemed like an eon for the King and the Queen, they managed to carry the injured officer in one of the longboats. Caspian suggested they had to return to the others but Susan wanted to stay by Jake's side and watch over him, even though she wanted badly to follow the Telmarine and make sure her siblings and friends were all right. She insisted on staying, much to the King's dismay, when Eustace jumped before them out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ! When did you manage to escape? I thought you two were still fighting?" he exclaimed sort of startled. It was obvious he did not expect to meet them. "And who the heck is that again?"he said pointing to Jake.

Caspian rolled his eyes while Susan literally lightly slapped her forehead, making the King silence a chuckle that almost escaped his lips. The girl eyed her young cousin, with exasperation written all over her face, and was about to scold him when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Useless, how you doing?" she said forcing a smug smirk on her face and felt laughter rising in her throat as the boy slowly turned to bright red and she could swear smoke was fuming out of his nostrils. The cause of his anger was, of course, the use of his old nickname, a nickname Edmund had come up with when the Pevensies had started hanging out with the Scrubbs. It had always annoyed and irritated the boy but most importantly, it amused the four siblings beyond explanation.

"Do not call me that, Pevensie! I am _not_!" he said through gritted teeth and almost spat the name at her as if it were an insult. But his reaction only widened her grin and her eyes sparkled in delighted amusement.

"Prove it!" she challenged and she noticed with the corner of her eyes both Caspian and Jake looking at her in puzzlement but the King seemed to be extremely amused by the turn of events, as well. "Prove you don't deserve being called useless by doing an extremely hard task!"

His eyes grew bigger as she took a dramatic look as she spoke, thinking she meant something tremendously difficult. But he was ready to prove to his hideous relatives that he was neither useless nor had they the right to call him like that. So he took a deep breath, like he had seen brave men, explorers and adventures, do on the big screen and stepped forward. "I accept your challenge!" he said full of pride and boast, with his chest out and his head held high.

"Good." Her eyes darkened with satisfaction and amusement. "Get over here, between me and Caspian –yes, that's right-. Now, sit right here –don't move, _don't _move- good." She had grabbed Caspian's sleeve and was pulling him to climb out of the boat, looking cautiously at her cousin. Once they had both climbed out of the boat, she smiled triumphantly and saluted him with her hand "Now, all you have to do is sit there and look over Jake until we come back, got it? A bientot!"

Still with Caspian's sleeve in her grip, they both ran back into the city leaving behind a very frustrated Eustace. Eustace slummed on a seat confused at first, but realisation hit him when he replayed the scene in his head. She had tricked him, she had tricked him into staying and taking care of an unknown injured man. She knew he would have refused had she asked him to do it so she had tricked him in doing it. He gasped in shock and shouted a couple of insults at their direction but they were already gone.

"At least, we're in a boat so we can leave this blasted place." He mumbled to himself examining the oars but then he remembered he couldn't row. "Can you row?" he turned to the man who looked at him in disbelief and wonder.

"Not at the moment." He answered uncertain and smiled awkwardly, glancing down at his wound. Eustace huffed and crossed his arms on his chest stubbornly.

"Oh, you're a boat in a magical land! Can't you row yourself?"

* * *

"Well done, Queen Susan. I didn't know you can be this cunning!" the King teased making her chuckle a little. They had slowed down and were looking for their way back to the battlefield. The lack of sounds of the armours' clatter and the battle cries filled their head with hopeful, victorious images.

"Me neither! The idea just popped in my head." She remarked jokingly before her face turned serious again.

"So tell me, how are you?" Caspian mentally smacked himself for sounding so silly and childish. Couldn't he have asked her how she had gotten there? Even asking her for the weather would have sounded less ridiculous!

"Well, I really cannot say." She answered truthfully after a moment of thinking. "There are so many questions torturing my head and I need to have some answers…"

He nodded in comprehension but all he wanted to really do was to wrap his arms around her and let her bombard him with her questions. He knew he held some of the answers she wanted but only some of them. How he wished to see her giving him one of her real, bright smiles, to take all her worries and sorrow away. But probably that Jake was attending that task, he thought bitterly.

"Well, if it's any comforting, remember that I-"

"Susan! You _are _here!" Edmund's voice full of delight and enthusiasm echoed through the narrow streets of the town as he ran and trapped his sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"-am here for you." His voice was low and the melancholy and sorrow behind it only turned it into a low whisper that nobody had heard. However, he held his head high and mastered a gentle smile, not letting anybody see how hurt he really was. He had dreamt of reuniting with the Gentle Queen every single day and he always imagined it in a different way, but not like this. Never like this.

The three siblings hugged each other since it had been a long time since they had last been with Susan and exchanged overexcited words and teases before Drinian interrupted their intimate moment.

"Your Majesties, we have won the fight."

The two Kings followed the captain while the girls stayed behind squealing and laughing. Hearing the bells of victory and the cheers of people, they ran behind the two Kings in curiosity only to find themselves before a marching parade of victory, Caspian, Edmund and Drinian leading the way, with Reepicheep on the Just King's shoulder.

All three of them laughed charmingly and victoriously to the people that surrounded them as they made their way to the boats. Well, actually Caspian did since he was the one whom Susan had laid her eyes upon. She had met him for the first time after a year, maybe more, and she realised she had wanted to have met him under different circumstances. She wanted to change everything about their meeting; the time, the day, the place, the way, even herself for she was dressed in a torn gown and her hair and makeup was all messed up. The only thing she wouldn't change was him. He always was so perfect, not only on the outside but in the inside too; everybody loved him and she couldn't blame them. And as he marched victoriously, she couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked under the sun that shined on his dark hair and made his brown eyes sparkle. How he could make anyone do what he wished just by flashing them his charming smile.

"Oh my gosh, he's _still _so cute!" she heard Lucy exclaim in genuine happiness.

"Lu, I do remember Reep not wanting you to call him that, don't you?" she advised her sister only to have her dumbfound her.

"Who said anything about Reep?" she answered innocently, pretending she didn't understand, earning a glare from her sister as she left her side and joined her older brother.

"Your Majesty!" a man followed by a little girl, no older than ten years, ran hastily towards Caspian. Drinian blocked their away, wanting to protect his King by any possible enemy. It was quite clear to Susan that man trusted no one but Caspian and his crew. But the Telmarine ordered Drinian away, eager to listen to the man's request.

"Your Majesty, my wife has been taken away from me just this morning! Let me join you!" the man begged while the girl had clung onto him and nodded her head to Caspian at her father's every word.

Caspian didn't seem to even consider his answer when he accepted immediately and patted the man's back friendly.

"Gael you stay behind, with your auntie, okay? I will come back as I always do, I promise." He said tenderly to the little girl before hugging her. Susan's heart was wretched at the sight; she always hated seeing families or people who love each other being separated with the fear of not seeing one another again.

The girl was forced to agree and she let her father's arm go. Susan bit her lip and made a decision. She knew well the consequences of what she was about to do and being the Gentle Queen, she couldn't resist the need to make somebody happy, to take care of them. She stood next to the little girl, careful not to scare her.

"Gael, was it?" she asked gently. "Well, Gael, I have an idea, would you like to hear it?"

* * *

"Well, it was about time! You are such a noble King! Leaving an injured man and a helpless boy alone! What does your precious honor have to say about that?" Eustace started screaming once they reached the longboats. Caspian rolled his eyes and ignored him and everyone's quizzical stares. He just focused on Lord Bern that was arriving with an old, covered in dry mud and mildew, sword. It was as long as Rhindon and by the way the lord carried it, Caspian assumed it was not only important but very different as well.

"My King, this was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years." He told him holding it out for him but neither Edmund nor himself dared to even touch it.

"That's an old narnian sword!" Edmund observed in wonder after giving a second look at it.

"Yes, it's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it."

Reluctantly, the young King grabbed hold of the sword's hilt and raised it towards the sun so he could observe it. But the mud was too thick for him to examine it properly. He thanked his father's friend and gave him a promise to find the remaining six lords and the lost citizens of his city. The crowd cheered as they all got onboard the boats and wished them luck. Some even threw at them lucky charms. The four Kings and Queens waved at them as the longboats distanced themselves from the port and headed towards the Dawn Treader, the narnian ship that floated with pride and charm on the serene waters of the Lone Islands.

"Edmund, here." He passed him the sword he had just been given to his friend, remembering he had no sword and recalling how his face had fallen when he had laid his eyes on Rhindon. He didn't want the Just King to feel wronged or insulted in any way; after all, he deserved a better sword and he knew Edmund would attend to it with careful tenderness.

* * *

"Hey, sis. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Susan turned around to face her brother with a very flustered face. She had not seen him thus being startled by his voice, she was about to spill the mug of water she was holding. But she said nothing about her clumsiness; she just smiled apologetically to her siblings and Caspian and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have a headache. Tomorrow night, maybe!" she forced a faint smile on her full lips before rushing out of the door, not realising she was still holding her mug.

The three of them were left to stare at the open door she did not remember to close with puzzlement. They could all tell there was something more that was torturing the Gentle Queen's head than just a simple headache but no one knew what exactly. They only made an educated guess each and hoped that she would soon forget all her worries and enjoy the voyage as much as they did.

Susan stood at the head of the glorious ship marveled by the serenity and beauty of the sea. The gentle, melodious song of the ocean as small waves crushed lightly on the Dawn Treader's sides was soothing the pain at her temple and was relaxing her, making her feel more carefree and alive. The silver path of the moon's reflection on the peaceful surface of the sea seemed like the ship's guide, its path to the unknown, to unexplored worlds and lands and it was as if it was a siren's song for all sailors to follow it.

She was glad she could afford, after two days, a moment of peace and silence for herself. She had been too burdened with taking care of Jake who remained below decks, refusing to leave his quarters, insisting he was severely injured, even though he had seen with his own eyes how quickly the wound had been healed by Lucy's cordial. He still refused to believe that Narnia was a magical world, different than the one he lived in. That's the very reason Susan wanted him to join them on the upper deck, so that he can see with his own eyes the Minotaurs, the fauns, the dwarfs, the magic of Narnia, the call of a sea he had never sailed upon, never met, a sea that held far more challenges and dangers than he could have ever imagined.

Why couldn't he believe? Why was he so shallow? But then she remembered her own reaction during her first days in Narnia. Had she behaved so childishly, so…logically? It was at that moment on the ship that she realised what an awful person she had been when she had first entered Narnia; not believing what her own eyes were seeing but believing what she _knew _was possible, what she _thought _was logical. How on earth had her siblings been able to bear with her? She laughed at the irony of her thoughts. She had never even apologised for being so difficult and grumpy and…logical.

"Care to share your thoughts with me?" she jumped at the sound of the accented voice, her hand instantly driven to her chest as her heart stopped for the briefest of seconds. "They seem quite entertaining and I could really use a good laugh right now."

Susan let out a sigh of relief when her eyes met Caspian. He was smiling at her, as always, probably at how stupid she must have looked startled. For some reason, she found no words in her head to say to him, despite the struggle and squashing of her mind to find something to take her out of that moment of awkwardness. Giving up, she threw a dismissive hand in the air and turned her back on him, knowing he would invite himself next to her. And when he did so, she managed to form phrases in her mind, phrases she could have told him but for some reason she had not.

"It's just that…Jake is being so difficult with dealing with Narnia and everything in it, even with me. And I'm trying so hard to make him see he's wrong but he won't accept my help." She said shrugging her shoulders as if wanting to get rid of a burden that was hurting her.

He looked at her biting his lips, not really knowing what to say. The girl he had feelings for was definitely in love with another man. But he couldn't blame her. According to Lucy, she had not seen him for more than a year and he could see that naval office was by far better than him. Lucy had told him, Jake had accomplished lots of tasks in their world –tasks he couldn't quite comprehend what they were- and won many prizes and awards and, of course, earned a many beautiful women's stares. Not to mention, he was handsome and Susan would have been weird or crazy not to fancy him; bloody perfect blue eyes, brownish hair and tanned skin and he had the perfect nose, the perfect lips. Everything about him was perfect! And to all his goods, being from her world and knowing her for probably a longer time than Caspian did, added to his list of perfect qualifications. How could he compete with such a man?

"I'm sure he'll sooner or later see that he's wrong about Narnia. All you must do is have faith." he said sounding a little wise bringing a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"Faith? You don't understand. I keep discovering that I and he are so…so similar. I mean, he…he…uh, never mind…" she sighed in frustration and exhaustion and lowered her head pinching her nose with her fingers as the pain in her head came back. It was so difficult for her to explain to Caspian what she meant, what she felt. It was all so complicated in her head and she wanted to have sorted it out in her mind and then reveal everything to someone else. Most people think that all girls look for their soulamate in men that have things in common with them, same interests and such. But she did not belong to that category. She searched neither for perfection nor matching personnalities. She just wanted someone who loved and respected her but most importantly a man who understood her. But why the picture of a darkhaired man kept forming in her head as she thought of those qualifications? Who was he? Why couldn't she see his face properly?

Caspian, on the other side, did not understand at all what she meant. What was confusing her? If they were so similar what was the trouble in that? If they had so many things in common, then she should have been happy because that was a good thing…for her and Jake… For him it was just heartbreaking but of course, he dared not admit it.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Caspian. I didn't mean to sound so pathetic. I don't want to trouble you with my problems –don't you dare deny it!-" she raised a hand to silence him as he took a deep breath to protest. "Anyway, since it's just the two of us, tell me how have you been doing?"

So she handed the speaking part off to him. Well, she would taste disappointment since nothing really exciting had happened to him after their departure.

"Me? Well, I have been training on my skills as a King for the last three years and fortunately, I have brought peace to Narnia. With the help of my loyal friends and subjects, of course, and Aslan."

Susan arched a brow. It was only then she learned it had been three years in Narnia. That's why he looked so mature and grownup, more like a man than a boy. But she did not show her surprise or wonder. "That's just it? But I would have bet all of my money that the Great King Caspian X must have had much grander adventures than this!"

Her little joke gained hearted laughs from both of them and it was actually the first time in two days that she ever saw the King really laugh. She liked his laugh; it was true and sincere and was neither mocking nor sarcastic. It matched perfect his caring personality. "Have you now, my Queen? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's the truth."

"That's all right…I forgive you!"she joked again causing another wave of laughter out of them both. "Actually, I haven't done anything much exciting back in England either."

"Well, that is so comforting!" he joked as well, pretending being relieved as he placed an open palm on his heart. "But, I have been told you were not iin England."

"Oh, really? And who pray tell may have told you that?" she had almost immediately forgotten her headache and mostly her worries and troubles. Talking with Caspian had always been so easy for her, she always got warm and cosy feelings whenever she was around him. He always knew exactly what to say to make her laugh, to make her feel better, to put her in deep thinking, to make her see a new side of the events and generally, he brought her real self in the surface, the Susan that only her family had met.

"Ah…a little bird…!" he said trying to sound mysterious and cryptic causing her to laugh even harder. But deep inside, for some unexplainable reason, she had not wanted him to know she had been in America and she certainly did not want him to know of the many parties she had been forced to attend and the number of boys/men that had been flirting with her.

"Oh, all right, wait for me here while I am going to kill a little bird with blue eyes, pink cheeks and light brown hair!" she suggested moving to the small flight of stairs that lead to the upper deck but he grabbed her by the elbow so gently that she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with an amused and half puzzled gaze.

"Seriously, where were you? I mean, you can tell me if you like, just asking out of curiosity!" he rushed to show her he meant not to offend her or to make her feel uncomfortable. But mainly, he did not want her to see in his eyes the burning desire to learn more about her, to find out everything about her life, to get to know her better.

"Well, I was in America, a country faraway from England. Mother and father had to stay for a while there for father's work and they had one spare ticket. They couldn't possibly take Peter with them since he was at college and both Ed and Lucy were going to school so I was the lucky one."

"And how did you like it there?"he said, realising after a moment he had taken a step closer to her, making her heartbeat speed up and her even breathing quicken its pace. He, however, had not understood why her chest was going up and down faster than before but not wanting to bring her to an uncomfortable situation he said nothing.

"Well, I liked it there, it was fun. I mean there were many shops and parks and I even took driving lessons –even though I still can't handle a car!-. I also went to…some parties that were actually, pretty much dull. Definitely cannot be compared to the magnificent narnian balls or the Summer Festival!"

"Oh!" he sounded enlightened something that made Susan want to burst out laughing but did not so not to insult or confuse him."And that's where you met...Jake?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. Well, he should have guessed, he thought. Seeing her feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of the naval officer's name. So he decided to make her feel better and make her laugh again. After all, her laugh brightened his world and he never wanted her to stop smiling.

Susan studied his face for a while. Why did he have to bring Jake up? She knew he felt awkward around him so why was he doing this? Well, maybe it was all in her head, maybe he had no problem with Jake after all and maybe he never looked at her with sorrow. Maybe she just wanted him to so she was imagining it.

Aggravated she shook her head, clearing it from these thoughts and focused on his face again. He seemed skeptical and deep in thought. "What's a car?"

She laughed and gave him an incredulous look before gathering her thoughts and prepared herself to give him a proper answer.

"A car is a transporting machine that works with gasoline! Everybody knows that! It's common knowledge!"

"Eustace! What are you doing here?" Susan practically shouted at the boy but she didn't really sound irritated, just tired. "Oh right, I forgot! It's midnight, the time the ghosts appear and haunt poor people such as Caspian and myself, that's why you're out too!"

Eustace stuck out his tongue at her. His elder cousin could always leave him speechless with her not-as-insulting-as-Edmund's comments. "Well, just saying that-!"

"What, Eustace? Caspian's a narnian! He has never been to England! How would he know what a car is?" her question was rhetorical but apparently he did not get what she had meant. Instead, he stared at her with big eyes that Caspian feared his eyeballs would pop out any minute.

"They…they have…no cars in Narnia?" he asked in disbelief and pure shock after a second. It was Caspian's turn to raise his brows and look at him wide-eyed. Eustace was presumably the most insufferable, foolish, annoying, insolent boy he had ever met. "What kind of world is this? They've got NO CARS! Can you believe that? It's outrageous!"

He left with his hands on his head and had his hair been not so short, he would have surely tear it off. Both Susan and Caspian were left to stare at him in shock, their jaws had fallen and their eyes had popped out, until the King recovered from his shock and gave the Queen a look of bewilderment.

"And you still insist he's related by blood?"

* * *

"Looks uninhabited."

Caspian observed through his telescope the island that had appeared in the horizon, destroying the perfectness of the flat peaceful surface of the endless narnian ocean. The island looked friendlier than the port of Narrowhaven but abandoned. Of course, they all had to be cautious because one can never be sure what fate awaits him in an unknown land; in this case, island.

"But if the lords had followed the mist to the east they would have certainly stopped here."

He was at war with himself. He wanted badly to make birth near that island and explore every little corner of it but he cared more for the wellbeing of his crew. What if it _were _inhabited and the inhabitants were cruel and murderous and generally... not friendly? But what if they _were _friendly? It was a tough decision but it was also his to make; everything and everyone depended on his orders and he had not to mess up, he had not to disappoint and dishonor his father. He had to be a great King, just like Caspian IX.

"Could be a trap…" Drinian suggested but the young Telmarine never really listened to what he said. The Captain was always cautious and suspicious of everything and everyone, irritating slightly Caspian.

"Or it can hold some answers… I propose we go ashore." Edmund objected. They were both not very helpful to him, he thought sighing.

"I say we spend the night on shore and explore the inland in the morning." Susan stood next to her brother.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I think it'd be best if we avoided places such as this one." Drinian stood up at his full length, looking harshly the young Queen. She was shocked by his manner.

"With all due respect, Captain, how is it you accept King Caspian or King Edmund suggesting what I just did but refuse the suggestion when it came out of my lips?" her voice cool and harsh and an icy expression occupied her gentle and beautiful features. She was standing tall with fierceness and determination.  
She had previously feared to visit the island but now she wanted to do it just to get on the Captain's nerves. Why was he treating her like that? Because she was a woman, perhaps? Or because of her tender age?

"I never meant to-"

"But you did, Captain! Since the very moment I have stepped foot onboard this ship you have never showed trust in me and you have argued at all of my suggestions! And I really have no idea why you are treating me in such a manner!"

The two Kings were left to observe shocked what was happening between the fiery Queen and the astounded Captain. She had complained once to her brother about that particular matter and he had agreed for he had tasted himself some of the Captain's bitter manners but never had he thought she would have said it in his face. Even _he _didn't have the guts to do it, concerned he would lose the Captain's slightly favorable feelings towards him and a controversy between one of the Kings and the Captain would have certainly been unwanted.

But the Archer Queen did not trouble herself with such thoughts. She always expressed her opinion freely whenever she felt wronged or burdened. And that's what impressed him and Caspian as well. Well, mostly Caspian since being her brother, he had seen her act like that before but Caspian knew her very little. And despite the fact they had met before, one month is not enough for two people to know each other.

"My King, I hope you have made up your mind. You seemed a little confused before." She addressed Caspian but her eyes were fiercely glued on the Captain. Drinian, however, was speechless. The Queen waited for an answer but she soon excused herself and headed furiously below decks.

"Well, Caspian, have you made up your mind?" Edmund requested and waited until his friend silently nodded at him. "I suppose you want us to follow Su's suggestion then, huh?"

* * *

**Third chapter in a row? Wow, I'm surprising even myself! :P**

**Well, this chapter had more Cas/Su moments as requested and was hopefully funnier. I admit Eustace is my favourite character in the book!and the most important one along with Reep (but that's just my opinion.)**

**Well, King looks you want? King looks it is then! I couldn't agree more with all of you! :P**

**Hopefully, I will have updated before New Year but in case I have not, let me just wish you in advance to have a wonderful day at New Year's Eve and eat as much as you can! :P I really hope 2011 brings happiness and joy to all of you and I hope all your wishes come true! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**_bluemermaid180592 _Oh, thank you for liking my stories xD I sure as hell will add lots of Suspian moments! but you're just cruel! you laughed? :P no, actually, you're just weird, just like me! xD**

**_dukysuspian _I couldn't agree more with you! I truly share your opinions, and I mean ALL of them xD**

**_Bell, Rose _you are both so sweet, thank you so much (: I hope you liked chapter 3 as well as chapter 2! ;)**

**_QueenoftheSouthernSun _Yes, I agree Lu becomes maturer but I felt weird when I saw her fighting so skillfully. I mean she was completely different in the previous two movies but she was younger. Not that I don't like her new character in VDT movie! I hope this chapter was fluffy enough for you :P**

**_obsessedchick15 _thank you so much and I'm sorry if it made you want to cry! believe me I didn't mean it to! as for the love triangle...well...maybe! xD**

**_Calygirl205 _thanks for the tip, I totally agree with you! ;P**

**_Marksman Queen _Practise does make better! ;p thanks very much for your kind words, I hope you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**Comments please? Love ya all! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you all right, Su?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Do you remember where Caspian keeps my quiver?"

She knew perfectly well where her Father Christmas's gift was. But she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a little while. And even though she loved dearly her sister and she appreciated her concern, she could not discuss about her outburst towards the Captain. So looking for her quiver was the best of excuses since she remembered last seeing it in Caspian's quarters that were probably empty at that moment. She needed her trusted weapon anyway. They were about to make birth to an unknown island and Aslan only knew what kind of dangers they might have to encounter with.

"In his cabin, wait, I'll go and fetch it for you." The young girl instantly offered and made her way to the door before her elder sister placed a tender hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Thanks, Lu, but I want to go." She said a gentle smile playing on her full lips. Lucy sighed rolling her eyes and stepped out of her sister's way. She knew better than not to mess with her sister when she was frustrated or annoyed by somebody or something.

With a quick pace, she descended the stairs that led to the lower deck, where the Kings' quarters where. She prayed to Aslan not to meet her annoying cousin or the Captain. She was enough irritated already and she needed a moment alone to forget the incident and return to her normal again. But what caused the Captain's lack of trust in her? Was it something she had unconsciously done or said? Or perhaps that was the way he was, not able to easily trust somebody? But she was the Gentle Queen of Narnia after all, what reason would he have not to trust a Queen of Old? Maybe she shouldn't have judged him so quickly, maybe she should give him a chance to apologise and explain to her why he treated her like that. There must have been a good reason, she reasoned in her head.

"Can I help you with something, Susan?"

A cry of startle and fret escaped her lips at the sound of an accented, Spanish voice that knocked her violently out of her thoughts. She was so lost in her head that she had not realized she had entered the Kings' quarters and was standing pointlessly next to the table covered in maps and paperwork in the middle of the room, staring off at space.

"Oh, Cas…Caspian! I'm sorry, I did not mean to- I just wanted my- I am leaving now!"

She wanted badly to wipe off his face that smug grin of his that played on his lips the moment she started stuttering and stammering. Not to mention she tried hard not to bang her head against the wall. How could she have allowed herself to be so completely unfocused on what she did and where she was? She had entered a man's room without permission! What had she been thinking? Oh, right, the Captain.

She grabbed her quiver hurriedly, trying to look at anything but him. He, however, had his eyes glued on her; they were playful and amused but also content and slightly sly. He really enjoyed this, didn't he? Of course he did! Without saying a word, she slammed the door behind her and placed her back on it. She wasn't sure if she liked or not the fact that she could remember precisely the scars on his bare, muscular chest and that she could actually remember herself counting them. _They were three._ She dug her nails in her arm and felt a little relieved when it shook her out of those inappropriate thoughts for a moment.

But of course he would have been preparing himself! She should have known. She lightly pressed her fingertips on her cheek. Hot and soft at the touch. Was she blushing? It was expected after such an event. She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, and it wasn't a short one. She had seen shirtless men before but she never had feelings for any of them. _No_, she thought hitting a foot on the deck, _I have not feelings for Caspian_. Not anymore. But the Gentle Queen always hated lies...

"Oh, here you are. I have been looking all over the place for you."

For the first time in her life did she feel pleased to see Eustace Scrubb. He was all flustered and was slightly panting. But why had he been so desperately searching for her? "Jake wants to see you."

"And since when do you care?"She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Since he's the only logical person on this blasted boat!"

Rolling her eyes, she mumbled a 'thanks' to the boy and headed to the room opposite to Caspian's. She strapped her quiver on her back and prepared herself for the usual conversation. But this time she would make him come out of the cabin and have the sun shine upon him. He would face the truth either her wanted to or not. After all, she couldn't just leave him alone on the Dawn Treader with unknown sailors while she, the only person he knew and trusted, was on an unknown island.

"Suzy, at last! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I left you alone but I was busy. We're going to go ashore!" she tried to sound excited, hoping to make her efforts to have him leave the cabin less. He flashed her a charming and content smirk and she was more than pleased to see his eyes shining playfully like they usually did back in America.

"Finally, I'm gonna go to a hospital!" he exclaimed in relief and satisfaction. She, on the other hand, wanted to slap her forehead.

"How many times will I have to insist that you are _healed_?" why was she so gentle and nice to everyone? Why was she incapable of hating or disliking people? She could never say that she hated someone, not even Eustace, not even the Captain.

"At least once more, Miss Pevensie. Since I _know _that there's nothing you or your friends could do to cure this injury. The cut was deep and mortal and there is no such thing as healing potions."

"That's it! You are coming outside whether you like it or not! And don't you dare say you can't or mustn't move! I am a Queen of Narnia and you will obey to my orders! Understood?"

She expected him to laugh. He still thought she was joking about the magical land and being a Queen of that land. But she did not think his laugh was ironic or mocking. She knew it was amused and puzzled at the same time, she had been at his place after all. She understood completely how he felt but she could not put up with his persistence on staying below decks, stuck in a swing, thinking he was severely injured.

When her face grew hard and commanding, his smile fell and his eyes were filled with uncertainty and puzzlement. He was taken aback when she grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the room without too much effort. He was left to stare at her in wonder for he had never thought she could be that strong and determined. He had always thought of her as a fragile, unprotected young girl who needed _his _protection. But what astounded him most was the weapon strapped on the girl's back.

"Suzy, what are you doing with this?"

"Mostly, I defend myself, I protect my friends, family, my subjects and my country with my bow and arrows." She said, placing her hands on her hips, taking a proudful poise. "I am not who you think I am, Jake. You have a lot to learn about me."

"So it would seem." He mumbled and was left to stare at her. At first, he had thought of her as a beautiful, clever girl, a girl who could outsmart a group of men. He admired her for her courage to insist on what she believed was right. But never had he thought she was the one to protect things and people that she loved with such a deadly weapon which he might thought it to be dead as a dodo, but still a weapon. And looking at her standing at full height with pride and determination, he thought she had never been more beautiful, like her beauty was more radiant than the sun itself.

"So are you coming, officer, or do I have to make you?"

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

"So we'll have ourselves a duel!"

Reepicheep's challenging voice could be heard all over the ship. Everyone had gathered around him and the frightened boy and cheered as Eustace tried hard to keep up with him and to strike him with his sword. But the valiant mouse was far better than him and could wield a sword much easier. The small knight of Narnia jumped on a rope and started circling around the young boy, making him dizzy. Eustace finally gave into the instability of his feet and let himself hit the ground. With a great 'thud' he hit on a barrel which lost its balance as well and rolled on the deck.

For some reason, Susan who had just climbed on board followed by the officer, ran to the barrel and asked with concern written all over her face for its wellbeing gaining the puzzled stares of everyone onboard. Soon the puzzlement was replaced with shock and surprise as a little girl crawled out of the fallen barrel, coughing lightly. She gently took her in her arms and rocked her with affection and caring. She saw the men scattering all over the ship before Drinian followed by the Telmarine King appeared and stood right before them. She gave him an unreadable, hard look and held the girl closer to her.

"Looks like we have a new crew member." was all the Captain said and surprised her by offering Gael a fruit with a faint smile on his face and then he returned to the helm. Rhince, the girl's father, rushed to their side and locked his daughter in a tight embrace. Susan smiled at the sight as she stood up.

"You could have told me, you know." Caspian whispered at her.

"I didn't know-"

"You didn't know what? How I was going to react? Did you think I would stay mad at you or yell at you or something? Don't you know me?" he asked and she could spot the faintest hint of melancholy in his voice. She couldn't look him in the eye because of the embarrassing event a few minutes before.

"How could I know you, Caspian? I hardly think that knowing someone for a month and in the middle of a war is good enough." She objected and this time she was forced to look at him as he stepped right in front of her. He looked uncertain and hurt so she rushed to complete voicing her thoughts. "But I'm hoping that we will get to know each other better on this voyage."

Her heart started drumming like a tambourine when his lips curled into a glorious smile and she couldn't not smile back. It was then when she realized how much she had truly missed him; sending him out of her thoughts and dreams in her world, she had completely forgotten how she felt when he smiled, and especially when that smile was meant for her and her only. She had forgotten how girlish she felt when she saw playful sparkles in his eyes when he looked at her after a conversation of jokes and laughter. She had forgotten how her knees started buckling when he seemed to notice anyone but her.

"Suzy, don't leave me alone on this ship! Everyone is eyeing me oddly!" Jake rushed to her side and wrapped a possessive hand around her waist, looking everyone around him suspiciously and slightly scared.

"That's because you haven't showed up for a whole week." Caspian spoke first and seemed amused.

"And who are you?" he asked giving an annoyed but puzzled look at the King. For some reason, Susan thought that he held his chest out and his head high with superiority and pride on purpose to make Jake feel inferior as he introduced himself as the King of Narnia. And she mentally made a note to have a talk with him about it.

"But what in Jesus' name is Narnia? And how is it possible that you are a King and her a Queen? You aren't married!" Jake exclaimed in desperation to understand what was happening around him but he also eyed suspiciously the two royals.

"No, we're not. Who's Jesus?" Caspian asked intrigued. Susan wanted to scream out loud. She was in between two grown men who did not stop asking her questions and she had no time at all to give to any of them a reply. No words can explain the relief that washed over her when Edmund and Lucy stepped next to her.

"Can you all shut up? We're about to get in the longboats."

Susan looked gratefully to her brother and let Jake slide his arm around her waist again and lead him to one of the longboats. She sat next to her sister, Edmund and Caspian helped two sailors to row while Eustace and Jake took their places at the back of the boat, discussing how weird that land was and wondering when they would ever be able to return to their world.

"I'm sorry, Su." Lucy whispered to her sister, placing her small palm on the Gentle Queen's arm comfortingly.

"For what?"

"You are in such a complicated situation, between two men. I only realized when I saw you three on the ship."

Lucy understood perfectly her sister. She, herself, had never experienced the trouble of having your heart torn between two men, and very handsome as well, but she comprehended fully how her sister felt. Caspian was her first love, her first kiss while Jake was the one who helped her get over him, even a little. And now, she had returned to the world she was told she would never see again only to meet with her first love and to have her feelings be reawakened. It was a tough decision whom she would choose and she felt pity for Susan. However, she could not deny the jealousy that boiled in her, the want to be like Susan, to have men and boys dream about her, to have to choose between two handsome men as well.

"I am not in such a situation! I'm with Jake, end of the story!" Susan protested but neither she nor Lucy knew whom she was trying to convince. Her sister or herself?

"Come on, Su! You can't fool me! I have seen the looks you give at Ca-" She was taken aback by the way her sister covered abruptly her mouth with her hand. After she received a scolding glare, Susan withdrew her hand. "Anyway, I have seen those looks! And sooner or later, you _will _have to face the truth and decide who you really want!"

Susan looked at her sister in disbelief, since she spoke like one more mature than her age, and in shock as the realization she was right dawned on her. What if her feelings for Caspian had indeed found again their way in her heart? What if they had never even left her? What if her feelings towards Jake were a disguise that hid from everybody, including herself, what she felt about the King of Narnia? She had to clear her mind and her heart and listen to what her heart was screaming at her. But she just could not listen. Her practicality and logic would not let her, clouding her head with fears and warnings that she would leave Narnia again and that she must not fall for the young King again since he would not be able to catch her, even if he wanted to.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Su-…!"

The Gentle Queen woke up from the desperate voice of her sister. Her head shot up and she searched directly to the empty blanket next to her own for her sister before grabbing her quiver. She saw her disappearing in the woods and ran after her but after hearing a great 'thud' she found that someone had knocked the quiver out of her grip and she felt the cold metal of a blade at the back of her neck.

"I told you we should have taken her!"

"But we only need one!"

"Yeah, but this one could have woken the rest of them up!"

"Oh, fine, take her too!"

She spun around with fierceness dominating in her blue eyes but found no one behind her. She only felt cold, huge hands all over her body and on her mouth, silencing her cries, and the next thing she knew her feet no longer touched the ground but she was lifted in the air by invisible creatures. She fought and struggled but it was no use since she couldn't escape their grip and she couldn't spell a single word. They abruptly threw her on the grassy ground.

"Su! Are you all right?" Lucy threw her arms around her and buried her head in her neck.

"Yes, I'm fine, you?"

But the girl had no time to respond. "Now, now, break it up!"

The two girls took out their daggers –Susan always hid one in her boot not wanting to ever be weaponless- and ran to the direction they came from holding the daggers up. But they were instantly knocked out of their hands and they found themselves kicked back to the ground.

"There is no escape!" a dreadful voice said and the two sisters felt chills running down their spines. The voice was fearsome and caused terror. They both assumed he was the chief of those invisible creatures since at his words a chorus of voices said "Hear him, hear him! He's right, no escape!"

"What are you?" Susan found courage to say looking around her cautiously.

"We are terrible and invisible beasts!" another voice from behind said, making them turn their heads around with a jerk. They could see their cool breath as they spoke and assumed they were a great deal taller than them.

"That we are, that we are!" the voices said again. "If you could see us now you would be really intimidated!"

"What do you want?" Lucy's voice was shaky and she was fighting hard not to tremble, Susan could see that. She threw a protective arm around her sister and pulled her closer to her.

"One of you! You'll do what we ask!" the Chief Voice said again.

"She will! Very clear!"

"Or what?" Susan said standing with courage at her feet pulling Lucy up with her.

"Or death!" the Chief said again and Lucy gasped in shock and fright. Her arms tightened around Susan's waist but not the way as she once used to cling onto Peter for protection but she was now the one who tried to protect her sister. Even though she did not understand what she was trying to protect her from or how.

"Take the little one! She'll do it!"

Instantly, hands gripped the wrists of both girl and separated them. The two Queens struggled and looked at each other desperately. But for some reason, Susan's jaw clenched and she silenced herself watching with eyes full of terror and agony her sister. "You'll do as we say, or she dies!"

Lucy sobbed and agreed with reluctance not knowing what fate awaited her or what dangers she might be forced to face. "You must enter the household of the oppressor and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen. It is written in the book of Incantations which is upstairs."

"What house?" she asked in disbelief and fright. The word 'oppressor' made her heart race and her knees go weak but she held her head high and tried to control her breathing not willing to show to those invisible creatures that they could toy with her fear and uncertainty.

"This one." The stoic Voice spoke again and her eyes grew twice as big as an invisible door started to open and revealed the interior of a rich mansion. She checked the sides of the door thinking it was some kind of trick but after a deep breath and a last long look at her captured sister she entered the mansion and heard the huge door shut behind her, the last words of the voice ringing in her head "Beware of the oppressor!"

* * *

XxX

* * *

Edmund woke by the violent shake and the urgent, alarmed voice of Caspian. Lifting his head up and supporting his weight on one elbow, he examined what his friend was so persistently showing him. He blinked a little, thinking his eyesight was still blurred and his head still filled with memories of his dreams but after a moment he realized what he was seeing was real. Huge footprints on the sand, next to everybody's forehead. But the footprints were more around the blankets of his two sisters, his two gone sisters.

"Where are the girls?"

Caspian looked at him in shock. What did he mean? The girls were right- he gasped in disbelief and shock. The inhabitants of the island had abducted the two Queens of Narnia. And it was his fault. He should have never ordered to make birth to that island, he knew the dangers and he should have taken them into account. He should have at least told the girls to stay onboard the Dawn Treader. He looked around desperately calling out their names and hoping they would appear, that they had just gone for a morning walk. But scanning the area his eyes fell on a quiver. He rushed to it and picked it up. Some of the red-feathered arrows had fallen out of it.

"Susan…"

Edmund rushed to his side, behind him all of the ship's crew awaiting for their King's order.

"Come on, we must find the Queens no matter what!"

* * *

XxX

* * *

_AN INFALLIBLE SPELL TO MAKE YOU SHE THE BEAUTY YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE._

Tempting. Too tempting for the young girl. But she could do no such thing, it was irrational, illogical, moronic and useless. But since when did she think the way Susan does? She had never called anything or anyone illogical. So how did that little word echoed in her head? _Maybe because you want to be her_, a voice spoke but she couldn't tell if it was in her head or if it belonged to one of the invisible creatures. Something made her look in the picture on the next page of the book. It was a young woman, a young beautiful woman. But suddenly the image disappeared and gave its place to a mirror.

Lucy couldn't resist the temptation to look in the mirror expecting to look at someone else's face, at how her face would look like if she were beautiful. But she only stared at her own reflection. But narrowing her eyes, she saw her reflection changing. Her lips looked fuller and rosier while her blue-grey eyes were now like sapphire. Was that her sister?

"Susan! What happ-?" She stopped talking when she realized that her sister's reflection was speaking the same words as she and her features and face had the same expression as hers. "-ened?"

She raised her hand and gently touched her face in disbelief and pleasant surprise. She looked like her sister, just like her, not one difference. She looked like the young woman every man wanted, every woman of her age envied, she looked like the beauty of the family. And she loved it. "I'm beautiful!" but the mirror vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Reading some of the words on the page, she found which the spell was. Without hesitating or thinking the consequences of her actions, she determinately ripped the page off the book. Gasping in surprise and fear, she saw the books pages turning and turning quickly as the mighty roar of a lion cut through the air. She instantly turned around and looked around the room at the call of her name.

"Aslan? Aslan?"

He had seen her. Of course he had, he always watched over her and protected her. He was the Great Lion, he knew and saw everything. She knew what she had done was wrong but driven by jealousy she hid the ripped page in her shirt after making sure that Aslan was gone. But had she been paying more attention, she would have noticed a menacing, greenish fog being released out of the book as the pages coursed to a stop. Walking with fret and uncertainty before the book once again, she realized the pages had stopped turning at the spell that makes the unseen, seen. _Aslan's work no doubt_, she thought before reading out loud the text.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Lucy's dagger!" Edmund said rushing to the fallen dagger that belonged to his youngest sister, a gift from Father Christmas.

"And Susan's." Caspian muttered, being heard by no one as he held the dagger up, observing it and thinking of Susan, praying to Aslan for her wellbeing.

A suppressed female cry made him look to his right only to see a spear landing almost next to his boot. Without even realizing what was happening he was surrounded by spears all around him while an invisible enemy knocked his sword and Susan's dagger out of his hands and made him fall flat on his back. And then the female voice was heard again.

"Let him alone! And let _me _go! I can't feel my legs and hands!"

"All right! After all you won't be able to run anywhere! We've got your friends surrounded!"

The young King looked around alarmed. That voice belonged to Susan undoubtedly. But whose was the other one? It was deep and dreadful. He lifted his head and by the breath of the creature he could tell he was tall. And probably beast-like, judging from the tone of his voice and the cruelty he spoke with.

The invisible creatures threw with might the girl in the air and with a desperate cry she landed almost on top of Caspian. She rolled on her back and started rubbing her whole body groaning in pain. At the sound of a familiar voice, she forced her eyelids open only to stare into Caspian's worried but relieved brown eyes. He had lowered his head on top of her and was studying her with concern.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" she felt slightly embarrassed as his eyes traveled up and down her body searching for any kind of injury and she knew she was blushing but said nothing. She just hurried to sit up and massaged her sore neck and back.

"In a matter of speaking! The way they had been holding me all this time numbed my whole body!"

"Well, no matter, I'm just glad that you are safe and unharmed." Caspian said earnestly and tried hard not to trap her in his arms and squeeze her till she could breathe no more."Where's Lucy?"

"In the mansion." She answered simply and smiled at his knitted brows and perplexed expression.

"What mansion? We haven't seen a single house on this blasted island."

At the same time, the great household started appearing, becoming visible causing delighted and entranced 'aww' out of the crew's lips. _She did it_, the Queen thought with a smile.

"That one!" she said to Caspian with a smirk of genuine happiness and pride. The King stared at her face for a moment, locking eyes with her before the voices interrupted them and they saw little men with one single and quite large foot jumping up and down with glee and satisfaction.

* * *

**All right, this chapter is horrible but considering the fact that I haven't posted for a couple of days I had to post something! Please don't hate me!**

I gave a little moment to Jake but just a few lines! :P He is one of the characters anyway so he deserves his moment, don't you think? :P

I'm sorry it had so little Suspian but it didn't fit very well with the plot of this chapter. I will make it up for you in the next one!

* * *

**_Stormglass_ this story is all about conflict you know! :P I make sure of that! (btw, for some reason, I really love your profile name! xD)**

**_Jordi_ Oh, thank you so much! I've never been told such a thing before! you made me blush! xD**

**_obsessedchick15_ well, if that is the case then all right! I will put some love triangle in the next chapters I promise! And I'm glad that you like my story!**

**_QueenoftheSouthernSun_ thank you, I'm trying to fit her in the scenes and I'm glad to hear that I'm not failing! As for the captain yes he's not very likeable at the moment but he will be!**

**_Calygirl205 _thanks so much and I totally share your opinion!**

**_maaryah_ I'm glad you like my story, I hope you liked this awful chapter too xD**

**_Marksman Queen_ well, I do wish to make it better and better! I don't want to disappoint my readers! and I'm very happy you enjoyed the previous chapter, I can only hope you enjoyed this one just as much.**

**_Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat_ well, your comment made me laugh, really! dies mysteriously? :P well, even in Narnia that would be too impossible or weird! as for the duel, well, maybe I don't know! I hope I updated fast enough for you! xD**

**_bluemermaid180592_ hmm, I'm glad you liked the chapter, really, and I certainly have taken into serious consideration your proposition! I'll do my best to fit it in story!**

**_Shining Friendship _well, yes, i think it was expected to see a lot of VDT stories with Susan. and thank you for liking mine! and I'm glad you liked the reunion because it was the most important part, in my humble opinion!**

* * *

**Now, will you give me those wonderful comments of yours please? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Holy sh-! "

"Ed!"

"Sorry. But would you look at that? I wouldn't have minded living even with the Scrubbs in a house like this!"

Everyone was left admiring entranced the majestic mansion that had appeared before them out of the blue. They all assumed of course that the island was under some sort of invisibility spell since they couldn't see the inhabitants too. Speaking of which, they all started looking around them expecting the invisible creatures to become visible too. They all looked weary and cautious since the deep, frightening voices described themselves as beasts, with lions' heads and human bodies and claws of a dragon instead of fingers. The crew, however, exchanged puzzled but amused regards as the creatures started appearing, showing they were nothing more than dwarfs with just one quite large leg. The reason they previously seemed –or actually heard- a great deal taller than them was because that the younger ones had allowed the older dwarfs to climb on their shoulder so that any intruder of their island would think them as monstrous, huge beasts.

"I will claw you to death!" a deep, echoing voice broke the silence.

They all assumed he was their Chief since he looked to be the elder one and his voice was deeper than the others'.

The Telmarine King helped Susan up but caused her to look at him in puzzlement and wonder when his eyes fell upon the creatures and he restrained himself from bursting into laughter. Looking at the direction of his gaze, she immediately figured out the reason of his incredulous face and giggled a little after hearing the hundreds of threats they received from the monopods.

"You mean you will squash us to death with your fat bellies?"

Telmarines and Narnians cracked into laughter, some even had tears in their eyes and some were doubled up holding their sides, at Edmund's joking remark and even more when the Chief replied positively before understanding what the Just King meant and the monopods started looking quizzically one another.

"Maybe tickle us with your toes as well?"

Susan had to support a hand on Caspian at his own joke. Their feet and toes were, indeed, so big that looked to be at the size of hers, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy's combined! Caspian grinned widely at her, even though she couldn't see him as she dried her watered eyes and tried to catch her breath. He felt good to make her laugh and even more to have her so close to him. For some unexplainable reason, he liked the way his pulse sped up and seemed like he could hear it whenever she was happy and he was the reason for her happiness.

"You know, I'm getting sick of you leaving me behind with Jake! It looks as if you do not count us in-!"

"Wow! Look at that, Eustace! Isn't it beautiful?" The naval officer covered the boy's mouth as he stared in amazement at the great mansion. Everyone, even the monopod-ish dwarfs had turned their attention to them and were looking at them either annoyed or with blank eyes.

"Look! A pig and his friend!" one of the monopods said referring to Eustace as the pig, making the two Pevensies and Caspian suppress their chuckles.

"This place gets weirder and weirder!" Eustace exclaimed not as amazed by the mansion as his friend but more annoyed and confused than ever before.

The crew looked behind them when the monopods started jumping maniacally around them and shouted in frenzy "The oppressor!". Susan let a delighted sigh of relief and ran to her sister, wrapping her arms around her and kissed her hair adoringly. Edmund was left to look at them with a gentle smile on his face. After all, he had always been incapable of expressing his feelings of love for his family like the girls or even Peter did. But he knew they understood him and they never questioned or pressured him on the matter. And he felt relieved and grateful for that.

"Caspian, Edmund and Susan this is Coriakin. It's his island." Lucy introduced to the Kings and Queen the old man whom the monopods seemed to fear and called 'the oppressor'. Coriakin bowed to them and so did they to him with respect and honor.

"His island? That's what he thinks!" the Chief monopod popped in the conversation looking weary. "You have wronged us!"

Coriakin gave him an unreadable and exasperated look. "I haven't wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection."

To the Queen sisters, he looked a decent and kind-natured man. They had always thought of the inhabitants to be a little silly and annoying anyway. They regarded each other with funny looks when the Chief monopod started jumping backwards as Coriakin started walking towards him.

"Protection? Trifles! Oppressor!" he kept saying even though terror and caution was written all over his face.

"I have not oppressed you." the old man continued walking towards him but he seemed perfectly calm and unaffected by what the monopod was spitting at him.

"But you could have if you wanted to!"

"Do they really think they are making any sense?" Caspian whispered to the rest of the royalties making them chuckle.

"Be gone!" Coriakin ordered, throwing at their direction white petals. The monopods, however, were as stupid as to think that he was using another kind of magic against them. Everyone enjoyed the silence for a moment when the creatures had left. Jake walked by Susan's side and threw an arm on her shoulders and kissed tenderly her cheek. Caspian looked away annoyed and hurt but Edmund seeing his smile had fell, he rolled his eyes behind the couple's back and put out his tongue, pretending vomiting making Caspian's face break into a grin again.

"What are those creatures?" Eustace's voice was heard again.

"Dufflepuds." The magician answered, his voice stating he wouldn't have to give such an obvious answer.

"Of course! Silly me…" Eustace mumbled making everyone laugh again.

Coriakin the magician invited the royalties into his house. Eustace and Jake followed as well, not wanting to be left alone with the crew that always made fun of them or made them do chores and such things. Edmund was the first one to enter the house; he was left behind since he was studying mesmerized the great, highly ornamented interior of the mansion.

Susan had grabbed Lucy's hand and asked her to tell her what had happened while she was in the house alone. At first, the girl seemed to be hesitant about something and at some point she seemed reluctant and somewhat guilty about something but Susan didn't pay too much attention since her sister started ranting on and on about the Snow spell.

Behind them Eustace was looking in wonder and confusion the paintings on the walls and statues that decorated the corridors. The girls thought they heard him mumbling, probably to himself, but only shrugged their shoulders and left him alone. The most interesting ones were Jake and Caspian walking next to each other, more because Jake wanted to befriend with him than because Caspian showed any interest in him at all.

"So you're the King of Narina, right?"

The King turned his head as if admiring a painting he was just passing by in an attempt to hide his rolling eyes. "_Narnia _and yes, I am its current King. Edmund, Susan and Lucy and their older brother, Peter, are Narnia's Kings and Queens of Old." He had no idea why he had told him that and it wasn't like he wanted a conversation with the man but the words had slipped out of his mouth. Maybe his love for the people he thought as family made him want to praise and talk highly of them all the time.

"Kings and Queens? Please, they're just children!"

Caspian's calloused fingers turned into tight fists at the laughing voice of the young officer. He dared call them 'just children' and laugh at them. And not to mention that he was referring to his beloved Susan as well. How could he speak of her like that? She was a young woman, not a child and Jake should have known that, being her courter.

"What is wrong, buddy?" he asked when he saw Caspian's harsh expression and went to pat him on the shoulder. But thanks to his well trained reflexes, the young King grabbed in a strong grip the man's wrist and pushed him against the wall, surprising Jake who had no time to defend himself or react.

"Firstly, I am not your buddy. Secondly, you watch your tongue how you speak of their Majesties. There are lots of things you don't know and surely can't understand. Those _children_, as you call them, are Narnia's greatest sovereigns and the closest thing I have to family. So be careful how you treat and speak of them, got it…buddy?"

He unlocked his fingers off his wrists, his knuckles turning white from holding so tightly the man's hand. Jake rubbed his reddened wrist and eyed him puzzled and slightly frightened and shocked. "Chill out, man. It was only a joke!"

"Well, nobody laughs at this kind of jokes. And don't you dare say something like it again, especially to them! Especially to Susan! If you dare to insult or hurt her in any possible way, you'll deal with me! Know that!" he hissed in a whisper, his Spanish accent thicker and crueler than ever. The officer pushed him away, his face mirroring the King's now, harsh and angry as realization suddenly dawned on him.

"So that's what it is all about, isn't it? Susan, isn't it?" the man was now standing tall with superiority as he gazed in Caspian's dark eyes. "You stay away from my girl. Do you think I haven't seen the looks you give her?"

Caspian was speechless. He had not expected that sort of reply. But maybe Jake was right, maybe his feelings were truly obvious and his looks too indiscrete and giving away the truth. And that was the last thing he had wanted to happen. A rivalry between him and the young stranger was surely undesirable since it could possibly turn Susan against him or even worse, it could hurt her. But said rivalry was undoubtedly expected and Caspian had been trying not to let the boiling desire to curse and yell at Jake for days. But how could he just sit and watch as that stranger slid his arms around his Queen's slender waist, pressing her against his chest and placing kisses on her face and neck? She was the woman Caspian loved and he was already in too much pain to hold it in any longer.

"I could stay away from _your_ girl. But I cannot guarantee _she_ could stay away from _me_." He hated himself for talking like that. He sounded conceited, sly, ridiculous, vile and every name he had dubbed Jake with during all those days. But the man was urging him to let this kind of words out of his mouth and he did not regret it one bit when he saw the man's blue eyes clouding with anger and nuisance. He opened his lips, Caspian knew a threat or an insult was resting at the tip of his tongue, but a very confused and lost Eustace made him shut his lips and step back.

"Where in the blazes am I? Why can't anything be clear in this bloody world?"

Caspian with his dark orbs glued on the officer, he just chuckled ironically at Eustace's remark and showed him the way the rest of the party had gone. Without thanking Caspian, he requested Jake to accompany him saying one can never know what else could happen to him in that world. Caspian unclenched his fists and inhaled and exhaled cool air, regaining control over his anger and then followed after them. But at that very moment he knew one thing. He would rather die than let Susan in the hands of that conceited naval officer. And he was prepared to do anything to show to her that Jake was not suited for her and that she was meant to be in Narnia with him. _Anything_.

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

In Coriakin's library, the wise magician unfolded a huge, beautiful map of Narnia on the floor, a magical one to be more accurate that showed the place you wanted it to. The bottom of the map decorated drawings that were as if alive and moving, drawings of the Kings and Queens of Old, the battle against Jadis, the four sovereigns' coronation, the hunt of the white stag, their return to Narnia and the battle against Miraz. It was so beautiful and enchanting that even Eustace could not help admiring it and even letting the others know he did.

Coriakin showed them on the map an island hidden underneath clouds of green and gray fog, like the one the two Kings had seen swallow the poor citizens of Narrowhaven. However the one on the map was even more menacing and dark and frightful. The magician named the place Dark Island, the place where all lost Narnians that were fed to the mist were. The place where one's darkest wishes, dreams or nightmares came alive and ended up haunting you for the rest of your life, destroying every little hope of escaping the darkness of the island.

Then Coriakin spoke of seven swords, one of them in Edmund's possession, given to him by Lord Bern. Those seven swords, gifts from Aslan, had to be retrieved and placed upon Aslan's Table, which was on Ramandu's Island. Once all seven swords were upon the table, the mist and the Island's dark forces would forever be dissolved and defeated and all of the captured Narnians would be freed. The four royalties' mission was to find the six remaining lords that carried the rest of the swords and take them to Ramandu's Island. Coriakin instructed them to complete their mission, they had to seek the heavens for the Blue Star. Then and only then, would they be able to find Ramandu's Island.

Everyone, except Eustace and Jake, agreed and thanked Coriakin for his advices before leaving the great mansion. The four royalties seemed to be very troubled by what they had heard and learned, each being tortured by their own conscience and fear or dark wishes and desires, things that they did not even dream of sharing with one another.

"What could he possibly mean by 'having to defeat the darkness in ourselves first'?" Edmund asked after a moment, breaking the silence. Susan saw his eyes focused on her and she knew he expected the answer from her lips since she was the reason and logic of the family.

"He probably meant that since wishes and fears come alive in that place, we should defeat them before they take a real shape in the real world. In other words, we must be rid of any kind of temptations that torture our heads or any kind of fear. At least, that's what I got from his words."

"It's funny that you put your trust in an old lunatic's words, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Eustace, or I swear I will become your darkest nightmare!" Edmund snapped both jokingly and angrily at his younger cousin, causing a suppressed giggle out of the girls' lips and a chuckle that Caspian did not even try to muffle."And nobody asked you for that matter."

"Could you two return to the boats on your own? I want to discuss a couple of things with my siblings and Caspian." Jake looked at Susan alarmed and his gaze traveled cautiously between her and Caspian for the briefest of seconds before throwing a friendly arm on Eustace's shoulders and started heading to the beach.

"All right, listen, I consider this far too difficult but we must defeat whatever dark thoughts or temptations that are confusing or distracting us before it is too late. So I believe that in order to do this, we have to confess to one another what these thoughts and wishes are. I am almost confident that by talking and reasoning we can solve each other's fears. I know what a great relief is to have someone to share a certain burden with and how helpful it can be. So what do you say?"

She arched a brow when she received nothing but blank stares and incomprehensible mumbles. She first turned her gaze to her sister. Lucy looked utterly guilty and ashamed. Susan assumed that she was definitely hiding something since she had been seeing that look on her face ever since she met her in Narnia. But what troubled her most that that haunted and shameful look clouded her sister's blue-gray eyes only whenever she gazed upon her. What could that possibly mean?

"Lu, would you like to share your temptations or fears first?"

The youngest Queen shook lightly her head, mumbling nothing of that sort troubled her. Susan was not convinced, she could see that but what could she say? That she was frightfully jealous of her and her beauty and that sometime she would recite a spell to make her as beautiful and wanted as her? She would either think her a lunatic once more or get angry at her, and she did not wish for either. And after all, what could possibly happen by reciting a harmless spell? It would soon be broken like the snow spell was. So she really would not do anything wrong. Just taste for a moment what it felt like being the Gentle Queen.

Sighing frustrated and disappointed, she turned to her left and with an expectant look in her sapphire eyes, she searched Edmund's face. The Just King's dark robs were moving back and forth, scanning his brain, what for Susan did not know. Probably for an excuse to avoid answering or maybe to figure out if he truly feared something and what that was.

"Ed, what about you?"

Edmund's voice focused on Susan as her gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts. He saw the disappointed look she gave to Lucy and he hated he was about to earn one himself. He and Susan had always been very close and shared everything. He even was the first one to learn of her feelings for the, at that time, Telmarine Prince, even though it had been as obvious he had figured it out himself. And now, for the first time, he was about to avoid sharing a secret with his beloved sister, the only person that could truly understand him and give him a piece of useful advice. But he just could not admit his dreams were haunted by the White Witch, not in front of anybody else at least. He felt too ashamed and humiliated by that situation but he was assured he could defeat that inner battle on his own. His family need not be burdened by such a thing. So he just bent slightly his head as he shrugged his shoulders, uttering he had no fears or dark wishes.

Rolling her eyes, she gave an incredulous, bewildered look at her brother. She couldn't believe he hadn't entrusted her with his secret. Was it that embarrassing? She was hurt he kept it to himself and it showed since his own face mirrored emotions of apology, guilt and shamefulness.

"So, Caspian, need I even ask if you wish to share what troubles you?" she asked sort of exasperated, causing Caspian's features to turn understanding and guilty. He looked at his folded hands on his chest, his mouth slightly opening but words not coming out. And Susan knew what answer she would get again. She could just picture the excuses forming in his head and disappointment washed over her yet again.

"You know what, forget it. Just don't blame me when monsters or ghosts start making appearances in your dreams and slowly become reality." She snapped at all of them, cutting him of the moment he was about to speak. They all looked at her still guilty but said nothing, lowering their heads in shame. She just chuckled ironically and headed frustrated towards the boats leaving them staring at one another.

* * *

XxX

* * *

He wanted to tell her. He was about to. It was her own fault she cut him off. But that was just an excuse to make him feel less guilty about making her mad and disappointing her. It had been a day since they had that embarrassing conversation and Susan was avoiding stubbornly all three of them. She was occupying herself with chores but she could see her stealing glances at them several times and most importantly at him, a fact that made his heart skip with contentment and joy but also made his blood boil in his veins for the once shining eyes of hers were now full of sorrow and disapproval.

He hated being the reason of her disappointment, or actually a part of it. So finding her awake late at night, he stood next to her as she was admiring the ocean with a peaceful gaze yet her face showed the troubles and worries that were burdening her. And all he wanted to do was to bear that burden for her, she was the Gentle Queen of Narnia, she was not meant to be worried or troubled but to always be joyful and happy and smiling.

"My father."

Jumping slightly, she looked over her shoulder at him with a puzzled look. "Sorry?"

"It's my father's memory that's burdening me, scaring me." He explained and Susan's immediate look of intrigue and wonder formed a faint smirk on his lips. She turned around to fully face him, supporting her back against the railings and folding her arms.

"How so?"

"The thought of not being as great as he was or of disappointing him by not being a good king frightens me and there are moments when I want to give it up or to do anything, no matter the consequences, of becoming like him. And I know that 'doing anything' holds a high price."

Susan had an unreadable look in her clear, blue eyes, the eyes that always showed what she felt, making her show to everyone how human and truly gentle she was. And even though her face gave away no emotion, her eyes did, much to Caspian's delight. Worry, confusion, sympathy, compassion all because of him, all for him. He did not wish to be pitied by her, by anyone but especially her. And she knew that so she probably was either feeling sorry for him but was very good and practiced at hiding it, or she felt no pity, just sympathy. Whichever it was, he was glad. It seemed as if she were the one and only person apart from his Professor that had the ability to figure him out and respect things both said and unsaid.

"I see what you mean but I do not understand why you would doubt yourself. You, yourself, said that during your three years of reign, you have brought peace to Narnia, and you know I am aware how talented and skilled one has to be to achieve this goal. I've also been told, -and please try not to be modest!- that all of your subjects love and respect you. So what makes you feel you're not a good king already?"

Everything seemed so simple and ridiculously true when she said them and for that moment, his doubts and fears were all blown away by her gentle, reassuring wind of comfort and love. But the same thoughts invaded his brain after a while and had he known better and hadn't been as focused on the Queen as he was, he would have discovered a faint green mist surrounding him for the briefest of seconds before vanishing as quickly and suddenly as it had appeared.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm not sure what makes me so doubtful? I don't know but my father's great figure shadow had always been cast upon me. Firstly, it was the need of avenging his death, then it was the need of becoming equally great. The first one was accomplished with some help." He glanced meaningfully at her causing them both to smirk. "So who's to tell me that I will be able to accomplish the second and hardest task on my own? Everything was so easy for you four. You had one another. You had Aslan. I am alone."

The Gentle Queen bit her lips. The current King of Narnia looked so lonely, so defeated. But what was worse? He was defeated by his own fears and doubts. They had taken over him, conquered his mind and especially his heart and soul. She knew Caspian, he was a man who, unlike her, listened always to his heart, his actions were driven by his impulsions and feelings. And now he was so confused and unsure.

She hated that, she hated seeing him defeated, seeing him giving up. Wanting to take his sorrow away, she subconsciously raised her hand and gently brushed a strand of his dark hair, making him lift his gaze at her and as his head followed his eyes' actions, she saw the grin that broke on his face. She smiled back, not really understanding how that single, unimportant move actually meant so much more to him.

"You have Aslan too. He's always watching over his children. And you have us, and Dr. Cornelius and so many wise narnians by your side. You are not as alone as you think you are, Caspian."

"I care more of having you by my side than any other Narnian." He said and paused for a moment, thinking of the words that had left his mouth. "I mean you… and your siblings!"

"You have us, Caspian. We will tell you everything you want to learn while we're in Narnia. And when we're…gone again…you have to keep in mind that history repeats itself. You can always go back to our Golden Age and take counsel from the historical books and of course, Dr. Cornelius. They will teach you a lot."

But it seemed as if her gentle smile and advices were not what had captured Caspian's attention most. "So you think you'll leave again?"

Withdrawing her hand, but not missing the look of disappointment in his eyes, she looked down at her feet before turning her gaze to the sea. "I _know _we will. It's been quite obvious that no matter how long we stay in Narnia, we will eventually leave. As I said history repeats itself."

"Things never happen the same way twice, according to Aslan." He reminded her, taking a step closer as he touched her shoulder, wishing to have her full attention. "You were told you would never enter Narnia again, yet here you are. Who is to tell us Aslan has not realised he was wrong?"

He looked at her confused when a chuckle escaped her full lips. "He is the Great Lion, Caspian. Aslan is never wrong. You should know that. You have to accept we will leave again and probably never to return."

"What if I don't want you to?" and she knew they were not talking about her family anymore but just about her.

They were vulnerable. Both of them were so fragile at that moment. They had both let their guard down at one another's company. And they were standing so close. So damn close that Susan's breath was caught in her lungs. But she had agreed with herself not to let Caspian win her head, for her heart he already had. She was not meant to remain in Narnia and she was already attaching more and more with her beloved country, with him. And she had to prevent that from happening. Being hurt again would be of no help or good.

"I think that all you need to focus on at the moment is you fears." She started, her gaze dropping, afraid of losing herself in his eyes if their gazes met. But he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer, their bodies and faces just mere inches apart.

"You leaving is my worst fear, my nightmare. All doubts I have concerning my father are gone when you're around. Susan, please…"

He was pleading her. What for? Didn't he already know that if she could she would stay without a second thought? How could he believe that she would ever be capable of changing Aslan's mind? And even though she wanted to, she could not. She could not object to the Great King's words. She felt as if disobeying him, as if being ungrateful for what she had been given and she was not. But as much as she tried to deny it, she could not refuse her love for the young King of Narnia and the way he was begging her to stay was making her more and more willing to give everything up, to fall on her knees before Aslan and beg to be granted that only wish and stay in the one place she could truly ever be happy.

"Caspian stop it! I cannot…do this… and after all, my time has come and passed, now is yours. You have to find a Queen to help you overcome your doubts." But as she spoke, words of protest and anger left his lips and he shook her more and more persistently but gently. They were already both very hurt and with her departure they would both be even more, they would be devastated. She had to end that before it was out of her control. And she knew the best way."Enough, Caspian! Try to move on with your life! I have and I'm never looking back again!"

"You have? With Jake? I don't believe you." he insisted, his hurt and sorrow replaced by determination and anger now.

"You must! I'm with Jake and I'm great with him! He loves me-!"

"But do you love him? I know you don't!" it sounded more of a statement when he said it but in his head he tried to shake the doubt and hope not to be proved wrong he hid from his face.

"Then think again!" she snapped at him, violently freeing herself from his tight hold. But she could not get away from his gaze, the gaze that refused to accept what she was shouting at him, a gaze that was challenging her to prove herself. And she was forced to accept that challenge.

"Then tell me that you love him!"

"I do, I love him. And if you want to know he is the first man I have ever truly loved!"

It took all of her courage and strength to spat that at him and she did not know how she had been able to master such a lie. Caspian was her first and only love and she had a feeling he would always be but he shouldn't know that. She had to push him to forget her, to move on, they were obviously not meant to be, Aslan had not destined them to fall in love with each other and she would stay true to Aslan's will.

Not bearing to look at his shocked and pained beautiful, chocolate orbs, she bolted down the stairs and ran to the cabin she shared with her sister and Gael. Without even glancing around the room to look for the two girls, she threw herself on her bed and hugging her soft pillow she started crying uncontrollably. It was only after moments when she felt two small, soft hands brushing her back comfortingly and she realized that her sobs were covering Lucy's gentle and careful voice.

"Su, please tell me what's wrong! You know I hate to see you cry!"

Immediately, the Gentle Queen searched for a harbor in her sister's embrace, burying her face in her neck and grabbing tightly Lucy's shirt with both hands. The girl wrapped tightly around her sister her arms, slightly rocking her as she tried to shush her and calm her."I shouldn't be here! Why did he let me come back? I shouldn't be here!"

Lucy knew who she was speaking of but she found no reasonable explanation that explained her sister's outburst. "Su, what do you mean?"

"I was coping fine with returning forever to England. I had even convinced myself I had started falling for Jake. I was starting to move on. But that _lion_ brought me back, destroyed all my hopes for an averagely happy and peaceful life in England! I _hate_ him!"

Lucy slightly gasped at her sister's confession of hating Aslan, of the way she spat the word 'lion' as if it were an insult. No, that was impossible and disastrous. Susan couldn't hate the Great Lion, she shouldn't. He loved and protected them, they were His children. She should know that. What had caused her so much pain? Or rather, who? And did she actually mean what she was saying? It was probable that she did not and all those words were just a result of hurt and internal pain. And the Valiant Queen could only hope that her sister would overcome what was hurting her for that was the only thing she could do. She used to share everything with her sister but now they were distant from one another. And she knew she was the one to blame. Her jealousy had driven her away from Susan but for some reason, she felt not very guilty about it…yet.

"I want to go back to England, Lu. Back to our home, with mum, dad, Peter and you two! I even want Eustace to be there if that means I would be home again!"

"Su, Narnia is our home…" the girl's voice was uncertain and question lingered on. She knew and fret the answer Susan would give her and she was already thinking of ways to change her mind and to make her happy and smiling again.

"No, Lu. For me not anymore… thanks to Aslan…"

* * *

**Please, please DON'T hate me! :D You did not expect everything would be easy for our young, beloved couple, would you now? Well, I certainly hope I did not disappoint you with this chapter and if I did please tell me what to do to make it up to you! Oh, and I must apologise fo updating after almost two weeks. Sorry but school is such an inspiration killer! You should be content that I was able to write and post this today when I have all these bloody exams that never seem to end! :**

**Anyway, I will continue with the VDT adventurous plot in the next chapter which will hopefully be even longer than this one. Just letting know those who wanted to have read more action in this chapter.**

**I must thank you all for your support, for your AMAZING and funny (!) reviews that really make my days and make want to write this story more than anyother one! I honestly did not expect you to like it this much but apparently you did and I am so happy for that! I really love you all! :D**

**_Shining Friendship_ thank you for your kind words, I'm trying my hardest to fit Susan in the plot and to keep them all in character! I am sorry for my late update, I hope I made it up for your with this chap! :)**

**_QueenoftheSouthernSun _well, for some reason I don't want you to hate Jake but I cannot blame you! I am not presenting him as the best of persons! :P and as for the Captain, sorry to disappoint you but there's no real reason he's like that. I just thought of making him tough as he is in the film :P**

**_Marksman Queen_ and _HighOnLife_ thank you, I just updated! :P**

**_bluemermaid180592 _I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I did try to make it somewhat funny and romantic! (:**

**_XxSuIcIdAl LullabyxX_ haha don't you worry, she already knows that Jake is lame! I hope you got what she wants him for in this chapter!**

**_obsessedchick15_ I hope you are satisfied with their almost fight! :P I will try to add more of them in my next chapters just for you! and yes, you're right, she doesn't like to be called that and I'm glad you noticed. I just wanted to show more how unsuitable Jake is for her and give her more reason to dump him in the end! :P**

**_I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12_ oohhh, thank you so much! I am doing my best and I'm glad it's not for naught! (:**

**_AchinglyBeautiful_ thank you and Susan thinks that Jake is the only one in her world that suits her. or actually she WANTS to think he is :P**

**_Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat _haha^ I am terribly sorry for destroying your hopes of murdering Jake mysteriously...! and after all, where would the fun be without a love triangle? :P**

**_maaryah_ thanks for liking and reviewing! I hope you liked this chap :)**

**_roserose12345_ yay, Suspian all the way girl! ;p they are the cutest aren't they? ;)**

**I always love to hear what you think**

**Eustace - Tell us something we don't know...**

**Author - Shut up, Useless!**

**Eustace - Not you too! Who told you of my nickname? That idiot, Edmund? I'm going to-!**

**Edmund - To what? Talk me to death? I've survived that more than once!**

**Eustace - Are you suggesting that I blabber? Because if you do you'd better ake that back cuz' I do not!**

**Edmund - Blah, blah, blah... No, I am suggesting you blabber _annoyingly_! Seriously, why don't you take lovely Kate's advice and shut the hell up for a change?**

**Author - Oh, thanks, Ed!**

**Eustace - Oh, now who blabbered, Eddie? Me? Don't think so! You just made an even longer phrase than I did, proving you're the annoying blabber not me and don't you dare call me that again!**

**Edmund *jaw drops* - Are you even listening to yourself?**

**Eustace - Well, I-!**

**Author - Not. a. word! Go to your room and do something useful!**

**Edmund - Thanks, Kate! *smiles***

**Author - You too! Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! Or any of the characters for that matter!**

**Caspian - Hey, Katie, can I take a break and go for a swim? *flashes charming grin***

**Author - Oh, sure, Cas! You can! *smiles awkwardly***

**Edmund - You were saying...?**

**Author - Sorry... Could not resist him!**

**(yes, I felt incredubly stupid and moody to write such a moronic dialogue! :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_August 14th,_

_Dear diary,_

_I apologise for not writing an entry sooner but there is still nothing news. Twelve bloody days have passed since the fateful day that we got caught up by a storm. And everyone knows that sea storms are more than dangerous; they are murderous. Literally. Four crew members (a Telmarine and four Narnians) fell overboard in an attempt to secure the mast's ropes. No need to describe the grief and anger that overwhelmed us all. For twelve days we have been wetting and drenching and bumping on one another as the ship rocks uncontrollably and so violently. Poor Lu has been feeling nauseous for the last three days but she refuses to have a drop of her cordial saying that it has to be saved for more important circumstances. Stubborn little girl. No wonder she is my sister, though!_  
_  
I must also inform you, my dear journal, that this is the first time after what seems like eons that I am able to sit in my and the girls' cabin and relax. I do not bother changing into clean, dry clothes for I will be going on deck once I am done writing my thoughts. Yes, my friend. Since the last day I've written in you, I haven't been able to let out all these burning feelings that are like a burden on my shoulders, an invisible burden that nobody seems to notice and to be willing to remove it off of me or at least share it with me._

Lucy has always been a little distant since the day I joined their journey and I can't help but wonder why. The question is consuming me; I am a curious person in nature so you understand what it feels like to have unanswered questions. As for Ed, well, he has his own troubles that he still doesn't share with me but at the moment, I do not think I could copy with bearing my burden and a part of his.  
_  
As for the burden I have been bearing for twelve days now? Narnia and everything in it. To start with, the day Aslan told me and Peter, we were never to enter our beloved country again, I felt a part of me vanishing, as if a hole grew in my chest and each passing second and day, it grew deeper and deeper till it reached my heart and ripped it to pieces. And I knew instantly where that part had gone, the part that has always been his and always will be, no matter how hard I fight against it. Caspian, the Telmarine King with the golden heart that has captured mine and refuses to return it to its rightful owner._  
_  
The day we parted ways, I gave into my curiosity and temptation and curiosity killed the cat as sure as hell! By kissing him, I confessed to myself that I did love him and that there was no point in denying it any more. And even though I was hurt and soul-crashed, I found the courage and lift my skirts, turning my back to the perfect man and standing by Peter's side. My dear brother took my hand in his, making me lift my gaze and look in his blue, piercing eyes. He could read my thoughts at that moment and I have always teased him that it was the first and last time he ever did! He smiled comfortingly before saying that 'everything will be all right' and that I would be all right. But he did not understand the sincerity and purity within my feelings._  
_  
What I hate most is that Aslan did, Aslan knew everything, if not since the beginning, but he still knew. And he still chose to devastate me, to make me bleed uncontrollably for the rest of my life. I keep reminding myself that it was unconsciously done, that Aslan loves me as a father loves his only daughter and that had he known, he would have never made me go through so much pain._

But then, when I'm alone at nights, admiring Lucy's drawings of Narnia, I remember everything, I remember him. And that's when tears make their way down my cheeks and curses and insults towards the Great Lion escape my lips. Words that when the morning comes I regret, I find myself on my knees, begging of Aslan to forgive and understand me.  
_  
But is this his way of offering me his forgiveness and understanding? By bringing me back to the place I tried so hard to delete from my mind and had almost succeeded in doing so? What did he expect to achieve by doing this? Earn me some moments of bliss and happiness. For three weeks have passed and happiness has not been encountered yet._  
_  
Jake, the naval officer mum made me want to be engaged to –thank Aslan, he's not my betrothed yet!- has followed me in Narnia and is such a thorn in my sides. He does not accept Narnia, he is being so difficult and he hates Caspian._

Oh, right, I forgot to mention that Caspian still loves me, didn't I? And did I mention that I am the very reason for him being miserable, crashed, sour, sorrowful and most importantly, that he hates me? Apparently I did not since I am sure you would have never accepted me in writing in your pages again, I am sure.  
_  
Anyway, in my defense, I had to hurt him and me along with him. We both know I am not meant to stay in Narnia so why make things even more difficult and complicated by attaching more to one another? We have to move on, both of us, I with Jake and he with some girl who is truly worthy of his love and who will stay by his side till the end of time._  
_  
I have to admit I am jealous of that girl that does not even exist!...yet. I just wish to be gone by the time he finds her. I do not want to be around when he meets her, falls for her, therefore when he forgets me. Ridiculous really. Being envious of a girl even he doesn't know yet, of a girl I might not even meet. But I guess that's the price to be paid, or actually a part of it._  
_  
No words describe the pain in my heart every time I catch him staring at me. The only good about this storm is that he is too focused on it and the ship and so he pays little attention to me. But when he does, his beautiful eyes are clouded with anger, too much anger, and pain and hurt and disappointment. Oh gosh, I've disappointed him! I am a despicable human being. I have to see him happy again, see him smile. I can't stand receiving all this hatred and harshness by my most beloved person. But I must endure if I want to succeed in my goal: taking my heart back._  
_  
Oh dear, how long have I been writing? I lost track of time and I am really needed on deck. Things seem to have gotten wilder._  
_  
I'll write an entry the sooner the possible._  
_  
Lots of love,_

_Susan Pevensie.  
_

* * *

_XxX  
_

* * *

August 14th ,

_Dear diary,_

_Second entry in the same day, pretty odd, isn't it? But I just had to tell you what has just happened. Well, as you know, I went on deck. Edmund informed me that Gael was missing so I had to help poor Rhince find her. Mind you, my affections towards this girl grow each day, she is such a sweet heart and the thought of having lost her drove me mad at the moment._  
_  
Anyway, I pulled my wet hair on a ponytail since it was getting on my eyes, annoying me wordlessly. I decided the best way to locate her was to scan the deck from a higher level so I climbed up to the helm, a very dangerous place to be during a sea storm since the deck is too slippy and there are no railings to stop you from falling overboard, just a line of rope. But despite the Captain's desperate efforts to change my mind, saying I endangered myself, the idiot, I climbed up there, forgetting the dangers as my worries for the girl consumed me._  
_  
I spotted her instantly; she had been caught in some ropes under the flight of stairs that led to the head of the ship and I found myself wondering how it was possible that nobody had seen her there._  
_  
I called out her name and, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't understand why I even did such a thing since my voice was being carried away by the violent wind. Obviously she did not hear me so I had to run to her side. She looked desperate and helpless and I bet my head she had been crying. But as I already said the deck was too wet and slippery and by the first step I had taken, the heel of my boot stepped on something soft and wet that made me lose my balance and head with amazing speed to fall off._

I remember my hands flying to different directions in a desperate search of something, anything to hold on to. But I found nothing. The moment I had dealt with the fact I would die quickly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I was flying. Remembering the girlish squeal I let out of my mouth, I am embarrassed but I am sure that's what you would have done had you been in my place.  
_  
By the time my feet were stepping safely, almost safely, on the ground, I snapped open my eyes –I had not realized I had shut them- and looked around in frenzy trying to figure out what had happened to me. But a strong, unbreakable grip locked around my skinny wrist and without even realizing it, I was pulled under some stairs, someone protecting me._  
_  
"Have you gone mad? What were you doing up there? Suicide?"_  
_  
Had the voice not been carried away by the wind and water, I would have instantly understood who it was but I had to look in his eyes to identify him and so I did. They were dark, chocolate ones…_  
_  
"Caspian? What are you talking about?" I was so shocked by the speed of events, my breath was caught in my chest by the near death experience and my brain had slowed down for the briefest of seconds, trying to cope with the fact that I had been just rescued._  
_  
"What have you been thinking climbing up there? Only the Captain is allowed near the helm during storms!"_

I was examining his face as he spoke, sorting out the emotions displayed on his face. I first spotted the fatigue and exhaustion. Poor soul, he hasn't been able to sleep much during the past week. Is it wrong of me to believe that he still looked handsome? Then, I saw the anger, the agony and the relief being shot towards me with just one look of his. Honestly, I do not understand how I was able not to blush in shame and look away.  
_  
"I know but Gael was..Oh dear, Gael!"_

I had forgotten the girl. Aren't I horrible person? I was so caught up in my own misery, that was caused by him, that I had forgotten her. I can't be that selfish, can I?  
_  
"She is fine. Ed saw you screaming at her and went to find her. And he has." His voice softened for a moment and I saw his gaze travelling me up and down, searching probably for any sort of injury and when he found none his eyes were filled with relief and he even exhaled some air of relief and exhaustion. "Do you have any idea what would have happened had I not seen you?"_  
_  
He spoke slowly and in an exasperated manner, his eyes showed he chose his words carefully, but I knew he was struggling to keep calm and not yell at me. Sweet Caspian… he respects me so much, so eager not to hurt me. But what had truly gotten my attention were his words. He had been _watching _me. He was worrying over me. Damn that man! Making everything so difficult! Why is he so nice, and wonderful and-! (There is an ample amount of erasing here, and so some words are blurred.) I must stop talking like that and continue with the narration!_  
_  
"I thought so but apparently you didn't think at all." he scolded me after I mumbled a humiliated 'yes' and by his expression he felt sorry for making me feel that way but did not apologise. "You would have been gone, just like that, you did such a moronic thing without thinking the consequences. Without thinking the distress you would cause to those who love you!"_  
_  
I had to look away from his accusing, gleaming eyes, but feeling his intense stare on me, burning holes in my body was not helpful. I must admit my hopes got up with his words but his next phrase only crashed their wings._  
_  
"I can only imagine the pain Lucy and Edmund would have gone through had you not been saved."_  
_  
His words hurt me and he was very well aware of that. And even though I know he did not mean what he was suggesting, it still felt as if someone stabbed a piece of a broken mirror in my chest and pressed it hard on my heart. He was suggesting he was not one of those who love me but he had to look away as he spoke those words at me, not even him believing he had said such a thing._  
_  
"Well, then, we have to thank you for saving them from the pain." I had not realized me voice was cold and harsh and it frightens me that I can turn into such a liar sometimes. I become different, I can't recognize myself. Have I always been this way?_  
_  
I extended my open hand to him and thanked him coldly. He only stared at it, a look full of bewilderment and confusion. And he did not accept it._  
_  
"Susan… I'm sorry but I think you should know best the reason I'm like this." He said after rolling his eyes in surrender and irritation._  
_  
"I do."_  
_  
And I left. I turned my back on him and left. Like the perfect coward I truly am. I do not deserve the title of Archer Queen or Warrior Queen when I do not fight to get back my heart or to keep him away. I have just proved wrong all the historians that picture me as the brave, courageous, strong and determined Gentle Queen. How skilled can someone be to achieve something like that? And apparently only I possess this skill!_  
_  
Have I mentioned that I have the amazing skill of hurting not only people that I truly love but myself also? Caspian deserves so much more than a little, scared, incapable of loving and standing by him girl like me. Because he is- (writing stops awkwardly)  
_

* * *

"That's it. I've had enough with you! And your boyfriend!"

Susan's head shot up and she let out a startled scream as the pen and notebook fell with a light thud on the wooden floor. She sat up on the bed she was previously half-lying, and looked with shock at the intruder of her cabin and of her thoughts.

"Caspian! What are you doing here? And one would think that Kings are as polite and well-mannered as to knock before entering a lady's room!"

"The door was open, Susan…" uncertainty lingered on his voice and for some reason he seemed hurt. But he should be, she had told him she thought he was rude and did not respect her personal area. "Really, is this your opinion of me?"

"I…well…no…Caspian…I'm sorry. I am not particularly calm the last days and I was thinking of something sort of frustrating…" she managed to master an apology while looking him in his hurt eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

"Firstly, you need to remind to that pathetic excuse of a man of yours that _I_ am the King here, _I_ give orders on this ship, _I_ am in charge, not _he_!" he said fervently, anger making his way in him again remembering the reason he had bolted in her quarters. "Secondly, I cannot stand you and your behavior anymore!"

"Me?" she asked shocked and surprised. She was so shocked she did not realize how hurt she truly was by his words. Her hand rested on her chest as she stared in disbelief at him and before waiting to hear him out, she stood up and with a determined, irritated manner she walked out of the cabin and headed to the deck. She heard him calling out her name and then his heavy, loud footsteps getting louder each second but did not turn to look at him or wait for him.

He managed to catch up with her when they were both out on deck, the violent rain hitting them hard but neither seemed to care. With one long stride, he grabbed her by the elbow and span her around so that they were fully facing one another. "I, now, know that archery is not the only thing you are great at. You are splendid at running away!"

She gasped in shock. "How dare you! A Queen of Narnia _never_ runs away!"

"Oh, really? Because that's what you seem to be doing a lot lately and trust me you are amazingly good at it!" his voice prevailed irony and sarcasm, making her blood race in her veins and she could swear she was able to listen to the thumping of her heart speeding up too. "You are trying to run away from me since the moment you set foot on this ship. You are always excusing yourself every time I try to reach you and when I was about to fully speak of you of my feelings, you spat at me to find someone else like you did! And I know you did not mean a word of what you were saying! So stop lying and running away from me, Susan! You can't run anymore!"

"Your feelings? No, Caspian, don't-!"

"Yes! My feelings. Of my head being full of nothing but your images and voice and laughter all the time. Of how beautiful you are, of how you make my heart beat like a tambourine every time you laugh, of how-"

"Stop, Caspian!"

"- your sapphire eyes have been haunting me during the last three years and especially each time I gazed at the sea. Of how you are the only woman I have truly loved because of so many things I could write a book about! Of how I know I will never be able to love anyone the way I do you and that I don't want to!"

"Don't do this, please! You don't understand!"

"Of how I've been dying to tell you since the day we first met how adorable I think you are when you blush every time you catch me staring at you. Of how you are the only one whom I'd willingly give my life for without hesitation! Of how I've begged Aslan to bring you back to me so many times! Of how you're the only one that can send me to hell or take me to heaven."

Susan couldn't control the tears that had been burning her eyelids all that time. But she held the sobs in her chest, drowning them in her sorrow. She looked down at her hands and found Caspian's gripping her wrist gently, adoringly as if she was a porcelain doll that would break, if he put more pressure on her. That man loved her truly, unconditionally, with no fear or doubt. He was offering his love and care and yet she had to reject it. She did not want to be hurt again when the time to leave would come again. But she was already hurting, and too much. What could she do? Then there was Jake as well. She may not feel for him but she respected and cared for him and cheating on him, hurting him was a thought she did not enjoy.  
She opened her lips, being at loss of words but ready to deny his love, to refuse him, and she shook her head sorrowfully.

Seeing she was about to protest he did the only thing he had left as a choice and the only thing he had been wanting to do all along. Taking her by surprise, he softly cupped her cheek and with an abrupt but not too violent move, he pulled her face closer to his. He pressed his lips on hers, and gave her a quick, chaste kiss, silencing her. He immediately pulled away, not caring that the crew was watching them, and looked at her in despair, pleading her with his eyes to end his agony.

She seemed reluctant, her eyes looking his with an unreadable, puzzled look. He fret she had not liked it, him kissing her so unexpectedly without her permission but he did not regret he had. But his fright did not last very long. With determination, she grabbed him by his wet shirt and pulled him to her, pressing violently her mouth on his.

Smiling in the kiss, he cupped her face with both hands and he felt hers resting on his chest and on the back of his hand, pressing him harder against her as he parted her lips and deepened the kiss, passion, desire and love taking over him. And she was equally passionate and demanding, not willing to break the kiss.

The taste of their first and only kiss had always remained on his lips. A kiss innocent, tender, reluctant and he had always treasured that memory adoringly. But now that she was kissing him with so much passion and urge, parting her lips and letting him explore her warm mouth, it was something so much different, nothing like the childish, innocent first kiss. It was something deeper, truer and not as uncertain as the other one. They knew they loved each other, their love and desire had been tested and proved true. And that kiss was the truest thing he had ever felt. And for the first time after three years, he felt complete and contented. She was his soul mate and he would do anything so that his soul would never be ripped apart again.

* * *

**Short, yes, I know but I have a feeling you enjoyed it! And you should be grateful I had the time to update so quickly! I am not sure when I will be updating again that's why I wrote this short chapter since I didn't wish to keep you waiting. I also want to hear your thoughts on Su's journal. If you liked it I will be writing it more often! I was inspired by Eustace's journal and thought of giving it a chance! :P**

Again, many thanks to those who review! :)

Shining Friendship, ohh thanks so much! and, yes, I know it was pretty intense, I tried it to be! :P and as you saw they did find their way to one another's arms but there are many obstacles to be overcome yet!

obsessedchick15, so glad you enjoyed the almost fight scene and I am again sorry for making you cry but I'm glad I did since it means I'm a kinda worthy writer so no, in the end, I'm not sorry! :P (oh, I'm cruel!) just kidding!

roserose12345, hmmm hope you were satisfied with this chapter! I tried not to depress you...very much! ;p

itzjess236, thank youu :) and you must understand Susan's dilemma! She is torn between the 'real' world and Narnia and Caspian! hope you liked this chapter!

bluemermaid180592, should I feel guilty for depressing you that much with my previous chap? :P yees, I should and I do! But I am glad to hear it was well-written. I hope I satisfied your 'agony' with this chapter! But as I said nothing's over yet! Our beloved couple has lot to go through again to find happiness!

Must I always say I want to listen to your thoughts? :P

Eustace - No, it's annoying.

Susan - Not as annoying as you...

Eustace - j$$#^)$I#^KGFJO...!

Susan - We do not swear in a Disney production! See, I told him! *smiles proudly*

Eustace - Voyage of the Dawn Treader is not a Disney production, you idiot!

Susan - Still, polite people do not swear!

Caspian - Leave him be. He's just incapable of human interaction.

Eustace - Am not!

Caspian - Are so!

Eustace - Am not!

Caspian - Are so!

Eustace - Am not!

*fight continues*

Susan *rolls eyes* - All men are such babies!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The King of Narnia rolled to lie on his right side. But _of course_ he wouldn't be able to get some sleep. So why did he even try to? The Dawn Treader was rocking his swing even more violently than it did the peaceful days before they got caught up by that storm, the days when the slow, gentle rocking of the ship would be soothing, relaxing, pleasurable and it would make it easier for him to drift off.

No matter, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. Every time his eyelids shut, the picture of a certain Queen smiling gloriously at him would form and he felt his lips curling into the smile of a lovesick fool. It wasn't healthy that she had such effects on him but it was utterly pleasurable. Her love gave him wings, made him delirious, made him complete. How could he deny her and what she could offer him? He couldn't, he didn't want to. And that kiss under the rain had driven him crazy. She had kissed him back, so fiercely and passionately as if her life depended on it. And he had too. And at that moment he knew they were made for each other, their hands to be intertwined, their lips locked, their bodies pressed hard on one another's and their hearts entangled. He loved her and that love was so powerful that gave him courage, will to carry on with any hard task, to undergo anything for her. And he would always and forever. But he had to have some sleep and she would not let him be. Was that a good thing? It was a sweet nuisance, he knew.

The great, mighty thunders that cut through the air and pierced his ears, entering inside his brain and making him feel as if someone banged a drum next to his head only made him grunt in nuisance and to violently place his head under his pillow, holding the thing tightly against his head. But of course it was not of much help.

To his frustration, Edmund and his cousin's snoring not only set his teeth on edge but also reminded him of the extremely irritating fact that they were able to sleep through anything. It was so easy for them to drift off and especially for Eustace, the annoying little brat that was actually spending his days in the cabin, writing in his journal or frustrating crew members.

All these were the reasons his eyes seemed to never even blink as he tossed and turned in his bed-swing. But not sleeping was not all bad, on the other hand. He had avoided having that dreadful nightmares of his for a few days and even though the lack of sleep made him feel as exhausted as never before, he was glad his head had not been haunted by those nightmares.

Hearing Edmund mumbling in his sleep and smiling idiotically, before inhaling a great amount of air that turned into a thunderous snore, he cursed under his breath and threw with great force his pillow on the Just King's head. The boy cried out loud in fright, his head shooting up, making him roll over the swing and fall with a mighty thud on the floor. Despite his angered mood, Caspian burst into laughter at that sight and even harder when Edmund looked around the room with half-closed eyes trying to process what was happening. But of course when he spotted the laughing King, his eyes were narrowed not because of sleepiness but because of anger.

"Just because you can't get any sleep, doesn't mean you have to ruin my perfect dream!"

"Just because you had perfect dreams doesn't mean you have to prevent me from having one as well!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Edmund asked in an incredulous, husky voice gathering the pillow that had fallen on top of him and standing up.

"I mean you snored like a pig, Your Majesty!" he tended it to be heard as a joke but it unconsciously came out as a complaint. Edmund bore a menacing look in his dark, sleepy eyes, his tussled hair making him look almost savage to Caspian's vivid, imaginative eyes as he approached him murderously, holding tightly his pillow. "What, you going to murder me with that pillow?"

The young King laughed a laugh full of sarcasm and fake amusement. "Cas…Cas… as a matter of fact… I am!"

He suddenly started hitting Caspian with the pillow violently, not stopping to even relax his tense muscles. The Telmarine was now roaring in laughter, all anger and annoyance taken away by the game he had just discovered and a very fun one indeed; waking up Edmund in the middle of the night. He crossed his arms above his head, shielding himself from Ed's hard, nonstop pillow-blows but he was completely caught off guard when Edmund somehow managed to rock the swing so violently that Caspian found himself colliding with the floor.

"Some of us who are not crap-for-brains want to sleep in here!"

They immediately stopped their game, for at the end of the day that's what it was, a game, and looked towards the owner of the voice. Eustace was tucked in his bed-swing, his head covered by the pillow AND the warm, thick blanket but the Kings managed to see through the darkness a pair of blue, piercing eyes spying on them from under the blanket.

"Did he just refer to us as 'crap-for-brains'?" Caspian nodded at his fellow King with his eyes glued on his cousin with darkness and wickedness. He was not actually angry at the boy but  
he had a feeling mocking Eustace would be more fun than playing pillow fight with Edmund.

"Yes, Ed. I think he did."

Eustace was now sitting up and looking at the two with curious, puzzled eyes that travel between the Kings. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what the time is? _Normal_ people are already sound asleep at such an hour!"

"That explains the reason you're still awake then!" Edmund remarked making the Telmarine chuckle. They both walked slowly and sort of challengingly towards the boy, making him grab on his sheets and blanket as if it were a shield that would protect him.

"What do you want? Go back to your beds, you immature morons!" he practically shouted in despair but it was already too late. He was now the two Kings' toy and they were having so much fun to leave him be!

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

Guilty.

She was so very guilty. But, oh, so happy. But guilty as well. And she was also ashamed, ashamed that her thrill and happiness were overwhelming her, overcoming her guilt. And that was making her even more guilty. Oh, she was so confused. Her feelings were all mixed up that she wasn't even sure what she was actually feeling anymore. The only thing she knew she felt for sure was her satisfaction, her _delighted_ satisfaction.

And all those complicated sentiments were the result of a simple, pure… kiss. Well, it was more than just a kiss, it was the promise that followed Caspian's confession of loving her, of always adoring her. That promise that was sealed by a kiss that assured her his feelings were true, were real, were pure, were fiery. And so were hers and it still confused her, the fact she did not tell him so. She had just kissed him back and at that moment she just wanted to melt in his mouth. Never before had she felt as wanted and loved as that particular moment, under the heavy rain and violent wind kissing the man her heart belonged to.

But every time the image of that kiss came to her mind, it was followed by another vicious, despicable one; Jake watching them, jealousy and anger written all over his face, uglyfing his handsome features. And each time she got that picture, a tight knot would be knitted in her stomach, a knot of guilt and shame for betraying his trust and caring affections but also of fear for what Jake would be able to do to Caspian if he ever found out about that…event.

Would he be so mad as to do something incredibly stupid, such as hurting the young King? No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to protect Caspian. Jake himself had once told her that his trust should never be tested by persons close to him. He had said once betrayed by a loved one, he would never offer his forgiveness or pity to that person. And that could be interpreted in different ways.

So was her option still to keep away from Caspian? Well, she still had to stay away from him because of the fact she would leave Narnia again and now protecting him was added to her list that was growing, much to her nuisance. To your information, Susan had made a list in her journal that looked like this:

_Reasons to stay away from Caspian:_  
_  
1) I must not get any more attached to him since it will make leaving Narnia thrice as hard_  
_  
2)If he loves me (new note: he does! He just told me so! *draws a small heart*) then I don't wish to hurt him by being intimate with Jake_  
_  
3)I must be intimate with Jake, as much as I don't want to, because he's my future in my world so I must get to feel for him what he feels for me_  
_  
4)Being around Caspian makes me compare him to Jake which only reminds me how perfect he is and how stupid Jake seems next to him –which is unwanted since Jake will soon probably be my  
betrothed-_  
_  
5)Spending much time with him only makes me love him more which I hate_  
_  
6)Just looking at him makes me hate Aslan for not letting me stay forever in Narnia_  
_  
7)I have to protect him by Jake's possible wrath and hatred_

_Reasons to oppose to Aslan's will and stay with Caspian:_  
_  
1)He is the only man who seems to treat me with respect, love and understanding_  
_  
2)Only he has the talent to make me laugh_  
_  
3)He also has the talent of making me open up to him_  
_  
4)He is fun to be around with (the only one actually)_  
_  
5)He is a great man and King_  
_  
6)Aslan trusts and loves him_  
_  
7)I love him… (which obviously is the strongest of my arguments but apparently not good enough for Aslan…)_

Her arguments were 7 to 7 which led her to no conclusion. She rolled on her stomach as she lied on her bed and by supporting her head in one hand, she kept looking at the open journal, not really reading what she had written but actually going through her emotions and thoughts which led her to nowhere. She was totally lost and confused and only Aslan could put an end to her misery. But he would give no answers, she knew. Not yet at least.

Lucy's soft murmur snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to gaze at her sister's sleeping form on the bed opposite to hers and she smiled when she saw her angelic, sweet face smiling contently and her chest rising and falling slightly and silently with every breath she inhaled and exhaled. What could she possibly be dreaming? She only wished that the roaring thunders of the storm would not wake her up. She had been so exhausted and worn out by that adventure and she deserved some peaceful sleep.

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

Lucy rolled on her left side. She was annoyed. She had been awoken by something, she did not know what that was but she knew she was not sleeping anymore. But she refused to open her eyes; she wanted to remember the dream she was previously having. It was one of the most unpleasant dreams she had had in days. She remembered being at her school, she and Susan were actually on their way home and they were laughing and chatting merrily when a car coursed to a stop right next to them and the two boys driving it, started to check out her sister and to whistle approvingly. And just a little detail, they were both incredibly handsome but she didn't know if she were supposed to even think such a thing.

She had her eyes glued on them, biting her lips in jealousy while her hands tightened around her schoolbooks and drew hem closer to her chest, making her knuckles turn into a pale white. On the other side, Susan rolled her eyes in nuisance and shook her head muttering something like being tired of being wooed all of the time and of how those _silly_ boys never stopped. And when Lucy was about to call her stupid for being tired of being beautiful and wanted, the two boys made comments on how little and meaningless and ugly she looked next to Susan and started laughing at her.

Now she came to think of it, maybe that was the reason she had woken up. And she as glad she had. She was tired of being the fifth wheel, of being meaningless. Before Susan left to America, never before had Lucy noticed the reason all boys spent their time with them at school, since Susan would always spent her breaks alone, sitting on a bench so Lucy would pity her and keep her company. Those boys bothered to talk to her just to be around her sister? That was simple outrageous! Well, she wouldn't remain that fifth wheel, not if she could help it. And she could.

Without hesitation, she revealed a piece of thick paper of under her pillow, that seemed to be ripped out of a very old book, and unfolded it. She rested her eyes upon the figure of the lady drawn in it. The portrait looked like a medieval one and she even reminded her of Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. Well, she wasn't as beautiful as her sister but Lucy would soon be.

_Make me she who might agree holds more beauty over me._The words rolled on her tongue like a bittersweet apple. She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing or not, she just knew she was doing what she had been dreaming to do for so many days. After all, just like the snow spell had been undone in a matter of seconds, that one wouldn't last for too long either so she might as well enjoy the little time she had being beautiful. She was beautiful, wasn't she? She felt no change. Maybe the spell hadn't worked.

Reluctantly, she slipped out of the bed she shared with Gael, careful not to wake her up and walked slowly before the large mirror. Hadn't she been as focused as she was, she would have noticed that the mighty storm had suddenly ceased and a bright light was invading their cabin. But all she could look at was her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't changed. Not a bit. She was the same average looking girl, Lucy Pevensie.

She sighed disappointed and was about to turn her back on her reflected idol when she noticed a blue bow being knotted around her slender waist before her white nightdress was replaced by a blue, decorated by small white flowers and a single black rose dress. She remembered that dress. It was Susan's. She remembered her sister in it the day she and their parents departed for America. And the gazes turned and glued on her had been engraved in her mind too.

And then her gaze was slowly and reluctantly lifted up until she was looking right into the eyes of the girl in the mirror. Had she been looking straight in her eyes, she would have thought nothing had changed for she and Susan had _almost_ the same blue eyes. But then her lips were fuller and rosier and her cheeks looked more puffy than normally. Her hair was chocolate brown, decorated by a dark black ribbon and she could make out the faintest touches of make up on her sister's face. No, that was not Susan, that was her looking like Susan. She was her sister!

She raised a hand and softly brushed it on her slightly blushed cheek, a smile of contentment gracing her full, red as wine lips. She was surprised to hear the sounds and music of what she imagined to be a tea party, for she had never been in one. She pushed the mirror and revealed another world behind it. She was indeed at a tea party! Naval officers and young ladies holding graciously their umbrellas and smiling charmingly at the men filled the garden.

With a wide, beautiful smile she walked in, a waiter announcing her arrival and everyone present started clapping and smiling at her. To her satisfaction and excitement, she overheard whispers commenting on how beautiful and polished she was and she saw young men staring and winking at her before a strong arm tangled with hers and she looked to her right only to see her older brother dressed in a suit that made him look handsome and more grown up walking excitedly next to her, smiling politely to those around them. "Peter!"

"You're beautiful sister!"

"As always!" a playful but warm voice was heard from behind and another hand took her left one.

"Edmund!"

The youngest brother flashed her a smile which she returned and she knew he was about to say something, probably joke judging from his look, but a photographer placed his camera before them and asked them, actually her, to take a picture of the three of them at which she gladly agreed.

"Wonderful! Mum is going to love this!" Peter commented looking straight into the camera. Gazing at them she realized how much he had changed but also how she had missed him. She regretted not having his company in Narnia as well. "All her children in a picture."

What? But what about her? What about Lucy? Actually, she had been so happy and contented by being Susan she had forgotten all about her real self. Had she and Susan switched bodies? Was she in her true form as Lucy? So where was she? "Hang on, where am I? I mean, where's Lucy?"

Edmund looked at her through narrowed, blinded by the bright sunlight, laughing eyes. "Lucy? Who's Lucy?"

Lucy turned to look at Peter in question but she only found the same look of wonder and curiosity that was overwhelming Edmund's eyes. She wanted to ask him about her but the photographer asked them to remain still so the boys did. But sensing something not being right, she attempted to escape her brothers' arms that had been wrapped around her slender, delicate waist.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Peter asked laughingly when her moves become more violent and desperate. But she did not answer him. She only turned to her second brother in question.

"Ed, I'm not sure I want to do this. I want to go back." Something was wrong and she did not like that sentiment at all. What was happening to her and why couldn't she escape it?

"Back where?"

"To Narnia." The words left her lips as a soft chuckle, thinking ridiculous he would bother asking such a lame question.

"What's Narnia?"

Her gaze travelled between the interrogative eyes of her brothers as they both tried to immobilise her so that they would take that picture. But she couldn't stop moving, trying to free herself and escape that nightmare for she had to hope it wasn't reality. She screamed and cried and begged to wake up and see it was all just a really nasty dream and she covered her face with her hands as the photographer kept on taking photos of them. That face didn't belong to her, that wasn't her, she was someone else, while her true, real self didn't even exist. She had never seen or guessed something so horrid would happen and she would do anything to reverse time and undo her terrible actions that were driven by her jealousy. Was that the temptation and darkness Coriakin had spoken of? Well, she now understood what it meant.

Listening to the silence, she opened her firmly shut eyes with hesitation and fear of what she may see. But the only thing her eyes could make out where the darkness that surrounded her. It wasn't over, she was still living a nightmare. Where was Aslan? Couldn't he listen to her pleads and cries?

She opened her lips ready to scream at the top of her lungs his name when a sob filled the threatening silence. She looked over her shoulder only to see the doubled up figure of a girl, a brunette. She was crying uncontrollably, her face buried in her dirty palms. Her navy blue dress was torn and dirty and her brown hair filthy and tangled. Reluctantly she knelt beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but before she was able to request what had happened, the girl spoke first, a voice broken, filled with anger and sorrow and confusion.

"Don't you dare touch me." The commanding voice startled her, making her jump a little and withdraw instantly her hand. Who was that girl? What has happened to her? She looked terribly crashed and heartbroken.

"What has happened to you? You seem terribly hurt."

Those words only made her place her face between her knees, making the possibility of seeing her and hopefully recognize her nonexistent. "I am. But it's not the physical hurt that pains me the most but the mental. I've been betrayed, by the one person I've never expected to, the one person I never even considered of not trusting."

"That's just horrible. Who was it?" her heart clung to her chest hoping that Susan would not react that way at her rushed and stupid actions.

"My sister, my baby sister. She has banished me from our world and send me to this hell." She sniffled and tried to stabilize her voice as she spoke. "You see, I had thought she was happy. I had never guessed that she wanted to change her life, be somebody else. She always seemed to be so happy, so cheerful, she always tried to look at he bright side of even the darkest of things and she did. I had always been envious of her but not in a bad away. I had never dreamt of being her. But she had."

A single bell started ringing faintly in Lucy's head, but she chose to ignore it thinking her ears were tricking her. But her heartbeat increased at the girl's next words. "Looks like she had always wanted to be me. She thought me to be the most beautiful, successful, wanted girl she knew, she felt I had put her at the backseat. And I never thought that meaningless things like beauty affected her so much. Actually I don't understand why she was even jealous of my looks. I've always wanted to have rosy cheeks like hers, or her light brown hair. But never wanted them so badly as to banish her from the world and take her place, become her."

And before Lucy was even able to react or respond, the girl abruptly removed her face off her feet and revealed her identity. Lucy's lips parted in shock, eyes widened, knees buckled and she was utterly and absolutely incapable of articulating a single syllable. "Su-…Sus-…Susan…?"

"What's left of what you've done to her!" an accusing finger pointed towards her, made Lucy move backwards, want to escape Susan's eyes full of anger, sorrow, disbelief and pain. That's what she had done to her beloved sister? She had never meant to! If she had known she would have never recited the spell! Oh, what a fool she'd been! "I've spent fifty bloody days pondering on why you would do such a thing and still I found no explanation. Why, Lu? Why? Weren't you happy? You had everything you could ever dream of! Love, respect and family. You had Narnia and Aslan! What was it that made you unhappy, that dissatisfied you?"

"Susan…I'm…I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know! If I did I would've never recited the spell! I just wanted to be beautiful."

"You were beautiful in your own way. People loved you for what you were, not what you've become! Now you only exist as Susan and Narnia doesn't exist anymore because Lucy was the one who discovered it! Without the real Lucy all that is gone! You should be proud of yourself, Lu!"

"Susan, please! There must be a way to change that! I want everything to be right again!"

"There is no way! Aslan told me so when he brought me here. He said we cannot exist both. There must be one Susan and the spell you had recited was bewitched by the dark forces. There's nothing Aslan could ever do!"

"No, Su-!"

"Leave, Lucy! I don't want to see you again!"

"But, I love you!"

"And I you. I just don't trust you anymore. Leave me alone!"

"Aslan, please, I'm begging you, do something!"

"Lucy!"

With a loud cry and beads of sweat running down her face, she jumped up and felt strong arms embracing her, pulling her closer to someone's chest. She breathed heavily, looking around the cabin in despair and confusion and tears escaping uncontrollably her eyes. Without hesitation, she ran before the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was Lucy again, she was in her nightgown and she was on the Dawn Treader. She placed a hand on her chest, sighing relieved, before finally breaking down, her knees not able to bear her weight anymore and she gave into gravity. Her knees hurt her by the violent collision with the wooden floor but she didn't care. She let the sobs choking her out of her system and started crying heavily and she didn't have a care in the world that her cries were even louder than the thunders of the storm.

She felt someone kneeling beside her and stealing a glance behind her palm, she saw Gael's worried and afraid eyes staring at the back of her hands. And before she gave into the urge of suffocating her in a bear-hug, a pair of arms caught her face and placed it at the crook of someone's neck. It was Susan. She recognized her unmistakable scent of almonds and water.

Her sister whispered comforting words in her ear, caressed gently her hair and tried to calm her. And as always she did just that. She cried freely in her shoulder and begged her for forgiveness.

"Forgive you? For what, Lu? Love, whatever it was, it was just a nightmare, nothing more. Try to forget it!"

But the Valiant Queen cried even harder at that. Did she deserve her sister's love and sympathy? She could have ruined her life forever and damaged her for a lifetime and Susan, gentle Susan, did not deserve such horrible fate. She deserved to be loved, to have everything she wanted to be happy. How could she even do such a thing condemning her sister in a lifetime of misery and pain? She was unforgivable, despicable, pathetic, ignorant, fool and so many other adjectives that could describe her crossed her mind. "Don't ask why, Su. Just tell me you forgive me!"

"I do! Nothing you can do could ever hurt me so much as to not love you or forgive you. Know that!" Susan gently placed her soft, full lips on her hairline and kissed her lovingly. Instantly, Lucy felt more calm and somehow that small kiss seemed to have taken all her pain and sorrow away. Oh, how lucky she was to have her as her sister!

"Your Majesties, is everything all right? We heard screaming!" Reepicheed's voice made them pull apart slightly but Lucy refused to let go of her elder sister and pressed her head against her neck again but with a faint smile she turned to look at the noble mouse. Caspian and Edmund were the next ones to enter, slamming the door open, swords at hands and eyes full of fear and caution.

"Girls, what's happened?" Edmund walked next to them when he saw them on the floor and made sure they were alone. "Hey, what is the matter?"

"Nothing to worry about." Susan assured and for some reason Edmund thought she was trying to avoid looking at Caspian even though she stole glances at him now and then. "Lucy had a nightmare, and a very horrible one by the looks of it."

Both Kings sheathed their swords and walked closer to them. Caspian however did not dare to kneel next to them like Edmund did. He felt as an outsider as he saw them embracing one another so lovingly and thought he might spoil their moment. But that was until Lucy extended her sweaty hand to him and pulled him on them with force as he grabbed it. And next thing he knew, he was hugging the three younger Pevensies and they were hugging him back. Even though he felt as if replacing Peter, he liked the feeling of having a family like them, he wanted to be the fifth Pevensie so badly.

Lucy's sob snapped him out of his thoughts and made him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. But by pulling Lucy closer, he found himself face to face with Susan whose chin rested on top of Lucy's head. He smiled at her even though her eyes were gently shut as she brushed her sister's hair with her fingers and placed a small kiss on her temple. She was always so gentle and careful and loving with everyone, especially people very close to her and he wasn't sure if he deserved her love, which he hoped he had for she had not told him yet. And he waited impatiently for the following day to ask her if he did.

* * *

**Wow I updated sooner than I had scheduled! I'm so proud! xD I must say I enjoyed tremendously writing this chapter even though it's not very Suspianish. As you have noticed, it's more focused on Lucy (it needed to be done, she is one of the most important characters and it was the moment when she overcomes her dark fears and temptations, it's very important because without them she helps the rest of the characters overcome theirs.) I must admit it was really hard to write the part about Lucy and I decided of not putting Aslan in this chapter but in the next one. So I'm really hoping you liked it and I promise you more Su/Cas in the next chapter! But you must not complain! Hey, they kissed in the previous chap so you ought to be satisfied! I'm also very glad some of you liked the journal and I'll be doing it again sometime!**

Oh, and btw do you like my new profile picture? I love it! xD Aren't Ben and Anna the cutest?

You know, guys, I see that you truly like my story and I would love to make it to your liking and your expactations so if you'd like, do not hesitate to add me on Facebook. Because it would make me tremendously happy to talk to some of you that like my story and to know what you truly think on the story or what should happen next!

So here is my link (I'll be putting it on my profile too later tonight or tomorrow night becuz I'm really bored right now! ;p)

bluemermaid180592, Hey my number 1 fan! ;p happy, happy, happy you liked the chapter! I knew you would! I couldn't keep them away from each other! Yes, I made Caspian tougher and more determined because otherwise that kiss would have never happened! Susan can be so stubborn some times!

missprofessorwho, aww thank you so much! I am extremely happy you like the story but I'm forced to disappoint you since Su won't be professing her love to Caspian...yet! But she will, I promise! :P

roserose12345, I can see you really "love" Jake, don't ya? :P That's why he did not make an appearance in this chapter! :P Actually, he didn't fit that's why! As for having seen the kiss... well... we'll see, won't we? jejeje I have something mean in mind and I do not understand why I am being such a devil against Caspian whom I love so much! And Susan whom I don't love as much as Caspian! :P

obsessedchick15, oh, you are a very sentimental chick aren't you? That's good! I like you! :D :P and so sorry for not adding much Suspian in this chapter but I had to dedicate almost all of it to Lucy. But int the next one I will make it up to you, all of you! :D

Shining Friendship I love to hear things like that! I love you! :P and who wasn't thrilled when reading the kiss? Imagine how I was when I was writing it! I tried hard not to grin idiotically at my pc screen! :P

MyRedPhoenix, thank you so much! and yes many people told me it was my best chapter! :P but I was glad to hear it from you too!

Marksman Queen, all of you had been waiting for that kiss! Was my update soon enough for ya? ;)

QueenoftheSouthernSun, awww thanks for your nice words and you should know I won't be writing Su's diary very often, just when the situation gets too complicated! ;)

maaryah, I don't mind you not being logged in I just want you to read my story! :D glad you liked the chapters! :)

I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, I know exactly what you mean! I wish I were Susan or that Caspian really existed but unfortunately he only exists in my head! -.- :P

maddie-babz1993, I feel sorry there is not much Suspian in this chapter, my fellow shipper but as I've already said I'll make it up for you in my next chap! Oh, and I was glad to hear I can keep all of them in character! It's indeed such a hard task!

So now I don't feel like writing a moronic dialogue to ask you to leave me a review I will only write this:

Caspian - Hello girls! *grins charmingly* I am sure our girl here would love to know what you think because it's very important for the witer to receive encouragement and advices so please review and I promise you, I will have a nice talk with Susan!...and maybe more!

You can also picture him with or without a shirt on! :P

Ciaoo! :D I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I doubt the lords have stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything leaving."

The King of Narnia pursed his lips sighing. The valiant mouse was right but he was forced to land on every island that appeared on the horizon, just to be sure he had searched in every piece of land there was to be searched. After all, not even Coriakin the magician knew where precisely the remaining six lords had gone and which sea-routes had followed. For all he knew, they may have had arguments and fights and therefore were separated in the way and headed to different directions.

He prayed to Aslan for some sort of a sign but his prayers went unanswered. He knew the Great Lion wanted him to figure out his problems on his own and probably with the help of the Pevensie siblings –since there was no other explanation for their return- and he guessed there was a lesson to be learned behind that voyage. And that's what he would do. Not to mention that if he wanted to be proved as worthy for a King as his father, he had to overcome difficulties alone, just like his father had. Caspian IX had never even asked the Great King for his help and yet he had succeeded in becoming Telmar's greatest and most beloved king. And he would follow his footsteps and request for help only in extremely difficult and dangerous times. For the moment, he would depend on the King and Queens of Old. They had enough experience anyway.

"Perhaps you are right, Reep." He said finally and shut his telescope. "Even though I suggest we land on that island, I will have an audience with Their Majesties."

So Reepicheep and Drinian had no choice but to agree and bow in respect as their King descended hastily the stairs and headed towards his cabin. The Captain was well aware that the mouse did not mind them exploring that island. One had just to give adventure and unexplored parts to the beast and he would not only be happy and thrilled but he would also be greatly indebted to them. But he was more reluctant than the small Narnian Knight. He had traveled dangerous waters and unfriendly oceans. He had witnessed things that no man could ever even dream of. But sailing on uncharted waters, towards the utter east or as Reepicheep hoped, the very end of the world was one of the maddest and most dangerous voyages he had ever taken. Nobody knew what to expect on those unexplored specks of land, a very good instance were the Dufflepuds, and how to defeat those unknown dangers. And what with that green mist, their voyage was becoming more and more nasty and reckless. Had he known what he was getting himself into, he would have never agreed into becoming the Captain of the royal ship.

"I would suggest, Your Majesty, that you and the King and Queens would have in mind the dangers we might face in that island. The dangers we will face if we keep on sailing to the east, may I say." He decided to voice respectfully his thoughts and his brow shot up in question when Caspian rolled his eyes and his face showed clearly he expected such words from him. He almost looked exasperated and bored.

"Like the Sea Serpent, Captain?"But that voice did not belong to the Telmarine King. The Just King stood with pride and sarcasm next to the eldest one and waited challengingly for the Captain's answer. He could swear he saw the faintest of smirks on Caspian's lips but his King was a master at preventing his feelings and thoughts from displaying on his face. But he already knew that both Kings found ridiculous his cautiousness and fear of crossing paths with the legendary Sea Serpent, a sailor's nightmare come to life.

"Why don't you let Sir Rhince know of your eagerness to turn this boat about and return to Narnia? I'm sure he would not mind not finding his beloved wife and the rest of those innocent Narnians? Or maybe Aslan would not care if we did not complete our mission and let Narnia be conquered by the dark magic once more?"

He was just twenty-one years old. He was so young, merely an adult and yet the King was just as wise and considerate as a man twenty years older than him. The Captain admired his King for despite his tender age, he was more than capable of protecting his people and country with love and prudence, to take difficult decisions, to care about everyone before himself, to be just and fair-minded. But what was almost amusing was that the King himself did not even know he was a great King.

He inclined his head at his King and started shouting orders to the crew. Despite his fears and hesitations and no matter what his King's decision might be, he would follow him to the end of the world, for such a leader deserved to be loved and respected and protected by anyone.

The two Kings nodded at the Captain before entering their cabin. Caspian asked him to call for the young Queens too and it was not long until the three of them appeared at his doorstep. "Now that you're all here, I want to ask your thoughts on a certain matter that troubles ,e. I have almost made my mind but I wish for your counsel too. After all, you've ruled in Narnia for fifteen years and I guess your reign was called Golden Age for a reason." He said smiling, the nostalgia and love in the siblings' regards not missing his notice as they apparently remembered their time.

"What's troubling you, Caspian?" Lucy's angelic voice was full of concern and eagerness to offer her help.

"I've been ordered to land and search every island we meet but even Reep says that this one is not worth wasting our time for searching. But I want to have my conscience clear that I have searched everywhere for the lords, should I fail."

"Fail?" Susan asked almost in disbelief. "Caspian, I _know _you will not fail. All you have to do is listen to what your heart says. That's the right thing to do. And if it says to land on that island then we will. Whatever you decide we'll follow and support you. I'm sure not only will you accomplish your goal but you will make Aslan extremely proud and content."

She smiled back at him when his grin widened. That was exactly what he had wanted to hear. He needed to listen to no more. Those were the most encouraging words he had been offered during that voyage and the fact _she _had offered them only made him more sure of the sincerity and honesty in her words.

"Whoa, right on, sister!" Edmund exclaimed in amusement and wonder causing a giggle out of the Valiant Queen and a small chuckle out of the two royals whose eyes were now locked, lost in one another's. Edmund's gentle cough made Susan look at him in question and scolding. But he only smiled knowing and winked at her before nudging Lucy with his elbow.

"I guess I go and let the Captain know of your decision, Cas. We are going ashore, right?"

"Yes, we are, Ed! Now let's go!" Lucy answered quickly, leaving Caspian with parted lips and an answer being swallowed back down as his mouth shut in amusement. Grabbing each other by the elbow, the youngest Pevensie siblings rushed out of the door and left noisily the two royals alone.

Susan was left to stare wide-eyed behind them. She knew why they had left them alone and hated them for that. She wasn't sure if she could talk to Caspian just yet. After all, she had been still fighting with herself on what to do. She had just advised Caspian to always listen to his heart but why couldn't she say the same thing to herself as well? What would keep her from becoming fully the Gentle Queen and not the normal but most importantly _logical_ girl Susan Pevensie? The consequences? Her fears? Jake?

"I should better prepare myself for landing onshore." She practically mumbled and took a rushed step to the door but Caspian's almost desperate voice and hand flying in the air to stop her made her jerk her head to his direction and freeze at where she was standing.

"No, wait! We need to talk."

"Can't it wait-?"

"No, it can't."

She bit her lips and threw her gaze on the wooden floor, afraid to meet his chocolate orbs, knowing that getting lost in them would not be in the least helpful. She preferred to listen to what he would say so she remained silent. But it was only a few seconds later that she remembered he had the amazing skill of convincing not only her but everyone to whatever he wanted.

"My Queen, you have left me with unanswered questions. I have been unable to get some peaceful sleep the last days. Memories and questions have been tormenting me and only you can give an end to my suffering."

"I do not understand what you mean, Caspian."

"I think you do, Susan. Why are you avoiding me? Since the day that we-."

"Please don't say it!" she almost begged, making the young King stare at her in bewilderment and miscomprehension. He was now able to say that he would probably never understand and figure her out, for she was without a doubt the most intriguing woman he had ever met.

"And why not? Why deny it? We should not lie to one another, Susan. A few days ago, I confessed the truth, I told you of my feelings and you wouldn't have kissed me unless you felt the same for me. Yes, you kissed me and don't you dare deny it!" he seemed to be even more determined and persistent at seeing her flinch at the mention of the kiss. "You're the one who only minutes before told me so passionately to follow what my heart says. Why won't you follow your own advice?"

He thought he heard her mumble 'I've been asking that myself too.' But he paid no attention to it. He loved her, he wanted to be with her and he was certain only she would ever make him happy. And like three years ago he had fought to take back what rightfully belonged to him, he would now fight as fervently to get what he needed to be happy. Because he knew she wanted to be with him as much as he did. "I know that you love me, Susan. Stop hiding from me! Why do you want to hurt us both?"

She started stepping backwards when he walked to her so he instantly stopped dead in his tracks at seeing her almost scared eyes staring at him. "No, the only reason that I won't be saying that I return your feelings -and I do not!- is because I do not want to hurt you. So no matter what you say, that kiss never happened for me and I will insist on what I have already told you. Move on." She said lifting her head and taking the look of the determined, fierce Queen she truly was. And without waiting for him to speak she bolted out of the cabin, her hand covering her eyes but not really crying. But she did not notice something small and light escaping the large pocket of her coat and falling with a soft thud on the wooden deck. Something that did not go unnoticed by the hurt King.

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

"Once we get on shore, you Reep take your men and search for food and water." Caspian's kingly voice cut through the air as he wanted to be heard by the noble mouse that was enjoying the fresh sea breeze that was brushing his face on the head of the boat next to the one of the royals."The four of us will look for clues."

"You mean the five of us." Jake corrected him, making everyone's eyes widen a bit.

"Actually you mean the six of us." Eustace intruded as well and it was at that particular moment that everyone on the boat quit rowing for a while and looked at the two surprised and in disbelief. "Please don't send me back to the rat!" he added looking at their faces, not even him believing he had offered to help.

"Oh, good. I thought he had gone nuts or something." Edmund mumbled and a wave of laughter flooded the peaceful but tense atmosphere.

"I heard that!" Reepicheep stated from the boat floating beside theirs.

Eustace rolled his eyes in nuisance. Nothing went unnoticed or unheard for that matter from the mouse, did it? He thought exasperated and then added out loud "Big ears…"

"I heard that too!" the mouse said again, this time barely containing himself from laughing while the rest of them were chuckling.

"I think that most of us are laughing because of you, Ed!" Lucy's chirping voice was heard as she giggled uncontrollably. And she was right. The Just King was laughing like a possessed and he had even stopped rowing since he was doubled up, holding his stomach. But the boy only ignored them.

"What's wrong, Su?"

Caspian looked up at the two Queens sitting at the prow of the boat. Susan had insisted on assisting with the rowing but everyone refused to let a Lady, let alone a Queen row. The young Queen looked upset but not really worried when she whispered to her sister what was worrying her. But she did not realize that she was being heard by Caspian.

"My journal. It must have either been left on my bed or fallen off my pocket. And I'm not sure whether I had taken it with me before we left the ship. I was…upset."

"Don't worry, Su. I'm sure you've just forgotten it in our cabin. We'll find it." Lucy smiled reassuringly and patted the back of her hand but did not dare to ask her the reason of her being upset. Glancing at Caspian she was almost certain she knew the reason. She did not know what had happened between the two and she was worried for her sister. Leaving him behind the first time had been extremely difficult. What about now?

Now that she had definitely gotten closer with him? Susan the Gentle Queen of Narnia was strong and fierce in the battlefield, determined and untamed when it came down to political issues. But what about the matters of heart? How strong could she be when her heart was broken? For Lucy had never seen her sister truly in love, not even during the Golden Age, and she had no idea how Susan would react at the loss of her love. She was named after all the Gentle.

* * *

Once they had reached the coast of the island, the six of them left the rest of the crew unload their supplies and then search for food and water and they started their exploration around the island. There was no sign of a forest and the ground was actually dry and rough, or as Lucy had called it 'unfriendly'. The island was covered in stones and rocks and reddish sand and it had actually the shape of a volcano. So they all started climbing the volcano's slope carefully, afraid of slipping or injuring themselves on the dusty and sharp rocks. They were all armed, not knowing of what they could come across on that land. The Dufflepuds may have been harmless and quite stupid but not every island's inhabitants were like them. They had to be cautious.

"Look!" Caspian's voice made them all gather around him and turn their gazes to where his finger was pointing at. "We're not the first ones on this island."

"The lords!" Edmund suggested but practically exclaimed at the sight of a rope strapped tightly around a rock and hanging freely in a quite large hole underground. It was pitch black but something told them that there was something important in there.

"Could be…" Caspian's voice was filled with uncertainty and weariness. He had already met with a lot of dangers during that journey and one had to be extremely cautious and careful wherever they went. So without hesitating, he threw a rock into the hole. It jumped on each side of the stony, sharp walls of the hole and after a fraction of seconds they heard it finally hit the ground. "What do you think could be down there?"

"Let's find out." Edmund suggested, the thrill and excitement that the adventure and the unknown caused to him were almost at the same level as the mouse's.

"Find out? What do you mean find out?"

"Come on, Useless! Don't be such a chicken!" Edmund laughed ironically but rolled his eyes in annoyance. He could still not believe that Aslan had allowed to his moronic cousin to enter Narnia. What did he expect to achieve by that? Make him a better person? So far there were no improvements. It would take a lot more than a simple journey with noble purpose to change that silly boy.

"I'm neither a chicken nor useless! I've got claustrophobia! Not to mention, that this place is even darker than the cabin I'm forced to sleep in!" Eustace's complaints sounded as if he was trying to save the remaining of his dignity the two Kings had not taken away with their childish behavior and silly comments that were of course always shot against him.

"Claust- what? Is that a disease?" Caspian asked in fascination, anything unknown and that had to do with the Pevensie world always amazing and fascinating him. Even that…car which he still did not know what it was.

"Claustrophobia is being afraid of narrow places, idiot. And they call him a King…"he mumbled to Jake beside him who chuckled amused while looking at the young King.

The hot-tempered Telmarine opened his lips and was about to retort when Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't waste your time. He's not worth it." And for some reason, Caspian wasn't sure which of the two annoying imbeciles he was referring to.

"So who goes first?" Lucy asked impatiently the two of them.

"I say one of us goes first." Caspian said motioning between him and Edmund."The one holds the rope in case it breaks or the knot loosens up and the other helps the girls down." he suggested at which everyone agreed except…

"And what about us two?" Jake asked in a husky voice, his blue eyes shining with annoyance and irritation.

"Well, Eustace has that disease thing. Someone has to stay and watch over him, don't you think?" Caspian gave him a fake sympathetic look which only made Jake's hands curl into tight fists but he said nothing, leaving Caspian with a contented smile on his face.

After choosing the Telmarine to be the first to climb down the rope, the girls followed him down starting with Lucy. The young girl slid down gracefully but carefully, no one hurrying her not wanting to get her anxious. Getting her anxious and hasty might have led to unwanted situations such as her losing her balance and hitting the ground, probably getting injured or worse. So after what seemed like a minute for the girl and a century for the rest of them, she was down. Caspian was more than glad he had not been needed and he prayed Susan would not need rescuing either.

Susan's descent was much faster but not as safe and harmless. Her foot slipped as the rock she had stepped on could not hold up her weight and gave into gravity making her slip. Startled as she was, her grip around the rope loosened up and she started free falling. She tried to cease her falling by tightening her hold around the rope but it rubbing up in her palm's skin only burnt her and cut in her sensitive skin sothe half part of the rope was painted red by her blood.

She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the pain of her collision with the ground to be great but it never came. Breathing heavily, she snapped open one eye and all she could see was a blood-red cloth. Opening both eyes she realized she was in the arms of her King. He was looking at her wide-eyed, worry and fright filling his beautiful chestnut orbs.

Trembling and unable to articulate a single word, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and she knew that hadn't he been holding her, he would have embraced her back. She heard a sob cutting through the silence and it was only after he asked her of her wellbeing did she realize it had escaped her lips.

"Thank you, Caspian. I don't know how to-."

"Hush, my Queen. The only thing that matters to me is your safety." He cut her off, his breath hot tingling against the sensitive, pale skin of her neck.

"I'm safe and sound, thanks to you!" she tried to smile but he could hear the tears that had started escaping her sapphire eyes. "Oh, Caspian…you're such a good man. I don't des-. Uh, never mind."

He knew what she wanted to say. That she did not deserve his love. But she did. She deserved the whole world. It was him that was unworthy to love her.

"What's going on down there?" Jake's voice echoed through the stony walls of the hole, making hem break apart and Susan gracefully jumped down only to  
receive a bone-crushing hug by her little sister. "Suzy, are you okay? I heard screaming…"

"Yes, Jake, I'm fine…" she rolled her eyes at her nickname and tried her voice to not be as shaky and cracked as it was which only made Lucy tighten her hold around her.

"Oh, Su, if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do!" she uttered among her sobs, her voice was muffled up as her lips were pressed against her sister's shirt. Guilts of the nightmare she had only two days ago were still plaguing her and she knew deep inside she would never be rid of them.

"No, Lucy, don't talk like that! I'm fine, aren't I?" she smiled faintly, trying to cheer up her sister but it didn' work. The young girl released her and turned to the King who stood speechless and numb watching them.

"Thank you! Without you she wouldn't-!"

"No, Lucy, Susan's right! Don't talk like that. And after all, I would do anything for her, you know that, eh?"

Susan's blue eyes locked with Caspian's chocolate ones, neither not knowing what to say. So many thoughts were passing in their heads but they were too afraid to voice them. Finally, she opened her lips to speak but her words turned into a soft hiss and she looked down at her palms that she had forgotten were injured.

"What's happened? Su, you all right? You're hurt!"Edmund jumped off the rope, reminding to the three that they had actually forgotten him. Susan was surprised when he gave her a quick hug and she smiled lovingly at him before wincing again.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." She said carelessly but no one seemed convinced.

Edmund grabbed her wrists and examined her wounds closely. "It's nothing too serious. But all wounds have to be cleaned so not to be infected."

He started ripping a piece of cloth from his own shirt and both girls had a flashback of Peter doing the same thing their second time in Narnia when he had wanted to create a torch. They both laughed knowing that the exact same thing passed their brother's head but said nothing.

"Since when have you become so wise?" Lucy giggled.

"I've always been wise. I just choose not to show it very much otherwise the lot of you would never stop annoying me and asking me for help and such."  
He joked, their mood finally lightening up. "Now, does any of you have…water?"

It was just then that they noticed a quite large but deep pool in the middle of what seemed like an underground cave. Rays of sun managed to slip through crevices, however the water of the pool was dark and menacing.

"You were saying, Ed?" Caspian asked but Edmund only grimaced at him before jumping near the lake. But the moment he was about to wet the ripped cloth in the pool's cold and calm water the eldest King stopped him. "Wait. Look at that. What is it?"

Edmund squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust them to the darkness of the water. He thanked Aslan it was clear and serene for it made it easy to look through it. And there it was, sitting on the bottom of the pool a great, gold statue of a man. "Looks like a gold statue."

Forgetting all about his sister's wounds, he dropped the cloth and rushed to a wall behind them. With might, he cut off a part of a radix that was growing underground and after crouching again near the pool, he tried to reach the statue with it. But much to everyone's disbelief, he suddenly felt the wood growing heavier each passing second before realizing that it was changing colour. The part he had put in the water had started turning solid gold and it was rapidly reaching his arm. With a surprised gasp, he dropped the radix back in the water, an awful thought crossing his mind, the reason of that statue being there. "It turned to gold. _Solid_ gold!"

Susan and Lucy gasped as well and the four of them exchanged meaningful regards knowing exactly what was going on in each other's head.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian stated after a while and wasn't surprised when he heard the Gentle Queen holding a breath in shock and disgust. She couldn't bear to even listen to the words for it seemed that awful and cruel to her. The most torturous death she had ever witnessed.

"Poor man…" Lucy uttered and stood beside Edmund gazing in the black pool, the reflection of the sun on the statue being the only thing that brightened slightly the darkness of its waters.

"It's one of the lords…"Edmund exclaimed once his eyes fell on the shield with the Telmarine emblem on it.

"Lord Restimor…" Caspian confirmed his suggestion. "And his sword. We need it."

Edmund nodded without looking at the Telmarine King and contemplated on how to get the sword out of the water. And it was then that he realized his hand was resting on his sword, the sword given to the Narnians by Aslan himself. If it were a gift from Aslan, then it could fight off any sort of incantation and dark magic, couldn't it? Hesitating a little, he unsheathed the sword and he took it as an agreement the silence of the rest of the royals.

"Carefully." Susan's gentle voice begged him as he approached the sword to the water and stepped even closer to the pool. Cautiously and with gentle moves, he placed the sword's blade under the other one's hilt, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as his sword did not turn gold as well, and swiftly, he pulled the sword underwater off the pool. He held it away from him, afraid that even a single drop of that water could turn anything in gold. But Caspian grabbed the hilt confidently, and Edmund was relieved to see his fears were false.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Lucy said more to herself than the rest of them as her eyes were stuck on the man turned into gold with sympathy.

"Maybe." Edmund mumbled and crouched again to collect a shell, earning questioning looks from the three of them. "Or maybe he was onto something."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked what the two sisters had no courage to say. They both noticed a sparkle in their brother's eyes, something that was different, that did not seem right. But the dark-haired King gave no answer. He only sank the shell in the pool and quickly dropped it on the ground below him, staring fascinated at his transformation in solid gold. And at that moment, Susan, being the one closer to him, knew what was happening to her brother. He was consumed by what the magician had called 'darkness in one's self'.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person on earth." He said as he stared at the gold shell he was now holding up to his face, examining it. "Lu, Susan, we'd be so rich, no one could tell us what to do and who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian reminded him gently, seeing himself the sudden change in the boy, not wanting to vex him.

"Says who?" the boy asked rhetorically without expecting the answer that he received.

"I do." Caspian's voice was now firm and almost threatening. Susan's eyes widened at the dark expression his face had. She had seen him angry but never as much. Never at Edmund. Coriakin was right, something was playing with their minds, turning them against one another and that could only end bad. She had to stop it.

She looked desperately at her sister who seemed just as terrified as her and shook her head. She too wasn't sure what to do. Jerking her head towards her brother again, she caught sight of something most peculiar with the corner of her eye, something green but dark and very menacing spreading at the bottom of the pool. Was that the infamous green mist? She had never witnessed it before but by the description Edmund and Caspian had given her she was sure that was it.

"I am not your subject." Edmund's dangerous voice made her look at him again. He was now standing tall at his feet, his grip tight around the sword's hilt as he walked before Caspian.

Caspian chuckled a little ironically. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you? tTo challenge me, you doubt my leadership." His voice was calm and low but everyone knew that even though he wasn't screaming he was boiling on the inside and was about to explode.

"You doubt yourself!" Edmund spat at him, knowing fully he was stabbing his weak spot. Caspian had told him of his fear of not being able to become as worthy a King as his father, he knew that bringing that up would vex him and for some reason he didn't understand, he wanted Caspian to be angry at him, to unsheathe his sword and duel him.

"You are a child!" Caspian's voice was now stronger, angry, echoing through the cave and caused the girls to gasp in shock.

"And you are spineless!" Edmund yelled back challengingly and Susan could take it no longer. She run to his brother's side and shouted his name hoping to at least look at her. But he only pushed her away with force, never breaking eye contact with the Telmarine. "I'm tired of playing second fiddler! First it was Peter, now it's you! You know I'm braver than both of you! Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!"

Caspian bit his lips, Edmund's words ringing in his head and challenging him to answer. "If you think you're so brave…prove it!" he yelled, pushing him backwards and earning a battlecry out of the younger King as he raised his sword and locked it in a duel with him.

The clatter of the two swords was piercing the girls' ears. Lucy clung on her sister and begged her to stop them but Susan pushed her gently off her and when she was given the chance she stood between the two Kings who were now eyeing each other almost spitefully and pointed their great swords, the swords Aslan had given to the Narnians, at one another.

"Stop it! Both of you! Look at yourselves! Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you!" she shouted at them, the warrior, obstinate side of her taking over and she was pleased to see the looks of doubt and realization on their faces. They both looked at her incredulously, finally understanding the consequences of their actions. "This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's get back to the boats." She suggested, her voice accusing and disappointed on purpose.

A wave of guilt washed over the Kings as their eyes met the Queen's. Pursing her lips, she stayed motionless until they had their swords sheathed again. Caspian looked at her apologetically and puzzled before turning his back and following Lucy who was now holding the rope meaningfully. Susan gave her brother a significant look and after Edmund looked again at the shell he had not realized was still in his hands, he violently dropped it in the water and with that single move Susan knew he was fully rid of his temptations. She bent over the water and watched as the shell sank rapidly. But what did not go unnoticed by her was an enchanted mist dissolving in the water defeated.

* * *

**So here it is, chapter 8! I have gone over it twice and hopefully there are no mistakes of any kind. I decided that I will try and post every chapter every Sunday evening and hopefully I will not break that promise unless there is a very important reason behind it! SO in this chapter there was much Suspian just as promised and hopefully you enjoyed it! :)**

in case it wasn't clear enough for you, Caspian has Susan's diaries in his possession and intends to read it in chapter 9! And I must thank my beloved reader _bluemermaid180592 _because the idea rightfully belongs to her and she deserves some credit! So a big shoutout to her! :D

I have to ask you to visit my profile and vote in my pole! I really want to see what you guys think on a certain matter! ;D So please check my pole out!

I'm afraid I didn't work as hard as I should have on the last scence (Caspian-Edmund fight) therefore I am not very pleased with this chapter. But still I expect to hear what you think! Oh, and just so you know, whoever is the 100th reviewer (a number which has yet to come!:P) will get a one-shot writen and dedicated to her (or him! xD) by me (well, duh!)! She gets to choose the characters of the story of course and probably the theme as well! So when I post the next chapter I will start waiting for my 100th review! :D

Shining Friendship, I'm glad we share the same opinion on Susan's character and you are actually the only one who got the reason behind Su's list of pros and cons! ;)

missprofessorwho, so did you like the Suspian? :P you had it just like I had promised! and thanks so much for your kind words! :D

maddie-babz1993, oh, I'm greatly honored and touched! thanks so much it means a lot to me! I hope you liked this chapter as well! =D

obsessedchick15, yes, I loved the pillow fight too when I was writing it! ;p

marchhhhh3 thank you very much! Looks like I'm the only one who did not like that scene very much... :P

bluemermaid180592, hey there! I hope you are satisfied I have used your idea ;) and with the shoutout! it's very probable you'll get another one in the next chapter since I'll focus on the journal more! :P Keep having ideas and sharing them with me! :D

MyRedPhoenix, well, I get I leave it up to your imagination to guess what they did to Eustace! ;p glad you liked the previous chapter and liked this one as much!

roserose12345, I think with every chap I write I give you all the more reason to hate Jake! :P still I don't know what to do with him as far as Susan and Caspian are concerned but what the heck! I'll figure it out!...someday! :P

LadyRin98790, oh, really? I would have loved that too!

, well, why don't you write a one shot about the beauty spell scene too? Clearly they did not do justice to Susan in the film and I'm sure every narnia reader (including myself of course) would love to see more stories on that particular scene! SO I'm urging you to write one! ;p oh,and I've really happy you like my story! :)

I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, hmm..very interesting the way the previous chapter affected you! well, at least it shows I'm not a horrible writer! :P

QueenoftheSouthernSun, so you got the Suspian you wanted! and I'm happy you enjoyed my last chapter because I indeed worked hard on it! :)

maaryah, geez, I will feel very lucky when you finally log in! :P oh, and it's great that you liked the scene I added in the previous chapter!

Wow, I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter before! You are making me tremendoulously happy! Actually you are making me want to spend all night long before my pc screen writing chapter 9! but you'll have to wait because I must go to school tomorrow and sleeping at late hours is completely against me!

So please,please,please leave me review and cast your vote in my poll! :D thanks for the support!

Lots of love, Katherine! (L) :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Took your time down there, didn't you?"

Edmund shot a death glare at the officer and shook away his hand he had offered to help him climb up. He really was not in mood to hear anybody complain, especially his sister's constant follower, and his annoying cousin's. The effects of the dark magic still lingered on, even though he knew not that that was the source of his fury and sudden disdain for the Telmarine. And he could not understand the reason he had so suddenly turned against him, spoke so harsh words to a man he considered family and even clashed his sword with his.

But could he be blamed? He had always been the fifth wheel. First everyone obeyed and respected Peter the most, him being the High King and now Caspian was in charge. He had been a King far longer than him. Why didn't he get to be equally obeyed with him? Why did the sword of the High King, his brother, belong to him? He felt wronged. But he knew that he shouldn't have acted like that and he waited patiently for Susan's lecture. And as much boring and annoying that was, his sister was undoubtedly right and she should be as frustrated as he guessed she was.

He would have apologized to Caspian, it wasn't his fault after all Peter gave him his sword or Aslan put him in complete charge of the ship, had his dignity and pride not been wounded. He had never been sentimental or the type of person who easily admits to others his mistakes anyway. But who knew, maybe he would someday. He actually wanted to and he hoped he would before they left Narnia again. Perhaps that was their last journey there and he hated leaving things unsaid. Especially between him and the man he thought as brother.

"I heard yelling. What happened?"

The Just King looked at Jake through bloodshot eyes as he pulled Lucy up. He had clearly not gotten the message before, that he was not in a talking mood. Maybe this time he would. Caspian was right, that man was truly annoying. How could Susan end up with him? Perhaps their parents had forced her? He would have a talk with her on the matter later. "Jake, please do us the favor and do shut up."

Lucy's small palms flew to her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to silence her giggle. She knew her brother wasn't trying to be funny but she had always thought that no matter his mood, jokes or comments that sounded funny would escape his lips even when he did not realize it.

She bit her lips as she received a puzzled look from Jake and to occupy herself, she helped Susan and then Caspian up. Susan had covered her bloody palms with Edmund's piece of cloth so not to deepen the cuts by rubbing them up against the rope and not to infect them. Lucy noticed her wincing each time her palms touched the rope and she felt pity for her. She hated seeing anybody, especially a loved one, hurt and in pain. Once Susan was up, she stood beside her and taking her hands in her smaller ones, she gently caressed the injuries with the cloth still on, and she knew she wasn't hurting her by her sweet smile.

"Where's Eustace?" Caspian decided to voice his presence once he had climbed up as well and all three siblings felt slightly embarrassed for not having noticed the absence of their own cousin. And it was almost amusing they hadn't since the lack of annoying comments and complains should have been obvious. But probably they had eventually gotten used to it and learned to just ignore it.

"Uh… he said he went for a walk. I saw him walking towards the boats." Jake informed running a nervous hand through his short, brown hair.

"We asked you to watch over him so he would not go off doing anything stupid and you can't even do that? He is just a boy!" Caspian was already still infuriated by Edmund's outburst even though he had tried to forget that incident. Him disliking a great deal lot the stranger did not help to calm himself either.

"Caspian, it's all right. He said he went back to the boats. It's not that a big deal!"Susan placed herself between them since the hot-tempered King had already advanced to a quite intimidated and annoyed Jake and the girl fretted **he **would be the one doing something stupid because of the dark magic's effects that were still upon him. Caspian only gave her a cold look before brushing past Jake, slightly pushing him backwards, making him lose his balance and trip a little. Susan sighed before motioning to her siblings to follow him.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Oh, yes, follow the imaginary blue star to the island of Ramandu-du! Place seven swords at the table of a talking lion…!"

Eustace kicked with the toe of his boat a quite large rock that was on his way, thinking it was a way to release all the anger and nuisance he had within him. How could these people even believe in the words of a crazed old lunatic who called himself a magician? There were no magicians anyway only illusionists and trickers, even little children know that! And yet grown men believed in him! There was no magic, just tricks!

"Ninnies…!"

But the major problem was that he just could not escape those ninnies. Even if he did runaway, where would he go? After all, they did not sail to lands but to islands. Where on earth was he supposed to find help on isolated islands where the inhabitants had one, giant leg and thought an illusionist was oppressing them? That had got to be the silliest world there was! If there were more worlds than Narnia and his own.

Well, at least he could escape the idiocy of his relatives and their friends once in a while. That's why he had decided to leave them in that hole. He regretted leaving poor Jake on his own with those lunatics but he wanted time alone. He liked that man, he wasn't prevailed by those same illusions as the rest of them were. He was the most logical and normal person on that boat. He did not know what would have happened without him on board.

He was so deep in thought he wasn't actually looking where he was going. He just knew he was walking up the slope of the volcano and that because the ground was uphill. Maybe he could get a clear view from the top of the volcano, which to his eyes seemed to not be active, and locate people who could help him, civilized people and not talking animals or minotaurs or those goat-legged things. People that would respect him. However, he found something else that pleased him as much as it would have finding people.

Below his feet, a place that seemed like a nest of a great animal between the giant rocks, lied tons of gold jewels and pots and every kind of treasure that could come to the boy's mind. For a second, he stared wide-eyed and completely speechless at the sight which was quite beautiful and unbelievable as well. Fascinated and entranced by the gold that seemed so close to him, he took an absent-minded step forward and next thing he knew, he was rolling down a small downhill that led him straight to the great treasure.

"I must be dead." He mumbled, still looking enchanted at the treasure that surrounded him and he even rubbed his eyes and blinked hoping that it was not just a beautiful dream that would soon be gone. And when his fears turned out mistaken, he laughed merrily and threw himself in the huge pile of gold items, practically swimming in it. He stood at his feet and started filling his pockets with jewelry, favoring the ones decorated with precious gems, and thinking of ways to spend it when he returned back to England or whether he would actually spend it or not.

But then he noticed something that completely captured his attention, even though it did not seem more precious than the rest of the jewels. He just felt attracted to it as if he was meant to find it. A gold bracelet decorated with one single ruby on top of it and a few lightly engraved on it words or symbols. It was embracing a hand, a glove actually and the boy let out a frightened gasp and stepped back at the sight of a fully dressed and armed skeleton lying on the ground, supporting its skinless back against a rock.

"You're definitely dead." He said, feeling a little ridiculous for talking to a skeleton. He reluctantly pushed the skeleton by the skull away and with swift moves, he stole the bracelet and put it around his own wrist. "Won't be needing that anymore, will you?"

After risking a second glance at the skeleton, as if it would suddenly come to life and chase him with his sword for stealing from him, he scoffed, thinking stupid he would be afraid of a dead man, and started digging in the treasure and filling his pockets and arms with even more jewels rapidly. He thought he heard a roar, a sound he had never heard before and he knew it wasn't a lion. But he just ignored it and kept on digging in the golden pile.

"Finally a favorable turn of events." Favorable indeed, for the moment. For the young boy had yet to discover that with one simple action of greed and recklessness, he would change his life eternally and everyone, including himself, would finally understand the reason he was allowed access to the magnificent land of Narnia by the Great Lion.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"What food did you find?"

The three royals slightly bent over to look at the content of the large baskets and were disappointed at the limited amount of supplies. The crew's efforts to refill them were apparently for nothing. Rhince knelt beside the baskets and before his King so to answer his question. "It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows."

Caspian nodded with a faint smile of appreciation at the man and patted him lightly on the shoulder. So far everything was so wrong. As if the circumstances were against them. Surely Aslan was watching over them, had a plan for them, a destiny, a destiny they were supposed to follow. But he wished the Lion would just show him what that destiny was.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Susan asked in worry seeing her sister looking around in wonder and puzzlement.

"Where's Eustace?"

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats." Reepicheep intruded, his voice almost bored, as if he expected no better from the boy. And all four knew he was right.

"Returned to the boats, hasn't he?" Caspian turned to face Jake with accusing eyes, losing his temper even more each passing second. Lucy could tell he was approaching his boiling point.

"You're holding me accountable? It's not my fault he likes to wander off. He said we would find him here!" Jake hurried to defend himself and once more Susan had to cut in and walk between them, glaring pleadingly but fiercely at the young King who just bit his lips and froze at his position.

"Lu, it's no use." Edmund said exasperated and bored when his little sister started calling out for Eustace in hopes he was nearby and he would hear her calls.

"Edmund, I've got a bad feeling about this." The Valiant Queen said with an enigmatic and scared tone, her gaze traveling between him and their older sister. And they both knew that when Lucy got similar sentiments, it was for no good. She had proven so quite a few times in the past, that she had better be trusted.

"I'll go and find him." Edmund sighed and started heading back up the slope.

"I'll come with you." the Just King was surprised and somewhat pleased by Caspian's offer but said nothing, He only silently agreed to his coming.

"Boys!" they both looked over their shoulders to see an almost panting, terribly concerned Susan. "Please be careful. Something's not right about this place."

They both nodded, glad to see that the Gentle Queen was not mad at them for the previous incident and continued walking. They soon found the path he had followed, after all he had not many options; going uphill or back to the boats. And it wasn't long until they found what the boy had called 'favorable turn of events'. They only did not share the same opinion.

"Treasure." Edmund stated, not quite believing what he was seeing. Who would have hidden, not so well, such a large treasure in an isolated island whose volcano was still fuming and sometime would explode?

"Trouble." Caspian added guessing that it was no ordinary treasure. It could have been Calormene pirates treasure but they were far too east from Calormen. The other option was dragon treasure and considering they were on a volcanic island that option was not very unlikely. Quite the opposite in fact.

They carefully descended the slope that led to the treasure and instantly discovered Eustace's shoe, almost burnt and torn. Edmund picked it up in disbelief, thoughts and images crossing his head, frightening him, filling him with guilt. If anything should have happened to their cousin would have been his fault. He was the one who treated him poorly the most, he would have been the reason he left.

Soon they found all of his belongings; torn, burnt clothes as well and even his journal. His pockets were filled with jewels and Caspian's suspicions were confirmed. That was a dragon treasure and the treasure of a dragon is always enchanted. Anything could have happened to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"He was just a boy." Edmund mumbled in guilt. "I never should have left him. What could have happened to him?"

"In this place, anything." Caspian said voicing his previous thoughts. But for a moment he forgot all about the boy. He walked and crouched beside a fully dressed skeleton lying on the ground and soon realization dawned on him. "And he wasn't the first. This is Lord Octesian. We should find his…sword."

But the youngest King was already unsheathing the long blade, a grave look clouding his already dark eyes and Caspian wasn't sure if it was meant for him or it was because of Eustace's disappearing. "Let's go back and tell the girls."

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Do you think they'll find him?" Lucy asked in a low voice the little girl while she kept her big, blue eyes glued on the island. But she expected no answer. Not a satisfying one, anyway.  
They had decided to return to the ship with the supplies while Susan had stayed behind wanting to be sure of the boys' safety. And now Lucy was worrying for her as well.

"They'd better do. He seems to be the only person with some sense in him." Jake's voice was heard from behind, making her roll her eyes and she was about to retort when a mighty roar almost as a cry ripped the skies, making everyone stand on the starboard side of the ship and look impatiently and with fear what would happen next. Lucy's heart had never raced as fast during that journey. Her family was on that island and they were apparently in grave danger. Certainly Aslan would not let anything bad happen to them?

"Is it the volcano?" Gael guessed timidly, locking her eyes on the Captain behind them who studied wordlessly the island. But when the roar was heard again, the Captain of the Dawn Treader seemed more alert than ever.

"Oh, no, that is no volcano."he said but the girls thought he was talking more to himself than answering Gael's question. Immediately, he mixed up with the crew and started shouting orders and much to Lucy's fright and confusion, he was preparing them for battle. "Archers arm yourselves. Take your positions and wait for my command!"  
And all the girls could do was clung on one another and wait in fear to see for what the Captain was preparing them for.

* * *

"Oh, thank Aslan you're all right!" Susan breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the two Kings returning on the beach. "But where's Eustace?"

"He found a dragon's treasure." Was all that Caspian said and it was enough for her to gasp in shock and terror and to know what he meant.

"I'm sorry, Su. I should have never left him. It's all my fault." Edmund inclined his head in shame and Susan couldn't help the urge that washed over her and hugged him.

"No, Edmund. It's not your fault. He chose to leave us and not believe when we warned him that any kind of danger lurks about in this place. He was just stubborn. But I'm sure we'll find him."

"Thanks." The boy gently pushed her away, feeling awkward and embarrassed to behave and be treated as a child. "In the meantime, we found something else."

"Oh and what was that?"She smiled to make him feel better, feeling awful to see her little brother guilty and ashamed. It wasn't long ago that she had seen the exact same look in Lucy's clear, blue eyes only her sister was also scared. Terribly scared and she still did not know the reason. The little Queen always avoided talking about it.

But the Just King didn't get to share the news with her sister. He had put on a proud, sly smile, trying to convince his sister he was all right, for he knew she worried terribly over him and that she was unhappy at seeing him miserable. But the moment he took in a deep breath ready to announce dramatically the discovery or Lord Octesian's sword, a yell cut him off.

"Caspian!" the young woman was intently looking at Caspian who was puzzled but alarmed by her scared and warning yell. And looking behind his shoulder, he instantly knew the reason. A majestic, red dragon was flying with great speed towards them with its huge, clawed paws wide open, ready to grab whoever was unprepared for it.

He heard his name being called again and saw her running towards him. "No, Susan, get down!" even though the dragon was almost near him, he waited until the girl had reached him and pulled her down with her, saving her the moment the dragon had almost caught her. But one of its claws had left its mark on her and soon a red stamp started watering the sleeve of her left arm, making her kneel and press tightly her other hand on the deep cut.

"Ed, get the boat ready! It will be coming back soon!" Caspian asked of Edmund before kneeling beside her and the boy without a moment of hesitation, he nodded and did as was told.

"Damn, Susan, why did you do that?" Caspian yelled at her in shock and fright and gently removed her hand so to have a look at the wound. It was quite deep and it bled ceaselessly. He hissed and cursed in despair. He had to bandage it with something immediately and his best solution was the already torn cloth from Edmund's shirt.

"It was about to grab you, Caspian!" she shouted in pain and gasped as he wrapped the cloth around her arm.

"Oh, and you running towards me would make it stop, right?" he said sarcastically, trying to be as gentle as possible so not to hurt her more. Her agonized gasp was already enough to make him anxious.

"I panicked! Sorry for caring for you! It won't happen again, I assure you!" she returned the irony, suddenly feeling angry though she knew not at whom or what. That day had already been quite dreadful for her and she didn't know if she could take anymore. All that in one day was just too much for the Gentle Queen and she couldn't control the angry tears that fell freely. She had been injured twice in one day, though that was of little importance to her. First, Eustace's disappearing, then worrying over Ed and Caspian when they were in search of him, and her internal battle about Caspian was more than she could handle.

"So you do care! Well, did it have to take all of this to happen so you finally admit it?" he could have almost rolled his eyes had they not been focused on her injury and the bandaging which he was now finishing.

"I don't think this is the best time, Caspian!" she exclaimed as she wanted him to finish as fast as possible so to leave that blasted island. She could hear the great, heavy wings of the creature flapping in the air, approaching its passing second and that only made her heart race even more and her muscles tensing. He was right, she should have just used her bow and arrows. She had completely forgotten they were strapped at her back.

"Ed, watch out!" Caspian yelled at the boy who seemed to be ignorant of the dragon approaching him, thinking it would come the same way it did the first time. But apparently, he had misjudged it. He heard the two royalties screaming out his name again but before he knew what was happening, he found his body between the huge paws of the creature, lifting up from the ground and watching how Susan and Caspian seemed to be growing smaller and smaller below him.

"Oh, God, Edmund!" as many times as she yelled she didn't manage to warn the boy in time. Without even thinking what she was doing, she found herself ignoring the scorching pain spreading in her body, its source her injured arm as she aimed a red-feathered arrow at the dragon above their heads.

"What do you think you're doing? You may hurt Edmund!"The King made her lower her weapon but also made her even more angry.

"I am Narnia's best archer! I think I can-" but she was caught off guard when he pulled her closer to him, crushing him against his chest and she found herself actually dropping her bow and clinging on his shirt as uncontrollable tears escaped uncontrollably her eyes and her whole body was trembling by the sobs leaving her lips. "Why is all this happening to me? Tell me why is He testing me so?"

Caspian did not need to ask who she meant. Looks like the Great Lion was testing all of them in some way. But why? Hadn't they already proved themselves to them? What lesson could possibly be learned behind that wave of pain and confusion that was washing over them? With gentle strokes, he brushed her hair and shushed her but the young Queen was inconsolable. "That thing took my brother, Caspian. What does it want to do with my brother?"

"Hush, Susan, hush. I wish there was anything I could do… I am sure Aslan will not abandon him. Have some faith, love."

"And what happens when faith isn't enough?" she has gradually started to calm down, her breathing was more even and the only thing remaining of her tears were the treks on her cheeks. She looked up at him, trying to forget what he had just called her and waited for an answer.

"Faith's always enough, Susan, always. Maybe Aslan's purpose is to teach you that all over again. Because to me, you seem to have forgotten how to have faith." He said wisely, his voice just above a whisper now wanting to sooth her. Even in tears, she still looked more beautiful than any other girl he had met but he hated her seeing her cry. It's been quite a while since he last heard her laugh, that melodious sound that was inviting him to laugh as well, that was tingling pleasurably his ears and made the world look so much brighter.

"You seem very certain." She attempted a small grin as she wiped the remaining tears off her face and she felt better to see him smiling back reassuringly.

"I am." He only said and pulled her again to him now fully embracing her and her him as she whispered to him her appreciation. But the image of Edmund being carried away by that dragon jus wouldn't leave her mind and new tears blurred her vision as she stubbornly fought them back. But she didn't have to hold them back for much longer since suddenly, the great beast flew above them and finally landed almost beside them, placing the Just King safely on the sandy ground of the beach. In a matter of seconds, she had unlocked herself from Caspian's embrace, she was standing tall and determined at her feet and was pointing her arrow at the dragon once more.

"No, Susan, don't!" Edmund waved his hands frantically above his head as he ran to her direction.

"What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled but glaring dangerously at the beast who had it been a human he would have felt very intimidated and small under the Archer Queen's blue gaze. But she remained at the same position, not lowering even a bit her weapon.

"No, Susan, it's Eustace!" he blurted out breathlessly as he reached her and fell on his knees exhausted. "That bracelet turned him into a dragon!"

Caspian's jaw fell spot on while his eyes grew twice as big while Susan only blinked blankly at her brother before they both managed to say "I beg your pardon?"

* * *

XxX

* * *

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund explained to Lucy, Reepicheep, Drinian, Jake and Gael and her father and three Telmarines who had also come ashore as soon as they saw the dragon landing on the beach with Edmund still alive in his giant paws. The poor dragon, who was apparently Eustace, kept on chewing and rubbing the bracelet that was still around his now dragonish wrist against the ground, in a desperate attempt to free himself from the painful way it had sank in his flesh.

"Well, anyone knows that a dragon's treasure is enchanted." Caspian stated absentmindedly but when he received a frown and an angry sniffle from the dragon he hurried to rephrase.  
"Well, anyone from… here…"

The two sisters regarded each other, the faintest of smirks playing on their lips. Pitying him, Lucy walked carefully to the dragon-boy and extended her arms waiting for him to lift his injured paw. Then without warning, she abruptly removed the enlarged bracelet, causing him to groan dragonishly in pain but the Pevensies laughed silently at his reaction.

"Whatever pains you should be removed as swiftly as a plaster, mum always said."Susan tried to lighten the mood a little but instead she gained a chuckle from her siblings, a frown from the dragon and puzzled looks from the rest of the party.

"What's a plaster?" Caspian wasn't surprised to see the dragon frowning and sighing in boredom only as a dragon can at his question. And that was what made the rest of the party chuckle and even forget for a moment Eustace's transformation.

Edmund looked again at the bloody arm of the dragon and sighed heavily. "Is there any way to change him back?"

"Not that I know of…?" Caspian's questioning voice lingered on as he glanced expectantly at the Captain who only shrugged lightly his shoulders and shook his head in negativity.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased!" Edmund remarked and judging by his tone of voice not even he knew whether he meant it or whether it was just a joke. And of course the dragon snorted once more but realizing that his elder cousin was correct. What if he stayed like a beast forever? What if he never returned to his home and family again? He already missed them too much even though his stubbornness had never allowed him to admit it even to himself.

"Sorry about the hand, ol' boy." Reepicheep said kindly. "I can be a little overzealous at times…!" Earlier that day, just before Eustace had grabbed Edmund to show him who he was, he had been standing on the mast of the Dawn Treader, wanting to explain to them he was not a real dragon. But without recognising him, Reep had climbed on the mast and stabbed his paw making him let go of it and fly back to the beach.

Eustace appreciated his kindness and apology but he wasn't sure if he would have said so had the circumstances been different or had he had voice. He just moaned and shook lightly his head before placing it above his crossed hands, lying on the ground.

"We can't leave him alone." Lucy suddenly protested, looking with expectation at her sister knowing that she would understand and support her. And she was right.

"We can't bring him onboard, Your Majesty." Drinian interjected.

"Lucy is right. We have to stay here through the night." Susan stepped up and looked at Caspian significantly.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning until we… work out what to do." The King commanded after nodding to Susan who gave a pleased smile to her sister.

"But, Your Majesty, you have no provisions and no means of staying warm." Rhince objected, clearly disliking his King's idea. Caspian seemed troubled by his words but when Eustace blew as if he sneezed hot air off his lungs, instantly a small fire was created and Edmund with a contented smile rushed to throw in it firewood to keep it from dying out.

"You were saying…?" Lucy raised a playful brow to the man who smiled awkwardly at her and shook his head.

"Damn." Susan muttered looking troubled. "Now we cannot call him Useless anymore, can we?" While everybody chuckled, the dragon lifted his head and looked at her through big, shining with hope eyes and she could not resist caressing his huge, dragonish muzzle which made him smile. "No, we can't…" she repeated looking sympathetically, almost tenderly at the creature fully living up to her title.

"The Gentle Queen, indeed." The valiant mouse said proudly and inclined at her with respect.

"Thank you, Reep." she said smiling broadly. "But I think we need to get ourselves comfortable. It's going to be a long night!"

* * *

XxX

* * *

"I've never seen these constellations before."Edmund observed as he and Caspian admired the clear, dark night sky on which small, gleaming dots decorated elegantly, brightening it only a little. The Telmarine was sitting comfortably on a rock and was supporting his back on another while the Just King was lying beside him, supporting his weight on one elbow.

"Me neither. We're long way from home." The eldest King agreed with a hint of nostalgia in his accented, heavy voice.

"Hey, boys, what are you doing?" the two Queens sat right before them so to fully face them. They were both smiling gently, a look of tranquility and serene delight brightened their faces, making them look even more beautiful.

"Just star gazing." Edmund managed to say before a heavy, roaring sneeze left his nostrils, sounding almost as a snore. At that, the three monarchs burst out laughing while he was rubbing his nose with his sleeve and having a confused look in his dark eyes. "I haven't stopped sneezing since the moment Eustace returned me on the beach."

The two Queens exchanged playful glances before Lucy's comment. "Maybe you're allergic to dragons too?"

"I have no allergies!" he instantly protested but another sneeze interrupted the speech of dignity he had formed in his head making them laugh even harder.

"No allergies, you say?"Susan said in a mocking tone and placed a finger on her lips pensively. "Let's see, almonds, apricots, peaches, penicillin, nuts, flow-!"

"All right, that's enough, Su!" Edmund rushed to cut her off embarrassed and humiliated. "I may be allergic to one maybe two things!"

"Wait a minute." Caspian suddenly looked shocked. "You are allergic to…flowers?"

The fact only that he managed to keep his face dead serious when he said the joke made the three laugh so hard that they had to double up and hold their stomachs. On the other side, Edmund had pursed his lips in a firm, frustrated manner and his narrowed eyes looked dangerous and even darker in the trembling light of the fire.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he straightened his back as he sat up with dignity. "It's just a cold, not an allergy!"

"Yes, he is!" Lucy chirped in genuine amusement while Susan was laughing so hard she couldn't articulate a single word. "And now he's also allergic to dragons!"

"This is rubbish! There is no such thing as dragon allergy!" Edmund practically exclaimed even though he tried not to shout too loud so not to wake the rest of the party up.

"Yes, there is! And you have it!" Susan insisted among her giggles.

"And you have it!" Lucy added.

"Oh!" Susan covered her mouth that had the shape of a perfect O with both hands while her eyes widened. "Oh, dear. You are so special!"

"That's it! I will hear no more from you insolent, impertinent and…wicked people!" he stood up and brushed the invisible dust off his shirt and legs before leaving the three laughing monarchs, walking proudly and with dignity next to the sleeping dragon.

Still laughing, the Gentle Queen stood up (needless to say she was barely able to not fall on her knees laughing) and ran after him. Soon her sister followed until he was between them and was covering his ears as his two sisters started begging him for forgiveness.

The Telmarine King was left staring behind them with a broad grin. He loved them very much and he did consider them family. If only they could stay with him that time. He had even missed King Peter. Before their departure, he and the High King had started to get quite well along, much to his siblings surprise and delight. And the young King had also promised him a swordfight duel, saying that their first and only one was unjust and uneven, though Caspian did not fully understood the reason. He only knew that the High King would never be able to fulfill his promise for he would not be coming back. Well, Susan had and Aslan certainly had a reason, a lesson to teach her but apparently Peter's lesson had been learned.

Lying on his back, he felt something slightly sharp but in the same time soft pressed against his side. Reaching into his coat pocket, he realized it was the little notebook Susan had accidentally dropped in his cabin. He had forgotten to return it to her. But what could it possibly be? What the Gentle Queen was writing in it? Perhaps her thoughts on the voyage. Maybe it was her journal. Wanting to get a confirmation for his suspicions he slightly opened the small book but shut it twice as fast. If it were indeed her journal, then all her thoughts and feelings had been poured in it, her private thoughts. And he couldn't just invade her mind and her heart. He didn't have permission to do so. And if she ever found out, she would surely be very angry and displeased and she would be right.

But that journal, if that's what it was, could give him answers, give an end to his misery. What if he only read one page? It couldn't hurt, right? And what she wouldn't know wouldn't kill her. Well, he knew that the time when he would confess this unholy decision of his would come sooner or later, and he'd rather it later. So rolling onto his right side, taking care to look as if he were sleeping, he opened a random page of it and started reading thirstily. He was finally able to understand her, to figure out what was going on in that complicated girl's mind, to get a better insight in her heart. It was wrong but the only way to end their awkward relationship once and for all.

* * *

**Yes, I know what you're thinking. I was supposed to update on Sunday. Well, I got sick and stayed home, as simple as that and thought of writing another chapter. FanFiction gave me quite a hard time uploading this but here it is! If you notice any errors or sentences that do not make sense blame FF not me! Oh, and please do inform me!**

**So like I said in the previous chapter, the idea of Caspian reading the journal belongs to bluemermaid180592 so thanks again, my dear friend! Your ideas just make my story more interesting!**

**And I will also remind you of the 100th reviewer's prize! A One-shot dedicated to them and they get to choose the characters! (though something tells me that whoever the winner is will request for Suspian and I can assure I am totally okay with that! :P) So waiting patiently for the 100 review! :D**

**I hope you weren't disappointed in my changing the scenes a bit and adding some of mine. To me it's more fun writing my own stuff than copying dialogues from the movie! ;D**

**Oh, and according to my poll's results, I will bring Peter in this story too! So if any of you are against that please do say it. I want to please you all!**

**Shining Friendship, oh, do not worry, once Caspian reads the journal everything will be as it should be! and yes, I know Susan running away from Caspian was expected and somewhat cliche but she needed time to think and realise that she can't fight her feelings anymore!**

**Russia1234, oh, I'm so honored! Thanks so much for your kind words, I'm glad you like it! :D**

**missprofessorwho, leave Jake on an island? I hate to admit it but you got me! Actually something like that will happen to the man you love so dearly! But let's just say they won't be the ones leaving him behind...! That's it I say no more!**

**maddie-babz1993, well, you said some nice things about me and the story! :D no matter, it's not possible for me to love you more anyway! you're writing one of the coolest stories on FF and you are always so nice to me! I think those are pretty good reasons!**

**bluemermaid180592, hello my friend! Sorry I had no time to write Caspian's reactions but you will see in the next chapter! I hope I'm putting into good use your idea! And do not thank me, you deserve all the credit! and as for Susan, well I guess she'll stop being so difficult in chapter 10! ;p**

**roserose12345, well, I hope you're happy I updated sooner than Sunday! And as per Jake, he will be left behind soon enough! That's all I allow myself to say!**

**Stardust (for some reason FF won't allow me to write your full username) well, you are right about Caspian's reactions! He definitely will confront her and I am almost confident that the results will be positive! To tell the truth I'm still thinking that part, I'm not exactly sure how to develop it. But we'll see, won't we? :P**

**I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, thank you very much, hope you're contented with this chapter! ;)**

**Just so you know, I was inspired for Ed's cold by my cold and sneezing! XD I know you don't really care but just wanted to say it, for some reason!**

**I'm still not in the mood of writing a little scene so all I m gonna say is that Caspian and Edmund are extremely happy when you leave reviews! ;p So, yeah, do it for Caspian and press that little button below!**

**lots of love,**

kate xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A heart.

A small, black heart was drawn next to the words 'he loves me!' And she had been referring to him of course, Caspian. He had been smiling like an idiot at the pages of the notebook already but that just made his heart stop momentarily. You can only imagine how he felt when he saw her last reason of the list _Reasons to oppose to Aslan's will and stay with Caspian_. Well, just the title itself was enough to be sure she did want to be with him but reading the words _I love him_ was exactly what he needed to not get a minute of sleep. Neither could he sleep nor did he want to. He was too happy to close his eyes and take them off of her delicate silhouette that was lying next to the dragon- Eustace seeking for his body-heat for the night air was cold. After all, he didn't want to ruin his joyful mood by any possible nightmares again. But thinking of the long day that awaited them, he thought of at least trying to get some rest so he just closed his eyes. She had rolled onto her lap and had turned her head so that she was not facing him anymore, anyway. And he felt thankful he had closed his eyes for after a while, he heard Edmund's whispering voice.

"Su, you sleeping?"

"No, not anymore thanks to you, Ed." She mumbled sleepily, not bothering to even blink an eye. "Bugger off, Edmund. I was having a pleasant dream."

"Hopefully your Prince Charming, and I'm definitely not talking about that moron, Jake the Imbecile!"

"What do you want, Ed? To talk about Jake? Or maybe Caspian?" irony was obvious in her voice and she opened one eye when she heard him snort a chuckle. And when he replied positively she even rolled on her back and supported herself on her elbows. "What's so important about them that had to get me awake?"

"I just wanted to talk to you when the imbecile was not listening and when things were a little…peaceful?"

"Wrong choice of word but never mind. Shoot!" she said before yawning deeply and quite unladylike but it was only normal so Edmund did not make a joke up, only chuckled.

"How on earth did you end up with that ninny? Because knowing you –which I do- men like him never really attracted you. Actually the only one who has ever attracted you is Prince Charming, King now actually but-."

"Edmund!" she shot him a warning glare which made him shut up and wait patiently for his sister's reply. "Anyway, you are right. Listen, Jake is one of the many that I happened to have struck their fancy and mother thought he was the most suitable, possible husband for me. According to her it's extremely difficult to find a handsome young man who serves in the Navy and is such a gentleman and a good man."

"And you just accepted that? Because that doesn't sound like you at all, Su…"it wasn't a question, it was a statement. And Susan knew it was true. During their reign in Narnia, she had learned how to listen to her heart, to be a strong, powerful, fierce young woman, independent from any other's thoughts and wishes for her, she stood up and defended what she believed to be right and what she wanted. Even most of the men feared to challenge her in a battle of wits and arguments for they knew they were lost beforehand. Only her family had the courage to object her sometimes and even _they _were too intimidated to do so. So how could she have accepted their mother's decision without a fight and ended up with an idiot?

"At first, I didn't agree to her decision. So she somehow managed to plan 'accidental' meetings for us two. Eventually, I warmed up to him and found out that mum was right and if I ever wanted to get married he should be the one. But I also did it because…because I wanted to forget…him. And I had started to, or so I thought. I imagined Jake as my motive to get over Narnia and Caspian. But I guess I was wrong… especially now that I've returned, I am doomed!" she emphasized dramatically her last words, causing a playful, silent giggle out of them both. Edmund finally understanding her for the first time in that journey, he sat beside her, threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her comfortingly to him. She leaned on her brother's shoulders, a contented and surprised smile gracing her lips.

"Well, Su, you didn't explain much but I feel as if I know exactly how you feel. It must be so hard for you to be around Caspian not knowing what will happen. Plus, having Jake following you like a puppy is quite driving you nuts, I'm sure!"

"Oh, Eddie, you understand me so well. Wish you could give me some answers as well…!"

"You'll get your answers, Su. I can guarantee that. Aslan won't leave us hanging for too long." He reassured her and kissed her forehead, surprising her even more with his too loving and emotional gestures. "Goodnight…Su…zy!"

Caspian thought he heard a slap but he knew it must have been a playful smack because he heard them giggle again before Edmund's hard footsteps scratched on the sandy ground once more. He felt extremely guilty and ashamed for reading someone's journal without their permission and eavesdropping but the things he had learned that night had given him hopes and hatred. Hopes for a future life with Susan. Hatred for Jake for being her almost husband.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Susan! Wake up! Su!"

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like…"

The Valiant Queen rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had heard that. Sometimes her sister truly was like Edmund. "Su, up, up, up!" the girl shook her sister violently and practically lied on top of her in order to wake her up and a wide grin spread on her face when she did.

"Honestly, are you and Ed cooperating so I won't get some decent sleep tonight?"

"For one thing, sun is almost rising." She said pensively earning a groan from her sister. "No matter, look around. Do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"Since when do you speak in riddles, Lu?"

"Just look!"

She scanned the area through half-shut, sleepy cerulean eyes. She saw everyone sleeping right where she remembered them last night. The only thing that had changed was the fire which was gone. Edmund and Caspian at the other side of the nonexistent now bonfire, Jake a couple of yards away from them, Reepicheep cuddled next to Eustace and-.

"Oh, my God… where the hell has that boy gone now? I swear weren't he a dragon, I would have surely murdered him!"

"Whoa, keep it down, Suzy. Some of us need to sleep some more." Jake shifted a little but did not open his eyes, making the Queen swallow a groan at her nickname once more. Without really caring if she annoyed Jake, she ran by the Kings' side and shook them lightly, having experienced the violent wake-up shaking.

"If you're getting back at me for waking you up before, then -!"

"No, Ed. It's not that! Eustace! He is gone missing!" she whispered in urgency, both the Kings widening their eyes at her words. "Again!"

"Why are you whispering?" Caspian observed as he rubbed his eyes. Susan arched a brow, looking for an answer but not finding any so she just shrugged it off. "Anyway, do you have any idea where that silly boy can be?"

"None! For all we know he could be gone for hours and gotten lost and-!" she hated being in despair but that feeling washed over her every time a family member or loved one got lost. It was just her nature and she hated she couldn't help it. But what was more frustrating is that she once could, before Aslan told her she would never return.

Caspian, seeing the despair mirroring on her beautiful face, he gently grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. It has always worked on the Gentle Queen, she had to look straight into one's eyes to be convinced of what they were trying to tell her. That was the only way for her to believe them. "Hey, remember what I told you yesterday. Have faith."

"Okay. I'll try." She muttered, knowing that even though she was almost whispering, she could be heard by him. She didn't know why he offered her a gentle, knowing smile but she knew she could not resist returning it. It was one of those moments when his chocolate orbs would be filled with serenity, gentleness and love. Getting lost in them was just an inescapable fact by now.

"Jake alert, Jake alert!" Edmund hissed next to them and just his voice made them break apart. His words had a more belated reaction as after a few seconds they both looked at him in bewilderment and wonder. "Please, it's just too obvious for the Just King!" he mumbled shaking a dismissive hand at them and Susan's blush didn't escape Caspian's notice.

"What's going on over here?" Jake stepped in, eyebrow raised in suspicion and question.

"We haven't exactly lost Eustace, have we now?" Edmund rolled his eyes. Was that man as blind as to not notice a _dragon_ was missing?

"Then why don't you set off to find him? He can't have gone too far…" Jake shrugged dismissively before throwing an arm around Susan's tense shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek.

The Queen bit her lips. It wasn't the first time he did that but she couldn't fight back the sudden urge to shake his arm off and to rub her cheek violently as if washing dirt off. She now knew, especially after her midnight chat with Edmund, that all that time she was thinking of Jake and of how kind and true and amazing he was were all lies she was making up. Lies that were helping her push away Narnia and thoughts of Caspian. She had always known she could never love Jake, but she knew she would care for him in a different way than she did her brothers. But now, being in Narnia with him, she saw the mistake she could have done, and she did not care whether she would stay in Narnia or leave again to know that either way she would send him away.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered in her ear when she seemed to be pushing him away a little and she almost gasped hearing him call her what the Telmarine King had the day before as he begged her to have faith. It sounded too sweet, too loving, too truthful and real by Caspian's lips that even though she knew Jake meant it well and with care, to her ears it sounded almost fake, a pretend, a name that tried to claim she was his. But she wasn't.

"When we return on the Dawn Treader, we will talk." was all she said, giving him a cold look before she gently elbowed him to push him away. "I'm going to find a dragon. Who's with me?"

But before she had even completed her phrase, she saw her fellow Narnian monarchs standing proudly beside her, Lucy slipping her hand in hers, Edmund winking knowingly at her and Caspian smiling contently but cryptically as well. Had her decision been so obvious, the reason she wanted to talk with Jake? She didn't really care, she was glad that all of them approved, though she already knew they would.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back? We've been wandering for hours and hours!"

Caspian slid an arm around Lucy's waist supportively as she seemed to be passing out any minute now. She smiled appreciatively and supported most of her weight on him. Suddenly it didn't seem such a good idea anymore to the King but he did not withdraw his arm. "Lucy's right. Had he been anywhere on the island, we would have seen _and_ heard him. A dragon isn't exactly a small and discreet creature. Nor is Eustace for that matter."

The Pevensies grinned at him.

"I guess you're right but what if something's happened to him?" Edmund suggested slightly concerned, knowing well that even as a dragon Eustace was a coward and he did not know how to defend himself. He only hoped his transformation would change that.

"Ed's right. We've got to keep going. Even though I would kill for a drop of water!" Susan realized. Speaking up after a while she realized how sore and dry her throat actually was and how she was sweating like a pig under the scorching sun.

Caspian surprised them all by producing a small flask of water from underneath his blood-red shirt and handing it over to the Gentle Queen.

"Hey! Why, you cunning Telmarine!" Edmund protested in disbelief and irritation, sharing his sister's thirst and need for water. "Why didn't you say you've got this with you?"

"You didn't ask for water, did you, now Ed?" Caspian justified himself with an all too innocent and angelic smile, making the girls giggle. Edmund however groaned.

"Yeah, right. I would have gotten the water if you fancied _me_!" he muttered loudly enough for all of them to hear. Susan choked and spat out most of the water in her mouth, causing a contented smile out of Edmund while Caspian's eyes were narrowed first in surprise and ended in disgust.

"Fancy you? I can't believe you even thought of such a thing. It's just disgusting and... not right!" he knew the Just King was just trying to tease and annoy him but he would not give him that pleasure. And pretending to have taken his words seriously did work for Edmund's satisfied smirk turned into a frown.

"I was merely joking..." he replied dryly.

"Were you? I have observed the looks you're giving me. They appear most sinister...!" he said dramatically, what he implied not going unnoticed by the Pevensies. Of course, the Queens once more burst in laughter while Edmund's eyes darkened, realising Caspian was just messing with him.

Edmund was about to retort when heavy flaps of great wings ripped the dry, hot air and tilting their heads fully, the shadow of a great dragon clouded them for a couple of seconds. They all shouted out his name, obviously he had not seen them and he started lowering his body. But before the creature landed, they heard a desperate, agonized cry and a great thud right behind them and they instantly knew Eustace had dropped something or actually someone.

"Only a nightmare. It is only a nightmare!" a very familiar voice yelled at himself. "Yes, Peter, it's just a nightmare!"

Susan dropped the flask at the sight of a very petrified Peter running up and down the beach of the island as the dragon was trying to land in a place where he would not scare Peter…too much. Everybody's jaw dropped before they burst in laughter.

"Honestly, I do not understand on what criteria Aslan was based on when he chose you High King." Edmund shouted trying to be heard above his brother's desperate efforts to convince himself he was living a nightmare.

"Shut up, Edmund!" the sandy-haired boy shouted warningly without looking at his brother before freezing on the spot and repeating his name again. Through wide eyes his gaze travelled between Caspian and Lucy, and the two dark haired siblings of the family. "Uh…what is this? Where am I? In Narnia? Snap out of it, Pete. Aslan said you won't come back. Yes, you were right, it's a nightmare so, wake up, you masochistic moron! Up, up, up!"

The four monarchs were left to stare at the High King in genuine puzzlement and amusement as he frantically pinched –and hurt!- and slapped himself so to wake up. They were glad their subjects were not witnessing their King acting like a paranoid lunatic.

"Eustace, do the roar!" Edmund commanded his dragon-cousin, knowing that Peter had either not heard him or not paid attention to him thinking he was a hallucination. Without hesitation, and enjoying it very much, the dragon distanced himself a little from Peter before a mighty roar echoed in the humid air of the island, making Peter stare at him speechless and astounded before falling backwards flat on his back, but not passed out.

"Lu, perhaps one drop? It might make him feel better." Susan suggested as she suppressed giggles. She didn't like laughing at her poor brother even though the sight was utterly amusing. Lucy nodded her head and knelt next to her brother so to let a single drop of her cordial between her brother's parted lips. The boy seemed much calmer now but was still puzzled as he stared at his siblings that were now around him in question.

"So I'm really in Narnia?" he asked and their smiles were all he needed for an answer. "Gosh, watch out! A dragon!"

Even the dragon laughed now as he was been pointed at by a trembling hand of Peter's. Lucy reassured him he was harmless –they thought telling him who the dragon really was would only freak him out more- and was about to wrap her arms around her brother when Susan beat her to that. They eldest Pevensies hugged each other lovingly and smiled at one another as they broke away slightly.

"It's so great seeing you all again. I missed you!" the blonde King confessed and he was prepared for the bone crushing hug he received by all of them together. As they hugged one another, the siblings were reminded of the day they defeated Jadis and embraced each other that exact same way. It had been too long since they had all been together, since they had adventures together and they greatly missed that. But now that Peter was here too, that would be fixed.

"Caspian? You're…not dead?" the young man blinked when he was finally free from his siblings and could finally see the King of Narnia examining him with a playful smile.

"What a nice way to greet old friends, High King Peter!" Caspian observed pretending to be hurt. "That's the way you greet in your world?"

"Well, no, we… Oh, come on!" he exclaimed when he realized he was teasing him. "Good to see you, my friend!" he finally admitted and patted him on the back.

"So what are you all doing here? Su, what are we doing here?"

"It's bit of a long story…" Lucy remembered giving the same answer to Trumpkin a year ago and so did Peter. She knew she had his full attention.

* * *

"Wow… you have been quite busy, haven't you?" Peter ran a hand through his golden hair as he processed what he had been told. "And don't even get me started on Eustace!"

"Quite unbelievable, but true nonetheless!" Edmund agreed. "And now we have to figure out why you're here too! I wish Aslan would give us a break!"

"I wish Aslan allows us to stay in Narnia this time!" Lucy almost corrected him making them all agree.

"I think we should focus on our mission first. Perhaps it will lead us to answers." Caspian suggested earning appreciative and acquiescing regards from everyone. "And, Peter, a sword and new cloths will be given to you on the Dawn Treader."

"Thanks, man." The High King patted him on the shoulder once more. Caspian was glad Peter had come to like him eventually and he felt happy to have all of the Pevensies with him once more. Aslan could not have offered him a better gift.

"Majesty! Majesty, the skies have blessed us!" a breathless Rhince halted before them and without saying another word, he pointed at the sky behind him before falling on his knees. And they were all astounded by the sight. A blue orb, bigger than a usual star but smaller than the sun, had risen in the sky. Its cerulean light was so intense and bright that was shining in the already blue morning sky and was not shadowed by the empowering light of the sun.

"The Blue Star, the one Coriakin talked about! We are indeed blessed!" Lucy clapped her hands in thrill and excitement before dragging Peter by the hand hoping and knowing that the rest would follow them.

Soon they were all once again onboard the beautiful, Narnian ship sailing on the blue path that light was creating on the serene, smooth waters of the sea. Everybody felt relieved to be on their way to Ramandu's island once more. They would finally be given some answers as what to do and probably undo the enchantments of the dark magic. They all longed to be unburdened by the tiresome and dangerous journey, longed to return home and the Pevensies wished to see with their own eyes their old kingdom and its restored castle, Cair Paravel.

"Lu, what happened?"

"Do you remember that sea-girl I told you about, Susan?" the girl did not wait for her sister to nod. "I saw her again but this time she seemed upset about us going to Ramandu's island. It was as if she was warning me about something."

"We already know of the dangers of this voyage, Lu. But we must go to the island, we have to free the captured Narnians and Narnia itself."

"We must get to Ramandu's island before we start discussing of the dangers." Edmund and Caspian intruded both Kings gazing upwards, waiting for the sails to be pregnant by the once mighty wind that had now ceased to blow. Caspian hated having made the crew row to the island but they had no choice. The sooner they got there the better.

"How are we ever going to get there?" Lucy sighed in worry, not really expecting an answer for she knew they had none.

"Or someone doesn't want us to get there…" they heard the Captain say meaningfully as he passed by them. Edmund rolled his eyes at the Captain's persistence of repeating every now and then his objections of them heading to the utter east, in hopes the Kings would change their minds and order they returned to Narnia. But no matter how hard Drinian would try, he would never convince them. They had all agreed that no one and nothing would stop them from accomplishing their mission.

"He really is never going to give up, is he?" Susan whispered in annoyance to the three of them who nodded with the same look of annoyance.

"Hey, it's been three days since he last mentioned the Sea Serpent!" Edmund suddenly joked, wanting to lighten up their mood.

"You missed that, Edmund?" Caspian demanded cheekily. But the Just King didn't get to reply. The complains of a Telmarine sailor were heard all over the ship and caused the rest of the crew to shout in agreement.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat that dragon!" one of them shouted looking up at Eustace who was flying above the ship with Reepicheep on his nose.

"Poor boy. He doesn't deserve to be treated so poorly when so much has happened to him." Susan eyed pitifully the dragon.

"Well, he hasn't been exactly polite and nice to anyone. But you're right. I shall order them right away to never speak such a thing again."

"No, Caspian, it's all right. They cannot hurt him anyway." She said smiling gently at him.

"Susan, I wanted to-."

Everybody on the ship collided soundly with the floor and shouted in surprise and fright when the ship suddenly sped up and rocked violently. They all stood on the sides and searched in the sea what had caused the rocking until Edmund laughed in surprise and recognition.

"Eustace! That's brilliant!" he shouted at the dragon who had now wrapped the end of its tail around the dragon head of the Dawn Treader's poop and was pulling it with force and determination, making it float with grace and speed on the motionless sea waters and was speeding up its arrival to their destination.

A little later, the Kings and Queens gathered in the Kings cabin. They were still worried and afraid of what they might meet in Ramandu's island and what would happen next. Caspian examining one of the swords he realized they might not even find the rest of the missing lords.

"We can't be sure the lord even made it to Ramandu's island." He voiced his doubts, not taking his eyes off the great, silver blade of the sword.

"Well, doubts will lead us to nowhere." Susan reminded him. "Besides, Ramandu will surely tell us what to do and where to look for them. But I think they'll be there."

"Let's hope so." he shrugged it off.

"Caspian, look at me." Her voice was almost commanding, resembling more to the Queen she was, but also gentle and reassuring. "Why don't you take your own advice and have faith?" she sat in the chair next to him when his chocolate orbs found her blue ones.

He gave a small chuckle at that and placed the sword on the table before him. "You're a fast-learner, my Queen."

"I've been told before." She wanted to joke but remembering the faces of her teachers back in England telling her she was the most practical girl in her class her smile fell. Practicality, a habit she was so hard trying to be rid of while others congratulated her for that skill of hers.

"Something the matter, my Queen?"

"No, just memories of…"

"Your world." He finished for her. "You still believe you're going back?"

"I do. And this time, I want to stay more badly than any other time. I just can't let go of this world, my world! Of people who truly love and respect me. I just can't."

He reached out and brushed away a single tear streaming down her cheek and lifted her chin up with his hand. "I believe that this time you're here to stay."

"It's what you want to believe, Caspian." Peter interrupted, not seeming upset by their intimacy but concerned about his sister. "Aslan has been pretty clear that once we learn what we can from this world, then there's no coming back."

"Then why have you returned?" But Peter and Susan looked away, biting their lips, neither knowing what answer to give. "We will figure it out. But in the meantime, I've got something you might want back."

Peter's eyes followed the Telmarine as he walked around the cabin and finally stood before his armor and sword. "You are probably be wanting your sword back." He said smiling knowingly, both remembering their first meeting. The High King walked before him and took it in his hands, eager and relieved to be holding again a symbol of his reign and power. "I took care of it as promised."

"Thank you, Caspian. I really appreciate it." he smiled gently before unsheathing it and examining the familiar engravings on the blade. "When Aslan bares his teeth winter meets its death." he said in a sigh remembering his previous times in Narnia and hoping that Aslan's words were true and that things never happen the same way twice.

"When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again." Susan finished it and looked encourangingly at her brother. "It's going to be all right, brother. We'll be all right." she said melancolically, knowing he understood what she meant.

"Everybody look!" Lucy's voice was urgent and thrilled, making everyone gather around her in the balcony. "We're here! We made it!"

Susan gasped at the beauty of the island before her. "Ramandu's island.."

* * *

**Firstly, I want you to know that if you hate this chapter then you are not alone! It certainly did not come out the way I had planned it to. I have deleted and rewrote it like millions of times but I guess today was not my day. Sundays and school are such inspirational killers! -.- no matter I hope you're at least satisfied Peter's joined the story. I will try to make the next chapter much, much, much better and it will thankfully be more fast-paced, because I love writing action!**

Oh and as for Caspian and the journal thing, well, it's not over just yet! As I said, this chapter didn't turn out as I had wanted it to and I desperately wanted to fit more of Caspian's thoughts on the journal. Gah, in the next chapter!

As per the 100th review, then you must know I have already thought of what the oneshot will be but I will ask for the lucky girl's ideas first. Perhaps you want me to write something in particular! No matter, I so looking forward to that review! :D

Today I'm sorry I can't reply to your reviews, time is pressuring me so forgive me please! :( All I will say is that your reviews make me smile and help me a lot to understand what you expect of this story and of me as a writer. So thank you. Damn, I hate myself today for this crappy chapter and for not replying to the reviews...

Please leave me a review, if you do not hate me by now!

I truly love you all, kate xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to reply to your reviews first this time since in the last chapter I didn't reply at all!**

**roserose12345, I'm so sorry you didn't win the challenge, you indeed tried so hard! Maybe next time! I'm considering of doing it again XD**

**LadyRin98790, Peter had to show up! Partially because I missed him and partially because he has to be in the final battle! Glad you enjoy the story :)**

**maddie-babz1993, thanks for the encouragement :D means a lot! And I hope you won't be disappointed with Ramandu's Daughter! **

**I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, hehe thanks! I wanted to clear the way Susan feels about Jake!**

**obsessedchick15, haha I tried to make it funny so thanks!**

**Shining Friendship, well, here is the moment you expected! Meeting Lilliandil! I tried to make it somewhat...scandalous XD so hope you won't be disappointed! **

**QueenoftheSouthernSun, oh thanks so much for your kind words! I hope you got your tension with Lillindil. you'll see at the end, the tension isn't over yet!...if you know what I mean!**

**Russia1234, I'm overjoyed with your words, thanks so much! everyone keeps saying they're glad Peter's back XD**

**missprofessorwho, I actually like your idea and thinking of using it! thanks for that and for not hating me for my previous awful chapter!**

**Stardust, your reviews are always giving me new ideas! I really love you, lemme tell ya! ;p So I expect this chapter won't disappoint you! **

**MyRedPhoenix, as I already said, yes everyone loved Peter's return and his glorious introduction! even though I very much hated it but no matter! All's good now XD**

**Margart, dearest OF COURSE they'll stay in Narnia! Otherwise what's the point of this fanfic? XD I am an optimist anyway, I would have felt awful making them go back to England!**

**marchhhhh3, well, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but the final battle is knocking on my door! Oh, and I hope the Cas/Lill interaction was what you expected it to be!**

**bluemermaid180592, thanks for your supportive words, they mean a lot! I just wish it won't happen again! And again, thanks for that lovely mail full of ideas! I just love those!**

**anonymous, well whoever you are you'll get your answer in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Suzy!"

Her foot stopped midair at the sound of the annoying nickname Jake had come up with for her. She had once asked of him politely to call her Susan or Su if he liked but not Suzy. Her father used to call her like that for quite some time but at the age of six, when everyone realized she had started being mature than a child her age, she had insisted he don't use that pet-name anymore. She felt as if she was some pup called by her master. And she was neither a pup nor was he her master. Nobody was her master. "What is it, Jake?"

"You said you wanted to talk. And I have the strangest feeling we'll get no other chance." He shrugged his shoulders before giving her a wide smile and leaning in to kiss her. But reflexively her hand flew right between them and his lips ended up being pressed against her fingers.

"So we'll talk." She said looking hard, too bored to even show her emotions on her face. And that unsettled Jake the most. Since the very first moment he had met her, she was the very first girl who had the ability of being so expressive, of not hiding or _bother_ hiding her feelings, and that sometimes, if not most of them, was called bravery. That was what had captured his heart. Well, her beauty was unquestionably what caught instantly his attention but meeting her he found out so much more that surprised him. For instance, she loved archery. On the contrary, other girls loved shopping, looking pretty. Well, she didn't have to try to look pretty. The point is he had almost started falling for her, but he wasn't sure and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He did not wish to be bound by his relationship with a girl. He was a naval officer and he loved adventures on the sea. He could not be held behind for a girl, no matter how beautiful or perfect she was.

* * *

"Edmund Skandar Pevensie, explain yourself this very instant!"

The Just King of Narnia laughed nervously at the commanding voice of his older brother. He lifted his head up a bit and soon regretted. For his dark, brown eyes met with Peter's shining with anger sea-blue ones. His gaze dropped at the sound of a soft but repetitive thud on the wooden floor only to realize it was his brother's foot bouncing nervously up and down on the floor the way a person truly angry and impatient did in movies he had watched.

"Hello there, Pete! How are you in this glorious day?" his nervous smile broadened only to fall again by the death glare he received. He cleared his throat and gulped more noisily than he normally did. "Not so good, I suppose?"

The High King chuckled ironically before grabbing the boy by his shirt's collar and pulling him up on his feet so that he was looking straight in his intimidating eyes. Edmund chuckled innocently and threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. But he did not understand though the reason his brother had taken it so seriously. Really, he was just listening at the door… and watching through the keyhole… but as Susan's brother he had the right to know what was happening between the two of them. Perhaps what really annoyed the High King was the way his words were for nothing? "Ed, what have I told you about listening at the door?"

"That it's…inappropriate behavior for a King?" he sort of guessed though he had heard that very phrase over than hundred times, and usually Peter was not necessarily referring to eavesdropping. The Just King was known in his family as a quite mischievous hellion.

"Close but no. That's inappropriate for one King only!" Edmund's hands dropped on his sides and a questioning brow was arched. Peter chuckled again and let go of his collar. "I never said anything about two Kings, did I now?"

Edmund's lips shut and parted a couple of times, looking quite ridiculous to his brother before he finally realized what the High King meant. "You mean you want to…join me?"

It was Peter's turn to clear his throat as he unlocked his grip around Edmund's shirt and to straighten his own just so that he kept his nervous hands busy."I'm only doing this for my sister!" he defended himself after a moment of awkward silence. He wasn't used to the cheeky behavior of his brother and after all, he once was a grown man and he was the High King. Acting childishly was unquestionably unsuitable behavior for him. "I have a right to know what kind of man is that Jake. He doesn't look much to me."

"He isn't much. Only Eustace likes him and I'm sure this fact only is enough for you to understand what I mean!"

"Tells quite a lot…!" he muttered in agreement but much to Edmund's surprise, he was suddenly crouching, left eye shut tightly so the right one had a better view through the keyhole.  
Without another thought, he found himself crouching as well and pushing Peter away so he could see through it as well.

* * *

"Are you breaking up with me? You are breaking up with me!"

Susan pressed fiercely her fingers on her temple and tried to calm down. She had heard how pain could be cured with pain, but so far the pressure she was causing to her skull was nothing compared to the horrible headache that was only worsening because of Jake's screaming. She chuckled at the thought of 'calming down', an elusive dream for her at that moment. That was quite impossible since the man would just not stop screaming. They were in his cabin, but she was certain everyone on deck could hear his yells. Pathetic and embarrassing.

"Jake, we've never really been a couple so we're not actually.-"

"Oh, you mean you were just fooling around with me? I was good only to drive you to and from tea parties, wasn't I?"

If he had paid any attention to the now slightly opened door, he would have seen a shadow of a young man being barely held by a younger one's shadow so not to rush in the room and smash his ball-shaped hand on his face. But the Just King was quite strong and could hold back his brother. It's not like he cared for Jake's well-being, he just wanted to see what else he would say to his sister. He wanted all the motive he could get to kick the crap out of him when the time was right.

"What? Jake, no! Just listen to me!"

"But, wait. You weren't so cold and distant always. Before we ended up in this godforsaken place-!"

"You are going too far, Jake!" Susan folded her arms on her chest so not to slap him across the face for calling Narnia, her home, like that. No one spoke of Narnia or of people she loved liked that. She may be the Gentle Queen but when it came down to insulting things she loved, well, she wasn't so gentle.

"And I know exactly who to blame on this change of yours! It's about that…that _boy_ you call a King, isn't it? That Caspian!"

Susan's head shot up as quickly as a lightning bolt and for a second her eyes were twice as big, filled with surprise and shock. How did he…? Was it so obvious? No, it couldn't! But how did he know? Maybe he had read her journal? Maybe he had taken it and she had not lost it after all? The pages were a little rumply when she had found it on lying on the wooden table of her cabin. When she took it in her hands and went through the pages, it felt unfamiliarly strange, as if someone had intruded her thoughts.

"How can you say that? It's about a great deal more!" she tried to sound as calm as possible but he was just making it too hard for her. And she was not the type of person who gets angry easily. Well, he should be proud, he possessed the talent of irritating her with a snap of his fingers!

"But mostly about him! I can't believe you fancy a guy who's named after a sea! It's just the most ridiculous name I have probably ever heard!"

She was approaching her boiling point. First, insulting Narnia. Now Caspian. And as a matter of fact, she loved Caspian's name. It was unique, different, beautiful just like him. Not to mention that she loved the sea, it represented freedom, eternity, beauty, danger, mystery, and so many other things she could describe it with. She had never really thought about Caspian's name connection with that particular geographic locus and now Jake had just given her all the more reason to love the Telmarine's name and the Telmarine himself.

"Not as ridiculous as Alfie!" she exclaimed snorting as she remembered his middle name and she was more than satisfied when she saw his face changing colours.

"I did not choose to be called like that! And my parents had to honour my grandfather's name!" but no matter how hard he tried to defend himself she just laughed.

"Why didn't they give it to your sister? It would suit her…"

"Why you-!"

"Jake! All these things do not matter! What does matter is that I finally realized what I really want. And that is not you. You cannot make me happy and I'm sure _I_ can't make you happy either." She sighed exasperatedly as he shook his head in denial. But no matter how hard he refused to accept her words, she would try just as hard to make him see she was speaking of the truth. and truth usually hurt. "You must deal with it, Jake. We're practically from two different worlds."

"But Suzy you _can_ make me happy! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" suddenly his features softened and he rushed to grab her gently by the waist and look in her big, cerulean eyes in despair. She almost felt sorry for him but she knew he could easily get over it, over her.

"That's the problem, Jake." She said gentle before removing his hands off her waist. "All you see is my face. Nothing else."

"While _he _sees everything!" he started yelling again and pointed at the door.

Susan could take it no longer. She tried to deny it but she couldn't anymore. "Yes, he does! He does…"

Jake looked in her eyes in frustration and puzzlement. Her eyes were full of love just at the mention of the young King. Of love he had never had. Since the first moment she started showing some interest in him, she had confessed him that she was still trying to get over a boy she had met. He had been okay with that as long as they wouldn't cross paths with that stranger. She had assured him with a sad smile they would never but apparently she had been wrong. They had. And he was jealous. She had never looked at him as if he was all that mattered to her, as if she loved him. He had lost her to that stranger, that boy. Should he back away or claim her?

"What's going on here? Ed, Peter, what on earth-?"

Susan gasped in shock and realization when she saw her two brothers falling on the floor and Caspian standing with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Listening at the door, weren't you? How King-like!" she mocked before storming out of the room and she wasn't sure if she had actually intended to push Caspian away with her shoulder as she passed by him.

"You were what?" Caspian practically exclaimed looking accusingly at the two Kings under him.

"Not gonna help us up I suppose?" Edmund guessed and risked extending a hand towards him.

"Nope." Caspian simply said before turning his back on them and running after Susan.

"Leave me alone, Caspian!"

"But, Susan-!"

"Just admit it! You were listening too!"

"No, Susan, I was not!" he grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so that she was facing him. He wanted her to be looking in his eyes when he spoke to her. He knew it was the eyes she trusted most in everyone, even in her own family. "I was not."

Susan reluctantly lifted her gaze and was a bit hesitant to admit she had wronged him. That was until he repeated the same three words one last time in a soft whisper and looked deep in her eyes with too much honesty and sincerity to be lying. So she only sighed and sat on the bed with her eyes glued on the floor. She hadn't even noticed she was in Caspian's room or how she even got there. She wasn't sure who she was angry at; Jake or her brothers? Maybe all three of them? Or maybe herself?

"Talk to me, my Queen. I do remember telling you that I am here for you. And here I am."

Susan slightly knitted her brows. She did remember but she did not want to admit it. She recalled actually ignoring him accidentally when he had told her that and she felt ashamed when that thought sneaked back in her mind. She actually remembered every little thing he had done or said. "Well, I kind of asked Jake to end whatever it was we had. I just couldn't keep on pretending. All right, I might have felt something for him but now I realize I was forced to. The idea had somehow been planted in my head all this time. It feels so good to finally be rid of it. "

As soon as the words left her full lips, a glorious smile formed on his lips which he tried to hide by pretending a cough. It should be noted he failed quite miserably. "Well, I'm just glad you finally listened to your heart. Queen Susan the Gentle has fully returned, it appears!"

She chuckled a little, thinking how true his words were but her smile was replaced by a frown once more. "It appears I have. But… can I trust you?"

She seemed quite hesitant but eager to be relieved of what was worrying her and he hurried to help her. "A question you need never ask."

She gave him a small smile before replying. "It's just that…I have this little…notebook I found in my cabin. Lucy said it would be a good idea for me to write what worries me in it. She said I could be able to clear my thoughts, to unburden myself from what scares me. And she was right. It helped a lot!" she smiled appreciatively and softly at the thought of her sister being right but Caspian's hesitant frown for some reason egged her on.

"When he went ashore, I had thought I had forgotten it on the Dawn Treader. But when I found it the day we returned, it felt…strange, as if someone had, at least, gone through the pages. And I can't help but believe Jake might have taken and read it." For a moment she seemed to be staring off at space, as if seeing wonders he couldn't. But she soon shook her head and a joking smile was plastered on her beautiful face once more.

"Silly, really. I sound quite stupid. I can't even be sure I'm not losing my mind or something!" she tried to joke but didn't fail to miss the uneasy look on his face and the strange way he stole careful glances at her. As if he was trying not to give away a secret. Could he possibly know something concerning the journal? But she shook that question away. Caspian wasn't exactly in sympathetic terms with Jake, or the other way round. And he surely could have never been the one taking it, could he? Quite unlikely, no, he respected her too much to invade her privacy.

"Look, Susan, I wanted to tell you something…" she didn't like his tone, the way his usually overconfident voice trailed off with uncertainty. He was looking in her eyes, searching though she knew not what for. Approval? She had to smile sweetly and push him to continue for he seemed far too hesitant.

Caspian licked his lips nervously. He was astounded. He had never expected her to have sensed him reading her journal. Was she as bound with her private belongings she was with the notebook? It was weird indeed but it made no difference. He felt guilty more than ever. He could see in her eyes how important her privacy and secrecy were for her and he could see the look of betrayal in her eyes when she confessed she suspected Jake. He had to tell her. He wanted her to know he was the invader. He may not be fond of Jake but he detested having other people paying for his mistakes and moronic decisions. And a little, hopeful whisper in his head assured him that she would eventually forgive him. She was the Gentle Queen after all. She would understand if he reasoned with her, if he explained his motives. And she loved him. Therefore she knew best of all that people in love do crazy things for the one they're in love with.

"It's difficult for me to…say this but…I'm…"

"You're what, Caspian?" her eyes were full of question and intrigue now, they recalled perfectly a memory he had of the Valiant Queen the day he had told her how he had fled the Telmarine castle back during the Narnian Revolution. The same curiosity and thrill made them shine, sparkle with anticipation and thirst to know. Hadn't he already know they were sisters, he would have guessed that very moment.

He was about to blurt it out when the hesitant thoughts of fear conquered his mind, fear of not being forgiven, of her hating him. He would rather die than have her hate him. It would be unbearable. So he decided to confess the next thing he had wanted to tell her since their kiss under the heavy rain. Tell her _again _actually but still. It seemed as the perfect option for him so without thinking he took her hands in his as he was crouching before her. "I'm…"

"Su, I knew you'd be here! Get ready! We're about to get on the longboats!" Lucy invaded the cabin making him withdraw abruptly his hands. "Oh, Caspian, I didn't know you were here. No matter, Su come on."

Susan nodded silently and after sending an apologetic smile to him she stood up and followed her sister. But what she did not hear was the silent words that left the King's lips as he watched her walking away again. Words he had meant her to hear again and again, as many times possible for her to say it.

"… in love with you."

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

The dark veil of the night had gracefully replaced the vivid colours of the afternoon by the time they were rowing to the island but this time they could see no stars. Their light could not outmatch the Blue Star's bright, radiant azure one that could be described as the sun of the night. Peter even described it as magnificent as he had fully tilted his head back. It was only natural when Edmund said a cheeky comment making the rest of the longboats' crew snicker.

"What do you think awaits us on the island?" Lucy wondered out loud but it looked like the young Queen was talking more to herself than to the company, nor was she expecting an answer.

"I honestly have no idea." Caspian muttered looking at Edmund rowing beside him. "But nothing can surprise me. Not anymore."

"Did any of you bring a torch with them? The Star's light is not enough to guide us through this jungle." Peter observed once they were onshore and were tying the boats. He raised a brow when the two sisters strained themselves from smirking and Caspian gave a knowing grin to Edmund.

"Hey! What the hell?" Peter almost fell on his knees when a too bright and blinding light was lit right before his face making him feel as if his eyes were on fire. He heard snickering as he rubbed his shut, hurt eyes. "Whatever it is you've done is not funny! It almost blinded me!"

Susan smirked as well but did not seem to have approved her younger brother's joke. "Ed, there are other ways of telling him you got your flashlight back!"

"They're not half as amusing as this one!"

"But it could have burnt and damaged his eyes severely!"

"You're overreacting! It's just a flashlight! Not the sun!"

"Still it is highly-!"

"Enough!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs and stood in between. She knew they weren't fighting, more like bickering in a strange way. The two middle siblings had always had a different relationship than with the rest of them and they understood each other better than she or Peter could. But that was not the time or place for their games and someone had to stop them. The two eldest Kings seemed to be enjoying it too much to stop them so she was the only reasonable person left. "There'll be the time for your games. Now we're on an important mission."

"Chill out, Lu!" Edmund only said and lit up his torch again. It was amazing how both of his sisters could actually intimidate him when they wanted to. But it was even more embarrassing and pathetic. A King should never be intimidated by anyone. Right?

Soon the monarchs followed by the crew made their way through the dense and wild plant kingdom of the island, Edmund and his torch leading the way while Reepicheep decided to stay with Eustace on the beach. They were surprised when Jake agreed to follow them. The two eldest Kings had their grips tight around their swords' hilt while Susan was prepared to grab her bow and an arrow should they come across a threat.

"Are you sure we're not going the wrong way?" Peter muttered as he was scanning the area wearily with his piercing blue eyes. Edmund only groaned and rolled his dark eyes.

"Unless it has escaped your attention, we're following the only path there is to be followed!" he hissed under his breath. It was the twenty-second time his brother repeated the same question, he kept a count in his head. He was certain he could make up a comment or joke later.

"I wish we find those lords and be done with it. I so want to go back to Cair. I want to see it restored!" Lucy exclaimed with a dreamy look in her gray-blue eyes making Caspian smile lightly at her.

"I can't say about lords but we sure as hell found something…!" Edmund sounded almost mesmerized. And they immediately knew the reason. Before them laid a great, stony table covered with all kinds of delicious meals and deserts and as many wine bottles as one could thing. Great candlesticks stuck out in the middle of the table but they weren't lit. It was almost like a royal banquet.

"I say, this really is something!" Edmund said hungrily.

Caspian suppressed a chuckle. "You're drooling, Ed!"

"Indeed he is!" Susan agreed giggling. "But there are no guests."

"We can provide that, sis!" the Just King just couldn't keep his eyes off the table. He even licked his lips and hadn't he been held back by Peter he would have thrown himself on the table.

"You can entertain us with your swinish origins another time, Ed. Now we have to look for the lords."

Caspian looked peculiarly at Susan as she seemed not to have even heard her brother's remark that had made everybody else chuckle. She on the contrary was observing closely a dense bush of wild, dry vert. "Uh…Peter, you may want to see this."

Drawing a dagger from his belt, the High King approached her cautiously followed by the two other Kings and through squinted eyes scrutinized the bushes. A soft gasp left his lips as realization dawned on him and hid the dagger once more. "Looks like our quest has come to an end, folks."

"What?" Caspian eyed him oddly before pushing him aside and bending over to take a closer look to the bushes. And his gasp made Peter chuckle in a way that said 'I told you so!'. "Peter's right. These are Lords Argoz, Mavramor and Revilian." He named them all one by one looking at their rings. He gently shut his eyes in disappointment when seeing their orbs wide open, not blinking and staring at space. It was clear they were dead as well. He was hoping to find them alive, he wanted to ask them their story for no one knew it better than them. He also secretly longed to know more about his father. They were his friends after all, they knew him even better than Miraz, his treacherous brother. But apparently he would never know. Unless they found Lord Rhoop alive...

"Uh!" Lucy's surprised and frightened exclaim made them all unsheathe their great blades and point them shakily at the three men. Only Susan was courageous and unafraid enough to take a closer look at them and actually touch them. Her eyes grew twice as big in realization and incomprehension. "They're…breathing…!"

"They're under a spell." Edmund realized as he washed them down with his torch's blinding light. Immediately the monarchs' brain started searching for a reason of they being enchanted and how. Soon Caspian came up with the reason.

"It's the food!" he shouted back at the crew who was looking hungrily at the goods lying on the table. Tavros had even taken a bite from an apple which he soon spat out and dropped the juicy fruit.

"Wait!" Edmund cried puzzled. "The Stone Knife. This is Aslan's Table!"

"Their swords." That's all Caspian needed to say. Instantly the three Kings unsheathed the enchanted Lords swords and the ones they had already collected and, like Coriakin said they had to do, they laid them on the table. "We're still missing one."

"How are we supposed to find him? This was to be our final destination…" Susan reminded them, scared of what they'll have to do next. They had already been through lots of adventures and even though she was willing to do everything and anything to save her beloved Narnia, she was more than willing to protect and have her loved ones away from trouble and danger.

"Perhaps the three Lords know?" Peter questioned more than suggested. "Perhaps we should try and break the enchantment."

The High King was uncertain. And he hated that. He didn't want to make questions, he wanted to make suggestions and give orders. But how could he when he didn't know what they had to face with? When he didn't know why he or Susan was even in Narnia? What did Aslan meant to teach them with that unexpected but quite pleasant return in Narnia? He felt somewhat angry at the Great Lion for putting him through so much sorrow the last year and for suddenly breaking his promise. But there must have been a great reason behind it, right? Why couldn't Aslan at least answer to his prayers and questions? They couldn't defeat that unknown source of evil on their own, and he knew it. After all, as Lucy had once pointed out, it was He who had defeated the White Witch. What if that new dark magic was even more powerful than Jadis' enchantments?

Edmund shrugged his shoulders at his suggestion and hesitantly started shaking the first sleeping Lord. But instead of waking up, he only stirred ever so slightly and mumbled something like  
"I'll go eastward no more. Out the oars for Narnia." Edmund would have originally laughed at the man's sleepy delirium but the fact he would not wake up only worried him and made him more weary. Caspian mimicked him and shook gently but stubbornly the other two lords. The second one muttered "Weren't born to live like animals. Get to the east while you've a chance, lands behind the sun." while the third one said –and this time Edmund couldn't not chuckle- "Mustard, please."

"Someone has an empty stomach…" he muttered gaining a playful elbowing from Lucy who obviously tried not to laugh as well.

"Let's make a summary." Susan suggested. "We've got six out of the seven swords on Aslan's Table. We've got to find the missing seventh sword and lord and we've got three enchanted Lords to take them out of this enchantment."

"And your point is…?" Edmund's voice trailed off half-jokingly, half-seriously knowing perfectly well that their adventure was not yet finished. And he wasn't sure if he wanted it to. Accomplishing what they were brought in Narnia for would mean returning back to England and probably never coming back as well. And he surely didn't wish to return to routine, school, war, the Scrubbs and a million other things that made him miserable and unhappy back in their world.

"My point is, Mr. I-make-a-joke-out-of-everything, we've got to find a way to-."

"Uhm..everybody… is it me or is a star falling right on our heads?" Peter's eyes were glued on the entrancing but blinding light of a star which seemed to be growing closer and closer to them. They had to close their eyes or protect them with their hands.

The bright but actually small Blue Star landed gracefully a few yards before them. Its bright light made Edmund turn off his torch while everyone was staring as out of the great, vivid blue light a young woman appeared. Most of men gasped delighted before bowing respectfully at the lady. She was indeed very beautiful. Her golden hair reached her waist in gentle waves while her clear, sapphire eyes were shining like the Blue Star itself. Her full, red lips were curled into a soft, graceful smile and her whole body was radiant by the blue light that was twirling her.

Lucy stood silently next to her sister and arched a brow at her direction. Susan placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and watched curiously but somewhat uneasy the young lady walking towards them as if walking on air. They did not bow to the star, just observed.

"Travelers of Narnia, welcome and arise." Her voice was sweet like honey and suited her perfectly. "Are you not hungry?" she asked with the same gentle smile when she gazed at the untouched food on the great Table. But no one could articulate a single word. They just stared at her wide-eyed and with admiration.

"Who are you?" Jake broke the silence after a few moments, talking for the first time that night, drawing all the attention to him for the slightest of seconds. But soon they all gazed hungrily at the star-girl again.

"I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu." She introduced herself with a small courtesy. "I am your guide."

"You're a star." Caspian spoke everyone's thoughts as he, the two Kings and Jake took a few steps forward towards Lilliandil. They all looked at one another and smiled in a way the girls did not understand when she nodded positively. "You are most beautiful." He added entranced, much to Susan's disdain and surprise, making both hers and Lucy's jaws drop. Lucy winced a little  
as Susan's nails dug in her shirt and flesh and shook her sister's hands off but held them in hers.

"If it is a distraction for you I can change form!" Lilliandil's gentle smile was now replaced by eagerness and puzzlement.

"NO!" All three Kings rushed to answer and looked each other in nuisance but said nothing. Lucy rolled her eyes at her brothers and Caspian while Susan bit her lips in aggravation. The Telmarine seemed too bewitched by the star-girl's bright light and it was only natural she felt jealousy taking over her, choking her. It was a while ago when he was holding her hands and looking lovingly in her eyes, saying that he was there for her. And now he, and her brothers and Jake were drooling over some…star!

"The food is for you! Please eat!" Ramandu's daughter pleaded kindly and with a swift, gentle move of her hands all the candles were all lit up. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's Table. Always. Help yourselves!" she egged them on, she clearly wanted them to be pleased and much to Susan's nuisance and anger, she was perfect. She was beautiful, kind, gentle…perfect. Flawless.

"Wait!" Susan practically exclaimed as all of the crew eagerly went to sit comfortably around the table. Edmund groaned at being interrupted from eating once more but she ignored it. "What happened to them?" she gestured to the three sleeping lords.

"These poor men were half mad by the day they reached our shores. They were showing violence at one another. Violence is forbidden at the Table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep." She explained kindly looking at each one of them.

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy requested, concerned for the poor men to whom luck and life has been unkind. She pitied them, they were banished from Narnia, their home, and were wandering at the sea not knowing where to go. No wonder they had lost their minds and turned against each other.

"When all is put right." Her smile seemed somewhat sad. "Come, there is little time."

The five monarchs regarded one another before following her with a quick pace, leaving the crew to eat as much as they wished for. They had no difficulty following her for her radiant body could be spotted from quite some distance. Her long, white sleeveless dress was waving around her gracefully and was making a whispering sound as it dragged dirt and leaves from the ground but it didn't turn filthy or dirty. They reached a clearing, a ruin at the top of a cliff that viewed to an island not too far from Ramandu's. The island was surrounded in dark and green mist while the waters splashing against the huge, sharp rocks were unfriendly and haunting.

"The magician Coriakin told you of the Dark Island." Lilliandil made them withdraw their terrified gazes off the fearful island. "The evil will be unstoppable. "

"Coriakin said to break the spell we must lay the seven swords at Aslan's table." Caspian informed her though something told him she already knew.

"He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six." Edmund reminded them, making them all glue their gazes on her, expecting to get an answer. But Edmund had to ask. "Do you know where the seventh is?"

Lilliandil pursed her lips regretfully and in sorrow. "In there." She finally said pointing with a steady hand at the Dark Island. "You will need great courage."

"You don't say…" Susan mumbled rolling her eyes. She was surprised and ashamed when everyone's eyes were confused having not heard what she said while the star-girl's were full with kindness and laughter. She had heard her and was not annoyed nor offended. It was making it too hard for the young Queen to dislike her.

"Now waste no time." She said determinately. "The sooner you put an end to this the better. The fate of Narnia depends on you."

"Will we meet you again?" Caspian blurted out without thinking, making Susan inhale deeply in order not to show to everyone what she truly felt. But Lilliandil only gave him one of her sweet smiles and a light, faint shrug before turning suddenly to Susan.

"Susan the Gentle, I want you to know I wish you're the one with my whole heart." She said kindly and before Susan could even voice a single word, the blue light radiating from the young woman became brighter and brighter until it was completely blinding them and they had to step back and watch her bolting gracefully back into the sky, taking her place with her sibling-stars.

After a while, Peter's whistle shook them out of their thoughts. "She really was something, wasn't she?"

Edmund agreed noisily and gave a high five to his brother and Caspian making the girls huff in nuisance.

"All men are such babies!" Susan exclaimed before heading hurriedly back to the Table.

"What's the matter with her?" Edmund asked obliviously.

Lucy only rolled her eyes before staring significantly at Caspian.

"What really?" she gazed meaningfully at the sky above them before following her sister making Caspian looked puzzled but ashamed on the ground.

"Are you making any sense of this? Because I feel like a moron…!" Peter patted his fellow Kings while staring the way the girls paced away.

"Pete…Pete…"Edmund shook his head disappointed. "You _are_ a moron!"

It was only natural when Peter started chasing his brother around shooting insults at him while Caspian was almost doubled up laughing. But the little amusing scene between the two brothers and Kings was not enough for him to forget what the Valiant Queen's words meant. The reason for Susan's sudden change of mood. And he wasn't sure if he was content or dismayed for making her so hard.

* * *

  
**So I tried to make it long and nice! Hope I didn't fail! Next chapter the battle shall begin and I fret that moment! I've never been particularly good at writing battles so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I will try and work had on it, like really, really hard! What I want you to tell me is, do you think I should continue this story till Eustace returns to England or should I write their return to Cair Paravel? Because naturally they'll stay in Narnia! So please tell me what you think!**

Reviews are the cheese on my macaroni and I'm a very hungry girl, just like Edmund!

Edmund - A very hungry girl, just like me? *raises brows in question*

Lucy - *laughs like a possessed*

Edmund - *frowns* Oh, Shut up, Lu!


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow... I updated even faster than I had imagined! But I guess that's a good thing :P Anyway, this chapter is totally Suspian! I wanted to be done with them before the fight with the Sea Serpent so that the next chapter will focus almost entirely on it. So behold the long-awaited scene you have been waiting for! **

mimozka: thanks a lot, I worked hard on it! Yes, I wanted Edmund to have a middle name and Skandar was the first one that popped in my head (for obvious reasons! :P) and as for Eustace, I guess the mention wasn't very obvious but it was there. I can't exactly remember but I know I did mention him and Reep.  
maddie-babz1993: sweetie, your reviews are always making me smile ;p and I definitely will write their return. I enjoy writing this fic too much to make it so short! However, I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. I'm not very good at descriptions and such (in our case Cair Paravel) so don't get your hopes up about that :P  
LadyRin98790: yes, boys are indeed such morons XD hope you enjoy this chap! :D  
kelanne09 itzjess236: thanks for loving it ;p  
Storyseeker: well, you have actually made some pretty good suggestions! However, I do find your idea of Eustace staying a little longer but I'm a bit hesitant to use this idea. I dunno, I find it strange... :/ but we'll see won't we?  
Shining Friendship: yes, too much drama indeed! But I can see that you are pretty cool with it, not to say fond of it XD  
QueenoftheSouthernSun: glad to make you happy! :P I tried to make Lilliandil not hateful, I actually want you to like her. I do anyway! She's a good girl!  
Stardust: thanks for the so encouraging review! I know Caspian did screw up in the previous chap but things will get better in this one. Promise! :D  
marchhhhh3: thanks I'll certainly write their journey back home :)  
missprofessorwho: I can see you're a romanticist, your reviews are practically shouting it out me :P I am sure this chapter will be to your liking!  
roserose12345: haha you've been expecting the breakup scene like forever XD glad you enjoyed it!  
bluemermaid180592: girl, what Lilliandil meant was that she hopes Susan is the one to go to Cair not her! is it clearer for you now? ;) and oh, yes Su is indeed mad at him but not for too long! you'll see!  
I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12: thanks for your nice words :D  
obsessedchick15: Gosh, you really are happy about Su "breaking up" with Jake, aren't you? XD So am I! And I updated faster because I pitied all of you Suspian lovers and didn't want to keep you waiting. so here's what Su will do with Cas!

* * *

Chapter 12

Susan the Gentle stood fiercely in the middle of the Dawn Treader's deck, bow at hand, prepared for any sort of danger that may stand in their way, prepared to defend the ones she loved and her people. Her chestnut wavy hair was in a thick braid and combined with her armour and quiver strapped on her back she resembled more to the Archer Queen of Narnia.

She was studying with a blank look in her sapphire eyes the crew around her, running around the deck, arming themselves, receiving orders by the Captain. Lucy sat in a corner with Gael on her lap, comforting her and begging her to return to their cabin, but the little girl wanted to be her father's constant companion or the way Rhince saw it, his guardian angel. The three Kings stood next to the Captain at the helm and discussed their plans and expectations. They all hoped to find Lord Rhoop as soon as humanly possible so to leave the Dark Island quickly, without encountering any real dangers.

But she was almost certain that to earn what one wants has to pay a price or face an extremely difficult challenge. At least that was the way she saw things. She even thought Edmund's treachery when they first found Narnia was the difficulty they had to overcome in order to destroy the White Witch. So far they had defeated such difficulties that were nothing more or less than tricks the dark magic was playing with their minds. And as Coriakin had said, they had indeed defeated the darkness in themselves. But what about the one that required more than one's mind or will to be destroyed? What about the darkness that needed courage and physical strength and battle? Could they defeat such obstacles?

A petrified cry ripped the hauntingly silent air drawing everyone's attention. They saw Lucy looking overboard, just below the ship while Gael was clinging helplessly on her, tears of terror running freely down her pinky cheeks. Without a moment's thought, Susan drew an arrow from her ivory quiver and placed it on her bow's string, waiting for whatever it was that had the two girls crying in fear. They backed away with steady and small steps as the ship started rocking gradually and soon all of the crew was standing in the middle of the ship, encircling protectively the three girls and aiming their arrows at the fog around them.

A muffled, horrid sound made everyone's blood freeze and their hold unsteady on their weapons.

Not long after, Drinian yelled roughly 'the Sea Serpent' and in a fraction of seconds a snaky, sticky enormous body was swinging threateningly next at the starboard side of the ship. They all tilted their heads backwards only to gaze into the gigantic, terrifying mouth of the Serpent as his blood-shot eyes were fixed on them. The eldest Queen started shouting orders to the archers and soon a rain of arrows was shot towards the mighty monster but because of his thick skin and its scales the damage of the arrows was little. Instead of wounding it, it only made it angry. The sea monster dove with a thunderous splashing in the dark waters making everyone anticipating for its next move. And when it surfaced again it took them all by surprise as it almost flew above them, creating a loop and soon the finest ship in Narnia's navy was trapped in the Serpent's great, long tail as it started drawing the loop tighter and tighter.

Everyone onboard started charging on the beast and stabbing and hitting its body with swords and axes but usually the only thing they succeeded was breaking their own blades. Susan was now running frantically around the ship, searching in despair her siblings and Caspian though she did not know how that could possibly be of any help. She spotted them all on the helm and was about to head towards them when the woods and planks of the deck started cracking. She lost her balance and fell on her knees. She was convinced she had been enchanted since she could not stand at her feet or move at all. But soon she forgot that. A huge blood-shot, yellowish eye appeared just behind her sister. Lucy had not realized that until she heard her sister's agonized screaming. She reached for an arrow and secured it on her bow's string the moment the Serpent's strong jaws parted but she was too late.

"Lucy!"

Susan sat up and buried her face in her palms as she tried to calm herself. She heard a weak screaming and soon she realized it was her own voice. She was panting heavily, tears were streaming down her cheeks and beads of sweat were dropping from her forehead. She started sobbing uncontrollably so she hugged tightly her stomach, feeling her insides tied up in a firm knot and started rocking herself back and forth. And suddenly the pressure seemed to grow but not in a painful way. She thought she heard someone calling her name and for a moment she believed she was hallucinating. But that was until her back crashed on someone's chest and his strong hold around her made it hard for her to move at all. He whispered comforting words to her and caressed her hair gently. And she was more than happy to discover it was actually helping.

"Su, love. It's all right. It's going to be all right. It was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. Calm down." She heard an all too familiar heavy, accented voice speaking softly, so softly only for her to hear and without hesitating she cupped his arms with her small palms and leant on him, letting him rest his chin on top of her forehead. She believed him, it was a nightmare but the cruelest, most torturous one she had ever had in her entire life. Never a dream had seemed as real and vivid as that one. She had even felt the drops of salty water dripping from the monster's gigantic, snaky body. And watching her little sister getting lost in its jaws was indescribably painful.

She opened her blue eyes, she had not realized she had shut them until that moment, only to gaze into a pair of dark ones looking at her intently and concerned.

"Su, what's happened? What did you see?"

"Edmund? Ed, where's Lucy?" her voice was weak and she felt it shaky, breaking. Her brother didn't get to answer for he was pushed away by a frightfully worried, brimming Lucy. The little Queen wanted to hug her sister but Susan felt too comfortable, too safe in his arms. She felt she was protected by the dark forces lurking about that place. So she only extended a shaky hand to her sister and caressed her cheek, muttering how glad she was to see her.

She shut her eyes again, the comfort of shutting everything out too sweet to deny it. Seeing those faces again was only bringing back images from that dreadful nightmare. So she shut her eyes and pressed herself closer to her protector. But she could feel everyone's worried or puzzled eyes studying her closely, indiscreetly. And all she needed at that moment was to feel unnoticed and to not cause too much trouble or worry her siblings. So she clung on her protector's shirt, taking in his comforting breath and smiling faintly as he placed a soft, tender kiss at the top of her head and whispering to her. "Sleep, my love. I'm watching over you. I always have and always will."

And sleep she did.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Peter observed.

Since the moment his sister woke up in the middle of the night screaming in agony he just observed. And contemplated. He observed and contemplated. Mostly he was keeping an eye on his sister who seemed extremely comfortable in the Telmarine's arms. He wasn't sure how he had managed to keep calm and not start yelling at him for being so intimate with his little sister. But maybe it was the fact that he preferred him over that Jake. Perhaps he trusted him after all the adventures they had gone through. And perhaps deep down inside he knew Caspian loved truly his sister and would never hurt her. After the Narnian Revolution he had come to really like and trust him so he wouldn't say a thing. Not yet at least. And especially not in front of that moron American.

His first impressions of Jake weren't what you would call the best. Quite the opposite in fact. The man just couldn't accept Narnia and was against everyone and anyone who did or lived in it. And as Edmund had said, a man who actually likes Eustace isn't exactly mentally stable. Susan had also told him of how shallow and narrow-minded he was and how all he saw was her face. And maybe that was the reason he wanted Caspian to be the one she chose. Because Caspian thought she was beautiful both on the outside and the inside. Caspian was not a fake. And he was always there when she needed him. While Jake… well, take the previous night for instance, he was just staring indifferently at his sister as she was crying her eyes out. The dork.

Peter sighed remembering the previous night. It had been heart-wrenching for him to watch her so helpless, so vulnerable, so…desperate. He hadn't given it too much thought at first but now he could see, something _was_ playing with their minds and probably he was the next on the list. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to that Dark Island after all. Maybe they should just stay there on Ramandu's island's beach. But he couldn't leave Narnia unprotected, in the mercy of the dark forces. No, he was the High King and it was his duty to protect it. After all, that was the only sensible explanation of him returning despite Aslan's will.

"How long have you been awake, Pete?"

Peter snickered at the sight of his half-awake brother who was looking at him through shut eyes and his hair was a tussled mess. He took a tiny brunch that his hand found lying on the sand and after taking a look at it he broke it in two. "A while. I couldn't sleep."

"Worried about Su, right?" Edmund guessed as he sleepily scratched his hair. "Me too. I didn't have what you a call a good night's sleep. What ifs and bad dreams have been torturing me."

Peter chuckled ironically. "Guess you were right. Something is playing with our heads and won't stop until we get the seventh sword. And we can't even be sure if we'll ever make it out of whatever awaits us in there." He said pensively, pointing though not looking at the foggy island behind his back.

"This kind of thinking is not very helpful you know, Pete. As Caspian keeps saying have some faith. We've been through worse situations." The Just King advised him as he sat up and took his surroundings, blinking a little at the bright sun that was rising. "I woke up before the sunrise? I _did_ have awful dreams…" he muttered to himself and was satisfied to hear his brother chuckle a little at the hidden joke behind his remark.

"Yes, indeed. Please don't make it a routine otherwise I'll no more have reason to call you Sleeping Beauty." The eldest Pevensie said casually but couldn't hold his chuckles when he imagined Edmund's ears fuming. But that was before he received a handful of sand on the face which got in his mouth so he started spitting it out like a maniac.

"What's wrong with Peter?" a sleepy Lucy looked over her shoulder as she was observing both sleepily and puzzled her eldest brother.

"He's having a seizure." Edmund shook a dismissive hand indifferently and ignored Peter's death glare by searching in his bag for an apple he had stolen from Aslan's Table the night before.

Lucy however giggled silently but didn't ignore Peter's growl. "_Again_?" she asked rhetorically and before she had even rolled on her side again, the High King was right next to her, his hands on her belly tickling her mercilessly.

"You little Edmund! You take that back! I have no seizures!" he said laughingly as his sister was clobbering like a fish and was trying to breath.

"Why… me? Ed…star…ted it! Let…go!" she managed to say among her pants but Peter insisted until she apologized.

"Peter! Let her go! She cannot breathe!" an extremely worried and irritated Susan pushed him away with all her might and took her sister in her arms. "Really, Pete, you need to grow up! You're not a child, for God's sake!" she scolded him as she protectively pressed her sister tightly against her.

"Chill out, Su! What are you yelling for? It's not like I'm tickling her for the first time. What's the matter with you?" the golden-haired king sounded offended and insulted as he stared puzzled at his sister.

"Give her a break, Pete!" Edmund stepped in, ready to defend his sister. "It's not like she had a peaceful night, had she now?"

"Thanks, Ed." Susan's angry face turned into an apologetic, gentle smile. "He's right, I overreacted. I'm sorry Pete." She said forgetting her sister who was still pressed against her.

Lucy tapped gently her sister's arm. "Need…air…!" Susan looked down at her puzzled and with an enlightened 'oh!' and an apology she freed her sister. She sent daggers with her eyes to her brothers who were laughing like possessed at the youngest Queen's words and she silenced them almost immediately.

But once the Kings ceased laughing, Peter's eyes softened and he took an apologetic smile. "Su, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so hard on you since last night you were so-."

"It's quite all right, Pete. I'm fine now." She muttered tucking nervously a strand of hair behind her ear, wishing to avoid the subject. She didn't feel ready to talk about it yet. The same images were invading her mind, torturing her every time she thought about it. And that was the reason she reacted like that at Peter's tickling. Lucy's yells, even though playful, reminded her of how she screamed in terror as the beast attacked her and she felt the need to protect her. Protect her from their own brother? Ridiculous and stupid. But she couldn't help it. That nightmare would remain a wound which will take lots of time to cure, but never fully.

"Would you mind telling us what you saw?" A heavily accented voice made them all look behind her only to see Caspian walking towards them and finally taking his seat beside her, brown eyes fixed on her with concern and expectation. "It might help you, you know, get rid of it-for a lack of better term-…"

Susan stared at him blankly and for some reason he felt intimidated. Had he done something to deserve such a cold stare? He was the one who had been protecting and holding her all night long. Didn't he deserve to be treated better? "It was you. You were the one holding me, weren't you?" it wasn't an actual question but he nodded nonetheless. How was it possible she wasn't sure? Perhaps because as they slept they were separated, him rolling on his left side, her on her right.

And then she turned her head and looked away.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." He thought but when he received another glare did he realize he had been thinking out loud. He didn't know why she chuckled ironically but he rushed to apologise. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't understand the reason you're so harsh with me. What have I done?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" she snapped at him. The three other Pevensies took a knowing, intimidated look as they regarded each other and started backing away slowly.

"What do I think? What? What do you mean?"

"Try standing on your head and holding your breath. It may come to you!" her voice full of sarcasm made him almost chuckle nervously, not really comprehending what had turned her against him nor being used to her addressing anyone but her enemies in such a cold manner. She stood up and headed towards the water but he caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Would you just explain to me what has gotten in you?"

She smiled ironically and shook his arm off. "Why don't you ask Lilliandil?" she said the name ironically which made him raise his brows in wonder. What had the star-girl done to be hated by Susan? Was it something she had said? But slowly the events of the previous night came back to him, Lucy's implications and meaningful looks meant for him. Maybe Susan wasn't mad at Lilliandil but at him. "She seemed to have an answer for every little thing you asked of her."

And she left.

Perhaps Lucy could tell him what was wrong. Her brothers would not be of much help, he knew.

* * *

XxX

* * *

The crew was restless. The reason? Part of knowing their doom, part of being affected by the dark magic lurking about that island. And they weren't even halfway to it.

Caspian was delighted and relieved to leave Jake behind, he wouldn't have been of much help and he would have upset Susan more. But he was even more satisfied to hear that Susan had ended whatever relationship she had with him. Now he was free to claim her to be his Queen. Except that little detail that she was furious at him and he didn't fully understand the reason. Well, he guessed she was jealous of Ramandu's daughter but she had no reason. Lucy, however, did not share the same opinion. And after giving it a second thought, the young King realized that perhaps the little Queen was correct…again.

_"Su's right. All men are such babies!"_ she had exclaimed when he had asked what was wrong with her sister. And he still didn't quite get what she meant. But guess he'd never get the greatest mystery of every world existing- the female mind. Why did they always have to speak in riddles?  
_  
"You really cannot mean you don't know! It's so damn obvious! As clear as a crystal! Even silly Ed got it!" she joked but he was in no joking mood. She apparently saw that herself and heaved impatiently. "Try and recall last night's events. What happened when we met Lilliandil…!" she urged him and he knew she was trying to say something but why couldn't she just say it and talk with implications? It was annoying and frustrating and maddeningly unhelpful!_

_"I still can't…_quite_ understand what you're trying to say to me…" he informed her earning an eye-roll and a forehead-slapping. "Please just say it!"_

_"I can't! I promised not to! But I can help you get it on your own, okay?" he nodded violently and waited eagerly to hear yet another riddle. "Do you remember the things you said _about_ Lilliandil?" she stared at her impatiently and hopefully as he replayed the whole meeting scene in his head._

_"Well, I do remember after asking her if she was a star telling her that- that she-…" Caspian paused puzzled as he suddenly remembered and realized what might have caused Susan's anger. "that she was…beautiful." He added staring off at space as he now remembered vividly what had exactly happened._

_"Hallelujah!" she exclaimed looking towards his cabin's ceiling and he had to raise a confused brow at her. "Just a phrase, forget it. You should have seen your face when you said that to her. You looked completely bewitched by her beauty, as if you had forgotten all about Susan and your feelings for her. Do you understand what I mean now?"_

_"I'm starting to…" he mumbled._

_"Good. And do remember your last question. '_Will we meet you again?'" _she mimicked his voice quite unsuccessfully and he would have laughed hadn't she seemed to be mocking and scolding him at the same time. "Try and hold your tongue, Your Majesty. You can never know who you might actually be hurting."_

Lucy did not say it out loud but he knew exactly what was hidden behind her words, what meaning. Susan was jealous of Lilliandil and she thought that the star-girl had helped him forget his feelings for her. Well, she was totally wrong and he would let her know as soon as possible. After all, he might not get a chance after visiting the accursed island, he didn't know if they would even survive that adventure. So he had to make things right before it was too late, before there were things left unsaid between them two.

* * *

"Come on, Su! Please tell me what you saw! You'll feel better!" Lucy pressured her sister as she chased her around deck. But she just kept tasting defeat over and over again.

"Please, Lucy. I can't…do this at the moment. I feel too troubled already and it surely won't help me, remembering that dreadful dream again. After all, I've got to start getting ready." She hastily tried to excuse herself but the moment she was about to descend the stairs that led to the below decks cabins a hand gripped her wrist. "Lu, let it and _me_ go! I've no time!" she sighed exasperated.

"I'm not Lucy." She jerkily turned her head only to come face to face with the eldest of the three Kings. "We need to talk."

"Some other time, perhaps. I'm busy at the moment." She said icily and went to leave again but her foot stopped midair as he squeezed gently her wrist, him warning her he would not let her go and let her avoid him so easily. And apparently she got the message as she sighed and placed her free hand on her hip.

"I can't see what you and I could possibly talk about." She bit her tongue, hating every minute of having to talk to Caspian so bitterly but she had been greatly hurt by the interest and attraction he showed for the star-girl. But perhaps it was because of the enchanting way she shined or the captivating smile of hers or her sparkling sky-blue eyes. Giving it a second thought, it wasn't even his fault he was attracted to Lilliandil. But it wasn't hers either, she couldn't help being beautiful and after all she was a star. So whose fault was it? Hers for pushing him away? For denying her endless love for him?

Those thoughts only confused her more. At the end of the day, she didn't even know who she was angry at. What she did know for sure was that even though she didn't feel spiteful towards the girl but actually quite liked her, she felt terribly envious of her. Never had Caspian looked at her with so much admiration. Had he?

"_I_ can." He said firmly snapping her out of her thoughts, making her gasp softly. "Your conduct towards me since last night has been of the worst kind. I cannot help being hurt but also can't help wondering why you would treat me so coldly when I even was the one holding you all night long."

"Then try and remember precisely last night and it'll come to you." she advised him almost ironically and shook his hand off hers. She felt the need to escape his questioning, hurt eyes. They were making her feel guilty when she had done nothing wrong.

"This is about Lilliandil, isn't it?" he shouted down at her as she hastily descended the stairs. But when he got no reply, as he had expected, he rolled his eyes and followed her. He practically knocked her cabin's door open as she shut it in his face and closed it with a small amount of force, not wanting to attract the crew's indiscreet gazes. "I asked you a question, Susan."

Susan was intentionally avoiding eye-contact with him and was trying to occupy herself by searching for her ivory quiver. But she was as distracted and alarmed as to not notice it resting on her bed. He pressed once more, this time his impatience and irritation lingering on in his heavily accented voice.

"And why would _she _have anything to do with it?Because every male was drooling over her and was ignoring Lu and me completely? (that includes my brothers too. Not to mention Jake!)"

"Includes me too, doesn't it?" he walked behind her, slightly annoyed at the mention of the stupid naval officer, and gently twirled her so that she was facing him. "Doesn't it?"

And that's when Susan couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt pathetic and embarrassed but she couldn't help crying. "Of course it does, you idiot! Why would I give a damn whether Jake fancies her? It wasn't him I was looking at! It wasn't his interest in her that hurt me! And it's not him I love! It's you!" she confessed and after sharing a long awkward regard with him, she pushed him away, finally locating her weapon and walked out of the cabin with her face behind her palm, leaving Caspian speechless but indescribably happy.

"Su, hold on! Wait up!"

"I can't do this right now, Caspian!" he almost ran into her as she stopped in her tracks abruptly and turned to face him. His maddeningly fast drumming heart, almost stopped beating at the sight of her sorrowful tears and he reached out to brush them away. But she stepped back. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't! Not unless I explain myself. Please let me speak." he practically begged which was perhaps the reason she hesitantly accepted hearing him out. She had just admitted her love for him but he had imagined that moment different and not happening because of some other girl. "I admit I felt somewhat attracted to her-"

"I knew it! There's nothing else I need to hear!" she cut him off and if she were a little girl she would have even put her palms on her ears. She didn't wish to hear her worries being confirmed, that he no longer loved her the way he did before they met Lilliandil. It would only crush her soul and she was already hurt.

"Let me finish! I said I felt attracted to her but not in the way you think I was. The idiotic smile on my face you saw, was a smile of admiration and nothing more. She was beautiful, yes, but not the kind of beautiful that could captivate my heart. The kind of beauty you hold, my Queen. Only you. I have met lots of women in my life, but only you have been able to conquer my heart. Because it's not only your face I love. I love what you are, Susan. I even love things you may think as flaws, such as your logic side. And a star-girl I have only met once in my life will never make me love you less. I do not care how beautiful or radiant she is. In my eyes you're more radiant and beautiful than the sun itself. So you may want to revise your opinion of me fancying her. Cause I don't, not in the least."

Susan just stared astounded at the young man who was confessing yet again his love for him. She didn't know what to think, those were the most beautiful words a man had ever spoken to her. And the way he was looking in her eyes made her heart melt and her knees start buckling. She sniffed and wiped the remaining of her tears off her cheeks as her gaze fell on the wooden floor below them. She didn't really know what to say. So she just waited for him to speak yet again. Which he did.

"Do you believe me? Please say you do." he pleaded softly and she nodded lightly with a faint smile on her face. But she was still avoiding looking at him. She heard her grin relieved and happy and that only made her smile widen a bit too. "Do you have any idea how overjoyed I am that you have finally admitted you love me? I nearly stopped breathing!" he chuckled a little before placing his palm under her chin and lifting her head up. "I am terribly sorry for the distress I've put you through. I will never forgive myself for screwing up like this. But _can you _ever forgive me?"

Susan chuckled a little which puzzled him a little. "Can and will!" she practically exclaimed happily. "After everything you've done for me that's the least I can do. I can never thank you enough for last night. If it weren't for you I would have totally freaked out! And...can I trust you with a secret?"

"You shouldn't even ask." he advised her and after they shared a giggle, she wagged a finger before his face asking him to come closer to her. Slowly he took a step forward until mere inches were parting them. She tiptoed and he slightly turned his head so he would whisper in his ear what she wanted to. But she surprised him by grabbing gently his chin and kissing him softly on the lips, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was soft and slow but it was enough to make both their hearts race so that they could even hear each other's pulse. Once they broke away, he rested his forehead on his, cupping her face with both palms. "That secret you wanted to share with me?"

"What secret?" she asked innocently making him grin mischievously and give her another chaste kiss before she reluctantly released herself from his arms and started heading towards the stairs that would lead her on the upper deck. "Oh and Caspian?" she looked at him with one of the cleverest smiles he had ever seen her give. "Did you find my thoughts interesting?" she asked in pure wonder and question but as always he didn't get what she meant. She chuckled at his puzzled smile before finally climbing up the stairs leaving the King most happy but extremely confused. It was only an hour later, as he was replaying the whole scene in his head, that he realised what she meant. And since then a question kept on torturing him: how did she know of him reading her journal?  
_

* * *

_**I'll hopefully update in Sunday as usually so I won't keep you waiting for too long :)**** This chapter had too much drama but I wasn't in a mood for humour and such. So please forgive me if you did not like it. Personally I like drama, I think it's what gets the two characters closer and the way for a happy, merry ending as well! **_  
_**  
There's also one thing I need your counsel for. One of my lovely followers Storyseeker suggested that Jake stays with Lilliandil and I must admit I find this idea quite appealing. What do you think? **_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caspian's eyes were roving over the misted island before them. Hadn't Lilliandil told them that this was the Dark Island, the source of all evil in Narnia, he would have just thought it was some sort of a storm, a hurricane judging by the muffled but still piercings sounds that resembled the mighty roar of thunders and by the dense, dark mist surrounding it, not allowing him to steal at least a glance at the devilish speck of land. The dark, green steams entangling with said mist were only making the dreadful sight even more fearful and dark.

He looked up expecting to catch sight of his dragon friend flying above them like the faithful guard he had become with the mouse on his nose but it was only then he realized that the sky was getting darker and the first thick, dark clouds were already low enough to block his view of the bright morning sky.

They were getting closer and the wind was getting wilder and wilder. He had never wished during that journey that the wind would decrease instead of increase and yet he caught himself praying to Aslan not only for protection and courage, but also for some sort of delay. He wanted to be absolutely confident that everything and everyone was prepared for whatever was awaiting them in that godforsaken place.

He took another look through his spyglass at the place upon which's destruction Narnia's fate and destiny depended on. Coriakin and Susan were right. It wasn't just dark and menacing on the outside. He could already feel its effect on him, a sickening feeling of despair and fear and agony. The dark forces lurking about were even more powerful than he had thought them to be. Apparently they were forced to not only fight in a physical level, it was obvious they would have to battle with something though nobody, not even Coriakin the Magician, knew, and they also had to give an emotional battle. If they let their fears or nightmares take over their minds and hearts they sure were lost. So far it seemed to be the first and hopefully the only such battle, so dangerous and unpredictable and demanding so much courage and strength of any kind and level.

"So what do you think is in there?"

Tavros's hoarse, heavy voice snapped him out of his thoughts. What indeed? He had been asking himself also and still no real answer he found, he had just made suppositions he wished were false. He heard Edmund uttering something about one's darkest wishes but he shook his head. No, he was sure there was something more than that. "Our worst nightmares."

"Pure evil." The Captain seemed more certain of his suggestion than any other sailor onboard. He even seemed prepared to face that evil he had always been speaking so fervently of. At least they had someone who wouldn't let that evil defeat his soul and mental strength, Caspian thought with a purse of his lips.

He took a sideglance at Susan standing right between him and Edmund, staring at the darkness before them with horror and uncertainty dominating her crystal blue eyes. She was chewing nervously on her lower, full lip though she didn't seem tense. He had never caught her being frightened or nervous before, but he knew she was awfully good at hiding such ugly emotions. Once, in the Narnian Revolution, she had told him how she liked showing her Warrior Queen side at all times when in battle –or politics, he remembered her adding with a mischievous smirk-. She said showing it to her people, made her feel as if she truly was fearless and fierce. When he had told her that she was indeed, she had laughed gently and told him that she wasn't and that she was simply trying to give courage to the rest of the troops through her own. She didn't even know how truly courageous and valiant she was.

"Well, Captain, would you believe me if I told you I agree with you?" she said still with her eyes glued on the sight before them. But she lost that vulnerable look when the Captain chuckled softly and quite kindheartedly.

"Aye, Your Majesty. I would." He simply said with a crooked smirk and turned his attention on the crew below them. "I suppose I'll be leaving the archers in your capable hands?"

"That is correct, Captain. So I'd better get ready." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to anybody else but she nodded at the Captain when he slightly inclined his head to her. She headed to the stairs but his voice made her course to a stop and turn to look at him. "Majesty, do accept my apology. I have been not as polite and nice to you as you deserve it. I guess it was this blasted darkness messing with my head."

Her face broke in a gentle, approving smile and she nodded once more before heading to her quarters. The first thing she did when she got in the cabin she shared with the girls was to sit on her mattress and examine closely for once more the so precious to her gift from Father Christmas. Her bow and arrows had always served her right since the very first moment she had accepted them. When she had first started using them, she had practically started letting go of her logic and her practicality, of the ordinary school girl from Finchley. She that first moment had started putting all of her trust and faith into something completely far from logical, completely magical and incomprehensible and it had proved that it had served her right, better than logic ever had.

But now there was one thing never leaving her mind, clouding her thoughts. Would that same bow serve her now? Would it be able to defeat the darkness they were about to enter? Was an arrow enough to damage the rival? Was there even a rival to be damaged? Or just a dark shadow invincible from all sort of weaponry? She wasn't sure and couldn't be. It was the very first question she did not wish to give an answer to or explain it. Whatever was destroying Narnia's peaceful happiness was a danger completely different than any other danger she had faced before. It was no Miraz and an army of greedy, superstitious men paid to conquer a land. Nor was it a witch with a bunch of wolves and dwarves. It was a _mist_. How could anybody defeat a mist? With the seven swords was the answer, she thought with a 'you-don't-say!' expression but the seventh sword was the one thing forcing them to enter this palace of evil, she reminded herself.

She closed and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, which was rather more mental than physical. She was read for this, yes, but for too long had she wanted to just spend a couple of days without worrying, without always thinking of her troubles and of the battle they'd have to eventually fight –for nothing was acquired without giving a battle for it-. And then there was Caspian. Just a while ago, they had finally got together, she had finally admitted she loved him and silently accepted to fight for their love. But now the island was changing everything. She didn't want to lose him. She had just found him and she could never bear his loss.

She needed courage and she had been surprised to have seen some despair in the Valiant Queen's eyes too. Aslan had not abandoned them, but both she and Lucy needed badly to hear his comforting reassuring voice before entering the island, they needed to feel his warm breath blowing on their faces, giving them strength and comfort. They needed a sign to know they could do this, they would survive. But for the moment, they had to provide comfort to one another. Aslan would be surely watching over them, protecting them, guiding them.

Taking in a deep breath, she stood up and took the quiver in her hands. "You've never failed me. I have trust in you, I know you and I will defeat this together. I have faith."

She felt somewhat weird and funny for talking to a lifeless object but she was somehow bonded with that quiver, she felt it was a part of her. But after all, she wasn't talking just to it but to herself as well. Without hesitating, she placed the quiver gently back on the bed and opened the wardrobe.

"Need a hand with that?" Lucy was standing at the doorframe.

Susan glanced at the armour in the closet and shook positively her head with a smile. Soon Lucy was lacing the bodice around her waist up without much effort. She remembered her little sister grunting when she had had to lace her up before the final battle against Miraz. Lucy had grown a lot during the year she was in America and seeing her in Narnia was not only a delightful surprise, but also a shock by the sudden change of the girl, both on the outside and on the inside. She had always that wise aura about her, but now she seemed so much more sage and wise and both mentally and physically strong. She was no more a little girl, she was fully the Valiant Queen she remembered and she was even better than during their reign. She was more experienced, she had tasted that world fully and she knew it as the back of her hand. Susan was so proud of her, she was truly a Queen of Narnia and probably more worthy of that title than herself.

"What are you thinking of?" Lucy broke the comforting silence once she was finished. Susan twirled and stretched to test the armour on her and if it fitted her and was able to move freely with it on. And she found it even better than the one she had been wearing the last time.

"Nothing. And everything." She shrugged with a sad smile before sitting on her bed again.

"Sceptical. Something's troubling you!" she observed with a hint of teasing in her voice but all she received was yet another sad smile. "Su, what is the matter?"

"We are heading in a forsaken island where one's darkness becomes reality and we don't actually know what kind of dangers we'll have to face in there. We can't even know we'll make it, for Aslan's sake!" she blurted out, her despair and uncertainty showing for the very first time. Lucy had a gentle look of understanding and agreement. She didn't reply, she only sat by her sister's side and cupped her hand with hers. Susan noticed her hands weren't as small and rosy as a child's anymore but soft and delicate as a young woman's. All the more proof of her growing up. "Lu, that was the nightmare about. The island."

At her words, Lucy narrowed her grey-blue eyes intrigued and worried. What could be considered as a simple dream in England, could be considered as a warning, a premonition or a sign in Narnia. Dreams weren't just dreams even if you wanted them to be. They often represented reality. And that was getting her upset. "What did you see?"

Susan sighed and heaved heavily, as if preparing herself, before finally narrating her awful dream to her little sister. "We were in the mist, lost perhaps. Everything looked so much darker, even you, my sweet darling. We were all armed and prepared for we could feel something surrounding us, encircling us. Before we could even know what was happening, the Sea Serpent was trying to sink the Dawn Treader, it had created a loop with its snakelike body around the ship and was drawing it tighter and tighter. And then…then it attacked you, baby, it attacked you. And I couldn't save you."

"I see…" the girl muttered after a long pause. She had not expected to hear that. She could guess what her being attacked meant but she couldn't think of an explanation for the Serpent's appearance. Maybe her sister had been affected by Drinian's silly stories about the beast? "Perhaps, my…death symbolizes your fear for our well-being and the fact you couldn't save me your doubt of not being able to protect those you love deeply"

"Perhaps…" The Gentle Queen shrugged once more, knowing her sister's words to be true. After all, there was no other explanation. She didn't bother using logic for it was pointless. Logic was needless and absolutely useless. It would never help or save her, not in Narnia at least, and she had learned to not need or search for it.

"But you know you must have no fear or doubt, right? Because you know you will certainly be able to protect anyone from any danger, don't you?" Lucy made her statement sounding like a question as she wanted to hear a positive answer from her sister's own lips. Susan seemed somewhat helpless and selfdoubting and that could never be of help. She wanted to see the fierce, determined Archer Queen of Narnia, she wanted to see her eyes shining with faith and strength and certainty. And Queen Lucy wasn't one to give up easily. "Don't you, Susan?"

Susan gazed deep in her sister's eyes and smiled lightly when she met with obstinate and determined blue orbs. Her sister had the gift of persuasion and of passing her courage and strength to everyone around her with the help of her faith and valiance. A gift she didn't possess. She smiled more vividly this time, cupping her sister's cheek with her soft palm. "Yes, Lu, I do."

Lucy smiled back a toothy smile and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her hair. She knew her sister meant it. She did not fear of not seeing her again because she knew they'd both live through this, all of them in fact. Aslan was watching over them.

"Am I interrupting?" A timid, low voice made them break apart. With a smile of motherly love, Susan invited Gael in her arms and the girl practically ran across the room and found two pairs of arms locking her in a protective loving embrace. She had come to love so much the young Queens of Narnia and she would be terribly sorry to part with them once they returned to Narrowhaven with her father and her mother –she was certain they would find her-.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you!" she said, her gaze traveling between them both. The two sisters exchanged a smile and clever remark and Susan nodded to her sister. Lucy instantly got the message and winked at her. And that was another thing Gael wanted badly to have; a sister or at least a friend so close to her as those two were. She admired their sisterly bond and wished she had it too. But for the moment she felt them as her sisters.

"When you grow up, you should be just like _you_." Lucy advised her and said no more, knowing perfectly well that the little girl was slightly confused but comprehended what she meant.

"Come along girls." Susan said after a while, standing up and strapping her quiver on her back. "It's time."

* * *

_XxX_

* * *

He still couldn't believe he was forcing himself to wear that armour once again. He had always thought that landing on Ramandu's island would be the end of their adventure before finally setting sail to the utter east. But apparently Aslan had different plans. He didn't want to give yet another battle with the unknown.

He remembered clearly the day in Aslan's How when he had almost so foolishly released the White Witch. He could still remember battling inside him to stop himself, to not let her touch his blood. But he could also recall the incomprehensible desire to give into her, her promises of ridding him of Miraz and giving him his rightful throne too sweet to resist and look away. That power she was holding over him so unknown to him, he didn't know the way to fight it back. _Magic _was unknown to him, he had never fought it before.

He was experiencing that day's sentiments all over again as they were getting closer and closer to the island. It was surrounded by magic he was not familiar with and knew not how to undo it without the seventh sword. Would they even survive through this and restore peace to Narnia? He didn't really care for his own life, not as much as he cared for the Pevensies and the crew, of course. He'd rather give his life than watch a loved one losing theirs. And lingering on that thought, he decided to voice his feelings to the two younger Kings putting on their armours too.

"If we don't get through…whatever this is… I want you to know that I think of you as my brothers." he suddenly broke the silence in the cabin, surprising the two brothers with his words. "We may not have spend much time together but you and your sisters are the closest thing I have to family."

"You talking about Pete too?" Edmund pretended a confused, disapproving look as he pointed at his brother. "I understand why you think of me as a brother; I'm amiable, everybody loves me! But him? No…" Peter only smacked him playfully on the head and all of them smirked to each other as if Caspian were indeed a brother by blood who had spent all of his life with them.

"We think of you as a brother too, Caspian." Peter let him know with a soft, friendly smile and he was surprised to hear it from the High King's lips, considering they had not been in exactly sympathical terms with him during the Revolution.

"Yes, Cas, you are our oldest brother and we're all glad to have met you." Edmund confessed looking somewhat awkward and embarrassed for opening up his heart. Caspian knowing this chuckled and ruffled playfully his hair before pulling him in a brotherly hug and patting his back. He did the same with Peter and then they continued putting on their armours, helping each other.

"Come on, fellow Kings. It's show time." Edmund said not in his usual dramatic manner. The two eldest Kings regarded each other. Obviously even Edmund, the entertainer of the family, was frightfully worried and uncertain about this.

* * *

XxX

* * *

The Just King of Narnia was standing at the back of the crew gathered to listen to Caspian's speech. He and the two eldest Kings were very proud of the Dawn Treader's crew. Apart from Jake, who didn't accept to give his life for an unknown land, and from a Telmarine, who had been too bewitched by Lilliandil's beauty and by the delicious banquet on Aslan's Table to leave Ramandu's island, all of them had showed great courage and bravery and proved their love and loyalty to their King and to Narnia. They would surely deserve a celebration in honour for their fidelity once they returned to Narnia. With him and his siblings or not.

He still didn't know whether they'd leave or not this time or if they'd ever return. But he knew that no matter what Aslan had in store for them, they would fight and give even their life in order to protect their beloved country, their home. They had already given many a battles and thanks to their unity and valiance and faith, they had managed to save Narnia every single time. He had even almost given his life during his first battle in Narnia against Jadis and he'd be glad to do it again, especially now that he had lived so many years in it and realized that it _did_ worth it.

"Do you think we can do this?" Peter was searching for reassurance in his brother's dark orbs and he found it. The youngest of the Kings smiled confidently and nodded. Returning the smile, he placed a brotherly hand on Edmund's armoured shoulder and they both turned their attention to Caspian on the poop deck who was about to make his speech. Soon he found his two sisters standing beside them and Lucy actually letting Peter throw his arm around her shoulders and pull her to him while Susan had embraced him from behind. And this time he didn't bother to hide his loving emotions and he accepted her embrace.

"Are you ready, Ed?" she asked and he could spot her hidden smirk in her voice.

He chuckled proudly and placed his hands on his hips taking a poise of dignity and superiority, with her arms still around him. "I was born ready!"

"Loyal crew of the Dawn Treader," the Telmarine King's accented voice dominating and heavy, his dark eyes shining with determination and fierceness as they were roving over the sailors and his fellow monarchs at the back of the group. He wished to raise every man's onboard spirit up for they all looked somewhat discouraged by the dreadful island's visage that was but a few minutes away. "No matter what happens here, every sailor who stands before me has earned this place with their fidelity and strength. Together we have traveled far, together we have faced adversity and _together _we can do it again!"

His eyes searched for any sign of approval but they all remained silent, even though their faces had hardened with valiance as his words started making their way in their brave hearts and souls. "So now, it's not the time to fall to these temptations. Be strong! Never give in. Our world, our Narnia depends on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." He felt his voice getting lower and lower as he received no response of any kind and after waiting a moment, he started descending the stairs with a knot of uncertainty growing in his chest. But his doubts were all chased away as Rhince unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air, shouting 'For Narnia' making the rest of the crew follow his actions.

As soon as Caspian had joined the Kings and Queens they all took out their weapons, their eyes watering with pride and fierceness as they regarded each other and nodded with a smirk of silent agreement and unity and valiance as they were raising them in the air. "For Narnia!"

* * *

"I can't see a thing!" Drinian didn't voice his complaints actually loud but because of the haunting, threatening silence dominating in the air, most of the crew on deck was able to hear his hoarse voice from the poop deck. And if the Captain's on the helm vision did not serve him as it should, it could never be a good sign. "This fog's too thick!"

Caspian beside him pursed his lips feeling the Gentle Queen's worried gaze on him. He knew she wanted to know what was troubling him but dared not ask afraid he might not want to share it with her. So he decided to save her the doubts."How are we going to find our way out?"

He heard her taking a few steps closer to him and felt her warm, soft arms embracing his that was not resting on his sword's hilt. "Have you forgotten your own advice?" his questioning, black eyes met with her smiling, comforting blue ones. "Have faith." She gently whispered to him and he smiled at the irony of the situation. He was indeed the one who kept repeating those words to her and he was the one actually forgetting them. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before resting her temple on his shoulder, making him forget for a moment the place and time and wanting to hold her tight in his arms and never let her go. "Aslan will save us. He always does."

"Yes, at the most crucial moments, just a minute before our deaths!" he observed seriously but she didn't miss the joke behind his words for she gently chuckled. "But I'm glad you finally got your faith back. You seemed a little lost and-."

"Caspian?" it wasn't that he couldn't hear her concerned, questioning voice but it seemed so faraway. As if she wasn't standing right next to him. Actually he couldn't even feel the warmth of her body against his. All his senses were focused on the green cloud of evil and dark magic encircling him.

"You are a great disappointment to me." an imperious, mighty voice made him look startled behind his left-hand shoulder and catch with the corner of his eye the figure of a man the mist had formed just before dissolving. He didn't quite get to recognize the man's face, but no matter how many years would pass, he would never forget that voice, the voice he had never heard after his seventh birthday. The voice of a great King before him, Caspian IX, his father.

He had no time to process what had happened and how he had heard his father's voice in his head as he felt the green figure form behind his right-hand shoulder again. And this time he managed to look at him and the memory of his face from his childhood matched perfectly to the form standing before him. Only his voice and his words were not as kind and comforting as he remembered them to be. He almost sounded like his brother, Miraz, and that thought only made him shiver. "You call yourself my son, and act like a King."

* * *

"Caspian!" Susan raised her voice in worry and almost demand. And it worked for the young King suddenly jerked his head to her direction as if startled, as if it was just then that he listened to her, even though she had been calling out for him so many a times. His previously determined chocolate orbs were now overwhelmed with sorrow and pain, disbelief and doubt. He looked like a little boy that has been scolded from his father. She took his face in her hands and forced him to gaze in her cerulean eyes. "Caspian? What's wrong? Caspian, talk to me!"

"I saw him." he practically mumbled looking far in the distance. "He was…disappointed." Susan practically shook him as she forced him to look at her again. And this time he didn't try to avoid her gaze. Seeing the puzzlement and worry in her sea-blue eyes, he realized that he had been the only one to see his father. But how was that possible? He was standing right before him, he seemed and sounded so real, alive.

"Who did you saw?" she asked gently, realization slowly dawning on her but she didn't free his face of her hands. Instead she cupped his cheek and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. "Tell me. You will feel better."

His gaze dropped at the tips of his black boots before finally regaining his strength and full conscience and looking in her eyes with more strength and certainty, the look of sorrow and despair blown away. "My father." He didn't seem surprised when her eyes widened a bit and she withdrew startled her hands. "And he told me I've disappointed him. That I'm not worthy to be called a King or his son."

"And you believe him?" Susan was more surprised to see that he actually believed what he was saying rather than to hear he had seen someone dead. They had entered a place where evil and dark magic were dominating. It had been toying with their minds long before they had even gotten close to Ramandu's island. And yet there he was, looking as vulnerable and hurt as ever because of letting a mist get in his head. She would not allow this. "Caspian, that wasn't even your father! This place possessed by dark magic! It is trying to weaken you emotionally! Don't let it get to you! If we all let our minds be defeated, we are doomed."

He nodded, knowing her words to be true and returned her gentle, faint smile with a hug. He held her close to him and buried his face in her chestnut hair, breathing in her scent of almond and water. It was comforting him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." she whispered, his shirt muffling a little her voice, making him chuckle a little. But a sight caught his attention, making him push her lightly away. She asked him what he saw that time but he only gestured with his head below them. Edmund was staring in disbelief and pure anger at space and he even spoke a few words. His furious gaze followed what was invisible to them until Lucy's voice broke what seemed like a spell cast upon him and made him look at her. "Looks like you're not the only one."

"So it would seem." Caspian agreed, not really talking to her. Susan was about to say something when a muffled voice made her look away. Her eyes scanned the Dawn Treader's deck but everyone onboard was silent and were actually searching for the source of that voice too.

"Keep away!" the voice was either advising or threatening them. But whichever it was, they were not willing to follow his instructions.

Caspian stepped at the starboard side of the ship and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? We do not fear you!" his voice was fierce and steady, ringing with solemn strength and determination.

"Nor I you!" the voice that was starting to become more clear and human now answered, trying to sound gallant and brave but they could all spot the hesitation and fear hidden in his words. It sounded like the voice of a man who had been through lots of adventures and dangers to them but they could never be sure. Edmund stood by Caspian's side, followed by his two sisters and lit his torch, shedding light to the direction of the voice. The vivid light of the flashlight ripped through the thick fog and revealed an old man standing on a rock, his sword raised above his head in a fighting position. He was wearing what used to be a tunic, completely ripped and ragged and his whole body was covered in dirt and filth, and so was his long, once silvery beard and hair which resembled much the lords'.

"Keep away!" his voice roared with might again, his wrinkled, dark eyes looking menacing and determined. "You cannot defeat me!"

"Caspian! His sword!"

The man puzzled lowered his sword and shot a hesitating look at Edmund. He walked to the edge of the rock he was standing on so to take a closer look but something didn't convince him. Not even Caspian recognizing him as Lord Rhoop did not. "You do not own me!" he yelled at them again and they all assumed he thought them to be hallucinations.

The Telmarine King ordered his crew to bring him onboard the ship and the Lord's features seemed to actually fear them and he started backing away as some of the sailors started swinging their hooks, ready to throw them to his direction. The girls fretted they would not manage to bring him on the ship but thankfully their dragon-cousin did not fail them and after clawing him by the waist, he raised the screaming man in the air and threw him as gently as he could on deck.

"Thank you, Eustace." Susan smiled up to the dragon, receiving a dragonish nod before he disappeared in the mist once more. She then turned her attention to the poor Lord who was pointing threateningly his sword at every man who was trying to help him.

"My lord, we are not here to hurt you." Caspian approached him slowly with his hands slightly raised as a sign he was speaking the truth and the old man actually looked at him, lowering his weapon. "I am your King, Caspian X."

Lord Rhoop's eyes widened as he repeated the name to himself, realization finally dawning on him and looking relieved he dropped on his knees before his King with respect. "My lord! You should not have come! There is no way out of here!" he seemed relieved to have finally found refuge and real, welcome people but the fact that he was still near the horrid island was still driving him insane. "Quickly turn this ship about before it's too late!"

"We have the sword, let's go!" Peter appeared out of nowhere slightly startling the lord and Edmund himself. Caspian nodded in agreement and shouted orders to the Captain who seemed more than eager to follow them.

Susan smiled, heaving a sigh of relief, to Lucy beside her. They would leave without having to fight anything unnatural or possessed by the dark magic. Not even that dreadful Sea Serpent that had haunted her dreams that very night before. The end of that adventure seemed so close, so sweet, so…_easy_. Was it possible that they could escape that place so easily? She had been sure they would have to face any sort of evil, if not the Serpent. It was just _too_ convinient.

"Do not think!" The lord suddenly exclaimed as if he just remembered something vital, making her jump a bit. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!"

The Queen gasped in fright. She knew it was too easy. She had to expect that something would go wrong, and she was the one to be held accountable and responsible for the state they were about to get in. she had been thinking of the Serpent just before Lord Rhoop warned them not to even think or their thoughts would come true. What if…?

"Oh, no…!"

"Susan? What did you just think of?" Peter asked his sister carefully, not really knowing if he wanted to be given an answer or not. But by Susan's horrified face and her apologies it wasn't hard for him, or anybody else, to understand she had thought of something not exactly pleasant. He asked her again but she only shook her head in denial, before running to the starboard side of the ship once more and looking straight in the dark, menacing waters below them, her hands griping tightly on the Dawn Treader's railings.

"Susan, what is-?" Caspian placed a worried arm around her waist but once following her petrified gaze, his eyes met with the sight that was making her breath with difficulty. "What is that?"

"What have I done?" she muttered to herself, taking a few steps back but a great jar made the ship rock violently and everyone lose their balance before they found themselves sliding to the other side of the ship. They all looked overboard and the sudden stillness of the waters caused them great confusion. Heavy, electrified silence was cast upon everyone of them as their eyes were scanning the threatening sea for whatever had caused the fine ship to rock.

"Sus…Susan…" the guilty Queen turned at the sound of her name only to see her sister's back turned on her as she was standing on the other side of the ship, a shaky hand pointing before her and even though she could not see her face, she could imagine her grey eyes wide open, looking mortified at…

"The Sea Serpent…"

Without hesitating or thinking, she called out her sister's name before running to her direction and pulling her back with the rest of them. She heard a couple of weapons clattering as they hit the deck and she could guess every sailor was as shocked and scared as she was. They were all gazing motionless and utterly speechless at the beast before them. The mist would not help her see properly but she could make out the dark green scales of its snaky, slime body creating an impenetrable armour that was probably protecting him from any weaponry. Its clawed mouth was probably its weakest part and the target of her arrows. But its piercing bloodshot eyes was what made her heart clung to her chest, she felt as if they were burning wholes into her body, piercing her soul.

"Archers to the ready!" she heard herself shouting as she found her bow and arrow in her hands. "Aim for its head!" Not bothering to wonder how she got her weapon without realizing it, she pursed her full, rosy lips in a determined, firm line as she placed her arrow on the string and pulled the string behind her ear, her eyes narrowing, making her look menacing and dark, as she was fixating them on the Serpent, searching for the perfect target and the perfect moment to release her arrow.

"Now!" her fierce voice ripped through the silence and was followed by the swishing sound of the arrows as they cut their way through the thick mist and landed with great speed on the monster's head. Most of them bounced as they made contact with its thick skin and ended up in the water and only few of them –including a red-feathered one- managed to pierce it through and make it shriek in pain and dive in frustration back into the abyss, the splashing of the waters making the ship rock once more.

When it surfaced again on the port side, they were completely taken by surprise when the dragon prevented it from attacking them and just as the snakelike beast was about to trap a poor fawn with its merciless jaws, Eustace breathed fire right in its mouth, making it shriek in anger and pain again and dive. As its head popped out of the water, it did not wait for the moment it thought right to attack but it instantly practically jumped in the air with its sharp-teethed jaws wide open, in order to capture the magnificent dragon. They thought they heard a very familiar voice encouraging the boy –and they all knew it was none other than the valiant mouse Reepicheep- shouting "I knew you wouldn't let me down! No fear! No retreat!".

Susan felt a smile warming its way up on her lips at the remembrance of the friendship the mouse and the dragon had formed but it didn't last for too long.

The Serpent found the opportunity to grab the dragon's feet and shake him violently before throwing him with great force on the ship. The collision was catastrophic as it destroyed a part of the ship's port side and they all thought that Eustace had been badly injured by the crush. But the dragon proved more fierce and fearless than they had imagined and took off once more. He landed on the beast's head, despite the latter's efforts to shake him away, and dug its claws in but like the arrows, they didn't cause too much damage because of its thick bodyskin.

Reepicheep took advantage of the great contact between the two and jumped off Eustace's head and on the Serpent's. As the serpent managed to capture Eustace with its jaws again, the fearless mouse yelled a battle cry and unsheathed his tiny but sharp sword and crying out loud his country's name, he stabbed it with might in the beast's head. The Serpent's jaw dropped in surprise and pain, releasing Eustace and the dragon flapped its great wings and flew away while the small Knight of Narnia managed to jump on the Dawn Treader's mast as the beast was rocking threateningly itself before the ship's crew.

Regaining its strength and fierceness, the courageous dragon started flying above the ship, awaiting for the beast's return for it was lost under the black waters once more. But this time it didn't attack the way he had expected it to. Unexpectedly, its tail swung before him and before he had time to react, it knocked him straight into the water. The crew wished he would make it through the surface but he didn't the way they had wanted him to, -flapping the water with his wings and pushing his way up-. The Sea Serpent had gotten him, and was hitting him on the ship's port, damaging both him and the Dawn Treader greatly.

"Eustace!" Susan without hesitating took one more arrow and placed it on her bow. She didn't need too long to locate her target and with a cry of might, she released her arrow and a smile of satisfaction formed on her lips as it landed straight into its eye, blinding it. However, this time instead of opening its jaws and letting Eustace go, it threw the dragon with anger on a rock, making him cry in pain. A deep wound in his right side, right below his wing was bleeding unstoppably, making the poor dragon-boy trying to touch it desperately as if it would stop the blood-shedding.

Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, the monstrous beast launched at the fallen dragon with its jaws wide open, ready for its final strike. But Eustace gaining all the strength that was left in him and after inhaling deeply, he blew a breath of fire straight in its mouth, this time the flames burning their way deeper in its flesh. The darkness dissolved for a moment as the flames on the Serpent's head weren't put out until it dove once more in the water, this time for a longer period.

Lucy was about to ask Eustace if he could fly before her so that she could let a drop of her cordial in his mouth but Lord Rhoop scared and horrified as he was, he thought Eustace to be an enemy as well, so he threw with all of his remaining force and might his sword, aiming for the dragon and actually getting him, piercing him right above its left wing. Both Queens screamed in horror and shock and watched pitifully and worried as he flew away with the seventh sword, the key to Narnia's freedom, dug in his dragonish body.

"No, Eustace, come back!" Lucy screamed behind him but her sister's hand stopped her.

"It's pointless. Let him go."

And the two sisters embraced one another waiting for whatever was to happen next.

* * *

**So this is only the beginning of the battle! I'm not finished just yet! I wanted to write it in one chapter but it would be too long and probably tiring so I decided to divide it in two parts. I hope you don't mind! Oh and just so you know, I wrote the fight between Eustace and the Sea Serpent listening to the beautiful soundtrack from the movie Prince Caspian, especially _The Duel_ and_ Prince Caspian Flees_, they're just wonderful. Music helps a lot! :P**

**I also want you to let me know what you thought on the battle because I'm not sure whether it's good or not. It's somehow my first attempt in writing a real battle and I would really love to know if I should change or correct some parts. So just let me know! :)**

**As for the Lilliandil/Jake thing, I decided against it since most of you didn't like the idea and I'm totally cool with that! But I have some other plans for him. Now, I don't really know if I should put her onboard with the others upon their return to Narnia. What do you think?**

**Thanks so much for your support and lovely reviews, they help a lot! :) Keep it up! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"We're doomed! Doomed! Turn this ship about!"

Everyone's attention was now focused on the horrified Lord climbing hastily up the stairs to the poop deck, knocking the unprepared Captain away and holding on tightly to the helm, in a desperate effort to maneouver the ship and lead it out of the mist. But inexperienced and desperate as he was, his abrupt efforts only made the wounded Dawn Treader rock violently, making the crew lose their balance and collide with the wet, wooden floor once more. But the panic of the Lord didn't last long as the Captain was soon standing steadily and almost carelessly at his feet again, knocking him easily out and claiming the helm once more.

"To your rowing positions! Oars at double speed!" the orders he shouted to the crew were soon conducted and each and every sailor uninjured and strong enough to row had taken their places and were rowing with brave determination and courage, not losing hope of finding their way back to the world of light and shining hope.

The Valiant Queen was standing in the middle of the deck watching dreaded and feeling useless as the crew oared for all their lives while her family were trying to figure a way to defeat the brutal beast that was the reason of Eustace's deep, mortal wound. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw her cousin whom she had come to have tender, affectionate feelings for, just like the rest of her siblings and even Caspian and Reepicheep. But now with him gone, carrying the seventh sword they had so desperately been looking for in his dragonish back, the fiery flame of hope in her heart was now nothing but a weak but bright nonetheless spark.

Looking around her, she realized there was nothing the Captain could do to lead the Dawn Treader back to the safe, real world, not in that thick, possessed by dark magic mist. If Eustace hadn't left, he could have helped them, led them in the light watching from up above. Maybe a phoenix could have helped them but of course, Caspian couldn't have recruited birds in his crew. How would they ever find their way out?

With a pleading look in her grey, big eyes, she tilted her head back and brought her hands to her chest in a praying position. She shut gently her eyes and with the hopeful, loud voice of her heart she begged of Aslan for help or some sort of a sign that would take them out of the mist. She knew he would offer them his help in one way or another, and she wasn't surprised when a bright white seagull appeared out of the dense, dark clouds, letting a small ray of sun, which was carrying hope and faith, feeling all of their hearts with courage and strength, in before it flew to the direction they had obviously come from. The Captain stirred the ship so it was on its tail and it wasn't long until the thick mist started dissolving slightly because of the bright sunlight fighting it away.

Lucy let herself smile, the spark of hope getting stronger and stronger in her valiant heart, while her crystal eyes were gazing at the bird before them with admiration and love, since it represented Aslan. He was indeed watching always over them, listening to them and answering to their pleads of help. Her heart was filled with the warmth of the love she had for the Great Lion and was beating vividly with hope that their adventure was coming to an end and their hazardous mission was over.

But that hope wasn't meant to last forever.

Great splashes of the dark waters were becoming more and more audible and mighty behind them, as if following them. Looking in her sister's big, frightened eyes she realized she was mirroring her own emotions, the same frightful thought crossing their minds. She saw Susan's grip around her bow getting tighter and tighter as Peter stood at the poop deck, gazing with horror at the monstrous Serpent following them, not discouraged but angry for getting an eye blinded and useless.

Susan felt a knot of guilt and horror getting tighter and tighter in the pits of her stomach as she watched the monster approaching them with ease and untamable anger. But as she saw her own nightmare becoming reality she couldn't fight back the tears of regret and fret that were streaming down her salty cheeks. The mighty beast was vanished in the abyss for the briefest of moments before it surfaced again on the starboard of the Dawn Treader, shooting its jawed head forward across the ship on the same level with the yard of the mast and then back into the water, stretching its slimy, covered in scaled armoured body across the deck, practically touching roughly the sides of the ship. And then its head appeared again on its starboard side and followed the same course of actions and then everyone understood. The beast had made a loop of itself round the damaged Dawn Treader and just like in the Gentle Queen's dream, it was drawing the loop tighter.

The archers started shooting their arrows on it but just like before, the arrows only bounced and fell on the deck, without damaging one bit the beast. Susan looked desperately at Caspian, who had replaced Drinian at the helm, and the same look of surprise and helplessness was reflected in his dark orbs. Needing for some unknown reason to just stand by his side, she rushed without reluctance up the stairs, losing her balance more than once because of the great rocking of the ship, missing Caspian and Edmund's deal.

She shot an incomprehensible look at Caspian whose eyes were glued on Edmund running unstoppably across the deck and climbing up the ladder that lead in the dragon's open mouth at the Dawn Treader's head. "What's he doing?"

But the King gave her no reply, never taking his eyes off his friend, making her worried sick when she realized her brother was distracting the Serpent with his flashlight's bright light, which seemed to annoy the creature and to provoke it but still not quite understanding the plan they had come up with.

Getting furious by Edmund's mocking and his taunting light, the brutal Serpent's jaws parted wide open and locked around the ship's dragon head, in which Edmund had found refuge. The boy heard voices screaming out his name in terror but ignored them, wanting to carry out the plan he had made up with Caspian. He now stood on the destroyed dragon's head, swinging his sword before the creature while blinding it with his torch's light. They were almost close into achieving their plan, he shouldn't back down now or retreat.

The creature seemed to have not noticed the sharp rocks behind him, towards which the ship was leading it to, so it attempted one more time to get Edmund. Edmund pointed his long sword to it as the beast was about to pounce but fearing that this second time the Serpent would get him since the protection the dragon's jaw offered him was no more because of the beast's first pounce. However, he still did not turn back and leave, knowing that his possible death could give Narnia its freedom. So gripping tighter the hilt of his sword, he prepared himself for the strike. Nevertheless, a female cry ripped through the noise of battle in the air and he caught with the corner of his eye a bright red flying with the speed of light right next to him. But he needed not look at the beast to see his sister's red-feathered arrow dug in its slimy flesh, the stinging pain it caused him slightly disorienting him.

Noticing the Serpent was about to crush on the rocks, he decided it was best to jump back on deck before the violent collision of the beast entangled with the ship with the great rock sent him into the darkest depths of the waters below him. However, he did not foresee the Serpent attempting yet another attack, pouncing right at him and having the element of surprise instead of capturing him between his jaws, pushing him violently backwards, making him lose his balance and fall flat on his back on the deck, unconscious by the wild hit of his head on the grand.

Peter ran by his brother's side, a violent wavering of the ship sending him on his knees beside his brother. Lifting his head, he saw the Sea Serpent shrieking in shock and agony as the Dawn Treader's head sent it right on the sharp rocks which's existence it was unaware of. A light, greenish smoke evaporated from his wounds and a bright, golden glow was coming from his inside. The High King's pulse was racing as the fervent hope of victory was burning in his heart. The beast dropped back in the water, raising a wave of cheers and applause out of the crew. But he was still cautious and held back his excitement. One thing he had learned in the magnificent land of Narnia was to never make quickly conclusions for you can never know anything for sure.

And he was right.

This time they had not only gotten it angry but also transformed it, though he would never figure out how, into an even worse, more terrifying beast; it was twice the size it was before with millions of little, jointed legs like those of a spider covering all over its slimy body, waging in a threatening way as it was staring at them from up above with its menacing, red eyes once more.

"So much for the plan." His brother muttered annoyed and horrified at the same time as he was slipping into consciousness again. Peter patted him on the back and together they got up. The Serpent's shrieking voice made them both stare at him in numb perplexity, neither knowing what to do. And for some reason, they just couldn't take their eyes off of it, even though its threatening promise of pouncing at them.

"Peter, Ed! Move!" Caspian's voice was heard from somewhere near them. When neither responded, the Telmarine King launched fearlessly on them and knocked them all on the wooden floor while the brutal beast was pouncing at the very spot they had been standing. Caspian, without taking time to think, unsheathed his sword and charged on the beast next to them before it had the chance to withdraw its scaly body. The legs he managed to disengage off its body, hit the deck with a soft thud and evaporated in green smoke. With curious, surprised eyes, Caspian lifted his gaze on the Serpent and noticed the same green smoke fuming out of the wounds he caused him. "We can beat this!" he practically exclaimed, a light of hope and a plan already forming in his head. "We need to get closer."

"I'll handle this." Edmund nodded and without discussing anymore, he knew what he had to do. He ran to the ladder of ropes but just before mounting on it a hand pulled him back.

"Take Rhindon." Peter was offering his great, long sword gifted to him by Father Christmas himself not trying to stand in his way but actually helping him which only made Edmund smile thankfully at him before griping Rhindon's hilt and climbing up the ladder. He thought he heard his brother wishing him good luck but he had no time to reply or even look at him. He just kept on climbing until he was standing on the yard, his free arm embracing the mast tightly as the evil beast was practically chewing on it, making the ship careening towards it.

The Just King slipped at the sudden rocking of the ship but he was glad to see Caspian's men having thrown their grappling spars on the Serpent in the part of his body covered in legs which was more vulnerable and less protected and pulling it closer to him, making him cease chewing on the mast so that he would stab it on his head and hopefully kill it, more easily. After finally managing to stand on his feet, he walked carefully in the crow's nest and let himself relax and let go of the fear of losing his balance and falling back on deck or in the dark waters, neither of which was desirable or would be for his own good.

"_Edmund_…"

The boy's ebony head jerked to the direction of the voice. It was a very familiar, icy, female voice, he had heard it more than once before. It was the voice that had been haunting his dreams in both worlds, turning them into nightmares. It was freezing with her icy-cold manner his warm heart every time it reached his ears and would almost turn the blood running in his veins frozen solid. It belonged to the woman he hated with all of his heart, the woman he had wished to be the one to kill her since he was but twelve years old. Jadis.

"_What are you trying to prove, Edmund?_" she was now standing right before him, floating would actually be a better term, surrounded in that usual cloud of green mist, yet her big, dark vicious orbs were making a name of their own, seeing right through him, piercing his very soul. "_That you're a man?_"

The way she was staring at him with pure innocence, almost kindness, as if she sincerely wished to help him, was awakening old memories in him, memories he had wanted to bury deep down and never use them again. The first time he met her was replaying now before his eyes, her sweet smile, her kind, big eyes, her icy beauty, all of them enchanting a little boy who was too naïve, too blinded by his jealousy over his brother to see behind the mask of purity and sincerity. And that memory of hers, that face he remembered so clearly was staring at him once more, as if they were good, old friends, as if nothing had happened. "_I can make you that_."She wished to trick him again. "_I can make you my King_." But he would never fall for her tricks and her shameless lies, he would never allow her to conquer Narnia and turn it into that sad, snowy world dominated by fear and treachery like the way it did when he had first entered it.

"_Just take my hand_."

And then that fateful day in Aslan's How was creeping its way in his mind. He had never expected to see her in Aslan's tomb, ready to bewitch the young and naïve Prince Caspian, his best friend. She was yet again looking so beautiful and good-hearted, but still her beauty so icy and cold. And when Caspian was saved from the spell she had somehow cast upon him, Peter was her next victim. She had managed to even seduce his brother. But he knew the reason he could resist, he knew having spent more time with her than any other, being her captive and tasting what she really was like had somehow made him see right through her, made him figure her out, be immune to her trickery and magic.

And that third time he was encountering with that same innocent face, he would make sure to be rid of her once and for all.

"_Just give it_." She insisted, extending her smoky, icy hand towards him, waiting with hearty patience for him to touch her. But he wouldn't. No, he had to resist her.

"Edmund!" The boy abruptly turned to the direction of Susan's voice but he realized she had only been warning him. The Serpent had freed itself from Caspian's men's spar, had actually spotted him and was shrieking just a few feet away from him, ready to attack him. He had never noticed how the Sea Serpent seemed too eager to kill him. Was it because of his previous taunts? Or was it the Witch's fault? Whichever it was he did not care. He only raised Peter's sword to the level of his elbow and readied himself to receive the strike and stab the beastly thing. But a sudden glow, resembling much to Lilliandil's blue, serene but yet powerful one, lightened Rhindon, almost blinding and surprising the Serpent who backed away slightly before pouncing at him again. Edmund ignoring the White Witch watching him, he cried fiercely and with no fear as he dug with solemn force Peter's glowing sword in the Serpent's head, making it shriek deafeningly loud.

The determined Just King felt a wave of pure satisfaction washing over him as the Sea Serpent left its last agonizing shriek before its now lifeless body splashed with force against the dark waters surrounding the Dark Island and a victorious smile graced his lips when he saw it getting lost in the abyss. But what contented him the most was remembering the horrified Witch's cry when he stabbed the beast and catching her dissolving form with the corner of his dark eyes. And with all of his heart he wished that was his last encounter with the woman playing with his head, her last stand and last defeat.

Susan felt a smile warming its way up her full, rosy lips and her racing heart relaxing. Her youngest brother had done it, he had succeeded in killing the dreaded beast and he had not been even injured, not a single scratch. The worry and panic crushing on her with mighty force when she saw the Serpent pouncing at him had nearly stopped her heart beating. But the blue light radiating from Peter's sword shed a light of timid hope in her that they weren't lost after all, that they would be able to survive and defeat this just like Caspian had said. And he was right.

Tears of joy started trekking down her reddened cheeks as the dark, thick clouds above them, which seemed more threatening than the Serpent itself, started withdrawing, letting slowly bright rays of light cast upon the Dawn Treader, a light resembling much to the blinding one surrounding Aslan the morning of his resurrection, radiant, powerful, hopeful.

"The spell, it's lifting!" she heard her sister's joyfully surprised and cheerful voice breaking the silence of puzzlement on the ship. Seeing the feelings reflected in her sister's smiling face mirroring her own, she ran up on the forecastle deck, next to her sister and asked her with the silvery blue eyes for a sisterly hug. Lucy without a second thought and with a delighted 'aww' leaving her lips, she locked her arms around her sister in a bonecrushing hug.

"Look! Narnians!" Peter shouted so that everyone on board would hear him and chuckles of satisfaction and relief and applause was all one could hear on the ship that despite its severe damages was still floating gracefully and with pride. Soon all of the crew and the three Kings as well were supporting their weight on the railings of the ship and were smiling delighted at the sight of more than twenty boats filled with the lost Narnians sailing calmly toward them, the faces of the puzzled people breaking in a blissful, relieved smile.

Susan found little Gael standing beside them, neither of the sisters hearing her arrival, staring at the boats with uncertainty and hope. They both knew what was keeping her from cheering the victory with the rest of them, the wonder and hope of seeing her lost mother again, of being held in her arms of protection and love only she could offer. And soon she found whom she had been searching and craving for. The girl without hesitating jumped off the ship, followed by her father and together they swam to the boat their loved was on, waiting with open arms and a loving, inviting smile gracing her lips.

The girls felt another presence around them but they did not need to look behind them to see three Kings staring with the same happiness and satisfaction the reunion of the family. They only let them embrace or throw their arms around their shoulders, pulling them all closer and laughing with joy as Gael climbed on the boat with her father's aid and started kissing her mother all over her face before she and her parents lost themselves in an embrace of bittersweet love and bliss.

"We did it!" Lucy smiled to her family around her. "I knew we would!"

"It wasn't just us though…!" Susan reminded them with a teasing smirk, contented to see the perplexion and puzzlement written all over the boys' faces but realization and agreement in her sister's gray eyes.

Caspian was about to make his guess when a satisfied, happy voice interrupted his thoughts making them all look down at the water on the other side of the ship. "Hey! Lucy! Over here! Edmund!"

"Eustace!" the Valiant Queen's surprise couldn't be hidden when they saw their cousin kicking his legs and arms to remain on the surface of the sea and waving almost childishly at them.

"I'm a boy again!" even if he wanted to seem less blissful now he couldn't hide it. And he didn't bother hiding his joy of seeing all of them again like he would have, had he not gotten his lesson. "I'm a boy!"

"Eustace!" the noble mouse climbed on the railings laughing merrily when seeing his friend again. "I see your wings have been clipped!" giving another chuckle, he jumped in the now clear as crystal water, diving in and surfacing again next to his precious friend. Susan felt her heart warming at how their relationship had grown into a strong, unbreakable friendship. The way Reepicheep cared for the boy as a dragon had always made her heart melt but their reunion made her bite her lips in order to not whisper a loving 'aww' at the sight.

"_Where sky and water meet  
where the waves grow ever sweet_-! Wait… it _is_ sweet!" Reepicheep exclaimed surprised before standing on the boy's shoulder and gazing before them enchanted and merry. "Look! Eustace, look!"

It wasn't just Eustace following with a puzzled smile the mouse's gaze. Before them, in the distance, not too far from where the Dawn Treader was floating, they could all see a white veil outspread gently on a wide area of the sea's surface, their eyes never meeting its end or boundaries.

"Aslan's Country." Caspian realized after a moment, combining Reepicheep's little poem and the magnificent sight before them. "We must be close."

"But what is that?" Peter narrowed his eyes perplexed and curious as he gazed at the white veil.

Edmund exchanged a clever look with the rest of the company and smirked. "There's only one way for us to know."

"What…now?" Peter exclaimed looking like a little, complaining boy. "Can't we rest for a moment? We just got out of a sea-battle, for god's sake!"

"Aww! Is the little boy tired? Does he need some sleep?" Edmund's voice of fake adoration, like talking to a puppy, made everyone but the High King crack into laughter. The youngest King reached out to pet his golden, wet hair making him shake his hand away and step back.

"What you…get off!" he uttered, not actually insulted but playing along. "Idiot!"

"It pains me to interrupt such a wonderful moment for you lot, it sure does! But do you mind getting us the heck out of the water?" Eustace's complaining but not in a way causing them nuisance voice made them all look at him blankly. "What? My first day as a boy again and catch a cold?"

"Yes, scandalous!" Edmund played along.

"Outrageous, in fact!" Caspian added, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Come on, bring us a line."

It wasn't long before the once annoying boy was standing on the ship's deck again but before anyone knew it, he was on his knees and actually kissing with glee the wooden floor. But the entertaining for the monarchs sight did not last very long as he got up, spiting in the sea. "Ew, it's salty. Not to mention that the lot of you are walking with your filthy boots on it!"

"Oh, Eustace, one more thing." Edmund walked beside him and threw a friendly arm around his shoulders surprising both him and his cousin. A gesture like that would have been not even thought of before Eustace's transformation but now neither cared, Eustace in fact felt closer to his cousin. "It has the Serpent's blood."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and disgust and he started spitting and cursing. Edmund even thought with an amused smile he could actually vomit. Peter rolled his eyes but not bothering to hide his amused smile before removing his cousin from Edmund's embrace and reassuring him that there wasn't a single drop of the Serpent's blood on the deck.

"Still, I think some of the sailors have been badly injured…"

* * *

**So...awfully short chapter, maddening lack of Suspian...could be considered as a bad one and actually I had no intention of uploading it before I reached at least 6,000 words but tonight I just felt the need to post something. I hope the sudden switch of POVs of the characters wasn't much confusing or annoying. And I hope I did the movie justice and didn't screw up with the rest of the battle scene.  
**  
**Oh, it's very important that you know that I haven't forgotten Eustace, he will get his fair share of the credit in the next chapter, please don't for one moment think I have forgotten him!  
**  
**I feel silly for doing this but I must complain for the sudden drop of reviews. I mean I got like 20 reviews for chapter 12 while chapter 13 got half of them. It's only logical for me to think that the previous chapter totally sucked or that something about it was off. So please do not stop reviewing because it's just so helpful and thought-provoking and I feel great appreciation to my faithful followers.  
**  
**Again I want to know of what you think of Lilliandil, should she be onboard the Dawn Treader or not? I got multiple opinions, positive and negative, and even though I thought of bringing her along, I'm now quite uncertain. Please tell me, should she follow and why or why not?  
**  
**Lots of love to all my readers! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A regal, magisterial red dragon was flying swiftly and graciously above the serene, blue surface of the ocean. A fearful, mighty creature a dragon can be, but this one, he was not anymore. He was wounded, severely wounded. He had a long, sharp sword, that belonged to an old Lord, plunged in his sides, just above his left-handed wing, making it quite a task and extremely painful for the young dragon to stay up in the heavenly blue skies. He had to remain strong, not to give in to the agonizing pain. He had to find some island to land on to rest his exhausted dragonish body. He had just an exhausting battle with the legendary Sea Serpent and he wasn't half as strong as it was. Not to mention it was more than twice his size. But thankfully, his will and courage and bravery kept him alive though he knew not for how long he would remain so.

The pain in his wing grew worse and he reflexively drove a clawed, dragonish arm on the wound, quite a human gesture one could say. But of course that was because he indeed was a human. He was Eustace, a boy transformed in a dragon because of his foolishness and greediness, because of his not having faith in what he could so clearly see and understand, if he wanted to. And now that was his punishment for being a thorn in his friends and family's sides, for being a brute and a selfish little boy. But things had changed now, _he_ had changed. Even his cousins and friends could see how he had changed despite his not being able to talk with them or walk around them on the deck of the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in the Royal Narnian Navy. He threw himself on a beast just to protect them, for heaven's sake! If that was not gallant or noble enough, then what is? He knew that if he survived and could see them again, they would applaud and congratulate him, even those who disliked him. He could just picture the two Pevensies girls kissing his dragonish skin and their brothers and their friend, Caspian, patting him on his shoulder, if dragons had shoulders.

Through the light as feathers, white clouds, he was flying above, Eustace noticed a tiny speck of land not too far from the Dark Island, and he thanked Aslan for finding it. He did wonder since when he thought a Great Lion even existed as he was diving in the skies with uncontrolled force, but he thought it pointless and his mind had no more strength to think things through, just like his body had no strength left to stand on his clawed feet and arms. That's why he found himself crushing with unbreakable force on the sandy ground and coursing to a stop only a few seconds later. He had no power to get up so he remained there, lying on the ground as if his body were lifeless, waiting for his fate with his blue, piercing eyes shut gently.

Soft, light footsteps made him open his eyes again and he was surprised to see lion paws walking slowly towards him. He lifted his gaze, though not his head, and by the warm, bright light surrounding the majestic, mighty lion who wore a gaze of compassion and understanding, he instantly knew that he was Aslan. Without really thinking what he was doing, Eustace attempted standing on his shaky feet and with his arm, he started scratching on his dragonish skin with his claws, indicating to the Lion his wish of becoming human again, of getting rid of his punishment. When he ceased his desperate gestures, he saw the Lion nodding and before he had a chance to make a sound, he felt a tingling pain burning on his skin and he was slowly being lifted up in the air. He shot a quick glance at the Lion again, only to see Him pawing the golden sand beneath him the moment the stinging pain returned.

He felt that pain a couple of times more, and despite his whole body aching, the pain felt almost good, relieving. That's why he did not protest or tried to fight it back, he only surrendered himself to it. He was soon levitating not too high in the sky, a red and golden, glittering smoke blurring his vision before a mighty, fearsome roar ripped the skies. He felt all the smoke being blown away, and his scaly, dragonish skin with it. He even felt his wound being cured. He shut satisfied his eyes and waited patiently until his transformation was over. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt lying on the soft ground, covered with dry leaves, again. He looked around him, sitting up realizing he was transported to Ramandu's island again. He immediately figured out what he was supposed to do.

It was not hard to find the Lord's sword again, it was merely a few inches to his left. Without hesitating, he picked it up and started running towards the island's inland. He thanked his stars for having still fresh in his memory the route to the Table of Aslan, and since he was running at his top speed, he found himself standing before the grand banquet within moments. He gazed at the six swords resting on the Table before the three sleeping Lords, and after gulping, preparing himself, he jogged again, extending the sword to the other six, ready to put it on top of them. But a strange, almost unseen force knocked him back, making him lose only a bit his balance. He felt a little dazed off and puzzled but as soon as the green mist made its appearance visible, he obstinately and annoyed pursed his lips and attempted placing the sword on the Table yet again. But the mist looked to be attacking him, so he was forced to use the sword as defense. He was glad Reepicheep had made him duel him several times, otherwise he would have had no idea how to block the mist's attacks and how to even swing a sword such as that one. The mist stubbornly refused to let him through, but ducking and bolting towards the swords, he managed to avoid another attack and to place the seventh sword on the Table.

Instantly, the mist ceased fighting him and remained still for a moment. But when a bright, blue glow lighted all the swords up, an unknown power making them shake violently, the mist dissolved and the boy could swore he heard a female, agonized voice screaming. But he paid no attention to it. He was too enchanted and astounded by the magic before him to do otherwise. When the trembling and glowing of the swords ceased, he ran back to the beach, and with a hopeful smile on his face he watched as through the dissolving, thick mist of the island before him, a wounded ship started making its appearance. He yelled in excitement a victorious cry and punched the air above him in childish relief and satisfaction. He had saved them and it felt so good having done so.

* * *

"That's pretty much it." He finished, indicating with his dismissive hands the end of his story. The Pevensies, Caspian and Reepicheep were all staring at him with pride and surprise written all over their faces, making him elate and grin satisfied with his hands placed on his waist. The two dark-haired Kings of Narnia had stopped rowing for a while now even and had turned around so that they were facing him. He was sitting on the boat's bow with Lucy beside him, the two Kings on the middle rowing and Susan with Peter and Reepicheep on the boat's stern. They were all heading to the entrance to Aslan's Counrty and thought it was a good moment for him to narrate his adventure, since they were alone and away from the ship's victorious noise.

"Are we sure this is the same Eustace?" Edmund suggested after a moment.

The boy laughed merrily, surprising them all yet again. The two Kings started rowing again, however, when he did not give an immediate reply and this time they did not stop, despite their surprised reactions yet again. "I understand your difficulty to believe how I've changed, Edmund. But it's true, I'm not the same Eustace. I'm a new, different one, I think I'm better. I'm not that spoiled, little brat who loved annoying his family and friends." He said truthfully, earning a patting on the shoulder from Lucy and a gentle smile from Susan. "Oh, and about that, I'm sorry for being such a brute. But I guess that's what happens when you're as lonely as I was."

"What do you mean, Eustace?" the Gentle Queen hurried to ask out of curiosity and compassion, wanting the boy to get out of his chest everything that was burdening him, saddening him.

"I mean, my parents never really spent quality time with me." he smiled jokingly but everyone could see the sorrowfulness underneath. "And because of me being spoiled, I came to have no friends at all, -except Jill, of course-, to repel everybody away. Now that I think about it, I feel like a mosquito repellant, only with…humans…! But, anyway, now with you all, I feel like I've found real friends."

Lucy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled widely while the valiant mouse was in a fraction of seconds standing with his tiny paws on the boy's knees, a friendly, warm smile in his eyes. "You have, Eustace. And we have found a new friend in you."

"Thanks, Cousin Susan." He returned her gentle smile and looked at the small knight of Narnia at his feet who winked at him teasingly. "And I will miss all of you."

"What? Why? What's that supposed to mean?" Edmund said breathless from rowing unstoppably, knitting his brows in demand though not able to look at the boy's face.

"You'll all be staying here, in Narnia." He started, sounding surprised to be asked that. "I'll leave. My time's up. You said that whoever enters Narnia has a lesson to learn, has a purpose. Well, I learnt mine, now it's time for me to leave. Sooner or later, Jake will be departing as well."

Caspian's clenched jaw and hard look at the mention of the officer did not go unnoticed by the Gentle Queen who bit on her full, lower lip in order to hide her small smile of satisfaction and looked away before replying. "What makes you think we'll be staying?"

"Well, you were supposed to never come back, you two, am I right? Apparently, you returning means something. Perhaps Aslan realized he did a mistake sending you back." He simply explained making the eldest Pevensies exchange regards of puzzlement that suggested they were thinking the idea through. "Besides, you four look to have been born to be in Narnia. It is such a beautiful, magical land, to be sure, and this is where you fit perfectly, where you belong. I remember you never being able to fit anywhere back in England, not even in school." He smirked cleverly when they blushed and smiled at his words, receiving his words as a compliment. "On the other hand, it's not the place for me. I don't think I could survive in a land where magic is not just powerful but actually exists! I've always been one of facts and logical events, anyway."

Susan gave a knowing, clever grin to her older brother, pursing her smiling lips. "So was I. But apparently, sometimes things and people are not what they seem to be."

"Well, that's very good to know. Maybe I will be able to live in Narnia one day, like you." The boy's eyes shined hopefully when his older cousin winked at him knowingly, getting his hopes up of becoming one day like her.

Susan sighed lightly, unburdened from any kind of scary thought and worry, and looked around her at the immensity of the sea and the swan-white, beautiful lilies floating serenely on the surface. With a soft smile, she slightly bent over the water and picked one of the flowers up. She brought it closer to her face and caressed with her finger its petals, feeling the softness of it quite soothing. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beautiful, indeed." She heard Caspian's accented voice saying softly. She looked up at him and his warm, chocolate orbs told her it was not the flower, neither the sea he was referring to. She felt her cheeks heated up instantly, and she drove a hand on one of them unconsciously, as if trying to hide the violent red on her milky skin. The Telmarine grinned contentedly at her and winked cunningly, making her blush even more, if that was possible. How was it that he could give her butterflies in the pits of her stomach? She wasn't some schoolgirl, she was eighteen and she had already spent some fifteen years as an adult. Some would think that those adolescent reactions of her body would be no more. But he could bring those emotions to the surface without even trying.

"Sight inappropriate for juveniles and underage." Edmund announced staring at space innocently, making everyone but the couple snicker. Caspian rolled his eyes and quite under Edmund's nose, he pinched the Just King on his side, taking a quite girlish, startled squeal out of him. At that even Reepicheep cracked in hearted laughter, making the young man turn bright red and his eyes darken threateningly as he shot death glares his friend.

"When talking of juveniles, I suppose you're referring to yourself again?" the Telmarine teased him ashamedly, making him groan in frustration and row quite more violently and maniacally than before, causing another wave of laughter out of everyone. "You know, you should stop being so self-centered. People cannot always occupy themselves with little girls."

Edmund could have stamped out the boat as he stepped with angry force on his foot and was about to throw himself on Caspian. However, a laughing Susan got between them in time, separating a furious Just King from the cracked up Telmarine one. "I hope you've got black clothes with you, Su. 'Cause you're about to lose your boyfriend!"

"Easy, Ed! Take it easy! It was just a joke!" Susan exclaimed, and her words worked as she wanted them to. Memories of him saying over and over again the exact same thing just before they entered Narnia rushed in his mind, making him relax his muscles a bit and return to his previous occupation.

"If we return to the ship, you should be really careful, smarty-pants!" the dark-haired boy pointed a finger at the King beside him, his dark orbs shimmering with the promise of threat and danger which only made Caspian try to hold a new wave laughter in and swallow the wish to tease his friend some more. Seeing this, Susan gave another careful look to both of them, before returning to her previous seat and taking the lily in her hands, admiring the flower some more.

"What did you mean by saying 'if'?" Caspian requested after a while, looking quite seriously at his friend. Edmund, however, pursed stubbornly his lips and turned his ebony head away, in a quite stuck-up manner, making Caspian roll his eyes. "Ed? Edmund? Come on, Ed, talk to me!"

"Su, please tell to that insolent moron beside me that I'll say not a word to him unless I hear the magic word!" the Just King spoke aggravated not turning to look even to his own sister. "And, of course, to see his words followed by the proper course of actions."

Caspian raised a puzzled brow at Susan, who only shrugged in question and with her blue eyes urged him to do as he was told. "Uh…" Caspian was pretty much speechless but he would try and guess what his friend wanted to hear. He did not like Edmund being mad at him, not even for fun or a game. "I'm… sorry…?"

"Close, but no!" the boy said stubbornly, letting go of the oar and folding his arms on his chest. At that everyone sighed and exclaimed annoyed, rolling their eyes –apart from Reep, of course, who would never do something he thought his Kings and Queens would find insulting-. Peter, with clenched teeth, urged Caspian to guess again.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, please, forgive me?"

"Fine!" Edmund gave in, starting to row again, a sigh of relief and relaxation escaping Caspian's lips before he repeated his question. "I meant that we can't be sure whether Aslan will let us stay or go back. I mean, this is the utter east, the end of our journey. It's only logical…"

A silence of puzzlement was suddenly cast upon them, everyone knowing how true Edmund's words were. They weren't sure whether Aslan would let them stay that third time, like Eustace had suggested, so they held their hopes to themselves, not wanting to be crushed when the Lion told them of leaving and never coming back again. But thanks to the valiant Narnian knight, the silence did not last very long, much to everyone's relief.

"Your Majesties, we have arrived."

As they all got off the longboat, their boots splashing in the cold, sweet water of the sea as they jumped off, wetting slightly their feet, they were all absolutely mesmerized and speechless by the magical, unique sight before them, the entrance to Aslan's Country, a wave of sweet sea rushing upwards, never crushing down on the sandy part of ground, creating a short-lengthed beach across it.

"Wow…!" Eustace exclaimed, looking bewitched at a sight he was sure to never lay eyes upon again in his whole life. "I mean…wow!"

"Aha, yeah… my sentiments exactly…" Edmund had an identical look of pure, childish thrill and awestruck excitement in his dark eyes. He was as amazed as to not make a joke about his brother whose jaw had dropped widely and he looked impassively dumbstruck. His fellow King, however, reminded everyone the reason ha and the Just King were so close friends.

"Ah, Peter, I fear your jaw will be disjointed from your skull if you open your mouth any wider." Caspian said but he too was left staring marveled at the imposing, magnificent sight before him with blank eyes.

"You're one to talk…" Peter replied with the same blank look in his sea-blue eyes. Only the girls and Reepicheep had managed to get out of that state of trance that was cast upon the boys and after the sisters regarded each other, they covered their rosy lips with their hands and giggled as quietly as possibly at the sight of three Kings and their cousin with their heads tilted partially back, staring with their jaws dropped at the great wave.

"Wish I had a camera…" Lucy whispered conspiratorially to her sister. "Should we…?" she left her sentence unfinished as she shot a meaningful glance to the boys, Susan immediately nodding with a clever grin. Quietly, Lucy stood behind the two younger ones and shouted at the top of her lungs their names, making them yell as Edmund did in the longboat, while Susan sneaked behind the eldest Kings and just by simply tapping a finger on their shoulder, she had them jumping up startled.

"How gentle!" Peter exclaimed with a hand on his racing heart, mockery hinted provocatively in his voice.

"Did I hurt you?" the young woman said innocently, an angelic smile gracing her features. Caspian, looking in her innocent eyes, chuckled and with a roll of his dark orbs, he pulled her by the hand in a loving embrace. Susan was caught off guard but smiled in his shirt. "If this is the punishment I'll receive when I startle you, I promise to do it again and again…"

"I'd love you to, my Queen." He whispered in her hair, her feeling the smile forming on the lips she thought the most perfect in the two worlds she had lived in and the lips she captured in a tender kiss, this time her catching him off guard but he responded instantly nonetheless.

"Excuse me!" a voice called when they broke apart. "Is there something you two wish to tell us?" Peter's arched brow in demand and tapping foot was a quite hilarious image for everyone but they held their laughter back. The couple looked at one another before shaking negatively their heads. The High King rolled his eyes and turned away mumbling. "Why am I even wasting my time?"

"I think we wasted enough time here." Eustace intruded. "We are expected." He added, motioning with his blond head before them. Everyone's inquiring looks turned into ones of surprise and delight at the sight of the Great Lion waiting for them patiently, protective warmth in his smiling eyes inviting them to stand before him.

"Welcome, children." His overwhelming, loving voice said when they finally got closer to him and paid their respects bowing. "You have done well. Very well, indeed. You have come far, now your journey is at its end."

"You mean… we are going back?" Lucy's voice was full of uncertainty and trembling fear, fear of listening to what she prayed to not ever hear.

"Only if you want to." the wise Lion said again, his gentle words filling with hope the hearts of the siblings. "The reason I brought all of you back is not as simple as you may think. You were brought back to save Narnia, indeed. But you were also brought back to be given a choice. I was watching over you in your world, my children, all four of you. And I realized that Narnia is a part of you, a part you cannot be separated from. You were almost about to even lose your faith and forget me." he continued giving a gentle, knowing look to Susan who looked away ashamed. "And the very reason you were brought in Narnia was to know me. I hoped that by knowing and believing in me here, you would learn to do the same in your own world. But I was wrong. I felt the pain your leaving Narnia caused you, and I wish my family to be well and free from hurt. So I decided to give you a task and a choice."

"I suppose the choice is whether we wish to stay or leave?" Edmund guessed, looking with anticipation in the Great Lion's big, golden eyes.

"That is correct, my son. The task was, like Coriakin the magician told you, to leave the darkness in yourselves behind, to be the true Kings and Queens of Narnia some of you had forgotten they were. If you succeeded in that task, the choice would be given to you, and so it is."

"That means we passed the task?" Susan suggested hopefully, stepping forward courageously.

"Precisely, dear one. So you must now make a choice, all five of you" he turned his gaze to Eustace meaningfully "do you wish to return to your world? If not, then you must know you won't ever go back and you will be erased from everyone's mind. It will be as if you never existed but only the friends of Narnia will remember you."

The five of them stood in a circle looking each other and discussing the matter over. Nobody, not even Susan or Lucy, was sure what the right choice was or if a right choice even existed. It was actually a quite personal matter for everybody whether he or she wanted to stay or leave and after a not very long discussion, they had finally made their mind. Peter, representing all of them as the eldest one, stepped forward and took a deep breath of courage. He looked over his shoulder, the four of them smiling encouragingly and urging him.

"Aslan, we have all reached a decision."

* * *

**Hello folks! It's been quite some time, huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I'm not really satisfied with it. Not to mention that is such a pain in the butt writing Aslan's lines! No matter, I wonder if I got it right! XD I also hope that I gave Eustace the credit he deserved, after all, he was the one practically undoing the spell! Anyway, one last thing before I go, do not hate me for the cliffhanger, well, probably you already know what the answer's gonna be but no matter! I have no particular reason for writing it in the next chapter!**

again, please leave a review! I love you all, guys, you are wonderful, thanks for the support :D 


	16. Chapter 16

***pokes out of corner timidly* heh... hello there...my loveliest readers... yes, I know you hate me for having you wait for such a long time but you've got to understand, we had comings and goings with hospitals and doctors those past two weeks. but everything is almost fine now and so there should not be a problem again... I mean I will try to never delay the update for so long...!**

**Disclaimer: Certainly I do not own Chronicles of Narnia just the plot of this story from now own!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Dark, worried eyes were focused on a sweaty and uncomfortable-looking High King of Narnia. Caspian had never felt more anxious and sweaty in his life himself. He had not even realised he was holding his breath in. He could even actually listen to the boiling blood running through his veins and he felt his body heat increasing with each second Peter kept his tongue in and would not utter a single word. His watery eyes would dart now and then on Susan and the rest of the group behind her and the regret and sorrow shimmering in her cerulean orbs tightened a knot of discomfort in his stomach, a bad feeling that he would not like what he was about to hear. He had always known that there was a great chance that they would leave again but if that was the moment, he was just not ready for it. He couldn't part with any of them now, not even with Eustace. They were his family, the only people who saw more than just a friend or a King in him –Dr. Cornelius included- and he felt such joy and bliss when they were with him.

But mostly, he could not part with Susan. Not now, when she had finally let her true feelings be revealed, when they had finally been released from the shackles of constant worry and danger. She was the lost piece of his heart's puzzle, the ray of warmth when the coldness of loneliness and sorrow would take over him. Each time he even touched her soft, creamy skin or smelled the scent of water and coconut of her chestnut hair or tasted the delicious softness of her lips on his, he felt alive, loved, happy, complete. How life would be once she vanished from Narnia one more time? Now that they had bonded to each other more than ever. Even thinking of it was unbearable.

He gave her a pleading, sorrowful look that made the young Queen bite her lower lip in regret and avert her eyes on the ground beneath her. He sighed in defeat and looked at the speechless King again. Peter was obviously having an internal battle and he was perhaps praying his thanks to Susan, like Caspian was when she stepped forth and placed a silencing, supporting hand on her brother's shoulder, asking for permission with one look and the King nodded. "Wait. Let's think about this for a minute." She suggested in a calm voice but her eyes could not disguise the pleas and helplessness she felt. Peter gave her a questioning, uncertain look and purse of lips, remembering having heard the exact same words from her before. Maybe this time he should listen to her. "What if it's wrong? What if-?"

"What if what, Susan?" Peter cut her off gently. "Perhaps Eustace is the one who's wrong. Perhaps we don't really belong here and I'm sure, I'll miss our parents and friends. They need us, Su!"

"And we need Narnia." She reminded him, giving him her logical arch of eyebrow. "I know I sound selfish but just think for a moment. Have you forgotten what we've been through this last year? All the pain and hurt and the fights and…" her voice trailed off as she sighed somewhat exhausted, rubbing her temple with a finger. "It was all because of being away from Narnia, of believing we'd never see it again. And you can never deny that, Peter, am I right?"

Peter heaved in heavily, clearly considering his sister's words and logic but the doubtful look still remained plastered on his face. "Okay, but-"

"There's no but, Peter!" she suddenly snapped at him, surprising all of them. She was finally bursting out, trying to make them see what would truly make her, and them as well, happy. "Look, I do not want to enforce my opinion or anything, but you've got to face the truth for once. You don't want to leave Narnia as much as I don't. This past year you have been studying harder than I have ever seen anybody study. You hardly ever left the Professor's house and even when you did, you'd get involved in fights with the pretext that they 'bumped' you! You were closing yourself in."

"As opposed to you!" Peter caught everyone off guard by snapping back at her, anger watering his ocean-blue eyes. "Or perhaps you have forgotten all the tea parties you attended and those Americans hitting on you?"

"Well, I was at least trying to not let my sorrow get me down!" the girl protested in defense, rage reddening her pale cheeks as her palms clenched in small, tight balls that her knuckles went white.

"Yes, by trying to forget Narnia, by pretending it was only a fantasy game! Oh, what an excellent way, indeed! Well done, sister!" Susan knew he was trying hard not to applaud her in irony and that only made her even more irritated. She could not stand being reminded of the foolish things she had done before she left to America, and Peter knew that very well. She didn't understand the reason of all that arguing and what was the real cause behind it. Her hurt and surprised look must have told Peter exactly what she was thinking and she instantly saw the look of remorse he felt for his cruel words in his eyes.

"Peace, children!" Aslan intruded, his gentle but yet commanding roaring voice imposing silence on them and making them look regretful for arguing so childishly and idiotically. Siblings should be understanding, supportive and loving to one another, not bitter and angered. "No good has ever come from fighting. But it appears you are not yet ready to give an answer."

"Well, actually, I am." Susan stood before Him courageously, determination and certainty reflecting on the beauty's face. "I wish to stay, Aslan, but should my brothers and sister choose to return to England, I will follow them with no hesitation."

A smile of satisfaction and loving pride formed on the mighty Lion's face and she could not help smiling back a faint, sorrowful grin. She heard Lucy breathing heavily before running to her side and placing a hand of support and sisterly understanding on her shoulder. "Su, no, don't say that! You shouldn't sacrifice your happiness for us. I would never forgive myself if you did. After all, I do not wish to leave Narnia too." Susan cupped her sister's hand and squeezed it, pursing her lips on a small smile of gratitude before Lucy turned to her brother. "This is our home. I will miss everyone too but I have a feeling we will see them again. You know she's right, don't you Peter?"

It was Edmund's turn to step forward. He stood by Susan's side as well, obviously taking her side and Peter could not help the rolling of his eyes. Edmund, young Edmund who always protected and supported his eldest sister. "Peter does have a point." The High King surprised narrowed his eyes in question at his brother who smiled at him, knowing what his brother meant. "I know it sounds weird, me siding with you. But I'm not really siding with you." Edmund shook his head, confused by his own words. "Anyway, what I really mean to say is that I'll miss our parents and friends terribly. But when Lucy has a feeling you just got to believe her! And besides, like Susan said, it's difficult to part with one's home. Especially when that is Cair Paravel!"

Peter's sigh turned into a husky chuckle and he threw his hands in the air in surrender. After all, he needed not to be convinced to stay in Narnia. Deep down in his heart, he had desperately hoped that one of his siblings would object to them leaving and would try to persuade him otherwise. And he had almost been sure that would be Susan. Caspian's pleading look had not missed the High King's attention and he knew that was enough to trigger the love in his sister's heart. "Fine, you've convinced me! We're staying."

Caspian smiled widely the moment Peter spoke the words and a merry laughter escaped his lips as the girls cried in glee and started hugging and jumping around their brother before all four embraced each other lovingly. He caught Susan looking at him with joyous, sea-blue eyes and he winked at her, offering her his most crooked, charmingly knowing smile that made her bite her laughing lips and look away blushing. It would be a lie if he said he didn't like that effect he had on her but he shook his head, clearing his mind off this kind of thoughts –for the time being- and turned his attention to Aslan.

"I suppose this is your final answer." It was more of a statement than a guess or a question and even He chuckled merrily when they all cried their yes and started cheering again. "And what about you, Son of Adam? You wish to follow them?"

They had momentarily all forgotten Eustace. The young boy was standing a few feet behind them with Reepicheep on his shoulder –a quite frequent sight since the moment Eustace turned into a boy again, it filled the sisters' hearts with blissful joy and satisfaction- smiling approvingly at them. "Well, actually, I think it's not the right time for me to make such a decision. After all, Lucy has a feeling I'll return!"

They all giggled knowingly at his words but the bittersweet taste of goodbye was already on their lips, forming tears in their eyes. "That you will, my child." Aslan assured him and he blew his breath on him, like he had on Lady Prunaprismia and General Glozelle when they passed through the portal to their world. Eustace felt his warm, gentle breath overwhelming him inside with a feeling of assurance and courage and love. It was giving him strength to stay true to his decision and not run back crying.

He approached his cousins and without realizing it, he found himself trapped in Lucy's arms, whose embrace was almost suffocating him. But not minding, he returned the embrace and felt her hot tears wetting his new Narnian shirt. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek as they broke apart and he then accepted Susan's hold. "We'll miss you, our not-useless-at-all little cousin!" she whispered sobbing in his ear, making him chuckle among his own tears. She planted a kiss on his forehead as well, making him feel like she had been a motherly figure all along but he was just too stubborn and stupid to see that.

Then he was accepted in Peter's arms who patted him friendly on the back and wished him luck once they parted. With a nod of his head, he gladly accepted his wishes and returned them as well. He had spent very little time with his eldest Pevensie cousin but it was enough to get attached with him slightly. Besides, he was a better boy now. Then, Edmund waved an awkward hand without really looking at him, causing a chuckle out of Eustace who locked his arms around him and patted his back. "Try not to do anything stupid like turning into a dinosaur now that we won't be around to save your butt."

"I'll try, cousin!" he chuckled and let go of him, turning to face Caspian. He extended his hand to the Telmarine looking almost apologetic. "I'm glad to have met you, Caspian. Sorry for being a thorn in your sides." Caspian looked down at his open palm perplexed before shaking his head, chuckling and embracing him as well. The boy was quite caught off guard, he expected a less warm goodbye with the man who had wanted to _at least_ murder him while he was a boy. But the young King never ceased to surprise him.

Once he stepped away from Caspian, he heard soft, tiny footsteps behind him before he felt rodent pats scrambling up his left leg and body until he was standing on his shoulder yet again. He looked from the corner of his eye Reepicheep taking off the belt and his sword, the only thing he ever carried with him and extending it before his face. "I won't be needing it anymore. I want you to take it, something to remember me by." The valiant mouse offered kindly, choking back his small tears. Eustace took it in his palm, it was smaller than a pencil but he didn't mind. He would keep it forever, as a reminder of a great friend and of a magical world where he lived an extraordinary adventure.

"Thanks, Reep. I wouldn't ever forget you." he assured him with a small smile which the mouse returned. "All of you." he added turning to his friends and Aslan. "And of course, not you Aslan. Never you. I've learned my lesson."

The Great Lion inclined his great, golden head and without any warning, he gave a mighty roar towards the great wave that never crushed down. Instantly, a thunderous wind blew, wiping everyone's hair violently and creating a great hole, like a portal, in the wave. The boy gave them all one last farewell look and after swallowing his courage down his throat, he squeezed the tiny object in his palm and advanced towards the portal and got in. Soon, the water surrounded him, and he was swimming in the crystal clear ocean yet again. It wasn't but seconds later that he found himself in his room again, a single picture lying on his bedroom's floor but the ship that was once portrayed taming the mighty waves was gone.

"I'll miss him…" Lucy announced after a while, breaking the silence among them. "And I'll miss you too, Reep." She added, looking at the tiny knight of Narnia standing proudly at his full height. They all knew his great longing desire to go to Aslan's Country and knew that was his time to leave them. She carefully fell on her knees before the chivalrous mouse and gazed at him with a meaningful, pleading look. "Please, Reep, may I? Just this once."

"Well, I do not think it's possible and courteous of me to deny a Queen of Narnia-" but the mouse didn't get to finish his phrase as he found himself lifted in the air and pressed against the Valiant Queen's shoulder. With a sigh and a smile, he accepted her embrace, despite him still finding humiliating being held like a baby by a Queen of Narnia. And looking at the Gentle Queen's eyes, something told him he had yet to be over with embraces. But he didn't really mind. Nothing could make him more happy than being loved and respected this much by his Kings and Queens and he not only respected and trusted them as well, but also loved them and had them in the highest place in his heart. Once Queen Lucy finally freed him, he was trapped in Susan's arms which were less tight and demanding, but gentle and melancholic. The three Kings offered him their fingers to shake since their palms were much larger than his own little one and all wished him farewell. All five were happy to see an old friend realising his childhood dream, even though his presence and nonstop talking would be greatly missed.

Once the farewells were over, Reepicheep scrambled hastily his way to a tiny boat, fit only for a knight of his size –Aslan's work, no doubt- pushed it towards the wave and climbed onboard with no hesitation, taking the tiny oar in his hands and rowing his way up the great wave, his singing voice of the little poem-riddle a dryad had once told him slowly fading away as he entered Aslan's Country to finally complete a life's dream and noble purpose and probably to reunite with old friends and relatives.

"Now, before you go, there is one last thing I wish to do." The Great Lion spoke first before anyone could even move. They all looked curiously at him, waiting for his next words and actions. "King Caspian, you have noticed you have not been dubbed like the Kings and Queens of Old have. It is your time now, my son." Caspian didn't quite understand what he meant at first but then he remembered him wondering why everyone had a specific name that was sort of qualifying or standing out for one's character. For example, Susan had been dubbed the Gentle Queen, pointing out her gentle and affectionate character. He had asked himself why he had not been given a name as well but Aslan had once visited in his dreams telling him his turn would soon come. "Kneel before me, King of Narnia." Caspian did as he was asked to and with his head inclined in respect, he knelt before the Great Lion. He caught glimpse with the corner of his eye the two sisters smiling to one another proudly and engaging their arms and he felt blissful to have someone to be this happy and proud of him, especially someone so dear to him. The Lion placed gently his paw on his shoulder and rested on it for a moment. "Rise, King Caspian the Seafarer."

His name was obviously standing for the great adventure he led everyone to the utter east and his noble purpose. He truly could not think of a better name, after all he loved the sea. He lifted his head and smiled gratefully at the Lion before looking to his right to see four Pevensie children applauding and cheering for him. It was truly one of the most moving moments in his life and he would hold that memory dear to his heart.

"Excuse me, Aslan." Peter intervened once Caspian was standing proudly on his feet, exchanging winks and clever looks with Susan. "May I have a word with you? I have an idea that I think you might like."

"What's your brother up to?" Caspian requested of Edmund once the boy approached him. They were all left staring at him and Aslan talking in low voices at a great distance. Peter seemed extremely assured and confident of what he was saying and Aslan seemed to be more than glad to approve. It was peculiar indeed but apparently Peter did not wish to share his idea with his family. Not yet at least.

"_Our _brother," Edmund emphasized earning a laughing roll of eyes and gratitude in a smile of Caspian's all at once. "is, indeed, up to something I know nothing of. How about having him share it with us? More like…force it out of him, perhaps?"

Caspian grinned cheekily and folded his arms on his chest gazing deviously towards the High King. "Is that really a question? Because you should know the answer already…brother!"

"What are you boys up to?" Lucy came from behind and surprised Caspian by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her palms on his stomach. It was one of the most sincere gestures of familiarity and sibling bond Caspian had ever received from Lucy and with a wide smile, he placed a brotherly hand over hers, knowing she instantly got the message of his grateful grin.

"Watch out, Susan's coming!" Edmund whispered to them in a loud voice –if that's even possible- conspiratorially watching Susan approaching with folded arms and a crooked grin. She pinched her younger brother and placed a tender kiss on Caspian's cheek. Lucy instantly let go of him and backed away, joining her brother who looked utterly disgusted as the couple locked their lips in a passionately slow kiss and held lovingly each other.

"Ed, you were right. I _am_ older and I still don't want to understand!" she hissed in a whisper sharing her brother's look that screamed he was about to empty all the contains of his stomach on his little sister's boots.

"Join the club, sissy!" he shrugged the matter off, throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "And to think that you're a girl!"

Lucy frowned immediately and looked incomprehensibly and cautiously her brother. Her brothers usually made stupid jokes about the 'inferiority' of women and their soft character which was the reason they had to follow men. Of course neither believed any of this stuff but they would just say such stupid things just to annoy and irritate the sisters and to mock the pointless and silly standards of their world's society, and Calormen's as well. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means that you girls are all sensitive and romantic and you dream of a prince in shining armour, riding his white horse, rushing to your rescue and once all the 'adventure' is over you suddenly start kissing, as if you knew each other for a long time!" he explained as a matter-of-factly gesturing violently with his hands.

Lucy raised her brows and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. "We do not!"

"Yes, you do." He stated firmly in a dismissive manner.

"Do. Not." Lucy insisted and stomped an obstinate foot on the ground, attracting the couple's attention.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! I mean just look at them!" he immediately added wishing for the argument to end, pointing to his sister who had buried herself in Caspian's arms. Susan rolled her eyes and Caspian chuckled before lifting her chin up and kissing her yet again passionately, this time more provokingly to get in Edmund's eye. "Ugh! See?" Edmund exclaimed and he jokingly cupped his eyes with his palms. "Oh, Merlin's beard, I'm blind! I got blind!"

Someone smacked him slightly hard on the head, making him groan in surprised pain and drive reflexively his palms on the pained spot. Through narrowed, dark eyes he noticed his brother walking to the midst of the group with an innocent, charming smile. "You," he said pointing at him, "get more serious." He then turned to Lucy "You, stop becoming…Edmund!" and last but not least, he pointed to the couple "And you, knock it off. Just because I give you my blessing, it doesn't mean you can go around snogging in my face!"

Susan gave him a hard but playful look while Caspian asked innocently "What does that mean?" Susan whispered in his ear behind her open palm and Peter snickered as he watched his eyes growing wider in embarrassment and surprise. "Oh, right. But hold on. Did you just say you give us your blessing?"

"That I did, aha." He said in the most serious tone he could master, fiddling on his chin as if he had a beard. "In fact, I am certainly going to have you running for the hills unless you ask my sister's hand within one week. Oh, but wait, we'll be in the middle of the ocean which means no hills therefore nowhere for you to run for your life to. I'd do it the sooner the possible if I were you!" he advised, patting him friendly on the shoulder and then heading to the boat, leaving behind a wide openmouthed Caspian, a wideyed Susan and Lucy and a blank looking Edmund staring at his figure. Biting back his contented smirk, he looked over his shoulder, gesturing to the boat. "You coming, or what?"

The four monarchs exchanged puzzled looks before shrugging the matter off and jogging towards the cleverly smiling High King. This time it was just Peter and Caspian to the rowing positions and the five young monarchs of Narnia rowed back to the Dawn Treader, which even though wounded by the Serpent's brutal blows, still floated with pride and spirit on the Eastern Sea's serene, crystal clear waters.

* * *

The Gentle Queen wrapped her arms around her waist, practically hugging her belly, as she softly shut her eyes and tilted her head slightly backwards, enjoying the refreshing purity and coolness of the evening sea breeze on the forecastle deck. She had never felt this peaceful and blissful for quite a long time. But now everything was fine. No, even better than fine. It was _perfect_. She had returned to Narnia and she was to live the remainder of her life in this magical land as its Queen, alongside with her siblings and her Caspian, and hopefully future husband. Oh, yes, life had never seemed better to the young woman. As if Lady Luck was finally smiling down upon her after such a long time of sorrow. Peter's words still rang accusingly in her head though, reminding her of how true they were and how silly she had been. How could she have even tried to forget Narnia, to forget Caspian, to forget Aslan Himself? She did not understand how Aslan could forgive her after such a dreadful mistake but she felt grateful nonetheless.

But perhaps her trying to forget was what really brought them in Narnia in the first place. Should she feel grateful for what she had almost done then? No, never, no matter how badly she wished to return to her home she should have never tried such a horrible thing. And remembering, what her efforts had caused several times, made her bite her tongue in regret and irritation. She was angry with herself for fighting so many a times with her beloved siblings, the only ones who understood and helped her, over her nonsensical attempts and wimps. Honestly, she had truly forgotten she was the Gentle Queen, Aslan was right. The Gentle Queen would never have behaved so childishly, stupidly, selfishly. She would have never fought over what she thought was a lost and most importantly _wrong_ cause. She just wouldn't have. Not her. Never her. Was it that other world that was changing her, making her the unbearable, logical ordinary Susan Pevensie? Perhaps, perhaps not.

Well, it made no difference now. All was right and perfect and she should not be worrying about anything that was connected to the other world –she had agreed with herself to never call it _her_ world for Narnia was her world and home-. She rubbed her arms with her palms, suddenly feeling more intensely the chill of the soft wind on her sensitive skin. She released her chocolate hair from the ponytail she was wearing it on and let it flow freely down her shoulders in cascades. It was warming her neck just a bit, plus, having it pulled back for so long caused her a headache. She would have gone back to her cabin and searched for a jacket or a coat, had she not been enjoying herself too much and feeling more relaxed than ever.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we, my Queen?" a thickly accented Hispanic voice snapped her out of her reverie but it was so soft that she was not startled. She just remained the way she was, with her eyes still shut and did not move at all. She only replied positively with a soft murmured sigh that made Caspian's heart melt in love and adoration. Not resisting the temptation anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed gently her back on his chest, making her lean her head backwards on his shoulder, allowing him access to her bare neck and granting him silent permission to trail down soft butterfly kisses on her velvet skin. She was quite surprised and content by the feeling of his warm lips against her skin, he had never kissed her but on the lips, and that feeling was tying a tight knot in her stomach, making her overwhelmed with warmth in her chest. It was strange and new but pleasurable nonetheless and without meaning to, she actually let him now her thoughts on it by whispering his name seductively.

"I know." He only said confusing her for a moment and then making her giggle as she drove a caressing hand on his face, her fingers gently brushing against the bearded skin of his. That single, very simple gesture made Caspian lose the little control he had in him and he spun her around, kissing her luscious lips passionately and demandingly before driving his own back down her neck and jaw, his hands resting just a bit lower on her waist. She sighed a couple of times, the sweet yet lustful sound driving him insane. If it weren't for a sudden, very loud thud to make them jump away from one another, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to contain his passion and love for her. They awkwardly but knowingly gazed at one another, both looking quite flustered, especially Susan, and after a moment of silence, they both descended the stairs to the main deck to know what all that fuss was about.

"Edmund?" Susan's voice was full of curiosity and puzzlement. "Lucy? What are you doing?" her two younger siblings were lying flat on their backs. Lucy looking quite numb and Edmund too soar and in pain that random, incomprehensible sounds were leaving his lips. Averting her eyes upwards, she noticed that the height of the planks that separated the main deck with the forecastle deck was tall enough to fit their heights put together. And then realization hit her hard like a rock. "PETER WILLIAM PEVENSIE GET OUT HERE THIS VERY INSTANT!"

The cabin's door from the other side of the ship creaked, timidly and torturously slowly, open. A golden head poked out of the slightly open door, a look of angelic innocence written all over Peter's face. "Yes, my dearest little sister whom I love so much?"

"Oh, Peter I love you so much too!" Susan's flustered face suddenly turned into the gentlest, most sympathising one they had ever seen her take that day."I mean I love you so much that I want to hug you…to death!"

"And this is the return of the Lochness Monster." Edmund sort of announced as he got up massaging his sore neck. A warning, quite murderous glare from his sister silenced him, however, and made him look away whistling.

"Peter, dearest, I advise you to get over here and quick!" Susan said in her calm, threatening voice pointing to the floor beneath her. Peter knew it was much better that he did as he was told. After all, if she did attempt to commit a murder, she could never do it in public. So practically tiptoeing, he carefully walked beside his sister, looking timidly at his entwined hands. "You do know the reason of me being this mad, don't you?"

"I…might know something about it…"

"You had no right!" she suddenly snapped at him, causing him to flinch startled at the sudden raise of her voice's volume. "I am old enough to not have people following and spying on me, don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right but….but…" Peter searched his brain to say something clever but all he could come up with was yelling some protests. And that's what he did. "Oh, come on! As if you don't know me! Have you forgotten how I treated your suitors back in the Golden Age? You should be thankful he's not going through the same!...yet…!"

"What? Why can't you trust me and Caspian as well? He would never do anything to hurt me or compromise my honour, you know that very well!" she objected taking a few steps toward her brother while gesturing with her hand at Caspian behind her.

"Ahem..ahem..!" Edmund coughed swankily informing her indirectly that he had witnessed the whole little tete-a-tete of hers and Caspian's.

Susan widened her eyes in rage, and brought a silencing, firm finger on her lips. "Got a bow and arrows, Ed!"

Caspian chuckled nervously before grabbing his new officially brother and squeezing his shoulder a little too strongly, getting a couple of gradual 'ah's out of Edmund's lips. "What? I just choked!"

"Is that right, Eddie? Let me give a helping hand then!" Caspian pretended to be helpful and drove his hand on Edmund's back now, patting him a little too violently, making him stumble and step shakily forward.

"I'm fi-ne, fi-ne, now! St-op!" the boy managed to say and Caspian pitied him and withdrew his arm. The Just King had gotten his lesson after all. He'd think twice now before talking again. Or coughing. "Why don't we just all forget about it and go to sleep? Huh?"

Susan sighed in defeat and agreed but Peter knew she would not let it go that easily. He had only to embrace himself for what would come in the future and he just watched impassively as the young couple said their goodnights with a tender kiss on the lips and Susan's forehead. He had to admit they were cute together, but just the idea of anyone, even his closest friend, having his hands on his sister's body just made him sick and that overprotectiveness of his would come to the surface no matter how hard he tried to bury it down. Shrugging his shoulders he headed to his and the two kings quarters mumbling to himself that sooner or later he would learn to live with that. It's all a matter of habits, after all.

* * *

**And yes, they stayed! You did not see that coming, did ya now? XD As you can see this chapter was fully of my own imagination, I honestly did not watch that part of the movie. I wanted to know if you'd like it better. I did some changes of mine like naming Caspian or having Reep give Eustace his sword. Please let me know what you think on these little but important details! Oh, and of course I just had to add a little Suspian scene in there, just to make up to you for the long wait! Please forgive me? ^^**

If you have any idea about the rest of the story by all means do share it with me! I have my own of course but I always welcome a good idea of yours :) Satisfying you is my number 1 purpose here! But to do that you just gotta review! I'm not a mentalist to know what you think or want!


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour mes amis! How are you doing on this glorious day? :D (it's kind of raining over here but what can you do...!) So sorry for the delay yet again I am a despicable human being! But I was so busy that I could write small chapters only so please forgive me :D So here starts a kind of new story, the journey back to Cair Paravel! There won't be many chapters but I think I shall reach the satisfying number of 25, maybe even more! But we can never know :D**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Ow!"

"Would you stop crying? _You_asked me to-!"

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of the fact! But could you –ow!- at least _try_ to be a little gentle? Ow!- Just a _tad_!"

"I _am_gentle!"

"No, you're not! Your hands are torturing my muscles instead of relaxing them!"

"Men are such babies!" Lucy rolled her eyes and pressed harder her palms on her brother's shoulders gaining another cry of agony and pain out of the Just King's lips. She smirked to herself, she was doing it on purpose after all. She had a bet to win and a fact to prove. Well, Edmund wasn't exactly aware of that fact but he would be soon. And when he would, she had just to come up with a place to hide in and a way to cover her tracks. Edmund had always had the ability to find her whenever they played hide and seek, a quite annoying one actually. "Just before you start bragging about your virility and unbreakable strength think of this moment!"

"I knew I should have asked Susan! Ow! She is the Gentle one, after all! Ow!" Edmund's already hoarse voice was muffled up by the feather soft pillows of his sister's bed in which he had buried his face into and was actually chewing on it whenever Lucy squeezed too hard his soar shoulders' flesh in her small hands. "Ow! Grmpf! You know, for a girl with so small hands, you are impressively strong- ow!- and..merciless…"

"Thank you very much! Please remember those words when you and Peter try to prevent me from joining you in war, okay?" her question was more of a stating advice that actually came out as a warning. She grinned in satisfaction and genuine happiness as she continued massaging her brother. She was sitting on his back and each time she was singing a merry song, she was slightly bouncing up and down, and it was making her brother all the more irritated and in pain.

"I have so regretted asking you to give me a massage! I feel like a piece of chopped meat being knead! Ow!" his last cry came out more in a growling manner as he gritted his teeth. He hit his head hard against the pillow and threw his fisted hands with force on the mattress. "That's it! Get off me! We are done! I want to actually have my back, I don't care if it hurts! At least I can feel I have shoulders!"

_"And that's ten for me and another ten for my clever, little sister!"_

They both turned their heads to the door of the cabin both brows arched. A couple of mumbling retorts and annoying huffs were the reply as Susan thanked the two eldest Kings politely and the younger Pevensies could just picture the angelically mischievous smile of victory on her face. They instantly went to the door. "What is going on out here?" Edmund requested attempting to massage on his own his back but his look of discomfort made them all understand that it was actually increasing his pain.

"Oh, come on! Just look at him!" Peter exclaimed in complain after a moment of staring. "I mean,- he's Edmund! We can all expect him to act like a baby! Just because _he_is doesn't mean we all are!"

"Ah, a deal is a deal, dear brother!" Susan objected in a gentle, cunning voice. "You said that if we proved to you that men are behaving like babies you'd give us ten gold florins –both of you did!- and if my memory serves me right you particularly said 'find an in-person example' and so we did! You have nothing to complain about, brother! Oh, and complaining, actually, is all more proof of what Lucy and I just proved to you!"

Peter's sea-blue eyes darkened in a frown of defeat as he shot a glance to Caspian's direction who only shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. "And you're okay with it?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders one more time and walked before Susan wearing a look of devious challenge and playful cheekiness."Well, the only thing I'm not okay with is that my Queen actually thinks of me as a baby."

Edmund rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand. "Here we go again!"

"Ed is right! Break it up, break it up!" Peter shook frantically his hands above his head as he walked between the young couple separating them, making them both roll their eyes and cross their arms on their chests aggravated. "What?"

But everyone's attention was focused on an extremely pensive Edmund who had a finger over his pursed lips and his eyes had darkened as he was obviously lost in thought. "Wait a minute…" he muttered after a moment and he saw his two sisters exchanging regards and nods of acknowledgement and accord. "You had placed a bet…on me? That I behave like a…baby?"

"My, isn't King Edmund quick in thought!" Caspian exclaimed in a mocking manner. His cunningly smirking lips and shadowy, devious eyes gave an even more exotic air about the Telmarine King, making Susan dig her nails in her palms in order to restrain herself from grabbing his face and pressing her lips against his. Being so attractive should be considered an offence against the law; charming people –and especially girls- so ignorantly and easily.

"Why- you little-…you…you..- TELMARINE!" Edmund exclaimed outraged, the racing blood in his veins giving a bright red hint on his cheeks and forehead. Hadn't he been feeling this soar his muscles, he would have already been after him but Caspian was already a fast runner and Edmund would not stand a chance. So to prevent himself from _public_humiliation this time, he chose to ignore the urge to give a battle cry and chase him like a savage man.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Caspian pretended being hurt and offended at the 'insulting' name Edmund had called him. The youngest King put up a stuck-up face and had the air of a very arrogant, indifferent man as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. But not being able to resist the urge anymore, he took a side glance at Caspian before fully facing him, for a minute, and sticking out his tongue at him.

"And you don't want us to call you a baby…" Lucy observed in a funny, as-a-matter-of-fact way which made Edmund squint his nose and the two eldest Kings snicker in contentment. "What are you laughing about? Who said anything about you being excluded…?"

"Right on, sister!" Susan sort of exclaimed at that before offering her arm. And with Lucy's snaked arm around Susan's, the two girls left in a merry, satisfied manner the three Kings staring at one another with a frown darkening their young features.

* * *

"I miss them already…very much indeed…"

Caspian's eyes widened. He was somewhat astonished that Susan had sensed his presence behind her. Or maybe it was his intense stare of admiration never leaving her figure out of his sight that had made her aware of him standing just a few feet behind her. He walked in her quarters and swiftly shut the door behind him before walking by her side at the cabin's narrow balcony. She had tilted her head backwards slightly. By her smiling lips in pleasure and bliss, he could tell she was enjoying the sun's playful rays kissing down on her face of flawless beauty and probably the refreshing cool sea breeze brushing her skin ever so softly and wiping, as if affectionately, her chestnut curls off her face.

She seemed too relaxed and content at that moment by such little things to spoil it for her by slipping a hand around her neck and placing a tender kiss on her cheek's velvety skin. "I'm sure they miss us too," he replied after a moment of taking in her soothing, peaceful aura, knowing exactly to whom she was referring. "but they made their choices and we should be proud of them. Besides, we will see them both again, won't we?"

"You mean Aslan's Country, right?" it was more of a rhetorical question thus he chose to not even nod. After all, her eyelids were still shut. "I suppose you're right. I am so very curious to know what it looks like myself. I can comprehend Reep's desire of visiting it, it must be a most magical place, even more than Narnia is."

"Is your desire as great as to leave now and never return?" Caspian's inquiring voice hid the hint of playfulness and smugness which she was perfectly capable of distinguishing, much to his satisfied joy.

She snapped one eye open, side looking at him as she pursed her lips in a clever smirk before finally fully facing him. "No." she simply said and gazed into the serene surface of the sea, a wish to have been able to see in an even greater depth almost mirroring in her face "I wouldn't give away for anything a lifetime in Narnia with my family and with you, a lifetime free of the constant concern of leaving with no return. I have lived in such way and I can assure you, it's not the most pleasant thing in the world."

"I think I believe you!" he said in a half chuckling manner, gazing intently in those deep pools of sapphire mirth of hers, making her half blush and look away. With difficulty, he took his eyes off her and up into the colourful afternoon sky. The Blue Star was once again brightening it with her gentle, guiding blue glow, it was even matching her kind personality. Now, Caspian had met her once and barely but it was enough to know she was the sweetest, kindest and most willing kind of girl he could have met. If she had been around, she and Susan could have been the greatest of friends, but obviously she preferred to remain on her island with her father, whom he hoped to have a meeting with.

Remembering of the Star girl, the words Lilliandil had spoken to Susan found their way back in his memory and seemed more intriguing and weird than ever. The need to ask about it was too great to swallow or ignore it. "Susan, do you remember the words Lilliandil spoke to you just before we left?"

Susan's face of carelessness broke in question and struggle to remember. When the moment came back to her, her cerulean orbs lighted up in realization, and a whispered 'oh!' of illumination escaped her full lips. "Now that you've mentioned it, yes, I do. What about them?"

"Well, have you figured out their meaning yet?" Caspian said as if asking the obvious, with what one could call 'a child's inquisition' much to Susan's surprised amusement.

"Well," the word came out almost in a giggle as if she wasn't sure the reason of his asking or as if finding it almost silly that she'd be asked that. "no, not really. With everything that has been going on I scarcely even remembered it. Why has it gotten you wondering so?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "Just mere curiosity. Maybe she'll tell you once we're back."

"We-" the young woman knitted her brows in question. "we're going back?"

"Yes, of course we are. Not only we've got to get supplies and the swords back but also…" his voice trailed off, puzzling the girl who couldn't really understand the sudden change and weird tone of his voice. He almost looked…distant. "Have you forgotten we've left dearest Jake there?"

Realisation hit Susan as hard as a lighting bolt. She looked away, rolling her eyes. "Right… we have." She could have laughed at how funny the situation was. She had forgotten all about her almost betrothed –in her mother's mind, at least- just like that. One could say she felt stupid and bad for doing so, but the thought of seeing him again wasn't exactly appealing. They hadn't separated in very sympathical terms. It was quite a relief he had chosen to stay behind, she couldn't have been able to worry about him too during the struggle against the Sea Serpent. But how would she face him now that she was with Caspian? He obviously had strong feelings for her. And for Caspian also, only her beloved King caused Jake the exact opposite ones she did, which were negative. "Caspian?"

"Ahmm?" the young man murmured as he impulsively drove his arms around her waist and placed her back against his chest. This way he was allowed to rest his chin on her shoulder and plant small kisses of tenderness on her delicate skin whenever he pleased.

"Do you remember the notebook? The one I use as a journal?" she asked, not waiting for a positive reply as she gently shut her eyelids and enjoyed the feeling of his lips touching lightly her skin. But as she made the question, the King seemed to freeze for the briefest of seconds and she needn't ask to know the reason of his hesitation. "Why did you… you know?"

"Wh-… well, I..- uhh… I…" That had to be his most awkwardly, stupid moment when he had no idea what to say. Saying the truth was, of course, the most appealing idea. The problem was, what was said truth? That he had let curiosity win the best of him? That he had been driven blind by jealousy and insecurity? "Well, I … I don't really know what… to say… I guess I was curious. Please forgive me, Susan, I shouldn't have read it, no matter how great my jealousy, a gentleman –and especially a King- never acts so impulsively and low. I'm sorry."

"Wait." Something seemed to have caught Susan's attention and he counted one by one his every word to check if he had made a nonsensical mistake and spoken the wrong things. He obviously had, but which exactly? "I can understand your curiosity. But whatever you were jealous of?"

"Huh? Oh! Right." He had started sweating and his awkward nervousness was increasing each passing second. He had never felt more humiliated in his entire life, and the fact that he was so before the woman he wished to wed wasn't making things any comforting. To the contrary, he had acted moronically, practically it was an insult against her, and _now_ he was at a loss of words. What a great King indeed. "I should think it obvious… you had returned with Jake, claiming to have feelings for him. And then you had kissed me with such passion an-and… that I was confused. But even after that kiss, you kept on pushing me away and spending more time with Jake. It's a wonder I did not challenge him to a duel over you!"

"Oh." Was Susan's only reply and she seemed to not only going over his words in her mind but to also be in a dilemma. Caspian could only hope that it had nothing to do with their current relationship. "Well, then I… should be making amends too, I guess."

"Beg your pardon?" he practically blurted out the words in confused surprise and shock. He had expected to hear anything, anything but what he just had. She let a giggle out of her rosy lips and looked at him apologetically.

"Yes, Caspian. I can only imagine the agony you went through because of my uncertainty and fear. Well, I _have felt_what you have but not in such a great level as you. But you must understand, I was afraid I'd leave again and I didn't want us to bond too much –which we did anyway, but never mind!- I didn't want to be as miserable and hurt when I'd return to England again. You have no idea what a horrible person I had turned into for a while!"

The young man could understand her completely. He had been miserable when she had left too. But he had tried to not let the sorrow her absence had caused him to take over him. And according to his kind Professor, he had been succeeding. Susan, however, had not, according to her brother. "You tried to… forget… Narnia…" it wasn't a question and it made Susan bite her lips and incline her head in shame. Feeling sorry he had reminded her of things she obviously didn't wish to remember, he raised her head with a finger under her chin and brushed with his thumb a single teardrop that had tracked its way down her cheek. "Do not be ashamed. I can't know and I'll never understand how things are in your world. But I'm not judging you nor am I angry at you. You must have had your reasons and I'm not in position to question you. Don't feel sorry."

"But how can I not feel bad, Caspian? When I intentionally pushed everything I truly love away, out of stubbornness and heartache? No matter how hard things get, Narnia is my only comfort, my only true hope and dream. Narnia, Aslan… and you." she tried hard to not let her feelings out of control as she stepped a little away from him and attempted to calm her breathing and lock her sobs in her throat. "And yet I was so angry at Aslan for sending me away forever that I felt forgetting was the right thing to do. But in trying to do so, I pushed my family away and I almost forgot. But Edmund, he could see through me, he could see the pain I felt each time Peter got angry at me or when Lucy got disappointed. He helped me, in every possible way you can imagine. So for the past five months in America, Narnia was my comfort. I was just trying to forget my feelings for you. With Jake…"

Caspian didn't hesitate to pull her in a tight embrace and caress comfortingly her silken hair. He placed soft kisses on her forehead and rocked her gently as she let her emotions and tears flow out of her freely. "Hush, love. Everything's all right, now. Nothing of all this matters now because we are together. I do not care what you had done, but if it's what you wish to hear then, I forgive you. I love you and you love me and that's all we both need. Digging up the past will do us no good whatsoever."

"I- I guess you're…right. I'm sorry for being like this, it's been quite some time I've been meaning to tell you-"

"And you did tell me." he cut her off, taking her face in both hands, their noses practically touching. "Now forget all those stupid memories of yours and live for the present. Let go of the past. It does not matter anymore."

"You're right. I will do that!" the young woman exclaimed determinately with a small smile of gratefulness forming on her full, soft lips. "Well, we'd better find the others. I promised Gael and Lucy to play dress up! Ah… the things I do to please my sister and her best friend!"

Caspian chuckled and let go of her after claiming her lips for a moment. He felt sorry he had put her in such a terrible position during their conversation, but it was a good thing they had cleared up everything between them. If they were to wed –which they certainly would!- they should not have untold things between them. She still had not told him if she forgave him for reading her personal diaries, but probably it was a question he needed never ask again. He was sure she would not hold it against him and actually forget about it. Well, _there_ was one thing he wished she would forget!

* * *

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on, Ed! Don't be such a baby!" Lucy arched a teasing brow of cleverness as she stared at her brother.

Edmund slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes at the hint behind her words. "You want me to acquiesce to your suggestion, remember? So I propose you knock it off with all these insulting and perfectly humiliating hints of yours, unless you want me to throw you overboard!"

Lucy tried to cover up her giggle with a palm over her mouth before replying. "Fine. But come on, Edmund! Why are you being so difficult? I think it's a great idea!"

"I think not!" the boy insisted, folding his arms and turning his back on his sister. The youngest Queen wished to make a fool of himself publicly yet again and he was not willing of voluntarily pleasing her. He had been tricked in doing so in the past by both Pevensie girls but now he had learned his lesson. "Find someone else to toy with their nerves!"

"Wha-? I'm not-!" Lucy didn't get to finish her phrase as the door behind her slummed open, sending her stumbling forward and dropping into Edmund's arms, who was giving her his most angelical yet devious smile. He wanted to make a comment on it so badly that it was mirroring in his sparkling eyes. Standing up in dignity, she looked to see who the invader was, only to see Peter smiling remorsefully at her.

"Sorry, Lu. Didn't know you were behind the door!"

The girl waved a dismissive hand. "That's all right. Should have been more careful, anyway."

"You should." Peter agreed in a serious voice making the girl roll her eyes. Why couldn't she get a phrase through without reminding him of his mega overprotectiveness issues? "No matter, I heard yelling. What have you done to her again?" he addressed his younger brother glaring at him through narrowed in menace, accusing eyes.

Edmund's eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted and shut a couple of times as he moved frantically his arms, pointing between him and Lucy. "Me? It's _her_!"

Peter glanced curiously at his sister who smiled innocently and the boy could just picture a glowing halo forming gracefully above her head. At the picture he half chuckled and shook his head. "Nah..! Seriously, what have you done to her?"

"Oh come on! Just because she looks innocent and sincere doesn't mean she really is! And this is the very reason you should not trust her! Her sweet face covers the true devil hiding in her! It's just like her age, she looks fourteen but she's in fact forty!" the Just King tried to reason with his older brother.

"Hey! I'm not forty!" the girl exclaimed in protest, stomping her foot stubbornly.

Edmund snorted. "Women always lie about their true age…" at those words, Lucy gave him a death glare he knew that it'd be hard to forget for the rest of his life. He walked slowly next to Peter, never removing his eyes off her. "See that? The look of pure evil? I'm telling ya, she's the devil!"

"That's it!" Lucy sort of announced before gritting her teeth and chasing her brother all around the cabin. The boy pretended to be petrified by running around with his hands in his hair, screaming out for help. Peter seemed to be at a total loss, he had had his share with an angered sister and the memories still kind of hurt.

However, the Gentle Queen came in just in time, escorted by the King of her heart, to save Peter the trouble of getting his butt kicked and Edmund of waking up in the morning hairless. "What on earth is going on in here? Have you wholesale lost your minds?"

When receiving no reply, she rolled her eyes and found the opportune moment to grab her younger siblings by the elbows and separate them, getting in between herself. "This is the part where you tell me what the reason of this parody is."

"She wants us to host a ball at Cair to celebrate our return!" Edmund exclaimed pointing accusingly at his sister who stuck her tongue out to him and looked away with her head held high.

"Wai…" Susan practically shook her head trying to figure out what the problem is. "How is that… illogical? I've been meaning to suggest-"

"_Of course_ you have!" Edmund yelled mostly to himself than to her, waving violently his arms in an exasperated manner. "Are you two conspiring behind our backs? Because you always seem to search for ways to humiliate us, balls being number one in your 'solutions' list!"

"Ahh!" Susan finally seemed to understand what her brother was having problem with. "Actually, dear brother, probably the royal tailors are conspiring against you, not we. We're not the ones doing the dressmaking!"

"Yeah, right, you're giving them the designs then! Because how is it possible that each time we're going to a ball I have to wear the most ridiculous outfit there is? Peter too and I'm pretty sure Caspian will join our club soon!" Edmund explained in more hushed but still vivid tones. The picture of the last suit he was forced to wear at Caspian's coronation ball was still quite fresh in his mind. Orange and yellow were having a feast on that shirt in the most bright and vivid tones they have, while the golden cords sewed across the collar's neck had been tickling his jaw all night long. After all, the Just King had always preferred dark clothes, Susan said they matched his dark features and were contrasting beautifully with his pale skin.

"This is one of the few things that find me and Ed accordant." Peter got in the conversation and pated his brother's back once he was released by Susan's tight grip.

Lucy and Susan exchanged regards of exasperation but a cleverness was hidden behind their sparkling eyes, silently reaching a decision. "Fine." Susan spoke first placing her hands on her hips. "Then, we shall make the designs personally and have the tailors make them."

"Yes." The Valiant Queen agreed and snaked her arm around Susan's. "We shall take care of your dressing. Can we host that ball now?"

The two younger Kings regarded one another and shrugged while it was Caspian who actually spoke with a bright smile playing on his lips. "Of course. I think it's an excellent idea!"

"Ha." Edmund snorted in irony and folded his arms. "Wait and you'll see. I bet the day we step foot on Narnia you shall regret it!"

* * *

**So what did you think? I wanted to clear things out between our lovely couple so that they can finally be together with no fear and remorse :) And I had to put something a bit funny in between, the first part being completely pointless while the second part leaves you with the promise of a ball! Yay, I love these! I am so looking forward to writing it! :) **

**I have to apologise for not replying to all of your reviews but like I said before... BUSY! And I have so many stories waiting to be finished that I'm practically driven crazy! Damn, I am so obsessed with FanFiction, it's even unhealthy! So please, leave me a review, they're my only comfort in this mess of a life I live.**

**Yours,**

Kate xxx :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A soft sigh escaped the young Queen's rosy lips, so soft that it was barely audible even to herself. She placed her chin in her palm, her elbow steadily resting on the wooden railing of the forecastle deck, the sweet, empowering breeze whipping gently yet with force her light brown hair, bringing a smile upon her lips as she tilted her head back with her innocent eyes shut, allowing herself a moment of total freedom, the freedom of seagulls and sea-birds and eagles, griffins even, the freedom of flying.

A silent giggle escaped her lips as she recalled vividly the groan and the annoyed face of her older brother's, Edmund, as she awaked all of her family so that they would admire and feel the real magic that only the sea and nature could offer, the magic of feeling the first sunrays of the rising great, golden sphere kissing their faces as it got ready to fulfill its restless, daily journey above their heads.

"I heard that…" the Just King murmured sleepily at Lucy's giggle. "And I know exactly its nature!"

Another chuckle came from the Valiant Queen's left, a more lively, hoarse one. "Merlin's beard, Ed, if I hadn't seen you following us, I'd think you're Trumpkin!" Caspian commented cheekily producing yet another scoff from the boy.

"I sound nothing like the DLF!" he rushed to defend his dignity however the sleepiness would still not let him go, hence the reason of his not retorting. Instead, he waved a dismissive, random arm before turning his back on them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important duty I must attend to."

"Go ahead, Ed. I hope your dreams are full of Turkish Delight!" Lucy wished him kind-heartedly but was not surprised when hearing some mumblings, nonsensical words leaving her brother's mouth. "Always the charmer, Ed…" she commented funnily again before returning to her previous, delightful occupation of enjoying the golden sunrise.

Feeling all of her family so close to her –apart from Edmund who preferred the warmth of his hammock over them-, it was all she needed to feel content. Being in Narnia and knowing she would never go back to England filled her with joy and glee, yet the bittersweet, sorrowful taste of not meeting her parents for so many years and having not even bid them farewell tugged her heartstrings and she knew it would never cease doing so. But she reminded herself that she would be with them for an eternity when she finally charted her own course to Aslan's Country.

Besides, Aslan had reassured her He would look over them. She only hoped that His plan would work.

_Upon their return at Ramandu's Island, they had all been uncertain of what would become not only of Lilliandil – some insisted that she accompanied them on their journey back- but also of that annoying foregneir, and former 'fiancé' of the Gentle Queen's. Lucy's thirst and curiosity had not been quenched as to what occurred between Susan and Lilliandil, though she was certain Susan would let her know if she asked her. Though one thing she realized; Lilliandil was not only destined to aid them in their quest but also to aid the young American in his quest to discover his Narnia. _

_She had no idea how the radiant star girl accomplished such a tragically amazing transformation of Jake's but perhaps her soft but persuasive nature had played a part in that. _

_Once the royals found their way to Aslan's Table once again, they expected to be greeted by a grumbling, intolerable naval officer. However, they had been greatly proved wrong as the young man not only welcomed them kindly but also apologized for his once pestering attitude. Maybe Aslan had handed a helping…paw…as well. _

_Instantly, they all grew suspicious of his relations and bond with the stunning daughter of Ramandu and despite his jovial confession of the admiration and fondness he felt towards her, he reassured them nothing of romantic kind had ever occurred between them._

_Later that night, after they had feasted at the magical Table, Aslan himself appeared with a lionish, gentle smile. _

_"Aslan!" the Valiant Queen had exclaimed and ran towards him with a wide smile, practically knocking him to the ground. _

_"Chill out, Lu! It's only the day before yesterday we last seen Him!" Peter commented chuckling with his mouthful but he knew that no matter what, his little sister's enthusiasm and beaming personality would always get the best of her. _

_"How come you're here, Aslan?" Susan had gently requested with a small smile which was instantly overshadowed by the doubt and fear that made her heart race. "You've not regretted your decision, have you, Aslan?"_

_With a soft and yet slightly saddened smile Aslan replied negatively and reassured her that such a thing would never happen, earning a sigh of relief from the young woman. "Susan, may I have a word with you in private later?" he had then added at which she gladly but hesitantly agreed with a smile. "Now, my purpose here, my children, is to let you know of Jake's reason of being allowed to enter Narnia."_

_"Do tell, Your Majesty." The naval officer eagerly nodded causing all of them to turn and look at him with wide open eyes, surprise written all over their blank faces. Jake only chuckled goodheartedly. "You'd be surprised!"_

_"We already are…" Edmund muttered earning a half chuckle from everyone. _

_"Anyway. Your sole purpose of being here was so that you may better know me there in order you can have a little more faith in me in your own world."_

_"HUH?" all four siblings exclaimed in perfect synchronization. "That's it?" _

_The Great Lion laughed a rich, golden laughter at their reaction. "No, my children. By knowing me, and Narnia, he will accomplish his task with more courage, and it is not an easy task the one you are given, Son of Adam." _

_"And what task may that be?" he narrowed his eyes almost worried and impatient. _

_"You will be the messenger of the Kings and Queens. All four will write a letter each to their parents. You are to deliver those letters to them and answer any questions they may have. Be warned, they won't be easily persuaded but I will be by your side, helping you in any possible way. Eustace will also share part of your duty." _

_"Do you mean…we're dead in…England?" Edmund asked uncertainly, fearing the reply for some reason. _

_"Not dead, my son. Missing. Your parents, however, have the right to know the truth, do you not think so?" Aslan walked before them, a look of encouragement nestling in his warm eyes. _

_They all nodded in sorrow and looked away, Lucy sitting on her eldest brother's lap and burying her face in the crook of his neck while Susan clutched on Edmund's hand, while letting Caspian wrap an arm around her waist, trying not to let her tears ran freely down her blushing cheeks. Lilliandil felt a cloud of sorrow and pity cast upon her heart at the sight and walked by their side, whispering brave words to them. "Do not feel sorrow, Your Majesties. You shall see them again." _

"Uhh…Lu?" a concerned voice knocked her out of her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder only to meet with her sister's narrowed in worry eyes. Only when she felt Susan's thumb gently brushing against her cheek, did she realize that hot tears were trekking down her face. "Shh.. it's okay, Lu. It's all right. Just tell me what is saddening you so and we'll fix it."

"We can't." she managed to say after inhaling one deep breath and letting a light sob escape her lips. Susan eyed her with even greater worry, the question already forming on her mind."Mum and Dad…we didn't even get to tell them a real goodbye. They won't believe them, Susan! They won't!"

Susan sighed in understanding and snaked an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Now what's this nonsense!" she spoke in a whispering, sweet voice, the kind that gave everyone the impression that she would make a wonderful, caring mother when the time came. "Do you really believe Aslan would have done so if they would not believe? Do you not trust Aslan?"

"I do, you know I do! With all my heart! That's why I think he should have been the one to deliver the letters! Not Jake, not even Eustace! Especially Eustace!" she exclaimed remembering that her parents had no idea of her cousin's great transformation and would probably consider his words false, a prank.

"Aslan we'll be on their side, everything will be all right. And besides, the letters…well…they'll recognize our handwriting. And, do you remember before we left for America that Mum had started getting suspicious of…us? Well, she had gotten suspicious when we first left Narnia. so I'm pretty sure she, at least, will not be difficult to persuade."

Lucy sighed in defeat but was actually convinced by Susan's logical arguments and darted her silver orbs to the rising sun once more. Only then did she realize that the sun was already up and shining brightly in all its glory, golden just like Aslan's rich mane. "Now come, you've been standing here for quite some time!" Susan motivated her by dropping her arm off Lucy's shoulders and slipping a hand in her sister's small palm.

Lucy gave her a faint nod and a small smile and started following her sister's lead before suddenly coursing to a stop and pulling Susan's hand a little. "Can I ask you something, Su?"

* * *

"Anything, Lu, you know you can!" she smiled down at her sister.

"Back in Ramandu's Island, what did Aslan talk to you about and why did Lilliandil follow you later?"

The Gentle Queen heaved in deeply and gave her a small smile as she brought vividly in her head the exact moment and the events.

_After the Great Lion's request, she and He had distanced a little themselves from everybody else and were walking down a small path that led to the top of the mountain. "I am a little saddened, my daughter, by the lack of trust you show in me."_

_Susan's eyes widened greatly and she gasped in surprise. "What? No! Aslan, I trust you fully, don't you already know it?" _

_"However, you still doubt me, dear one." He reminded her kindly her previous concerns making her blush in shame and turn away. _

_"Forgive me, Aslan, it is unconsciously done. But you see, just the night before, I had this dreadful nightmare of me going back to England and never coming back. I've been having the same nightmare more than once or twice, Aslan, that's why I reacted like that before. So I do mean it when I say it is unconsciously done. Please, forgive me!" _

_"There is nothing to forgive, my daughter. Your worries are not illogical." He used the word that made her arch a brow and chuckle at the meaning behind it. "Now come, let me breathe on you, child. Let all your fears and worries be vanished so that you may live a blessed, even merrier life."_

_And so he did, and the Queen of Narnia instantly felt all her fears instantly blown away, dissolving in the Lion's warm, sweet breath. "Thank you, Aslan." She smiled widely, inclining a little her head and so did he._

_"Now, my child, I think there is somebody who wishes to speak with you." he said while turning to leave. "We shall meet again. Give the others my blessings." _

_"Wait, As-!" she attempted to exclaim but decided not to, since she knew it was pointless. She looked around in question, curiosity eating her up hungrily as to who wished to talk with her. And the faint, turquoise glow that grew brighter and brighter among the trees gave her the answer she had been looking for. "Lady Lilliandil." _

_"Please, Queen Susan. It's just Lilliandil to friends." She smiled bowing in respect a little._

_"Then you should call me Susan. And that's an order!" she chuckled teasingly and was reminded of the millions of times Lucy had spoke the same words to everyone she met and liked. "You wished to speak with me?" _

_"Yes. I am aware of the question you wish to ask of me and I am here to give you the answer you seek." _

_"Oh, right…" Susan told to herself, remembering the words the beautiful star girl had spoken to her just before they left for that final battle with the Sea Serpent. "Well, then, please tell me what the meaning of your last words to me is, because I am a quite curious person!" _

_Her smile gave Susan to understand that she had been expecting that question and that she would gladly give her the answer. "Well, since the day I was born, I had been destined for one and only purpose; to act as the guide of the King of Narnia and his crew, show them the way to save the land and…well, become Narnia's Queen." She must have noticed her faintly agape mouth and wide eyes for she hurried to explain. "Do not get me wrong, Qu- Susan! That was until yours and King Caspian's love happened, a wonderful and unexpected thing that not even Aslan had foreseen. That was the reason that part of my destiny was uncertain until you decided to remain in Narnia."_

_"So when you wished it'd be me, you meant-"_

_"I meant I wished you would become King Caspian's Queen in my place. I have seen your love from the heavens. I have always been mesmerized by the way humans love. But your loyalty was what also surprised me. You may have returned with a fiancé but it was easy for me to see where your heart truly belonged. That is why I happily accept to be left behind while you continue your journey back to Narnia." _

_Susan couldn't help but notice a faint hint of sorrow in the smoky, sky blue eyes of the star as she spoke her beloved land's name. "But even if not as Caspian's future wife, do you desire to go to Narnia?"_

_The blond smiled and nodded gracefully. "I do, Susan. I had been dreaming of it ever since I was informed of my destiny." _

_"Well then…" Susan started, suddenly feeling pity and a great sympathy for her. "Why don't you join us on our voyage?"_

_The girl seemed to be considering her proposal and after one more encouraging nod by the Queen, she smiled, ready to give an answer when the Queen interrupted her politely. "Sorry for interrupting you, but you've got three days, maybe more to think of my proposal, since we'll stay here a while for our ship's repairs. So, worry not!" _

"Susan!"

The Gentle Lady gasped at her abrupt exit out of her thoughts as Lucy clung impatiently on her arm, shaking her a little. She smiled motherly at her, earning a puzzled exclaim from her sister and nodded. "Let us find a less noisy place and I'll tell you all about it!" she answered after what seemed like an hour to the little girl who only scoffed, rolling her eyes, impatience now fully taking over her as she dragged Susan by the elbow.

* * *

"We'll be there just before sunset." Was Caspian's final announcement as he scanned though the telescope the piece of land that was staring to rise before them. They had been sailing for a week since they left from Ramandu's isle and since their supplies were close to being limited –a rather not so unusual fact, considering the amount of the extra people they rescued that were onboard the Narnian vessel-, they wished to make berth and stretch their feet on steady grounds. "What do you think, Drinian?"

"Your Majesty's calculations are correct. We'll be making berth at sunset." The faithful Captain agreed and after a small nod he received back his spyglass and took his post at the helm of the Dawn Treader. "I suppose, it would not hurt if we reached shore sooner, Your Majesty?" Drinian suddenly suggested with a clever smirk as he glanced meaningfully at the sails fluttering violently above them. Caspian only smirked back and nodded and it was not long after until he heard his Captain shouting energetically orders to the crew in order to speed things up. The wind had suddenly turned in their favour –hopefully Aslan's doing- and they would be fools if they did not take advantage of that opportunity.

Therefore, just an hour before the sun set, two boats with all five royalties, Drinian and several crew members were heading ashore, while another five of them boarded with people who wished to escape the rocky ship for a while were tailing them.

The island seemed abandoned but they had learned by now that nothing is what it looks to be and that they should not be fooled by that. It was a rather mountainous piece of land and not quite large. They were surprised by how rich and empowering the flora that dominated the place was, considering there were mountainous grounds, with sharp, dark rocks edging out of the soil all around them. For some reason, the five were reminded of the Archenlandian landscapes.

"We shall camp on the beach." Caspian said, searching the eyes of his fellow monarchs for approval. The four nodded and so the crew and the once lost Narnians started working on building fires and getting comfortable on old rugs.

Meanwhile the royals agreed on exploring the inner parts of the island for a while to make sure they were safe but their exploration was fruitless much to the brothers' disappointment. But they were happy to find the island was a valuable, great source of supplies for the rest of their journey until another land rose in the vast horizon.

They had all been concerned when they heard Lucy gasp an incomprehensible sound but she instantly dismissed the matter with a violent wave of her arm. She was aware however of them watching her closely now. They all knew something was distracting little Lu's mind off things so they decided it was better off if they remained close to her. They only let her out of their sight once she fell asleep early that night.

"Something wrong with Lu?" Caspian's whispering voice made Susan jump a little. She had been staring worriedly at her sister's sleeping form that she had not heard the Telmarine approaching her from behind. She feigned an annoyed grimace when he chuckled at her absentmindedness and that only made him wrap his arms around her and kiss her playfully on her puffy cheek.

She sighed contently in his arms before casting another worried look at her sister. "Just a couple of days ago, she seemed too worried about our parents and the way they'll learn about Narnia. I had thought she had gotten over her concerns but I still can see something different about her. As if she's…changed…I don't know what to think…"

"I know what you mean. But she'll recover soon, you'll see. She is the Valiant one, after all, am I correct? Her faith will help her."

She nodded and mumbled a sleepy 'hhmmm…'. The young man's heart melted at the sweetness of the sound she made and the cuteness of her face and could not resist planting yet another kiss on her cheek. He was so content she was here to stay, she was his forever and he wanted to cherish every moment with her. And he was determined to show her just this wish of his whenever, wherever and with any possible way imaginable.

Just as the woman leaned with her eyes gently shut, a demanding, mechanical cough made them pull apart. "What have we here?"

The young lovers rolled their eyes and sighed looking at each other, communicating with their eyes as they both knew what was to come. "Yes, Peter, how can we help you?"

"By staying two feet away from one another for the rest of the night, please."

"Do you really believe we would do you-know-what!" Susan practically exclaimed in disbelief and was even more surprised when he nodded with great confidence and certainty. She was about to reply when another voice cut her off.

"They what? Please don't! We're in public, for crying out loud!" Edmund made a disgusted face and both Susan and Caspian were glad they were holding onto one another otherwise they would have both either slapped their foreheads or smacked the two Kings. Or maybe both.

"By Aslan, Pete, who thought you could be this annoying…" Susan muttered as her brother glared at her. Without saying another word, the two separated, not wishing to hear another word from them.

"What was that, Caspian?" Peter requested upon hearing a sharp but low sound. The Telmarine cursed under his breath again for being heard. Now what was he supposed to say? That he had scolded himself of feeling disappointed and of actually picturing what it would be like doing exactly what the brothers considered unthinkable with Susan? No that wouldn't do. And he had to even push such thoughts away, since no such thing would happen until after the wedding.

Wedding? What wedding? They had arranged no wedding. Well, then, it was about time they would, wasn't it?

"Nothing, Peter, just suppressing a yawn." He lied profoundly, glaring cheekily at the young King.

"Feeling sleepy, King Caspian? Why don't you find a rock and get some sleep?" Peter retorted.

Caspian was about to retort when a terrified gasp produced from the Queen made them all stare at her concerned. She didn't say a word, she just kept her eyes focused on the ground. They all followed her gaze puzzled when they realized that the spot she was staring at was the place where Lucy was previously sleeping in.

"And here I had thought we could spend at last one night in relaxation! Damn you, Lu! I'll kill you when we find you!" Edmund said out loud though the worried look in his dark orbs was hardly disguised by his words. With a sigh, he turned his back on them and started heading back in the jungle.

"Wait up, Ed!" Pete called out to him as he maniacally searched for his sword. In an instant, all three Kings were armed and ready to venture the forest when they realized something. "What about Su?"

Caspian looked over his shoulder only to see his Queen still sitting by the fire, a mixture of confusion and worry written all over her face. He strode by her side and knelt beside her. He kept on questioning her but he only earned a shaking of the head and what sounded like an order to search for Lucy and to not worry about her. Her sharp, empty words were what worried him the most but he obeyed and followed his fellow Kings. He only wished they would find the Valiant Queen quickly so that he could return to Susan earlier. Her attitude not only worried and displeased him but gave him an odd, uncertain feeling.

What was wrong with both girls?

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I kinda lost inspiration there ^^ So what do you think? Did Lilliandil accept the proposal or not? And what's wrong with the girls? Hmm, stay tuned and you'll learn! Do you want me to write the four letters to Mr. & Mrs. Pevensie? I may write them, I'm not sure, but I do want to! **

**Anyway, have a pleasant weekend everyone and don't forget to review! All your reviews make me smile and thank you so much all of you who waste a minute of your lives to comment! Thank you! (L)**


End file.
